Of God's and Foxes
by CozyKitsune
Summary: Nathanael has unwittingly taken over the job as a local deity now he has all new kinds of responsibilities he doesn't understand, dangers he's unaware of, and an annoying fox familiar who's... actually pretty hot. What's a new-fledged God to do? (based on anime, kamisama kiss/Art by Kirescorner)
1. Nathanael becomes a God, Part 1

Nathanael angrily kicked a stray soda can 'Stupid father…Now, what am I going to do?' Nathanael thought bitterly to himself

"Help! Please, someone, help me!" He heard a voice cry out. Nathanael followed the cries to see a petite blonde haired girl sitting up in a tree. Then he noticed the tiny white dog which was currently barking and trying to jump up at the girl.

The blonde girl noticed Nathanael and called out "Please…Can you get that dog out of here!"

Nathanael walked up to the dog and made a shooing motion with his hands "Go on… Go away" the dog barked at him but turned and quickly ran away.

The girl slowly climbed back down. She carefully leapt from a lower branch down to the ground. Nathanael took in what she was wearing a pink dress with many frills and bows and a white cardigan was over the dress and a pair of pink boots with ribbon threaded through it and tied in bows.

"Thank you so much! I thought I was dead for sure!" The girl said as she used the long sleeves on her cardigan to wipe away the tears under her eyes "may I ask your name?"

"Oh" Nathanael's eyes widened at the question "My names Nathanael"

"Well, thank you again, Nathanael, I would have been stuck in that tree for a long time if you hadn't come along!" She giggled.

Nathanael simply nodded, gloom still cast over his face.

Then she noticed Nathanael's sad face "Oh, What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Nathanael asked with wide eyes.

"You look awfully sad whatever happened?" she asked, Concern shining in her periwinkle eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing…I wouldn't want to bore you" Nathanael said, trying to shrug the subject off.

"Nonsense it's the least I could do," She said as she walked over to a park bench and sat down. She patted the bench invitingly for Nathanael to sit down "Come on, I'm an excellent listener, so I've been told" She smiled.

Nathanael slowly walked over. He paused in front of the bench before he sat down with a sigh "Fine…well…Um…I've lost my home" He mumbled looking at the ground out of a mixture of embarrassment and shyness.

"Oh, that's awful! How did it happen?"

"It's my stupid father's fault…if he was still here I'd like to give him a piece of my mind but the coward ran away before anyone could get him!" Nathanael exclaimed, his hands tightening into fists as anger overwhelmed him and he forgot his shyness.

Then Nathanael told his sorry tale about how his father had used all their money on gambling and drink until they had none left. When his father realised this he had packed his stuff and ran out of town not bothering to tell Nathanael anything. So Nathanael hadn't known anything until he had got evicted.

"Oh, wow that's so sad…I actually feel rather guilty now" the girl said putting her head in her hands

"Why would you feel guilty? It's not your fault my dad's an idiot" Nathanael said.

"That's not it…see I've got a home but I ran away from it a long time ago…" Then she clapped her hands surprising Nathanael whose eyes widened "I know you can go and live in my home!"

"Wait…are you serious?" Nathanael asked

"Of course! I'd actually feel a lot better if you lived there…That's if Lila hasn't burnt the place down yet" She laughed anxiously.

'Lila? I wonder who that is' before Nathanael could ask. The girl was already hurriedly scribbling out a map on a piece of paper she had found in her pocket.

"Here follow this map and you should find it quick enough, Oh and don't forget to tell them Lady Rose sent you...I'm sure they'll be fine with it!" She said then she reached across, pushed back Nathanael's long bang of red hair and placed a quick kiss on Nathanael's forehead.

'Huh? She kissed me on the forehead why?" Nathanael thought as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"You'll be their new lord and master," Rose said standing up

'New lord and master? What's that mean?" He thought as he looked at the piece of paper she had handed him. He looked up to ask Rose this and saw she had disappeared 'huh? Where did she go?' he couldn't see her anywhere 'weird'

He looked down at the map which he had in his hands. "I may as well go…not like I've got any other options" He stood up and grabbed his backpack.

He followed the map until he came to stand outside a run downed shrine "Seriously…this is her house?" he muttered out loud. The place looked kind of creepy "well there's no point turning back" Nathanael sighed as he began to walk up the path.

"Lady Rose" he heard a voice call out. 'Who said that?' he looked around and saw no one "Welcome back home, Lady Rose" a different voice called out. He turned around he was sure the voice had come from behind him.

Then a bright orange fire appeared out of nowhere 'wait…what!' he started backing away from the fire only to trip over a step and fall through the doors into the shrine. He landed on his back 'ouch' he thought as the pain went through his body.

"So you've returned" he heard a voice call out from behind him. He quickly sat up 'not another ghost' he grumbled to himself. His heartbeat beating quickly in fear.

He looked around to see a dark silhouette. He couldn't clearly make out what it was as it seemed surrounded by an orange mist.

"You took an awfully long time coming back!" the figure came out of the mist allowing Nathanael to see it was a girl. But it wasn't any ordinary girl for she had fox ears and a fox tail swayed behind her.

She wore a traditional styled orange kimono with decorative darker orange designs. It was low slung around her shoulders and trailed the ground. In one hand she held an orange fan over the lower part of her face.

His eyes widened in shock 'A Kitsune!' the girl went to hit Nathanael. Nathanael stepped back covering his face. Then she stopped inches away from his face in shock.

"Wait…You're not Rose" she sighed in annoyance. Stepping away "Duusu, Nooroo it appears we are mistaken, Rose has not returned," she said looking around the room.

Then there was a flash of blue and purple light. "That's impossible," the purple butterfly spirit said.

The Blue peacock spirit flew up to Nathanael's face and pushed his bang to the side. "Lady Lila as you can see the mark of the land God is here on the forehead, exactly where it should be"

A golden glow appeared on Nathanael's forehead, on the spot Rose had kissed him.

"And I sense Lady Rose's spiritual energy" the Butterfly spirit commented flying up to Nathanael's face to investigate.

Nathanael blinked. Too shocked to speak or move.

Lila glared down at Nathanael "That does not make this…tomato, Lady Rose"

'Wait, what did she call me?' Nathanael glared back.

"Now tell me who are you?" Lila walked up to Nathanael. Her green eyes flashed with anger.

Nathanael took a hesitant step back. 'Maybe I can make a run for it…I never asked to be involved with this supernatural nonsense' he glanced at the door.

The girl noticed this and growled "Don't even think about it!" she waved her hand and the door slide shut with a soft thud.

"Think about what?" Nathanael laughed anxiously. He slowly backed up until he felt his back hit up against the wall.

"Don't play dumb, Tomato! I'm not letting you leave until you explain yourself" she moved closer her kimono trailed the ground a little as her fox ears twitched angrily.

Nathanael gulped 'I never really planned on dying today' "Oh…um…well Lady Rose sent me here…she even drew me a map"

"Give me this map you speak of!" Lila demanded.

Nathanael shakily handed it over and watched with held breath as Lila and the two spirits examined it.

"Lady Lila that is most definitely Lady Rose's handwriting" the peacock spirit hovered over Lila's shoulder.

"Yes, only Rose writes in such a messy scrawl" Lila scoffed.

"She said since I had nowhere else to go I could come and live here," Nathanael said quietly.

Lila lowered the paper and stared at Nathanael 'She's actually really pretty now that I get a closer look at her…Wait what hell are you thinking?'

"Just so you know the girl you met was the land God of this shrine, the fact she sent you as the new lord and master can only mean…" Lila trailed off as her eyes widened in shocked horror "She wants you to be the land god in her place!"

'What's she talking about?' Nathanael looked at Lila in confusion.

"Oh, what a happy day!" Duusu exclaimed. Throwing pink petals over Nathanael.

'Where did she get them from?'

"We must prepare a feast to celebrate the new land god!" Nooroo said also throwing pink petals.

'So he knows where the secret stash of petals is too'

"Wait, hold on!" Nathanael exclaimed. The spirits stopped throwing petals and looked at Nathanael with large eyes.

"You just said I'm a land God…I can't be! I'm just Nathanael Kurtzberg an ordinary person, not a God?"

"The moment you received that mark on your forehead you were officially made the land God of this shrine" Nooroo explained.

"I have a mark…really?" Nathanael said 'Wait that explains why Rose kissed me there' Nathanael gasped to himself as he reached up and touched his forehead.

"You call this a God" Lila interrupted her voice rising angrily. She grabbed Nathanael by the collar of his t-shirt.

'Shit! I'm going to die'

"What could a pathetic tomato like him even do!?" She glared at him "I suppose he could weed the yard or count the money offerings…not that any of that will help Return the Shrine to its former glory" She muttered letting Nathanael go.

"I will not let this Happen!" Lila shouted she looked away from them concealing her face with her fan.

"Lady Lila please calm down," Nooroo said gently. He anxiously fluttered around her head.

"Nathanael came here by the instruction of Lady Rose, Herself" Duusu said calmly. She floated beside Nathanael.

"I don't Care! He will never be able to become the God of this Shrine! Throw him out at Once!" Lila replied, snapping her fan shut and crossing her arms stubbornly.

Nathanael had had enough of this Kitsune treating him like dirt "Excuse me! But you are being extremely rude to me for no reason!" Nathanael glared. "I never asked to become the Land God and I bet you this awful shrine doesn't even get money offerings!" He exclaimed.

"Lord Nathanael please do not say that," Duusu said.

"We are delighted to have you as our new Land God," Nooroo said flying over towards Nathanael.

Lila looked at them all with an unamused look "If you intend to let him stay, I may as well leave this shrine!"

"Lady Lila!" Nooroo and Duusu exclaimed. "I am Lady Rose's familiar I do not intend to serve anyone else!" Lila said

"If you like get a stray mutt to step in as my replacement" she glared at them all before disappearing in a burst of orange smoke.

"Wait, she actually left!" Nathanael said anxiously.

A silence descended on the shrine. Nathanael looked at the two spirits and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously "I don't suppose you can at least let me stay for tonight"

"Of course!" The spirits chorused happily.

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through Curtains into Nathanael's room. He woke up and rubbed his eyes. 'Talk about a weird dream' he thought. As he remembered dreaming about a shrine full of supernatural things like an angry kitsune and two glowing spirits.

He sat up in the bed and glanced around the empty room. 'Wait…This isn't my room…'

"Good morning Lord Nathanael"

Nathanael nearly jumped out of his skin in shock. He turned to look at the Butterfly Spirit and Peacock spirit "It wasn't a dream" He said out loud.

"Of course it wasn't," Duusu said with a ruffle of tail feathers.

"Now let's get right started," Nooroo said.

"Started on what?" Nathanael asked.

"Your duties as a Land God of course!" Nooroo and Duusu said happily in unison.

And then a busy and tiring day started for Nathanael. He was made to sweep the yard. Which he found pointless wasn't it only going to get dusty and cluttered with leaves again anyway?

Then he wasn't even allowed a break as Duusu and Nooroo instructed him to clean the inside of the shrine, Nooroo wouldn't let him miss one inch. He was beginning to understand why Rose was so excited for Nathanael to take her place.

Throughout this Nooroo and Duusu explained why each task was so important. Not that Nathanael was paying much attention. All he heard was "keep away evil spirits" and then something about negative energy the rest was all forgotten.

Nathanael wiped the sweat away from his forehead. When he had realised he would be cleaning the whole day he had clipped his long bang of red hair out of his eyes.

'Was this seriously what a God had to do?'

He turned to look at Nooroo and Duusu "Do I really have to do all of this! I don't remember agreeing to any of this!"

"Lord Nathanael do not say that!" Nooroo exclaimed, fluttering very close in front of his face. Nathanael took a step back.

"With Lady Lila gone, you are all we have to protect and clean the shrine!" Duusu said as sparkling tears started to fall out of eyes.

"Duusu try not to cry. Lila will be back soon you know how temperamental she can be" Nooroo said, floating up to give Duusu a gentle pat on the cheek.

"Hey now that you mention it who is that Lila Girl?" Nathanael asked.

"Lila is a familiar who serves Lady Rose," Duusu said, her tears had long vanished.

"A what?" Nathanael asked, tilting his head a little to the side in curiosity.

"A familiar" Nooroo repeated "She was originally a wild Kitsune but was brought by Lady Rose to serve and Protect in place of a dog"

"Lady Rose has quite the fear of dogs," Duusu said "I can understand why. The last time I met one it tried to pull off my gorgeous tail feathers"

Nathanael laughed only to be greeted with a cold glare from Duusu "Sorry!" Nathanael said trying to hide his laughter behind his hand.

"Now back to work we haven't got all day!" Duusu said, still annoyed he had laughed at her.

"Next you must weed the garden," Nooroo said already back in his strict rule-abiding mode.

Nathanael sighed loudly "Fine" as he dragged himself outside.

"I guess this is the price for having a place to stay" he muttered out loud as he continued pulling weeds out of the garden.

"Ow," he whispered as a thorn pricked him.

"So you do not even know how to properly weed. What a tragically useless Tomato" Nathanael turned to see Lila sitting upon the stone wall. She smirked at him.

"What do you want?" Nathanael asked with a glare. "I thought you left already…unless you're here with an apology"

"As if!" Lila scoffed "Just came to remind you that you'll never fulfil your job as a land God, I suggest you give up already" She looked at her long claw-like nails before looking back at Nathanael with an unimpressed glare.

"Yeah, I get it…but sorry I'm not giving up" Nathanael said as he continued to weed the garden.

"Why ever not! Just go back home I'm sure you'll live a simpler life" Lila said agilely jumping down from the wall and slowly making her way over to Nathanael.

"I haven't got a home to go back too, Thanks to all my father's debt our house got seized and I was kicked out," Nathanael said, not bothering to look at Lila. He knew she was probably loving his misery.

"Oh I see," Lila said quietly. He turned to see her gaze soften as she looked at him. 'Is she finally going to stop giving me a hard time?' then she remembered herself and turned away.

"Well, that's not my problem!" She said haughtily. Nathanael sighed 'seems like I got my hopes up too soon'

"Leave while you still can," Lila said before disappearing in a puff of orange smoke.

"Leave while I still can" Nathanael repeated out loud "Seriously she's such a drama queen" Nathanael shook his head with a laugh.

* * *

Nathanael fell down on his bed with a tired sigh "They may call me a lord or a land God but I have a feeling their just saying that to take advantage of me!"

Then he heard a voice in his head "I'm Praying for my daughter please allow her to give birth to a healthy child" Nathanael stood up and looked out his window and was able to see a person praying down below 'wait a second…I can hear her!'

"I just heard her thoughts" Nathanael commented to no one in particular.

"Indeed," Duusu said coming to float beside Nathanael

"What you just heard was the prayer from the heart of the worshiper" Nooroo explained.

"Part of the Land Gods job is to listen to the prayers of the people of this land" Duusu said happily

"Which brings us to your next task," Nooroo said. Both Nooroo and Duusu clapped their tiny paws and in a burst of violet light, a stack of books appeared.

"Now we need you to go through all of these" Nooroo said floating to sit on top of the stack of books, Duusu joined him.

"What are they?" Nathanael asked quite in shock at the number of them.

"A record of our worshiper's prayers from the last twenty years, my lord" Duusu said.

"Twenty years!" Nathanael exclaimed in shock.

"Lady Lila has been writing them down" Duusu said happily.

"We did intend to have Lady Rose look at them when she got back and with her absence, we have sadly seen fewer visitors to the shrine," Nooroo said sadly.

"But thanks to Lady Lila somehow managing to keep the shrine in a decent condition we have managed to get occasional visitors as you just saw," Duusu said rising up in the air and twirling so her tail feathers sparkled in the light.

Nathanael carefully picked a book up from the top, wincing slightly when the pile began to wobble but fortunately it did not fall over.

He knelt down on the ground and started to flick through the book.

"We realise we have asked you to do a lot of work today…usually, Lady Lila takes care of the shrine all on her own" Nooroo said.

'She writes neatly enough…The accounts are so detailed' Nathanael glanced through the writing. 'She obviously cares a lot about this shrine' then he remembered the awful thing he said: "I bet you this awful shrine doesn't even get money offerings!"

'It's no wonder she left in such a mood I probably came across really rude' Nathanael sighed.

"Well Lord Nathanael, Do you understand everything now" Duusu asked.

Nathanael looked up at them with a rueful smile "Yeah I understand…Lila's right there's no way I can be a God"

"What!" Duusu and Nooroo exclaimed.

"I'm just a normal person…not even a worthy one at that…I don't have powers or anything"

Both Nooroo and Duusu stared at Nathanael in shock before falling out of air.

"Ah" Nathanael cried as he rushed to catch them. 'They seriously fainted!' he managed to catch both of them in time.

Nathanael smiled "However" Nooroo and Duusu both awakened quickly and looked up at him.

"I would appreciate it if you took me to see Lila." Both spirits floated up.

"I have a feeling I may have judged her too quickly"

"Unfortunately we cannot!" Duusu said, Sparkling tears threatening to spill out again.

"Lady Lila has gone to the world over yonder" Nooroo explained.

"The world over yonder?" Nathanael asked.

"Yes…it would be quite dangerous to take you their unprotected" Nooroo said sadly.

"No, let's do it! Once Nathanael speaks to Lila she's sure to come home and then Nathanael will also be protected" Duusu said happily.

'How does she go from sad to happy so fast?' Nathanael thought in confusion. "Well then let's go!" he said.

The spirits nodded happily.

"This way, Nathanael, we must go to the arch at the end of the garden it is where the portal is located"

Nathanael followed them outside and down the garden path to a large stone arch.

"So do I just walk through?"

"Oh, No the portal is closed right now, we wouldn't want anyone accidentally walking through," Nooroo said as he flew over to the right side of the arch.

"No, we must open the portal for you first, Please step back Nathanael" Duusu said as she floated gracefully over to the left side.

Nathanael quickly took a few steps back and watched as Nooroo and Duusu began to glow in their signature colours.

Then a bright light shot out from both of them, Nathanael closed and covered his eyes so he wouldn't be blinded.

When he opened them again he could no longer see the rest of the garden through the arch instead inside was dark, an inky blackness swirled.

Nathanael gulped, he didn't feel too sure about this. 'But someone's got to bring back that fox…no matter how annoying she could be'

"Come along Lord Nathanael" Duusu instructed flying into the darkness with Nooroo close behind.

Nathanael quickly walked in after them. The Portal snapped shut behind him he looked back at it in shock. "Do not worry, it will open again when we get back" Nooroo said when he saw the worry on Nathanael's face

Nathanael looked up at the spirit and noticed how he glowed a light purple, which seemed to cast away the darkness. He glanced at Duusu and saw she also Glowed only hers was in blue.

"You guys are glowing," Nathanael said as they made their way through the forest.

"Yes, we do not glow in the human world as there is not enough magical energy but this world is filled with so much magic it is almost like it was made from it…So our inner spiritual energy shines out from us" Nooroo explained.

"It makes me look even prettier, which it is strange because I was already gorgeous to start off with!" Duusu said as she twirled in the air to get a better look at her feathers.

Nathanael laughed.

"Now come on Nathanael we have nearly reached the town square, I have a feeling Lila will be there," Nooroo said, speeding up as he flew ahead.

Nathanael speeded up his walk to catch up.


	2. Nathanael becomes a God, Part 2

Nathanael and the spirits were currently outside a café. "You think she's here?"

"Yes, Lady Lila has a fondness for overeating" Duusu shook her head sadly.

"And quite the addiction to blood orange soda…Not that she would admit it" Nooroo commented before phasing through the door with Duusu close behind.

As Nathanael did not possess the ability to phase through doors. He quietly opened it and walked into the place.

He walked up and saw the spirits hovering around Lila. She currently had her head on the table, rested on her arms as she stared up at them.

Nathanael stood behind them. Unsure if he should go up to them. Lila had yet to know he was there.

"Lady Lila, You must return at once, Lord Nathanael needs your help running the shrine!" Nooroo exclaimed

"Yes, It is wrong for you, a familiar to a God to sit here wallowing in your own pity" Duusu cried.

"I am doing no such thing!" Lila growled. She sat up Glaring at them "Anyway I'm not a familiar anymore! I'm free, Thank goodness, now I'll have nothing more to do with that stupid shrine and I most certainly won't be helping that idiot Tomato…he'll only last a week at the best!"

Nathanael stood behind Lila. His eyes narrowed in anger 'It appears I wasn't wrong…how can she be so nasty?'

"How can you say that?"

Lila turned around and saw Nathanael, Her eyes widened in shock "Why Did you come here" she asked.

"Doesn't matter why! It was a waste of time anyway…I can see there's no point talking to you after all you don't want anything more to with the stupid shrine" Venom laced Nathanael's voice as he glared at Lila. "You really are quite selfish," Nathanael said, He turned around in anger and stormed out of the place.

Lila turned on the spirits a vicious glare in her eyes "Why the hell would you bring him here!"

"Lord Nathanael insisted to see you," Duusu said ducking her head.

"I don't care what he said! He's a human it's far too dangerous for him here" Lila said

"But he's no ordinary human…he is a land God," Nooroo said, trying to calm Lila down.

"Which makes it even more dangerous for him! He doesn't know the first thing to protect himself…Why must I be surrounded by Idiots" Lila said putting her head in her hands.

Nathanael stormed down the street 'Who does she think she is…she acts so self-righteous and then goes around saying things like that!'"Well good riddance to her! It's not like I needed her help in the first place!" He muttered to himself. Then he walked into something, he stumbled back and glanced up and then noticed it was not a something it was a someone. A very tall, big and scary someone.

"Well, what do we have here" the yokai peered down at Nathanael with its one huge eye.

Two other yokai appeared gathering around. Nathanael gulped _'I really am dead this time'_

"Isn't this the new human God everyone's been talking about?" the second yokai said. Nathanael took a cautious step back _'I've got to get out of here'_

"Guy's we should eat him" the third yokai growled.

 _'Eat me! What is wrong with these guys?'_ Nathanael thought as he started walking backwards but the yokai stepped after him.

"Lord Nathanael this way quick!" Nathanael turned his head and saw Duusu and Nooroo beckoning from a dark alley.

Nathanael glanced back at the Yokai. _'It's now or never'_ he quickly made a run for it towards the alley.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" the third yokai roared as they all began to chase him.

Nathanael ran faster and dashed into the alley "this way" Nooroo said as him and Duusu showed the Nathanael the way out.

Before the three Yokai could follow Nathanael into the alley. Lila jumped down from the roof blocking their entrance.

"Well if it isn't Lady Lila," the yokai said, humbly.

Everyone knew in the Yokai world knew who Lila was and while she was young of age for a kitsune many still feared her. She did not bother being kind to those who had angered her and it was known she held great power. No one wished to get on her bad side.

"I don't suppose you'd mind if we ate that boy who ran down that alley" The yokai with the large eye asked wringing his hands nervously.

"We would appreciate it if you didn't get in our way," another yokai said.

"Why ask me?" Lila said as she glanced away, using one hand to slowly fan herself with her orange fan while she used the other to run a hand through her long hair. "You do not need my consent"

The Yokai's glanced between each other in surprised excitement "seriously you don't mind!" one yokai said

"Wow, thank you" the other two chorused.

Then she glanced back at them, her eyes blazed with anger. "Although I am in a terribly bad mood right now"

The yokai's stepped back nervously. Suddenly there was a burst of orange light and Lila held a katana in her hand where her fan used to be.

Before the yokai's could even plead. She sliced through them all.

They disappeared in a burst of green smoke, unlike human's yokai when killed are erased from existence, not a trace of them is left.

"Good riddance to trash" Lila snarled, her katana flashed orange and returned to a fan.

Lila glanced down the alley that Nathanael had run down "A human boy as the land god…what was Rose thinking!" Lila shook her head.

Then she sighed "He's a walking disaster…he'll be extremely lucky if he makes it back home alive…Not that I care" she said turning to walk in the opposite direction.

Nathanael collapsed on his knees onto the forest ground, breathing heavily, he felt like his lungs were on fire. _'Now I regret skipping all those gym classes'_

"We should be safe now that we have come this far" Nooroo floated down to rest on Nathanael's shoulder.

Duusu came to rest on the ground and looked up at Nathanael with pleading eyes. "Please, Nathanael you must go back and convince Lady Lila to be your familiar"

Nathanael stood up and gently brushed Nooroo off his shoulder. He floated away from Nathanael.

"There's no way I'm going back to that arrogant fox, I'll be fine on my own!" he started walking on into the forest.

The spirits flew after him "Lord Nathanael" Nooroo exclaimed.

"If you seal the contract to make Lady Lila your familiar, she will have no choice but to obey you're every command" Duusu exclaimed.

Nathanael stopped suddenly, causing Nooroo and Duusu to run into his back. A smirk appeared across Nathanael's face _'obey my every command…she would hate that!'_ he snickered to himself.

He turned back around to the spirit's "obey my every command?" he repeated in question.

"Yes, that is one of the powers a land God possesses" Nooroo stated with a nod of his head.

Nathanael's smirk grew wider and his eye's sparkled mischievously "So what do I have to do to seal this contract"

"It is quite simple my lord, you must kiss her right on the mouth" Duusu smiled

Nathanael's eyes widened in shock "Kiss her" he muttered. The spirit's nodded.

"No way! I'd rather die!" he exclaimed turning back on his heel as he stormed off.

"Lord Nathanael" he heard their cries as he sped up and ran on through the forest

 _'How can they expect me to do that?'_ He slowed down when he felt he had run far enough away from them. He leaned against a tree out of sight "I am going back, just like I said I would" he said to himself.

"Excuse me sir, but you wouldn't mind helping an old lady"

Nathanael turned to see an old lady lying down beside a tree. _'She must have fallen'_

"Nathanael, where have you gone?" he turned back around and saw Duusu and Nooroo glow's through the trees. 'Shit they're going to find me!'

He ran over to help the old lady up _'I can't waste time but it would be mean to leave her here'_

"I fell over and I just couldn't get back up" the old lady supplied as Nathanael came closer to help her up.

"Don't worry, I'll help you" Nathanael said. He kindly offered out a hand to help her.

The old lady took it "Why thank you, Sir" then suddenly her grip tightened as her eyes turned red and an evil smirk widened over her face.

 _"She just had to be a demon"_ was Nathanael's only thought.

"Lord Nathanael!" the spirit's cried when they saw him and the demon. They let out a burst of light knocking the demon over and making her lose grip of Nathanael.

Nathanael made a run for it but the demon was soon back up on her feet and angry than ever.

"Come back here! If I eat your human flesh I'll live for another thousand years" the demon hag declared

Nathanael just ran even faster "Why is everyone obsessed with eating me!" he cried

Then the demon hag used a spell that launched a sticky spider-web like thread which caught Nathanael and the Spirit's in it. She began pulling them back towards her, laughing maniacally.

"Quick Nathanael, Take one of my feathers," Duusu said

"Why?" Nathanael said struggling against the magic thread.

"If you take one, you'll be able to wish us out of this thread!" Duusu explained

"Well okay," Nathanael muttered, plucking off a feather.

"My beautiful feathers" Duusu whimpered.

Then Nathanael wished to escape the magic threads.

Once they were out they kept running. "Nathanael where is Nooroo" Duusu cried as she flew alongside him.

Nathanael's eyes widened "Oh No, I forgot to wish him out"

"Well there is no time to go back, just keep running" Duusu instructed.

 _'Nooroo's got magic he'll be fine'_ Nathanael told himself trying to feel less guilty.

The Demon Hag cackled as she pulled the Net closer. Then she stopped short when she saw Nooroo was the only thing in the net.

Nooroo blinked up at her "I don't taste too good" he offered with an anxious smile.

The Demon Hag Screamed throwing Nooroo and the net away "Where is the boy?" She ran on down the forest after Nathanael.

"I need to get Lila, fast" Nooroo muttered freeing himself from the net and flying off down the forest.

"Lord Nathanael, please use these" Duusu said flying alongside Nathanael holding thin pieces of paper and a paintbrush dipped in black ink.

"What they?" he asked. He would also like to know where she got them but he decided there wasn't enough time for that.

"They are talismans, they are pieces of magic paper, once you write or draw down on them and attach them to the object you wish to change, they will make your desired wish come true" Duusu explained

"That's so cool!" Nathanael exclaimed with bright eyes as he took the talismans from Duusu. 'Here goes nothing!' he continued to run as he wrote down on one of the sheets.

He slapped the piece of paper on Duusu "Turn into a God soldier" he shouted.

Duusu stayed flying beside him, nothing happens. "Lord Nathanael, Please try and make them believable," she said dryly.

"Well, that's no fun…but fine!" he said just as the demon hag launched another net that caught him in it.

The demon hag jumped to land down on top of Nathanael, only to land on top of a tree trunk. She noticed the talisman and screamed "Curse you, Boy!"

Nathanael continued running, despite the fact, his body was beginning to burn, he panted for air "I only have one more talisman left!"

* * *

Nooroo flew through the town looking for Lila "where is she?" he mumbled stopping to scan the area. He couldn't see her anywhere. He flew on down the street.

"Has that Human been eaten already?"

Nooroo stopped and looked up onto the roof of a building.

"Lady Lila!" he shouted.

She smirked at him as she continued to lie on the roof. More like a cat than a fox.

Nooroo flew up to her "You must come at once, Nathanael is in great danger"

"So not yet then" she chuckled

Then a red light caught Lila's attention. She looked to see a talisman that was glowing red float down to her.

"Lila! Help me" The talisman spoke out in Nathanael's voice. It came to rest in Lila's outstretched hand before disappearing in a heap of red sparks.

Lila looked at her empty palm for a moment before a wide smirk appeared across her face "Oh yes, I shall go… then I can watch him cry"

* * *

"AH!" Nathanael cried as he gripped onto a branch as he tried to climb up the tree only to slip. "It's too high," Nathanael said, glancing down at the ground below them.

"Hurry, Lord Nathanael, You must keep climbing," Duusu said, she was sitting perched up three branches higher.

"That's easy for you to say! You can fly!" Nathanael shouted gripping onto the tree in fear.

"I found you! Now you won't escape this time!" the demon hag cackled as she began to climb the tree at a very fast pace, her long claws leave dents in the wood.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Nathanael cried as he shakily let go of the branch and reached up to the next one.

The demon hag was right below Nathanael now. She reached out and grabbed Nathanael's leg in an iron grip.

"Lord Nathanael" Duusu cried.

"You seem to be having a tough time there"

Nathanael turned to the sound of the voice and saw Lila standing on a branch to his right.

"You came!" he exclaimed in relief.

"Well, of course, it's not every day you get to see such quality entertainment" Lila laughed. Sitting down on the branch with a smirk.

Nathanael glared "You-"

Lila cut in "Now, Nathanael, I would be careful what you say to me after all you do so desperately want me to save you"

Nathanael snarled _'who the hell does she think she is!'_ he tried to pull himself out of the demon's grip reaching up to the next branch.

"Now seeing as I have such a kind heart…" Lila started looking down at her long nails with a smirk, she was enjoying this too much.

"Like hell you do!" Nathanael said. He managed to get his ankle out of the demon's grip and kick her down a few branches.

Lila raised an eyebrow at his words and smiled before continuing on "I have a deal…" she stood up and slowly made her way closer to Nathanael. She stood on the branch above him with a smile.

"If you say please forgive this foolish boy oh great Lila, then I may just consider helping you"

"No, like hell I'd say that!" Nathanael shouted back. Then he slipped and fell through the branches. Lila gasped for the first time worry in her eyes. Fortunately, he managed to catch onto the branch below him before he plummeted to the ground.

"Lord Nathanael, Just say it" Duusu cried

"It's easy!" Nooroo said as he sat beside Duusu "repeat after us"

Both guardians began to say it "Please forgive this foolish boy oh great Lila…now you say it"

Lila watched him with a devilish smirk "Yeah, Nathanael just say it"

There was no way Nathanael was going to say that but there was one thing he could do and then Lila would have to save him 'Kiss her, that's what they said' Nathanael blushed in embarrassment. 'I really don't want to but what other choice do I have?'

"There's no way, I'd rather die than bow to her!" He climbed back up to the branch he was last on and then reached up and grabbed Lila's leg. Her eye's widened in shock as he pulled her down with him, they fell through the branches.

"What the hell! Now you're going to die because of your foolish pride" Lila exclaimed.

Nathanael glared at Lila as he grabbed her kimono "huh?" Lila said, looking at him in confusion.

Nathanael pulled her into a kiss, Lila's eye's widened in shock.

Nathanael quickly pulled away a determined glare in his eyes "Alright, Lila…help me right now jerk!"

"Damn you, Nathanael" Lila growled as beams of golden light surrounded her wrists forming clasps sealing the contract.

Nathanael fell on through the branches until Lila flew down catching him in her arms.

Then she gently lowered them to the ground, carrying Nathanael bridal style.

"Lord Nathanael, you have become a true land god now!" the spirits cheered from the treetop, Duusu started crying happy tears.

Lila dropped Nathanael on the ground with a glare. Turning to the demon hag who was still in the tree "Get down here you despicable, Hag" she snarled throwing a ball of orange fire at the demon.

* * *

Once Lila had the Hag down on the ground she began to hit and kick the demon hag. "Stupid hag! Because of you I am no longer free, now I have to do stuff, for a stupid tomato no less!" she punched the Hag in the face, Knocking her to the ground.

"Lila" Nathanael called out.

She looked at Nathanael with a glare "What!" she snarled.

He smiled "Let's go home"

Lila turned around and gave the demon hag one last kick in the gut. Then she turned and walked past Nathanael.

"You coming, tomato?" she asked.

Nathanael fell into step beside her as they made their way home, Nooroo and Duusu flew down beside them.


	3. The God begins Training

**A/N: So the first two chapters were copied from the first episode but the rest is just going to be somewhat original. I'll probably in some of the important events that were in the anime but some are going to be just going to be from my mind.**

* * *

Nathanael woke up to a large bang and a shout of "DUSUU!"

"Sorry I only wanted to help," Dusuu said.

Nathanael sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes awake. Then he looked around the room and saw that it looked similar to his room in his last home before he had got kicked out of it due to his father's debt. He saw the desk now had a laptop and a drawing tablet sitting on it as well as a sketchbook.

He got up and flicked through it and saw all his drawings. _'This is my old sketchbook! But I thought I left it at the apartment?'_

In his rush to get out, he had to leave behind some stuff only packing a few clothes. He looked around the room rather confused "How did they get all my stuff?" _'I can ask them when I go down'_ Nathanael walked down the stairs and paused before entering into the kitchen area.

' _Should I Really go in?'_ he placed his hand gently down on the door _'I made her my familiar without her consent…I forced a kiss on her!'_ Nathanael felt his face heat up as he remembered what happened. He felt a little guilty and embarrassed, to be honest.

He took a deep breath before pushing open the door and walking into the bright, lively kitchen.

"Good Morning Lord Nathanael!" Dusuu said when she saw Nathanael walked into the room.

"Morning Dusuu" He said.

He glanced at Lila wondering if he should speak to her or maybe she would rip his head off.

She must have sensed his gaze because she looked up from writing notes in a black notebook and straight at him.

Nathanael's eyes widened in fear and he felt his face go hot.

"Is there a problem, Lord Nathanael?" she asked, tilting her head slightly as she kindly smiled at him.

' _Lord Nathanael? I thought she would be much angrier…she was yesterday'_

Yesterday when they had got home Lila had done nothing but shout, cry and scream. She wasn't too happy about losing her freedom and she was even less happy Nathanael had kissed her. Though Nathanael had said he hadn't wanted to kiss her this only caused her to growl and throw a plate at him it had missed him. Nooroo had said that was on purpose as Lila would never miss a hit, so she mustn't hate him too much. Nathanael was not sure of how true that statement was.

"No…I just um…my room is different" He said, sitting down across from Lila, his eyes darted around anxiously.

"Ah, Yes, I saw your bedroom was not very nice so I rearranged it and got you a few things to make you feel at home" Lila said, putting down on her ink quill.

Nathanael blinked in shock.

"Unless you liked the room in the state it was in, I can always change it back" Lila smiled

' _I can't believe she's being so…nice'_

"No, I like it the way it is now," Nathanael said, "It's just Why did you go out of your way to make my room nice?"

"I am your familiar it is my sole purpose and duty to make sure my Lord and Master is cared for, so starting today if you give me an order I will obey it without hesitation" Lila said "If there is anything that annoys you don't hesitate to tell me" she smiled kindly at the red-haired boy.

Nathanael's eyes widened as he said "I'm surprised" then he started grinning "I thought you'd be madder at me"

Lila laughed "Is that so?"

Nathanael nodded "Yeah, but I'm glad, it seems you're not mad at all"

Lila closed her eyes and began to mutter "The word _Mad_ …it doesn't even begin to describe it"

"Huh?"

Lila's eyes shot open filled with fiery rage and she slammed her hands on the table in anger as she stood up towering over Nathanael. "I'm beside myself with _ **Rage!**_ Me, a powerful kitsune made to bow done to you! A…powerless little tomato! This is _**humiliating!**_ " she roared.

Nathanael's eyes widened in fear and he leaned back from her anger.

She collapsed back in her seat and used the sleeve of kimono to wipe at non-existent tears. "It's so awful I couldn't sleep a wink last night…However, there is nothing I can do to change it now" she sighed. Then she looked at him with narrowed eyes "But I can do one thing…"

Nathanael's eyes darted around nervously _'Where the hell is the spirits? She's going to kill me…I knew I was going to end up dead!"_

"W-what's t-that" he stuttered out.

"I can make sure you become a powerful God that is deserving of someone as great as me," Lila said.

Nathanael fought off the urge to roll his eyes and scoff.

"Today starts your long gruelling life of training, after your breakfast, your lessons will start," she said as she pushed the black notebook across to Nathanael "Here"

"What's this?" he asked.

"It is a collection of notes I have written up, you are to read and learn them carefully in the spare moments you can," Lila said. "Unless you want to forget about this whole thing?" she smirked.

' _So that's her plan, scare me off well it isn't going to work!'_

Nathanael glared at the Kitsune familiar "No, I think I'm capable of becoming a God, thanks for your concern though" he hissed.

Lila stood up and locked eyes with Nathanael as they glared each other down "Oh you foolish, Foolish tomato" then she turned and walked out of the room with a dramatic swish of her tail.

Leaving Nathanael to sit in the pressuring silence of the room. He glanced down at the book on the table _'Maybe I should have just given up from the start…I can't be a God…I'm just a powerless, weak tomato as Lila would say…maybe she's right'_

"Lord Nathanael," said Nooroo breaking Nathanael out of his thoughts.

"Uh yes?" he said looking at the butterfly spirit.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?" Nooroo asked.

"Oh…well what is there?" Nathanael asked.

"You can have anything you want. Not only is Nooroo magic he is an excellent cook" Dusuu said from the table, she had been sitting on the table watching the whole debate between Nathanael and Lila in amused silence.

"Okay…can I have some pancakes then?"

"Sure!" Nooroo said zipping back into the main kitchen.

After Nathanael had eaten the pancakes Nooroo had made him, which were surprisingly delicious especially when Nathanael had covered them in syrup. He stood up from the table and looked towards Duusu "So what is next in the schedule?"

"Your lessons with Lila, of course, she must train you to strengthen your abilities as a God" Duusu explained floating into the air. "Follow me I shall lead you to her"

Nathanael followed Duusu down a corridor and into a room he had not yet been in. Nathanael looked around the room with wide eyes.

There was a low raised platform bed, the same bed frame as in Nathanael's room the only difference being that this one had bed sheets in a mixture of dark and pastel oranges. There were three lanterns hanging on the ceiling just above the bed.

There was a small white desk where Lila was sitting at now a heap of books spread open around her. She glanced up when she noticed Nathanael and Duusu had come in.

Lila pointed towards a corner of the room that was a mess of brightly coloured cushions. "Go and sit over there, I am nearly done"

Nathanael nodded and went and sat on a purple cushion crossing his legs as he continued to glance around the room.

"So this is your bedroom?" he asked as he watched Duusu zoom straight towards the bed and bury herself under the covers.

"Wow, you really are quite the detective," Lila said sarcastically.

Nathanael glared at her "I was only asking a question"

"Quite a stupid one too, I have a lot of work to do with you, I can see that clearly now," Lila said, finally shutting the book she was looking at and standing up.

Nathanael felt something land on his left shoulder, he quickly glanced and saw it was Nooroo.

"Must you always do that?" he asked.

"Your shoulder is a comfortable seat so, Yes I must" Nooroo answered.

"Stop with the nonsense chatter!" Lila growled.

"I was just-"

"I don't care what you just we have a lot of work to do and very limited time to do it!" Lila said as she made a blackboard appear from thin air.

Nathanael raised an eyebrow "How'd you-"

"Quiet!" Lila exclaimed, she glared at him "you may ask questions when I am done teaching you!"

Nathanael glanced at the ground as he muttered: "This already feels like hell"

Lila ignored him and started talking as white writing magically appeared on the board. "A god's power is called divine power" Lila explained pointing towards the blackboard. "Your divine Power will only increase as you use it, however, in order for you to increase your divine power level, first, you have to hurry up and start granting people's prayers"

"How do I do that?" Nathanael asked.

"Well, Rose was a matchmaking god, she's granted many wishes to do with love and the result of this is that her power to bind peoples fates together is extraordinarily strong," Lila said.

Nathanael nodded in understanding. "So how am I going to grant people's wishes? There aren't many people who come to the shrine"

"Before we worry about that we first must see what you are able to do at this beginning stage," Lila said.

"What do you suggest?" Nathanael asked with bright eyes.

Lila clicked her fingers and in a mist of orange, a small wooden pail appeared filled with sparkling water. "You are to change this water into wine" she instructed.

Nathanael looked at the water and gulped at the impossible task.

"I do not mind if you use a talisman to help you," Lila said sitting down on an orange pillow across from Nathanael.

At the mention of Talismans Nathanael felt Nooroo poke at his face with paper, he glanced and saw Nooroo was offering him some talismans and a paintbrush dipped in black ink. He accepted them with a grateful smile.

"Okay, how's this" he muttered as he wrote on the talisman ' **WINE** ' and placed it on top of the water. The surface of the water sparkled.

"Now try drinking it" Lila instructed.

"I'll take the first sip if you don't mind," Nooroo said, floating down to the wooden bucket using a wooden ladle he scooped up some of the sparkling liquid and carefully took a sip.

"This is delicious…"

Nathanael's eyes brightened as a happy smile made its way on his face.

"…Water" Nooroo finished.

Nathanael sighed and his smile vanished, lowering his head in sadness.

"Ah! But it is very delicious water, Lord Nathanael, the best water I have ever tasted!" Nooroo exclaimed fluttering around anxiously.

Nathanael anxiously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck "Thanks, I guess"

"You're all idiots, I'm leaving and not coming back!" Lila said standing up and walking to the door.

"NOOO!" Duusu cried finally emerging from under the blankets and zooming at Lila grabbing her Kimono with extraordinary strength and started pulling Lila back into the room.

"Let me go!" Lila cried trying to get Duusu off her.

"I will not let you leave a second time!" Duusu said as sparkling tears fell from her large eyes.

"You cannot leave us, Lady Lila!" Nooroo cried rushing to help Duusu stop Lila from leaving.

As Lila, Duusu and Nooroo stood at the doorway fighting and bickering.

Nathanael stared at his reflection in the water, eyed clouded with sadness _'I can't do this...I'm useless…After all, I'm just a normal boy, not a God'_

Duusu and Nooroo finally got Lila to come back into the room. She stomped over to her cushion and sat down. She glared at Nathanael "Seriously not only do I-"

"Shut up!" Nathanael growled at her.

Lila eyes rounded in surprise at his sudden anger.

"I get it! I'm a useless and weak and I don't deserve being a God! But at least I'm trying! It doesn't help that at any opportunity you get you just have to put me down!" He exclaimed.

A heavy silence descended upon the room, Nathanael glared at his reflection in the water refusing to look up at Lila.

Lila bit her lip, her fox ears lowering in a mixture of guilt and sadness. "I'm sorry…I suppose I can be a bit…aggressive, I am just worried"

Nathanael looked up in surprise "You are worried?"

"Well, of course, it is already your second day as a God and you cannot even complete one simple task!" Lila said.

Nathanael sighed _'I can't believe I ever thought she could be thoughtful for one second'_

Lila continued "Still I suppose I must have patience with you after all not everyone is born to be as brilliant as me!"

Nathanael rolled his eyes.

"Lord Nathanael, despite her choice of words Lila does mean well," Duusu said, sitting on Lila's shoulder and rubbing her head against Lila's cheek affectionately.

"What was wrong with my words?" Lila asked.

"Never mind that what shall Lord Nathanael do next?" Nooroo asked.

"I suppose he could practice making the cherry blossoms bloom…not that he-"

"Lila," Duusu said in a warning tone.

Lila sighed "Okay, there is hope yet…I guess"

"So we're going outside now?" Nathanael asked.

Lila nodded standing up. Nathanael stood up after her and they began to walk out of Lila's room and down the hall towards the door outside.

* * *

Nathanael sighed as he sat on a mat surrounded by an orchard of cherry blossom trees with Talismans attached to their barks and not a single one had Nathanael managed to bloom.

"Why won't any of them bloom?!" Nathanael said out loud, eyes flashing with annoyance.

Lila had left a long while ago saying she had other jobs to do. Nathanael glanced up and look towards the shrine. Through the trees, he could see Lila busily walking about keeping the shrine in order.

' _Even though she's quite grouchy and sarcastic and not to mention annoying she had gone out of her way to take care of everything…cleaning the shrine, tidying up after my messes, preparing meals basically everything…she says its only because it is her responsibility as a familiar but I still feel guilty…I can't even manage to make the flowers bloom'_

Nooroo broke Nathanael out of his thoughts "Lord Nathanael, Please make sure to eat the meal Lady Lila made you"

"O-okay" Nathanael said. He stood up and slowly made his way up towards the shrine, he felt very tired for some reason.

"So have you managed to make any of the flowers bloom?" Lila asked as she came into the kitchen area. Nathanael was sat down at the table eating his lunch.

"Ah…" Nathanael felt his face turn red out of embarrassment "Not yet…but I was very close with one!"

Lila raised an eyebrow "Being close doesn't count"

Nathanael sighed and nodded his head as he played with the food on his plate.

"Do you not like the food I made?" Lila asked.

"Um, No it's not that, I'm just not hungry…" Nathanael said.

"Very well but don't starve yourself," Lila said as she began to put salts and spices back in the cupboard.

"I should go back and try again," Nathanael said. He stood up to go back outside when everything went dizzy and he felt his eyesight go dark. He caught onto the table before he fell.

"Nathanael!?" Lila said in concern.

"I'm okay…j-just went lightheaded" Nathanael managed to say.

Lila rushed over and made Nathanael sit back down on the chair. "I forgot to tell you that using so many white talismans can cause a drain on your power"

"It can," Nathanael said putting his head in his hands.

"Yeah, you should rest for a while before you even think about trying to bloom the flowers," Lila said.

"Right, give me a second and I'll go to my bedroom"

Lila sighed and rolled her eyes "Fine, Just this once I will carry you"

"W-what?!" Nathanael exclaimed.

Lila picked Nathanael up and carried him bridal style to his room.

Nathanael felt his face heat up but he said nothing and let Lila carry him to his room.

Lila placed him down on the bed "Now go to sleep I don't want you fainting on me"

Nathanael sleepily nodded and curled up into the bed as he watched Lila leave the room shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Nathanael woke up and blinked as he stared up at the ceiling, Moonlight came in through the window casting shadows all around the room. _'How long have I been asleep?'_ he thought to himself.

A cold wind blew through ruffling the curtains and making Nathanael glance at the window nervously. He pushed back the blankets and got up to close the window.

As he closed the window, he heard his bedroom door creak open. He turned around quickly, his heart was starting to beat faster out of fear. He looked around wildly but he couldn't see anyone,

"Duusu, Nooroo is that you?"

There was no answer just a never-ending silence. Nathanael jumped as he heard scratching at the window. He turned around eyes wide with fear and gave a relieved sigh when he saw it was just branches of a tree scraping against his window.

' _Damn it, I'm being silly…it's just this shrine is so old and the darkness makes it spooky'_

He glanced around the room and decided he would go down to the kitchen to get a snack to eat. He walked across the room, floorboards creaking underneath his feet. He tried to push the uneasy feeling to the back of his mind.

He made his way into the hall and he took a deep breath as he made his way down it, the darkness felt like it was crushing into him. Suddenly he heard a creak behind him and a rustle of fabric. He jumped in fright and looked around.

' _Nothing there…I thought I heard something'_

He shook his head at how silly he was being and proceeded to cautiously make his way to the kitchen. He pushed the feeling that he was being watched to the back of his mind.

Then suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder he jumped in fright and spun around and unexpectedly water started to spiral around his hands levitating in the air.

He looked around wildly and could see nothing, his heartbeat was pounding fast. Then he looked down and noticed he had made water appear around his hands.

"Wow…I didn't know I could do that" he muttered, eyes bright with wonder. Then he heard whispers and he gasped in fright and turned around walking fast to the kitchen.

"I swear if it's not annoying kitsunes its's ghosts! Why can't I just have a normal life for once!" he complained.

He pushed open the door of the kitchen and froze as he noticed the soft rays of light from the moon was illuminating the shadow of something…or someone.

He slowly reached up and turned the light on and his eyes narrowed in anger when he saw who it was.

"Would you turn that flippin' light off!" Lila complained

"What the Hell Do You Think You're doing!?" Nathanael said slowly, fury aflame in his eyes.

Lila continued to spoon up some cereal. She ate it slowly before answering. "I'm having a snack-it's not against the law"

"You were sitting in the dark!"

Lila shrugged "So? I can see in the dark it kind of comes with being a kitsune"

Nathanael breathed angrily "Then what the hell was the whole scare Nathanael thing?!"

"The what?" Lila asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You…you made it seem like there were ghosts!" Nathanael said, his face turning red in embarrassment.

Lila started to laugh "You thought there were ghosts! I wish I could say that was me but sadly it was not"

"You mean it? Then who was it?" Nathanael asked.

Then a giggling could be heard from above. Nathanael looked up in confusion. Lila just rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Duusu you've had your fun come out now!" she called up.

Then Duusu phased from the attic to the kitchen with a grin on her face, Nooroo followed after looking a little guiltier than his companion.

"You got Nooroo involved too!" Lila grinned.

Nathanael glared at the two spirits.

"It was so funny! You thought I was a ghost!" Duusu laughed.

Nooroo bowed his head "I'm sorry for scaring you, Lord Nathanael, but because of us you accessed your magic, so you can't be too mad, right?"

"What! You accessed your magic!" Lila exclaimed.

Nathanael smiled and nodded "I actually did"

"Show me! What can you do?" Lila asked, folding her arms a determined look in her eyes.

"He made water appear in the air around his hands," Nooroo said.

"It was actually quite pretty how it spiralled," Duusu said, spinning around her tail feathers glittered in the low light.

Nathanael gulped, he had no idea if he could do it on demand. He stared at his hands and willed for the water to appear again, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

Lila shook her head and stood up "Not like that, you're trying too hard" she walked over to him and grabbed his arms. Nathanael's eye widened in surprise.

"You need to relax or else the magic won't appear it'll feel too pressured," Lila said as she positioned Nathanael in a more relaxed position.

"uhm, okay" Nathanael muttered.

"Now clear your mind and imagine the power coming to you," Lila said "You can close your eyes if it helps"

Nathanael nodded and closed his eyed and imagined the colours of the ocean, being an artist he found this easy, he breathed in a slow relaxed manner.

He heard Lila gasp and he slowly peeked open his eyes and saw the spirals of water around his hands. He grinned but his happiness was short lived when the water glowed blue and disappeared. He sighed.

"Hmm… you still have a long way to go but at least we know you actually can access your powers so you're not a totally useless tomato" Lila said, a small smirk on her face.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Nathanael said.

"Good cause it's the first and last one you'll get," Lila said walking back over to her seat. She sat down and then glanced around at the spirits and Nathanael "You can leave now"

"Okay!" Dusuu said, grabbing Nooroo's arm she flew out of the room. Nathanael turned to go "wait, Nathanael" Lila called out.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder "yes?"

"Turn off the light before you go," Lila said.

Nathanael sighed "I live with a bunch of weirdo's"

"I heard that!" Lila said

"Whatever!" Nathanael replied as he switched the light off leaving Lila in her much loved dark and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

 **This chapter was more relaxed than the next ones will be anyway thank you for reading this far! I'd love to hear your reviews Nah, don't feel obligated to do anything but feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	4. The God hears a wish

Nathanael woke up and stretched his stiff limbs. He got up out of the bed and went to open the window to let some air into the room. He pushed back the curtains and turned the latch to open the window.

He had opened the window when a white dove wearing a fez fluttered down landing on the window pane.

"Hello, you are the new land god of this shrine, right?" the dove asked.

Nathanael blinked in shock and slowly nodded.

"Good, I am the familiar of my princess and I bring a message" The bird chirped "This evening the princess of the swamp will come to the shrine to greet the new land god"

"Princess of the swamp?" Nathanael muttered as he watched the dove fly away.

Nathanael busted into the kitchen in quite a fluster "Lila! There was a bird! A talking bird!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever are you on about?" Lila asked, she gently fanned herself as she sat at the table.

"A bird came and said that the princess of the swamp is coming this evening!" Nathanael said.

"Ah, she's the princess of the swamp called tatara, it is part of the land that Rose protected" Lila explained "After hearing a new land god has come it is only natural she would want to come and greet you"

"Then it's really important that I make a good impression on her, right?" Nathanael asked, nervously running a hand through his hair.

Lila fanned herself and glanced at the table in silence before speaking "You need not worry what impression you leave"

"Why?" Nathanael asked.

She snapped her fan shut and looked at Nathanael with a cold gaze "you will not be showing up, that is why"

"But she wants to see me!" Nathanael said.

Lila stood up and began to walk out of the room "I do not care, you will stay in your room and may only come out once I have seen her off" she walked past Nathanael and out of the room.

"That's hardly fair!" Nathanael exclaimed, following after the kitsune.

"Life is not fair!" Lila replied.

They came to stand outside Nathanael's room both glaring at each other.

"Now get into your room and don't come out" Lila demanded.

"You can't send me to my room! You're not the boss of me!" Nathanael growled.

"I can and I am!" Lila growled back.

They glared daggers at each other and finally, Lila sighed in annoyance "why are you such a stubborn tomato!?"

"Why are you such an annoying fox?!" Nathanael retorted.

Lila grabbed Nathanael's arm and shoved him into the room "I'm a Kitsune, not a fox!" she said before slamming the door.

Nathanael stood in his room glaring at the door. _'If I go out she'll just throw me back in here…probably lock it too…I'll just draw…but angrily so she knows she's not in charge of me'_ he stomped over to his desk grabbing his sketchbook and a pencil before falling down on the bed as he flicked open to a clean page and he began to sketch with angry strokes to the page.

* * *

"Welcome, please come in, Princess of the swamp" Lila greeted as she bowed her head in respect and moved aside so the princess and her entourage could come in.

' _Princess Mylene…when Rose was still around she had a good friendship with her'_ Lila thought to herself.

"I must apologise as the land God isn't feeling too well, so he can not welcome you"

"What!" Princess Mylene's bodyguard, Kim barked out.

"Yes, I am incredibly sorry" Lila lied "but I have prepared some food to make up for you all travelling here"

She led them to a door which she pushed open revealing a room made to satisfy the princess with food laid out on a low round table and soft zabutons spread around it.

' _Now that Nathanael has become the land god I can't let this peace be broken'_

* * *

Nathanael stared out the window with a glare. He could see down the Princess and her servants enter the shrine.

"Lord Nathanael, please come away from the window," Nooroo said.

"Yes, if they see you Lila will be most displeased," Duusu said, pulling at Nathanael's top.

Lila had sent the spirits to keep Nathanael Company _'More like keep an eye on me'_ Nathanael thought in annoyance.

"What's so bad about them seeing me?"

"Well then they would know that you are able to see them and you would ruin Lila's plan," Duusu said.

Nathanael glared "Ah, of course, silly me, wouldn't want to go ruining Lila's plan now would we!" he hissed.

Duusu not catching on to his anger answered "So you understand now, that's good"

"Yes, I understand!" Nathanael snapped

Nooroo gasped and went to hide under the blankets on the bed.

"I understand that for some reason Lila thinks that if they find out I'm the land God that it's some shameful secret!" Nathanael growled, "and you agree with her, don't you Duusu!"

Duusu blinked and then she started to tremble as tears appeared in her eyes, she started crying, large droplets of glittering tears tumbled from her eyes. Nooroo came out from under the blankets and rushed to her side to console her. "W-why are you sh-shouting at me!" she cried.

Nathanael cringed guiltily "Duusu, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that I just let my anger take over…I'm sorry"

"I-I can never forgive you!" Duusu cried theatrically as she flew through the door away from Nathanael.

Nooroo gasped and quickly followed after her.

Nathanael sighed and slumped onto the bed. _'I'm an idiot…even if I did show up I wouldn't know what to do…I'd only be a bother'_ "But I was chosen as the land God…not Lila…it's my job to do this, it's only right I show up!" Nathanael said standing up determinedly and rushing out the door.

* * *

Lila, the princess and her entourage were currently sitting on the soft Zabutons around the table. Lila had her orange fan open concealing the lower half of her face.

"Not even showing his face is an insult to Princess Mylene!" Kim growled, slamming his fist on the table shaking the plates and cups. Mylene sat there quietly, she blinked her large brown eyes.

Lila snapped the fan shut but faked a large smile "As I have said I am very sorry but once he feels better we will, of course, come to the swamp to greet you" she looked towards Princess Mylene.

Kim narrowed his eyes as he smirked "We heard the new land God is nothing but a human boy, weak and useless, could it be he took to hiding because he's shaking with fear"

Lila laughed despite the glare glinting in her eyes "Not at all, he was chosen by the previous land God so, even though he's Human he is in no means inferior to us" she lifted a cup of sake and brought it gently to her lips.

Kim glared at the kitsune and continued to talk "According to my sources the new land God was recently attacked by a yokai and instead of fighting he ran away in fear"

* * *

Nathanael crept through the hallway, he couldn't afford Nooroo seeing him and sending him back to his room. He came to stand outside the room where the princess was meant to be. He heard raised voices drift through the closed door.

"He's just a human. A frail little boy! To let someone like that be the land God is a joke!" a brash voice said "This shrine will fall to ruins"

Nathanael gasped _'I knew it they are_ _disputing about me'_

"No, no, you are mistaken even though Lord Nathanael may appear that way he has a strong will" he heard Lila's voice say. Outside the door, Nathanael's eyes widen as he heard Lila's kind words. "Some may say he'll definitely be able to make the flowers bloom" Nathanael thought back to his failed tries at making the flowers bloom and how depressed he had been over it. Hearing Lila's kind words put hope back in him.

Kim began to laugh "I See what it is now, you're a cowardly fox who's pushed around by that little boy"

Lila also began to laugh, she had her fan open again and positioned to conceal her face "Oh my you're being too harsh, saying that is no different than saying your princess who came all this way to see that little boy is inferior to him"

As quick as a flash of lighting Kim was standing behind Lila his sword positioned just along her neck "I've had enough of you" he growled, "Send that little boy out or your head will be detached from your body, You ignorant fox." He said, a cold glare in his eyes.

Lila fanned herself lazily as she smirked. ' _Finally, I have a chance to end this banquet while also having some fun!'_ Lila thought. She began to slowly stand up "You're so hot-blooded but I suppose there's no helping it then"

Suddenly the door slammed open. "P-Please excuse me for being late" Nathanael called out.

Lila froze as she looked at Nathanael with wide eyes. Kim was looking at Nathanael with a confused glare and Princess Mylene looked towards Nathanael with an unreadable expression.

"I'm Nathanael Kurtzberg, the land God. I felt quite sick so I couldn't come out of my room so I asked Lila to keep you company" Nathanael said as he knelt on his knees and bowed to the princess "I'm very sorry for keeping you waiting so please put your sword away!"

Nathanael looked down at the ground _'I came in here without thinking but I couldn't just stand there while a sword was pointed at Lila…I was scared for her but right now…I'm scared of her!'_ Nathanael thought as he could feel Lila's cold glare of fury pierce into him.

"Nathanael" Lila quietly hissed.

"Y-yeah" Nathanael replied not daring to look up.

Lila came and knelt beside him "You idiot!" she took his hand and entwined it with hers "why did you come out?" "Now, whatever happens, I have no choice but to focus on protecting you!" Nathanael glanced at his hand that Lila was holding _'She says those words so harshly but she holds my hand so gently'_ a light dusting of pink spread across his face.

"So you're the land God," Kim said breaking Nathanael out of his thoughts "it appears the rumours are true your nothing but a frail, weak little boy" he sneered.

Kim turned his attention back to Lila "For those insults towards Princess Mylene I'll make you pay with your own blood, fox"

"Sorry, but even though my Lord is here I will not go easy on you," Lila said in a strong calm voice. "So please don't hate me even when I kill you," she said in mockery, her fox ears lowering in fake sympathy.

Nathanael's face went pale at her words _'Kill? She's joking right!? What should I do?'_

"That should be my Line!" Kim growled, he raised his sword in a fighting stance.

Lila rolled her eyes and flipped out her fan with a devilish smirk as Kim tried to aim the sword in a slashing direction to her chest only for Lila to deflect it with her fan causing an orange flash.

Nathanael's eyes widened in horror "Hey, let's um maybe stop fighting!? I think if we um just um sit down and talk we can sort out this misunderstanding!" he anxiously said. Nobody listened to him. He glared "Hey Lila-" he started but he was silenced when Lila shoved him away, quite forcefully.

"You're in my way!" Lila growled

"Wahh!" Nathanael said as he fell to the floor but fortunately landed on some soft cushions.

"Take this!" Kim roared as he ran towards Lila brandishing his sword which glinted in the light.

Lila gracefully leapt over him and kicked him in the back as she did so. "I've decided," she said landing on the floor effortlessly. She glanced at Kim with a smirk and delicately held an orange leaf in between her fingers "I'll make fried fish for dinner, how delicious!"

She flicked the leaf which landed in the centre of Kim's Forehead "huh?" Kim muttered before there was _'poof'_ of orange smoke.

Nathanael's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and curiosity _'What has she done now!'_

When the orange smoke cleared Kim was no longer there but there was a fish lying on the floor wriggling about helplessly.

Lila started to laugh, somewhat manically, as she walked over and picked up the Kim-Fish by the tail, he wriggled frantically "Just heat with fire for five minutes and you'll make a lovely side dish!" she raised her left hand and orange flames appeared from her hand, she grinned as she started to hold Kim over the flames.

Nathanael gasped in horror and his eyebrows furrowed in anger as he realised what Lila was going to do. "Lila!" he growled, hands clenching into fists as he stood up.

"How unfortunate for poor fishy, how does it feel to be slowly burned alive by my foxfire!" she laughed.

" **Let Him Go!** " He shouted.

Lila gasped as his words whacked into her and she dropped the fish, eyes widening as she dropped to her knees. She bowed her head.

Nathanael stomped over and put his hands on his hips "Lila, You overdid it!" he glared " **Now apologise!** " Nathanael roared.

Eyes wide with fear Lila gently took Kim's fin and gently shook it.

Nathanael raised an eyebrow in confusion "Hmm, you're being awfully obedient for a change…where are the usual rude comments? Or the usual snarky attitude"

"Heh…so this is the power of a land God" a sweet melodic voice spoke.

Nathanael looked up and realised that the Princess was speaking, he had forgotten she was even there she had been that quiet.

"Looks like you truly are the land God," Princess Mylene said.

"Huh, what are you on about?" Nathanael asked.

"That was the power of sacred word binding was it not?" Mylene asked "A Power the land God has that makes sure the familiar obeys every word"

"Sacred Word binding?" Nathanael muttered. Then Nooroo and Duusu came tumbling through the door.

"Lord Nathanael!" Nooroo cried "An order that the God gives becomes one with power that the familiar must obey" he explained "The more powerful an' order, the stronger the force is"

The power's control had long since vanished from Lila but she had kept her head bowed. Her eyebrows were burrowing into a scowl as her lips became a tight thin line.

"A familiar is bound to obey those words…that is the contract between a God and a familiar" Nooroo said.

Nathanael's eyes widened in surprise and then he started to grin.

"You stupid little thing!" Lila cried, jumping up and grabbing Nooroo, she started to shake him "I told you to keep it a secret, now look what you have done!" she cried pointing to Nathanael "He is happy!"

' _Maybe this whole Land God thing won't be so bad if I have these powers!'_ Nathanael thought his eyes brightening as he grinned.

"Lady Familiar" Princess Mylene called out, standing up her long colourful kimono weeping the ground as she gracefully walked over to stand before Kim, who was still a fish. "Kim, My bodyguard is still quite inexperienced so would you please forgive his impoliteness"

Lila stopped shaking Nooroo and let him go, he dizzily fluttered away from her. She looked towards the Princess her green eyes hardening into a suspicious glare.

Princess Mylene continued "I did not come here to quarrel I came here…to ask the Land God to grant my bond-tying wish"

"B-bond-tying," Nathanael said, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck "so it's about um love"

"Tell us about it" Lila instructed.

Princess Mylene fiddled with her long sleeves as she looked at the floor a purple tinted blush appearing on her pale blue skin.

"I only met him once…ten years ago at the edge of tatara swamp…I fell in love with a human boy" she said "His name was Ivan Bruel, he was from the new residential area"

* * *

" _I'm scared!" a young Ivan cried by the side of a pool of water, his tears dripped down his face and hit the surface of the water causing ripples across the surface._

 _The water broke and the top of Mylene's body surfaced "What is wrong" she asked in a sweet voice._

 _Ivan sniffed and looked up to see her concerned blue face with wide brown eyes brimming with empathy._

" _I'm scared" he repeated, rubbing at his eyes._

 _Mylene reached up and gently patted at his head "It'll be okay, I'm here for you…always"_

* * *

"His crying face was adorable," Mylene said, she pressed her webbed hands against her blushing cheeks

' _Are all Yokai sadists?'_ Nathanael thought.

"In the human world he must have grown into a handsome young man by now," Mylene said. "But sadly I cannot go into the human world in this form and so I cannot see him" she sighed. "I want to finally tie the bond between Ivan and me…and so I must ask…Nathanael, would you please grant my wish?" she bowed her head.

Nathanael's eyes widened at the request _'I'm not too long at this God thing…I've never granted a wish before…can I even do it?'_ Then he saw her eyes filled with sadness as she could not be with the one she loved and his heart softened _'I have to at least try'_ he was just about to agree when Lila cut in…

"He won't"

Lila sat reclined over the futon, her head rested in her hand, she looked at Mylene with a cold glare "Romance between a Yokai and a human is taboo, you must know that Princess"

Nathanael's eyes widened at hearing this.

Mylene kept her head bowed as her eyes filled with tears "I do…I do know" she whimpered.

Nathanael felt his heart hurt at the sight of Mylene so upset ' _If I was in her position I'd want someone to help me…'_

"I understand there is not much I can do" Nathanael started "But I'm going to at least try my best!" he said with bright eyes.

"What!" Lila exclaimed, nearly falling off the Futon.

"Thank you!" Mylene said, joyful tears falling down her face.

Nathanael smiled _'No matter if it's a human or a Yokai we all deserve love…'_

* * *

 **For those of you who are reading this fic, I want to make sure that you know how happy that makes me. the fact that people actually read my stories (any of them)** **will always be important to me.** **I hope you are all having a wonderful day, lovely readers 3**


	5. The God becomes a Matchmaker

"Good Morning," Nathanael said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Lord Nathanael" The spirits called out.

"Where's Lila?" he asked as he grabbed a slice of toast.

"She's taken to hiding…in a sulk" Duusu answered.

Nathanael bit into the toast and chewed it before asking "So where is she hiding?"

"Follow Me!" Duusu said, she started to fly out of the room. Nathanael quickly followed.

"She locked herself away in her room and won't come out," Duusu said.

Nathanael sighed "I'll deal with this"

Duusu nodded "I'll leave you to it, Lord Nathanael"

Nathanael walked up to the door of Lila's room and gently knocked on it.

"Lila?" he called.

"…"

He sighed when he was met with silence.

"Are you mad? ...about yesterday… I know you're against this whole thing but I'm really happy that you were concerned for me yesterday…I'm going to do my best…"

"Do you make it a habit to talk to yourself?"

Nathanael jumped and turned around to see Lila leaning against the wall, gently fanning herself. She smirked at him.

His face went red "Ah…h-how long w-were you standing there?"

"Long enough"

"I thought you were in your room!?" Nathanael exclaimed.

"No, I went up to the roof last night to watch the moon and then I fell asleep" Lila said.

"So about Mylene"

"Don't worry I will apologise to the princess and tell her you will not be involving yourself after all everyone knows Yokai and humans can't be together" Lila said, "More importantly what can you do?"

Nathanael's eyes widened at her words _'I thought she supported me…she said to that swordsman that she believed I could make the flowers bloom…was it lies?'_ feeling hurt Nathanael lashed out "I'm going to at least try, unlike you! You just run away with your tail between your legs!"

Lila glared "I'm hardly a coward! If I was you'd be dead by now!" she crossed her arms "You are supposedly meant to be a God now! As a God, you would know that a Yokai and a human together is not allowed!"

"Who cares if it's not allowed? Since when did you care about rules! Humans and Yokais both deserve love!" Nathanael exclaimed, folding his arms as they glared each other down.

Lila made no sign of backing down causing Nathanael to sigh in annoyance "Fine I'll go myself!" he turned and headed for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Lila asked with wide eyes.

"I'm going into town to find Ivan," Nathanael said.

Lila gasped _'Going into town…'_

* * *

 _Lila observed Rose putting on her Pink coat with an eyebrow raised in confusion._

" _Lady Rose, where are you going?"_

 _Rose seemed to freeze, her back turned to Lila, Lila heard her take an intake of air before turning around and giving Lila a sweet smile "I'm just going into town, Lila…I trust you can look after this place until I return"_

 _Lila nodded "Of course, I will wait for your return"_

 _Rose's smile faltered for just a second but then it was back "That's good to hear" Then Rose rushed out the door never to be seen again._

"… Wait!" Lila exclaimed, she rushed and caught Nathanael by the arm. He stopped and looked at her with confusion "I-I will go too" she said, she lowered her ears acting unusually nervous.

Nathanael raised an eyebrow at her behaviour but said nothing. "Sure…just change out of those clothes," he said.

"What's wrong with my clothes?!" Lila said, she folded her arms, insulted.

"People don't wear Kimono's anymore…only during festivals and there is no festival today so put on some clothes from this century!"

"I don't have any clothes from _this century_ so I'm wearing my Kimono which is more _fashionable_ than anything you would choose to wear!"

Nathanael sighed "Fine, but don't blame me when people stare"

Lila started to walk out the door "They would stare anyway, I am a pure specimen of beauty after all!"

Nathanael rolled his eyes at her words as he grabbed his coat and put it on as he followed after her.

* * *

Lila walked alongside Nathanael into the town square and found herself glancing at him _'It is weird…I was worried that Nathanael would leave just like Rose…but I do not even like the Tomato…'_

Nathanael distracted Lila from her thoughts as he talked "It's only been a week since I was last in town but it feels like forever!" he laughed. "Hey, Lila how long has it been since you were last in the town?" he turned to look at her and stopped eyes widening in shock when he realised the large crowd they were attracting.

"Mama, why does that girl have fox ears?" a little girl in purple dungarees asked, pointing at Lila. The mother pulled the child far away from Lila quietly hissing "Stay away from her, Manon"

"Ah!" Nathanael cried, he grabbed Lila by the arm and pulled her down an alleyway to escape the crowd.

Finally, they came into an area clear of people. _'I can't believe I forgot to make her hide her ears! It's only been a week and I'm already numb to the human world!'_

"What is this all about?" Lila asked as she sat down on a stone bench with a scowl gracing her usually pretty features.

"Your ear's you have to hide them…humans are um not used to them," Nathanael said with a sheepish smile.

Lila rolled her eyes and sighed "You humans are so sensitive! Everything has to be done in your favour"

"Please just do it!" Nathanael said, his eyes darted about in lookout of any other people.

Lila let out another overdramatic sigh but she clicked her fingers and an orange glow appeared around her ears and they slowly disappeared.

Nathanael's eyes widened in surprise when he saw how Lila looked like a human girl. "How did you do that?"

"It's called an illusion" Lila replied as she stood up "Now come on let's find this useless human so we can go home"

Nathanael nodded and they headed back down the alleyways to the town square. As they came out into the town square Nathanael spotted a group of girls that looked familiar

' _Shit! They're from my school…it's a school day…I can't let them see me!"_ Nathanael looked around wildly for a place to hide. Then he spotted a shop.

He tugged at Lila's sleeve "Hey, Lila let's go in there!" he pointed to a shop.

Lila looked and read out the name ' _Andre's Ice cream parlour'_ she raised an eyebrow "I have never been to an Ice cream parlour…what is it anyway?"

"Well come on then!" Nathanael said, grabbing Lila by her arm and pulling her into the shop before the girls could spot him.

* * *

Nathanael and Lila had decided to sit in a quiet the corner of the shop away from the gazes of others. They each had an ice cream bowl with three scoops of ice cream in it.

Nathanael had chosen strawberry ice cream and Lila had been amazed by the many flavours and didn't know what to choose so she just went with chocolate ice cream.

Lila dug her spoon into the ice cream _'It is soft…how strange…'_ she thought and then she lifted the spoon and brought it to her mouth to eat it.

Nathanael grinned as he saw Lila's eyes brighten in excitement "this-Ice cream it is delicious!' she exclaimed, digging her spoon into it to get more.

"Yeah, I often got Ice cream from here on my way back home from school' Nathanael said.

Lila blinked "Ah…school is that building you go to learn things, correct?"

Nathanael laughed "Yes, you don't know much about the human world"

Lila pouted "I don't need to! I don't like humans remember!"

Nathanael rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah we're all useless I remember" he ate some of his ice cream before saying "Don't forget we have to look for Ivan Bruel"

Lila nodded "Yes, I know"

A shadow fell over their table "Well look who we have here!" a brash voice said.

Nathanael looked up and his face went ghost white and his eyes widened in fear. "C-Carlo" he stuttered.

The tanned boy grinned maliciously "So Klutzberg doesn't turn up to school for a week but yet he can sit in here eating ice cream!" he laughed "I thought you would be too poor what with you and your daddy's problems!" Then Carlo glanced at Lila and his eyes widened "and who's the hot chick!?" he leaned over Lila who glared at him with furious intensity. "What's someone as Hot as you doing with Klutzberg!?" he looked back at Nathanael "Don't tell me you actually got a hot girlfriend!"

Nathanael's face went red "I-it's not like that!"

Carlo raised a dark eyebrow but nodded "I thought as much…so are the rumours true about your old man running away?" Carlo grinned and grabbed Nathanael by the shoulder.

Nathanael leaned back trying to get out of the boy's grasp "T-that's N-none of your business!"

"Don't be like that, Klutzberg!"

Lila had had enough she slammed her hands down on the table which echoed a loud bang which brought the whole shop's attention to them. She glared at Carlo as she stood up "Get your hands off Nathanael!" she hissed.

Carlo laughed "Oh she's a fiery one!"

A fire ignited in Lila's eyes as she moved from the table and grabbed Carlo by the collar of his t-shirt, his eyes widened in shock and fear.

"I said take your dirty hands of Nathanael, you scum of the earth!" she growled.

Nathanael stood up realising that if he didn't do anything Lila would probably kill the boy in front of everyone " **Stop!** " he shouted.

Lila froze, eyes widening as she dropped Carlo. Carlo backed away in fear. A boy large in stature came over to check on him "Are you alright?" he asked.

Lila quickly came out of the word binding spell and glared at Nathanael.

"What were you thinking of starting a fight like that? He's a human y'know!" Nathanael exclaimed.

"Don't shout at me! Every time I protect you I'm the one in the wrong! Next time I'll let you die!" Lila growled.

"E-excuse me but um can you please not fight in the shop" the boy, who apparently worked there, said. He was ignored.

"I don't need protecting!"

"That's a lie and you know it!"

The boy held his hands up in a calming gesture "Customers please!"

"Oh, shut up. Now let's find This Ivan Bruel so I don't have to see you the rest of the day!" Nathanael hissed at Lila.

"For once I agree with you!" Lila said, a deadly glare in her eyes.

"Um, did you just say Ivan Bruel," the boy asked.

Nathanael and Lila instantly looked at him "Yes" they snapped in unison. They glared at each other again.

"I'm Ivan Bruel," the boy said "what is it you want with me?"

* * *

' _This will be only the second time I try to use my new powers as a God'_ Nathanael thought as he walked to the Park he was meeting Ivan at. _'I can't fail! This is to help Mylene be with the one she loves…and, more importantly, it's to wipe that annoying smirk off Lila's face!'_ Nathanael walked into the park, which didn't have many people around as it was getting later in the evening and saw Ivan sitting on a bench.

Nathanael walked up to the boy "Ivan, Sorry for calling you out so suddenly"

"No, it's fine," Ivan said.

"I'm also really sorry for creating such a commotion in the shop earlier!" Nathanael said, lowering his head, abashed.

"It's okay" Ivan laughed "You're not the first couple to have a fight at the shop"

Nathanael went red in the face "We're not a couple! Why does everyone keep thinking that?!"

"Oh, sorry," Ivan said, "So what is it you want from me?"

"Oh right," Nathanael said as he sat down "Well, I came here to talk to you on behalf of a girl"

"A girl?" Ivan said, eyes widening in shock.

"Yes, do you still remember the girl you met at Tatara swamp?" Nathanael asked.

"Tartara swamp" Ivan muttered. His cheeks coloured red and he glanced away "…No"

"Ah, it's okay!" Nathanael said "…well, my friend…she's had a crush on you for ages…she's called Mylene Haprèle" Nathanael smiled "would you please meet her-at least just once"

Ivan looked at Nathanael for a moment before he slowly nodded his head "Okay, I'll meet her"

* * *

Ivan had long left and now Nathanael was standing there as the darkness of the night drew in.

"Where the hell did Lila get to?" he muttered aloud to himself.

' _She was in quite a mood at the Ice cream parlour…she told me to wait here until she returned…don't tell me she's left me stranded here that brat!'_

Just as Nathanael was thinking that a voice called out "Looks like you have finished your chat with Ivan so come on!"

Nathanael looked up a bit and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Lila standing there on what appeared to be a floating Japanese carriage.

"Wow, what's that?" Nathanael asked.

"It is called a night fog Carriage, it was Rose's favourite form of travel," Lila says "it can be only used in the darkness as it travels on the night's fog" Lila explained. "Now let us return to the shrine"

Nathanael nodded and walked up to the carriage and tried to climb on as it was quite high off the ground for the boy.

' _Damn it…it's too high…I can't get on'_ Nathanael panicked to himself. He kicked his short legs as he struggled to get into the carriage.

"Hurry up or I shall leave without you," Lila said as she turned walking further into the carriage. She glanced over her shoulder at Nathanael "If you do not wish to return you can stay here…in the human world" she quickly looked away again.

Nathanael glared at Lila and took his sketchbook and threw it at Lila. It hit her on the back of the head "Oww!" she cried.

"Don't be such a stupid idiot and lend me your hand!" Nathanael said.

"Huh?" Lila looked at Nathanael whose face was turning scarlet "The carriage…it is too high for me to get on"

Lila's eyes widened in understanding and she walked over and grabbed Nathanael's hand and helped pull him up.

"T-Thanks," Nathanael said, his face was as red as his hair.

Lila smiled "No problem, now we can go"

They sat in the Carriage in silence for a few minutes before Nathanael spoke "Lila, Can I ask a favour of you"

"What is it and then I will decide" Lila replied, as she examined her nails, which Nathanael noted looked very sharp.

"I need your help in making Mylene look more human," Nathanael said.

Lila nodded "I suppose it is true she cannot go to meet Ivan looking like she does, after all, you humans are so sensitive about looks"

Nathanael nodded "Yeah, so can you do it?"

"Fine, just this once" Lila replied.

Nathanael smiled "Thank you, Lila"

* * *

"Yay! Lord Nathanael, you are doing well at being our land God!" Nooroo cheered.

"Yes, you will soon be as powerful as Lady Rose!" Dusuu said as she twirled around the air.

Nathanael grinned as he stood in the shrine and listened to their words of praise after he had told them how the mission had gone.

Then he heard Lila laugh "Please, he's hardly done anything yet" he looked towards the futon where Lila was lying across gently fanning herself "You were tasked with bonding them together that will be the hardest part, you will need a miracle to succeed" she twitched her fox ears as she smirked behind the fan.

"I can do that easy!" Nathanael pouted

Lila sat up straight and grinned "Then I will look forward to seeing it!" with that she got up and brushed past Nathanael as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Where is Mylene!?" Kim roared as he crashed through the shrine doors.

Nathanael's eyes widened and he blinked in shock.

"You, Land God! What has that Beast of a familiar did with the Princess!?" Kim asked, pointing his sword in Nathanael's direction.

"Ah-she-I asked Mylene-uhm, I mean Princess Mylene here-she's not in danger…" Nathanael said in a fluster. his eyes were crossed as he stared at the end of the blade of the sword which was pointed in his face.

Kim narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak when Lila's voice could be heard as a door opened.

"Now, Princess please remember to not use any magic while under my transformation spell or else you will return to your Yokai form"

Lila walked into the room with Mylene in tow. Mylene had been changed from her sea yokai form into a cute human girl.

Her hair that had been reaching the ground in a golden waterfall now only reached her shoulders and had turned into a dimmer blonde. Her skin that had been a pale blue in colour and covered in scales in random places now had a fair complexion and was smooth and scale-less.

Instead of the usual decorative sea green kimono, she now had on a blue summer dress that reached just along her knees. A white cardigan was over this and she was wearing a pair of dark blue ballet pumps.

"So how do I look?" Mylene asked, a bashful blush spreading across her now transformed human skin "I look good enough to see Ivan don't I?" she looked between Nathanael and Kim anxiously.

"Princess! What have they done to you!" Kim cried "They've turned you into something horrendous!"

Mylene's eyes widened and then her bottom lip trembled as tears glistened in her large brown eyes.

"Excuse you! Mylene looks beautiful if I do say so myself!" Lila said, flicking strands of her long hair over her shoulder "I am not fond of the human kind myself but I am quite pleased in how I've made Mylene into one of them"

Mylene looked between Kim and Lila a confused look on her face.

Nathanael sighed at Kim and Lila's words. "Mylene, you look perfect, Ivan will be sure to find you very pretty," Nathanael said.

Mylene blushed at his words and giggled "Thank you, I am glad to hear that"

"Right then, let's go meet Ivan," Nathanael said, he began to walk towards the door with Lila slowly following.

"Wait!" Mylene said.

Lila and Nathanael stopped and looked around at Mylene.

"Thank you, both of you, for making my wish come true" Mylene smiled.

* * *

Ivan was sitting on a bench at the park waiting nervously. _'Was it some joke? ...there's no way a girl would like me…'_

"Is that you Ivan?" a sweet voice asked.

Ivan looked towards the voice and his eyes widened when he noticed the pretty girl before him.

She walked up to him and smacked her hands on either side of his face "It is you, Ivan, I knew it!" she smiled.

Ivan stared at her in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"I envy them a bit" Nathanael pouted as he hid behind some trees observing them. "They've finally met again after all this time"

Behind him, Lila scoffed and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and leaned her back on a tree "Humans and Yokai are not meant to be together…it's hardly going to last long"

Nathanael glanced over his shoulder with a glare "Can you be positive at least just for today" Nathanael said.

Lila rolled her eyes once again and muttered "whatever" as she started to examine her sharp long nails.

Mylene was now sitting beside Ivan and was clinging to his arm as she tried to hug him "I missed you" she said.

Ivan looked at her nervously "Um…do you mind…" he tried to gently push her off him.

"What's wrong?" Mylene asked.

"We've just met and…you are being a bit too close"

Mylene's eyes widened "But I like you"

At this statement, Ivan's face erupted into a mad blush "Uh…" ' _I don't know what to say…we've only just met and now she's confessing!'_ "I see…" was all he managed to say, quickly looking away from Mylene's pretty brown eyes. They sat in silence for a moment before Ivan finally found his voice again "To be honest I don't really see how a girl could be interested in me…in the end, you'll soon be disappointed in me"

Mylene's eyes widened at his words "Don't say that! I know you and I like you for who you are!"

Ivan looked at her in confusion "But we've only just met how can you say you know me?"

Mylene sighed and looked at the ground "I just do…" she said all while thinking _'I know I look different but how does he seriously not remember that day? Did it not mean anything to him?'_ Then she looked back up "I think you're amazing, Ivan" she smiled gently at him, her brown eyes sparkled in the light.

Ivan felt his cheeks heat up and his eyes widened _'Why is my heart beating so fast?'_

"Um I'm going to get us something to drink," He said standing up "You wait here" he began to run off towards the vending machine his face reddening.

* * *

"Yay!" Duusu and Nooroo cheered as they spun around in the air together.

Nooroo then came and rested on Nathanael's shoulder "It is looking good Lord Nathanael"

"Yes, your first matchmaking is successful!" Duusu cheered.

Nathanael grinned "Thanks!"

"Don't lose focus!" Lila snapped "it is not over yet!"

Nathanael turned his attention back to Mylene and his eyes widened in horror as he saw three older boys approaching and everything about them screamed _Trouble._ "Mylene is in trouble!" Nathanael cried.

"Hey, girl," one of the boys said, his hair was black and spiked, he placed his foot up on the bench.

"what's a little girlie like you doing out here alone?" another, with his hood pulled up, grinned _._

Mylene looked around at them with wide confused eyes. Her lips pulled in a tight line.

"Your pretty cute, why don't you come and hang out with us?" one of the asked.

Mylene said nothing looking down at her lap hoping the boys would leave.

"OI! Don't ignore us!" The black haired boy said, reaching across and grabbing Mylene roughly by the arm dragging her up.

Mylene gasped in fear and shock.

"Oh no!" Nathanael said "I got to go do something!" he began to run off when Lila grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He looked at her in confusion.

"That is not your job," Lila said, a hard gaze in her green eyes "The human must take this step themselves," she said looking across towards Mylene.

"So is there nothing I can do?" Nathanael asked in exasperation.

Lila smiled "You can do one thing" she looked back at Nathanael "Ivan may need some strength to face these guys, Your job is to nudge him forward"

Ivan watched a little away in shock as he watched the Boys grab Mylene. He was frozen in fear.

' _I need to do something…but I can't…my feet won't let me move'_

Then he heard a voice whisper through the wind _"Move Ivan! Move forward now!"_

Then he felt a force push him on the back and suddenly he was moving forward as he rushed to rescue Mylene.

" _Go…"_

Nathanael was standing with his eyes closed as he faced a tree his hands on the bark as a talisman which he had stuck on it gently fluttered in the wind.

He slowly opened his eyes "Did it work?" he muttered aloud. "Hey, Lila…"

Lila looked at Nathanael with wide eyes "When I said give him a nudge I didn't mean literally" then she looked towards Ivan and Mylene. "But…"

Ivan had rescued Mylene and had pushed her behind him as he glared at the boys and told them to leave.

"It has seemed to work for those two" then she looked towards Nathanael and offered him a genuine smile for the first time "Good job…for now"

Nathanael's eyes widened at her uncharacteristically kind words and attitude and then he smiled back a slight blush tinting his cheeks.


	6. The God and the Fox get a job

"What are you doing?" Nathanael asked, for the _millionth_ time today. He had sat down beside her at the table.

Lila sighed and her grip on the quill tightened significantly as she looked up from the book she was writing in, a hard glare in her eyes. "I am calculating this week's spending," she said.

Nathanael nodded. Lila went back to writing up the notes. Nathanael looked around the room for a few seconds before glancing back at Lila "So…do you need any help?"

"No" Lila replied.

Nathanael sighed and slumped over the table. Lila glanced at him in annoyance her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Nathanael, What is your problem!?" she asked.

Nathanael looked at her with sad eyes and a pout "I'm bored!" he whined.

Lila rolled her eyes "How can you be bored! You have plenty to do!"

"Like what" Nathanael sighed.

"You could go and increase your powers," Lila said, scribbling away in the notebook.

Nathanael sat up straight and stared at Lila "I did! I'm fed up with it now!"

"Oh really…have you made any of the flowers bloom?" Lila asked.

Nathanael lowered his head and smiled sheepishly "I did…but um it didn't stay open for long"

"Hmm…I suppose you can have a short break" Lila said.

Nathanael grinned "Great, so what can I do now?"

Lila shrugged "I don't know…"

Nathanael let out a dramatic sigh and leaned back in his chair looking up at the ceiling.

"I must have made a miscalculation…" Lila said out loud.

"What?" Nathanael asked.

Lila did not reply back as she started to scribble furiously in the notebook.

Nathanael glanced at her curiously.

"No, no, no!" Lila muttered, eyes widening in horror.

Nathanael raised an eyebrow.

Lila finally looked back up at Nathanael "This is a disaster!" she shoved the notebook in Nathanael's face.

"Ah!" Nathanael said, pushing the book out of his face and wiping his sleeve over his face to remove the ink that had smudged onto his face. "What the hell, Lila!"

"You don't understand! We're doomed!" Lila shrieked, slamming the book hard on the table.

"Stop wailing and tell me what's wrong!" Nathanael said.

Lila took a breath and then starting talking fast "Because of the fact the shrine has been so inactive for long without a land God and the dwindling amount of worshippers and the rate of which we spend on food and other essentials…." She stopped for a breath before quickly continuing "Basically by next week we will have no money left!"

Nathanael's eyes widened "So what you're saying is we're broke"

Her eyes narrowed "How dare you! This shrine is in perfect condition thanks to me!" she sniffed, folding her arms.

Nathanael raised an eyebrow "What?" his eyes went round "wait, I didn't mean the shrine is broke it's a form of expression…you know what never mind"

Lila squeezed her eyes shut "What the hell are we going to do!" she placed her hands over her face.

Nathanael drew his lower lip between his teeth as he tried to think of an idea "Um…how about we hold some kind of event to encourage people to come to the shrine and so that would bring more worshippers and hopefully more money?"

Her forehead creased as she opened her deep green eyes and stared directly at Nathanael "Don't be ridiculous!" Lila sighed "That would ultimately cost us more than it would bring in"

Nathanael lowered his head "Right, sorry…it was only an idea" he muttered.

"What's all the fuss about?" Nooroo asked as he fluttered in alongside Duusu both carefully carrying a plate of cakes.

"Set that down before I tell you," Lila said.

Duusu and Nooroo did as she said and then looked at Lila with expecting eyes.

"We have no money left," she said bluntly.

Both of the Spirits mouths fell open and their eyes went round.

"N-no M-money!" Stuttered Duusu.

"How could this have happened?" Nooroo cried.

"How will I get my spa days and pay for all the expensive fruits that I have personally delivered!" Duusu wailed, sparkling tears fell from her eyes like cascading waterfalls.

"I'll tell you why-wait what did you just say!" Lila growled, her eyes burned into Duusu.

Duusu instantly stopped crying and put on a sheepish smile "I said um…how I will be such a good shrine spirit um…" she faltered off.

"Duusu have you been spending money behind our backs!" Lila said, her mouth set in a hard line.

Duusu had the courtesy to look guilty "I'm sorry…it was only a little bit…every so often…after all these feathers don't look good all by themselves! And a peacock has got to eat!"

Lila growled and snatched Duusu by the neck.

" **Lila, Let Duusu Go!** " Nathanael shouted, using sacred word binding to make sure she didn't hurt Duusu.

Lila dropped Duusu on the table as her eyes widened and her body went stiff.

Duusu's eyes were glossy as new tears threatened to spill "I'm sorry!" she cried "I'll never do anything like it again, I promise!"

Nathanael nodded "That's okay, Duusu I know you meant no harm and I'm glad for your apology but that doesn't help us gather up more money"

Lila, the word binding spell now vanished from her, cast a glare at Nathanael before returning her angry gaze to Duusu. "Yeah, so you better find us a way to get money!" she returned her gaze to Nathanael "And you! Stop using that power all the time it's annoying!" she growled as she hit him on the arm.

"Ow!" Nathanael said, rubbing his arm while glaring at the kitsune.

"Can everyone just calm for one second!" Nooroo shouted, silencing the room.

Everyone looked at him with round eyes and opened mouths

"Did the idea of you two going out and getting a job not cross your minds?" Nooroo said, a tired expression on his face. _(Which translates to 'why must I live with such idiots?')_

Lila's mouth snapped shut and set in a hard line. "I already have a job, thank you very much" she folded her arms.

Nathanael looked at her "And what job is that? Being an annoying pain?" he smirked.

Lila cast an annoyed look at the red-haired boy "No, it's actually looking after an incompetent land God"

Nathanael frowned.

"Stop your fighting and get searching for a job!" Nooroo demanded.

"Nathanael can do it!" Lila complained. she rose from her seat and stormed out of the room.

Nathanael sighed "I'll get to looking"

* * *

Nathanael came running into the living room grinning "Lila!" he shouted.

Lila curled up on the sofa glanced up from the book she was reading "What?" she asked.

"I got us a job!" Nathanael said.

"Why Us?" Lila asked, "Why not just you?"

Nathanael frowned "Because we'll get more money if we both get paid"

Lila sighed "I'm guessing I'll have to disguise myself again"

Nathanael nodded "Yes, sorry, but I remembered a friend of my mother's owned a restaurant so I went and asked if us two could work there for a little while and he said that he needed the help so he was more than happy to have us"

Lila nodded "I see…Nathanael, I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened to your mother?"

His smile slipped as sadness clouded his features. Lila gasped "Ah sorry you don't have to-"

Nathanael cut in "No it's okay…" he gave a weak smile "She um…died"

"Oh, I'm sorry…if it's any consolation I never even knew my parents…" Lila said.

Nathanael's eyes widened "Really…how did you-"

"I learned from a young age to fend for myself…I also learned never to trust anyone…" Lila said, a hard look in her eyes.

Nathanael's eyes widened at her words but he sensed that she didn't want to be asked about it. "So you're coming right, tomorrow to the job"

Lila sniffed "May as well, you'll end up dead otherwise if I don't" she took her gaze off Nathanael and back to the pages of her book.

Nathanael rolled his eyes and turned to walk out of the room.

* * *

"So this is it?" Lila asked, craning her neck up to read the sign of the restaurant.

Nathanael nodded and looked at Lila. It still felt weird to him seeing her without her usual fox ears or tail. To anyone else, she was just an ordinary human girl.

"Right, let's go in the faster we work the more money we make" Lila grinned.

Nathanael's eyebrows rose "Uh, Lila that isn't how things work"

"Whatever do you mean?" Lila asked, stepping up the steps to the doorway, Nathanael close behind.

"We don't earn money like that…though I suppose there are tips...but that's only if you're nice and friendly and I'd be doubtful of you being good at that" he smirked.

Lila glared "I'm a good actress, you know!"

Nathanael laughed.

"Nathanael, I see you came!" a tall man with a large build called out. He had brown hair, green eyes and a moustache.

"Hi, Mr Dupain" Nathanael smiled.

Mr Dupain laughed "I told you before you can call me Tom"

Nathanael gave a sheepish smile "Oh, right, Sorry"

"Nothing to be Sorry for," Tom said. Then his eyes landed on Lila "Oh, and who's this? Your girlfriend?"

Nathanael's and Lila's faces went the exact same shade as red and their eyes widened.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Tom's eyes widened at their reaction but before he could say anything his daughter, Marinette came into the conversation.

"Is it okay if I head off now, Papa?"

Tom looked towards her and smiled "Of course, I have two keen workers here now"

Marinette looked and smiled "Hi, you're Nathanael, Right? We go to school together I think"

"Um yeah," he said as he ducked his head.

Marinette nodded and then looked at Lila "Oh I don't think we met before, I'm Marinette"

"I'm Lila" Lila replied.

"Well, It was nice meeting you Lila but I gotta run or Alya will be complaining at me for being late…again" Marinette laughed and then gave her dad a quick hug "Bye, Papa!" she said before rushing off.

"Right, so shall we get you two started," Tom asked with a smile.

Nathanael and Lila nodded.

* * *

"Right, so here are your uniforms," Tom said, handing them each a uniform "so once you get changed you can get started" Tom smiled and then went away to prepare the restaurant for opening with the help of his wife

"You didn't say I had to wear a uniform!" Lila Complained.

Nathanael looked at her with a glare "Just go put it on and be quiet" he turned and headed to the boy's bathroom.

Lila sighed and headed to the girl's bathroom to change.

Lila's uniform consisted of a red kimono style top and a pair of black trousers and then finally a black apron that tied around her waist it had a small white doodle design of various foods across the front.

Lila quickly changed and then folded the clothes she had already been wearing, picking up the clothes she walked out and saw Nathanael had already changed into the uniform and was talking to Tom.

His uniform was quite similar to Lila's only it was a male cut instead of a female.

As Lila walked up to them Tom finished chatting with Nathanael and walked off.

"Nathanael, where should I put these clothes?" Lila asked.

Nathanael looked towards her "Oh, I put mine in the store-room c'mon I'll show you"

Lila nodded and followed the boy.

Nathanael led Lila towards the back of the shop and into a storeroom. It was mostly filled with crates of food and had shelves along the wall containing jars of spices, jams and other stuff.

"You can put them on top of mine on that chair over there," Nathanael said, pointing towards the corner where a chair sat alone in the dark.

Nathanael looked towards Lila and saw she was frozen in place, her eyes darted about surveying the place and despite the fact, her fox ears had been made invisible Nathanael could sense that they were alert and searching for any noise.

"Lila, is everything okay?"

Lila blinked out of her phase and looked at Nathanael with a fake smile "Yeah, of course…I'll just go and leave my clothes over there, you can head on I'll catch up"

Nathanael raised an eyebrow but decided not to say anything about her weirder than usual behaviour. "It's okay, I'll wait on you…Tom said something about the door accidentally locking sometimes so it's best if you don't go in here alone"

"Did he now" Lila muttered as she walked over to the chair, the floorboards still creaking despite her light footsteps.

"Huh?" Nathanael raised an eyebrow. "Did you say something?"

Lila placed her clothes on top of Nathanael's pile before turning to Nathanael with a smile "No, I said nothing at all" she quickly walked back up to Nathanael "Now let us leave, we do not want to leave Tom waiting too long" she pushed Nathanael out the door before he could say another word.

Nathanael caught Lila glancing over her shoulder suspiciously at the empty storeroom but she quickly turned attention away when she caught Nathanael looking. Nathanael had been about to ask her if there was something she wasn't telling him but then the customers started coming in and Nathanael and Lila were rushed off their feet showing customers to tables, taking orders and bringing out said orders.

Finally, during the evening the traffic of customers started to slow down and Nathanael had been about to go get Lila to ask her about her weird behaviour earlier in the day but he couldn't see her about.

Before he could get the chance to look for her, Sabine Called him to wait on some customers.

"Right away, sorry!" Nathanael said, walking quickly towards them.

* * *

As the crowds of customers dwindled Lila saw her chance to go investigate. That Store-room seemed suspicious and no it wasn't just because Lila didn't like small spaces. No, it was because of the aura she had seen floating through it, a green mist that stank of evil.

Nathanael being Human and only a beginner God had not been able to notice this mist.

Lila found the person she wanted to talk to in the kitchen. "Ah, Mr Dupain can I talk to you for a second"

Tom looked up from his gaze on the Food he was chopping up "Lila, is everything okay?"

"Oh yes, everything is fine," Lila said.

Tom gave a relieved sigh "Right, so what is it you want to talk about?"

Lila paused unsure how she was going to go about this without revealing her true identity "Well, I was just wondering…You don't seem to have much staff for such a busy and popular restaurant"

Tom's eyes widened "Ah, have you been run off your feet, sorry about that…"

"Oh no, I don't mind that…" Lila bit her lip unsure how to get Information out of him without arising suspicion.

Tom sighed "I used to have another girl working here but she left…"

Lila eyes widened hoping he would give her a hint to the storeroom situation. "Why did she leave?"

"No idea," Tom said, faking a smile.

Lila narrowed her eyes. She could tell he was lying.

She started to say something "About that storeroom-"

Tom gasped and looked at Lila with round eyes "What about it!? Did something happen!?"

Lila fought back a smirk "No, no…why is there something you haven't told us?" she tilted her head.

Tom glanced away "Uh no…" he glanced back at Lila "Fine, you've obviously heard something, they quit because they were terrified of something in the storeroom…I've had a check and I can't seem to find or see anything but they said that something tried to attack them but they were in too much of a shock state to say much else"

Lila's eyes widened "I see…maybe it was a…feral cat? I heard they were increasing in numbers around here"

Tom nodded "You're probably right"

Lila smiled "Well, I better get back out there, Bye" she turned and quickly left.

' _I knew it, that storeroom stank of Yokai and not the good kind'_ Lila thought heading back out to the main part of the restaurant. _'I need to deal with this…without alerting Nathanael that is'_

Lila looked around to see where Nathanael was. He was nowhere to be seen. Fear started to appear in her eyes.

"Sabine, have you seen Nathanael?" Lila asked.

"Oh, he went looking for you, dear…I think I saw him head towards the store room" Sabina said.

Lila gasped "No!" quickly turning she ran towards the store room _'Nathanael, he's in trouble… I need to get to him'_

"Lila!? Is everything okay" Sabine called after her.

* * *

Nathanael reached for the door handle of the store room, pushing it down and opening the door, which slowly opened with a creak.

He cautiously walked in to the room, the only light that came into the room was from the small narrow window up high.

"Lila, you in here?" he looked around but could not see her. He was about to turn and leave when he heard the door behind him slam shut. He gasped and quickly looked behind, he thought he saw a green blur but it was too fast to be certain.

Nathanael shook his head and went to leave, pushing the handle down and trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge open. He pushed his weight against it but it still refused to open.

"Lila! If this is some weird joke of yours it isn't funny!" Nathanael said, a nervous waver to his voice as his heart beat slowly increased.

It was quite dark in the storeroom. Nathanael looked around and his eyes widened as he saw a figure in the back of the storeroom but he wasn't sure if it as. He rubbed his eyes and looked again and saw the figure was gone.

' _It's just my mind playing tricks on me…I need to get out but how? I shouldn't have come in by myself I totally forgot what Tom said about the door sticking'_ Nathanael thought trying to maintain calm then he heard a chilling laughter sound around him.

He wildly looked around his face turning white as he noticed a dark green ink appearing from nowhere and dripping down the walls as it slowly made its way to him.

" _It's really my lucky day!"_ The spine chilling voice said with a laugh _"Who would have though a land God-a defenceless one at that-would just walk in within my grasp!"_

Nathanael's eyes rounded in fear _'Lila…where are you!'_ he thought pressing himself against the door. Too scared to call out.

" _Once I feast on your power they'll be nothing anybody can do to stop me!"_

Nathanael gasped as the ink grabbed him covering his arms as it dragged him in further and slowly started to cover his whole body.

" _Ah, delicious"_ the voice said as the ink twisted itself around Nathanael _"I feel stronger already"_

Nathanael struggled and tried to break out of its hold but it was too strong. He gasped for air and that was when the Ink started to travel inside, choking him. ' _No, I won't let it!'_ Nathanael thought as he felt his body drain from power and become weak. Nathanael's eyes fluttered as he started losing conscience. Just as Nathanael was giving up hope a light broke through as a hand reached in through the toxic ink and grabbed Nathanael by the collar pulling him free from its grasp. Nathanael gasped as air finally made its way back into his lungs.

"L-Lila!" he cried, as his eyelids drooped, weakness getting to him as he slowly closed them. Lila wrapped her arms around Nathanael as she hugged him close. Landing just outside the door of the store-room. The ink now lay lifeless on the floor. Lila snarled "You putrid wretch" she slowly stood up still holding Nathanael who was now unconscious "Come on out! I'll rip you to pieces!" Despite Lila's taunts the ink still lay lifeless, angering Lila as her nose crinkled in annoyance.

' _Damn it, where did it go? Did it grow by feasting on Nathanael's power?'_ Thinking of the boy, she glanced down at the red head who she was carrying bridal style in her arms. Her eyes filled with concern. ' _I suppose I better make sure he is alright before I worry about destroying that tainted yokai'_ Quickly she turned and headed to the Main part of the restaurant. When she came up Sabine saw her carrying Nathanael and gasped "Whatever happened!?" Lila carefully lay Nathanael across the sofa seating near one of the tables. "He fell and hit his head" Lila lied.

"Oh, the poor dear!" Sabine cried "Should we take him to the doctors?" she asked.

Lila shrugged and then glanced over her shoulder to the door that leads down to the storeroom. Eyes hardening as she thought: _'I can't leave here, I need to deal with that…infestation, who knows when it might attack again, now its feasted on some of Nathanael's power it'll be harder to fight off'_

Lila's attention then returned to Nathanael, her gaze softened as it filled with concern for him _'But I can't leave him…not while he's this weakened… it was thoughtless of me to leave him alone I'm meant to protect him and now look…I'm pathetic'_

Then Nathanael's eyes fluttered open and he started to cough. Lila instantly rushed to his side. Kneeling near him. She helped him sit up and gently rubbed his back.

Sabine gave a relieved sigh when she saw him awake and well. "I'll just go and close up, you keep an eye on him Lila" she rushed off to close up the restaurant.

He looked towards her and Lila saw tears shimmering in his eyes "L-Lila" he croaked out.

Lila's eyes went round and she stroked Nathanael's cheek, wiping away his tears. "It's okay, Nathanael, your safe now, I promise"

Nathanael nodded and then he hugged Lila. Lila froze not used to showing affection but then she slowly hugged him back.

"W-what was that Thing?" Nathanael asked, breaking away from the hug.

Lila gave a half-smile "You needn't worry about that, I'll deal with that horrid creature"

She stood up to go when Nathanael caught her wrist, she turned to look at him raising an eyebrow.

"You can't…what if you get hurt!" he said, eyes filling with fresh tears.

Lila smiled "Don't worry about me, I'm kind of a professional at this stuff" she winked at him before walking off.

Nathanael let go of her wrist and watched her walk off, a small blush in his cheeks _'Why does my face feel so warm?'_

Lila walked briskly to the Storeroom and her eyes widened when she saw the ink had vanished. Her eyes narrowed as she walked inside "Well come on then, Not going to show yourself now are you?" she laughed "Oh not quite the brave one now, are we?" Her brows drew together as she glanced around with a glare. Slamming the door shut with a loud thud. Lila slowly walked over to the chair where her clothes were. A smirk playing on her face. She reached for her clothes and lying under her folded Kimono was her golden orange fan. She took it in her hands.

"Don't you think we're a little old to be playing hide and seek?" Lila said as she removed some of her illusion magic letting her true kitsune self show. Then she felt something on her leg. She looked down to see the ink slowly wrapping itself around her. She grinned. ' _Finally, I haven't had a good fight in ages!"_

* * *

Nathanael sat at the table staring at the glass of water Sabine had got him. She had asked him where Lila was and he had anxiously replied that she had gone to change back to her usual clothes. He bit his lip while he thought _'I shouldn't have let her go face that thing alone…it's ruthless…Lila mightn't be able to handle it…'_ He put his hands over his face _'But she told me not to worry…argh! Why does trouble follow me wherever I go lately?"_ He slowly stood up _'I need to go and make sure she's all right, after all, I am the land God it's my responsibility to get rid of these…creatures'_ Nathanael set off down towards the store-room. He reached it and saw the door was closed, he slowly reached for the door handle when he heard a loud crash.

He stepped back, eyes rounding. Then he heard Lila's shout "How dare you mock me! I'll rip that smirk right off your face" There was another loud crash and Nathanael's face went pale. ' _Maybe I should just leave her to it'_

He winced as he heard a loud bang and Lila laugh _"There's no way you'll escape now, you pathetic creature"_

' _Wait is she going to kill it, I should stop her…but then again it did try to kill me or whatever…'_ Nathanael took a deep breath and slowly reached to open the door when it opened and nearly hit him in the face. He stepped back and blinked in shock. Lila stood there holding both their clothes in her arms. She looked at Nathanael with round eyes.

"Oh, Nathanael, did you come to get your clothes?" she asked "Here" she held out his pile to him. He slowly took them while trying to look over her shoulder into the storeroom. It was immaculate, but how? She had just been fighting whatever kind of creature in there.

"Uh, Lila how is the storeroom so tidy, I heard the crashes," Nathanael said.

"What crashes?" Lila tilted her head a little.

Nathanael raised an eyebrow "Um, where is the…err, creature?"

Lila raised an eyebrow "What creature? What are you going on about?" Lila said faking ignorance.

Nathanael frowned "But, You said and um…stop messing with my mind!"

Lila's eyes widened "Nathanael, I think that bang to the head you got is worse than I thought" she pushed him around and away from the store "Go and get dressed we better get you back home before you faint or something"

"But I didn't bang my head!" Nathanael complained. He cast one last glare at Lila before stomping away to get changed.

Lila started to smirk when Nathanael was out of sight. _'He's so easy to mess with it, it's actually funny!"_ She then walked off to change back into her normal clothes.

* * *

Lila walked in behind Nathanael and collapsed on the sofa "I'm exhausted" she complained. An orange shimmer appeared over her as she removed the Illusion from her body, her tail and fox ears once again appearing. "Pretending to be a human is awfully annoying too!"

Nathanael rolled his eyes and nudged her to make room for him. She sat up straight to let him sit down.

Duusu and Nooroo flew into the room.

"Welcome back, Lady Lila and Lord Nathanael!" Duusu said, flying down and resting on the arm of the sofa.

"Yes, Welcome back…now, how did it go did you make lots of money?" Nooroo asked.

"I wouldn't say we made lots of money," Nathanael said.

"Which is a disgrace! I could have made more money by…I don't know…robbing a bank!" Lila said.

Nathanael frowned at her "We are not robbing a bank!"

"Obviously, it was only a…metaphor, Anyway I'm away to bed," Lila said, she stood up and walked off.

"She's got the right idea, I'm also exhausted" Nathanael said.

Duusu and Nooroo nodded "Yes, it is quite late, Lord Nathanael" Nooroo said.

He fluttered alongside Nathanael as he walked off to his room.

Duusu watched them go off and thought with wide eyes _'I wonder if I can risk going into Lila's bed…its always so warm but she might still be mad'_ she ruffled her feathers _'Oh well its worth the risk!"_ she flew off towards Lila's room.


	7. The God meets his Idol

**The newest episode put me in the writing mood so you'll most likely get two updates this week (Today and Friday) There was so much Nath and he's just the best I'm glad we got to see more of his personality also before anyone asks no I don't ship Marc x Nath. Marc may be a cutie but I just can't ship him and Nath together so sorry if that annoys anyone. Anyway on with the writing:**

* * *

Lila walked into the Living Room and put her hands on her hips and scowled at the red-haired boy who was sitting in front of the TV like a zombie. "Nathanael! You should not keep watching TV, It is bad for your health!" Nathanael said nothing as he kept his eyes glued to the screen, his mouth in a thin line. "Nathanael!"

"I've got nothing to do…."

Lila rolled her eyes "There's plenty to do…you could um…" she searched around for something to do.

"You could study for school, Lord Nathanael," Nooroo said, sitting on the coffee table near Nathanael

Nathanael glared at the butterfly spirit "No…in fact I don't feel like ever going back"

Duusu fluttered down beside Nooroo and looked at Nathanael with wide eyes "Why ever not? Won't your friends miss you?"

Nathanael let out a bitter laugh "Friends…I'm not close to anyone…doesn't matter anyway Rumours about what happened to my dad have already spread around"

Duusu and Nooroo glanced at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh stop whining!" Lila barked.

Nathanael lay his head on the coffee table and made no comment back to Lila.

Lila rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine, sit in your own self-pity I'm going to make something to eat" she stormed off, tail swishing angrily behind her.

' _There's no point even thinking about going back…I'll just be the focus of Carlos' pranks and bullying…they'll all be staring, gossiping, whispering behind my back…it's my last year anyway it won't matter much'_ As Nathanael was thinking this a broadcast appeared on the TV.

"Nadja Chamack here at Chiba high school where I have exclusive news that the super-Idol Luka Coufainne has just transferred here" 

Nathanael sat up quicker than a lightning strike and looked at the TV with wide eyes that shined brighter.

"…and a horde of fans have flooded the school entrance!" The TV switched from the Reporter to show Luka Coufainne superstar singer and guitarist signing autographs and posing for photos.

"What is it, Nathanael?" Duusu asked.

"You look much happier," Nooroo said.

"That's my school!" Nathanael exclaimed, looking at the spirits and then back at the TV "Luka is actually going to MY school!"

"Um…that's good," Nooroo said, glancing at Duusu for help.

"I like his blue hair it's very pretty…not as pretty as my feathers but nothing ever would be" Duusu said as she preened her sparkling feathers.

"I need to go to school! Like right NOW!" Nathanael cried, standing up so fast he almost fell into the Tv.

"Lord Nathanael, whatever has brought this on!?" Nooroo said, fluttering anxiously around Nathanael's shoulders.

Lila came storming in, ears alert. "What the hell is going on?"

Nathanael gasped "Lila, Luka is going to my school! This is the best day ever!"

Lila raised an eyebrow "Who is this Luka?"

Nathanael gasped in horror "You don't know who **Luka** is?!"

Lila shook her head "Why should I?"

"He's only the most awesome guitarist in the world! He also creates the best rock songs!" Nathanael gushed, eyes widened in excitement "Nooroo, get my satchel! I'm going to school!"

"Wait, what!" Lila cried "You can't!"

Nathanael glared "Yes I can! Stop ruining everything for me!" he tried rushing to the door.

"Duusu, Nooroo, get him!" Lila cried.

The spirits nodded and zoomed after the red-haired boy grabbing him and starting to pull him back into the living room which was hard for them due to his struggling.

"Let me go! Why are you stopping me?!" Nathanael cried, trying to pull the spirits off him "This is **Kidnapping**!"

"No, it's not!" Lila shouted back "I'm keeping you safe, be grateful!"

Nathanael glowered up at the Kitsune "This is the only chance I have to meet my favourite artist and you dare to take this chance from me!"

Lila glared back "Fine tell me about this _Luka_ "

"Luka is pretty new on the scene but he instantly has a mass following of both girls and guys due to him being the most awesome singer and guitarist to ever appear!" Nathanael said enthusiastically "apart from that not much is known about him oh well except for the fact that his record label like to put across the message that he's a fallen angel with black wings" Nathanael rolled his eyes "The girls go crazy for that one"

"But you are not a girl," Lila said, folding her arms.

Nathanael frowned and sighed "Is that seriously all you took from that?"

"No…I also learned that you are more of a weirdo than I originally thought" Lila smirked.

"Say's the girl with fox ears and tail" Nathanael responded dryly.

"I will ignore that comment, shall I?" Lila said.

Nathanael finally shook Nooroo and Dusuu off him and rolled his eyes "Do what you want I'm away to school"

"Wait!" Lila exclaimed.

"What now?" Nathanael growled.

"If you must go at least wear this…wait there" she said as she ran off to get something.

Nathanael sighed and waited.

Soon Lila came running back with a purple hat in her hands. Nathanael's eyebrows drew together as he looked at the hat in concern.

"Does that have…fox ears on top" he asked.

Lila nodded "Yes, now put it on"

"I'm not wearing that!" he said, face turning paler than usual.

"You have to, it's for your own protection," Lila said. Then before he could protest she put it onto his head.

She stepped back and smirked "Aw, don't you look adorable!" she teased.

A flush travelled up his face "That's it, I'm not wearing it!" he whined reaching up to pull the hat off.

"No! I'm only teasing, you look fine" Lila said. Then she gently pushed him out the door "Now keep that hat on, I won't be there to rescue you"

"Here, Lord Nathanael we prepared your school bag," Nooroo said as he and Duusu flew out and handed him his satchel before zooming back inside.

Nathanael looked over his shoulder with a glare at Lila as she slammed the door behind him. He set off towards the bus stop. His feet crunching the gravel beneath him as trees above reached out their branches cloaked in leaves that blocked the rays of the sunlight every now and then, casting shadows on the sidewalk.

All the while Nathanael went into his own thoughts _'Still I can't let her annoying personality get to me! I can just take this off for a few minutes when I get to meet Luka, it'll be no harm, she's stressing out over nothing!'_

Then suddenly he heard the bus pull up at the stop. He looked up from the sidewalk with a gasp, eyes growing wide.

' _Shit, I can't miss the bus especially today!"_

He ran to the stop, which was probably the only exercise he was going to do that week.

He, fortunately, got onto the bus before the driver closed the doors and collapsed on a seat with a sigh of relief.

Then he froze, face colouring red as he noticed people staring at him like he was a complete weirdo. _'The hat…I totally forget about the stupid hat…curse you Lila'_ He sunk further into his seat and lowered his head hoping, wishing, praying that he could somehow disappear from this world.

* * *

"Lady Lila do you really trust Lord Nathanael to remain safe on his own?" Nooroo asked in a fluster.

Lila rolled her eyes as she headed towards her room "Of course not, I am not an imbecile"

"So what's the plan?" Duusu asked doing elegant loops in the air in front of Lila.

Lila walked into her room and headed to her wardrobe "Easy" she replied "We stalk him but first I must get changed"

"Of course, Lady Lila, we will cheer you on from the shrine," Nooroo said.

"Yeah! I'm a fantastic cheerleader!" Duusu giggled "I'll be like… _Go, Lila! Who's the best...Lila!_ "

Lila glared at the peacock spirit as she continued to shout encouragement as she performed multiple acrobatics in the air.

She finally stopped and looked at Lila with sparkling eyes "How was that?" she asked.

"Out!" Lila ordered, pointing towards the door with a deadpan expression.

"You never appreciate anything!" Duusu exclaimed, fleeing from the room, tears already falling from her eyes.

Nooroo chased after her saying "Duusu do not take it to heart, I'm sure Lady Lila appreciated your cheerleading"

Lila once again turned to her wardrobe as she said to no one in particular: "I didn't"

Finally, after an emotionally painful bus ride, Nathanael was able to get off and rush into the school keeping his head down hoping no one could recognise him as he hurried to the form room.

Nathanael finally made it into the form room and breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way to his desk but that feeling of relief was short lived as a loud brash voice that could only belong to Carlo shouted out; "Well if isn't Klutzberg you finally decided to show your face after daddy did a runner on you!"Nathanael frowned and ignored the boy as he sat down. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy to stop Carlo and his malicious taunts. He walked up to Nathanael's table, standing over him, casting a shadow of doom over him as Nathanael just stared at the tables surface, chills of dread prickling across his skin.

' _Why must I put up with this everyday…maybe it wasn't worth coming back'_

"Quite the bold fashion statement you got there, Klutzberg!" Carlo laughed.

Nathanael felt his face heat up as he wished for someone or something to stop Carlo's consent torment.

"You ain't talking today? Why? Cat got your tongue? Or are you just a scared little baby!" Carlo teased in a mocking voice.

Just as Nathanael finally looked up fed up with Carlo and was about to say something back, the classroom doors blew open and there was a cloud of smoke and stray black feathers.

Nathanael's eyes widened and he clutched his fists tight in hopes it was Luka, the girls screaming instantly confirmed his hopes to be true and his eyes brightened up and a grin spread across his face when the smoke cleared and into the classroom stepped Luka. He smoothed some of his hair back as the girls squealed between themselves and most of the boys looked at him in admiration. Then he smiled and winked at a group of girls causing one of the girls, Marinette to faint and panic her friend Alya.

Luka grinned and kept walking on.

' _It's really Luka! This is the best day of my life!'_ Nathanael happily thought.

Luka was walking on down the classroom and then Nathanael realised he was coming straight towards him. Nathanael gasped _'Is he really coming towards me, why?'_

Nathanael blinked and Luka was suddenly in front of his desk. Nathanael looked up with round eyes and could feel the whole class looking at the two of them in confusion, some whispering between themselves.

Then Luka spoke "Move it, This is my seat now" his blue eyes once disguised with kindness now had narrowed and hardened holding nothing but nastiness.

"Huh" Nathanael actually said out-loud, eyes widening in shock. This was Luka, his favourite singer in all of the world, scratch that, in all of the universe and he was being…nasty?

Luka growled "Did you not hear me, Loser? I said Move it!" he slammed his hands on Nathanael's desk shocking the red-haired boy.

He shakily grabbed his stuff before rushing from the desk, he could already see the class staring and laughing at him, Tears clouded his vision as he fled from the classroom their laughter echoing in his head.

(Luka is OOC for a reason and that reason is the Kurama in the anime/Manga was rude before he had character development! so don't hate me lol)

* * *

Lila had been sitting on a sturdy branch of a tree just outside Nathanael's classroom keeping an eye on him. She had on a bohemian styled poncho to keep herself warm and Nooroo had been kind enough to make her a flask full of warm tea. She sipped some tea from the little cup as she glared at the school building.

She could see into Nathanael's classroom through the large window but she wasn't really paying attention to Nathanael anymore far too lost in her own land of self-misery to care.

' _Honestly, what have my days come to!? I used to be a highly respected and possibly feared Kitsune, I served a powerful God and now…Now I am reduced to nothing more than a babysitter!'_ she let out a sigh of melancholy _'Oh how days were easier when I did not have to look after such an incompetent, stubborn boy!'_

Then she felt her hair stand on edge and she gasped breaking out of her depressing thoughts, her ears sat alert as she quickly looked to the window. _'Is Nathanael in danger?'_

Lila watched as a boy with dark hair dyed blue at the ends stood over Nathanael. _'Wait isn't that the boy Luka who Nathanael was so excited to see'_ Lila's eyes rounded and she raised a brow as she watched Nathanael quickly move from his desk and flee from the room. His Classmates watched in shock.

"Whatever is going on?" Lila said aloud. She stood up, balancing effortlessly on the branch "I must go and find out". She screwed the lid back on her flask and the placed it in her black shoulder bag.

She clicked her fingers and in a poof of light orange smoke, she had disappeared.

* * *

Nathanael rushed into the bathrooms which were thankfully empty of any students. He walked up to the mirror using his sleeve to wipe away the tears dripping from his eyes.

He looked in the mirror and felt another wave of sadness hit him. Tears shimmered in his eyes. _'This is all Lila's fault…she made me wear the stupid hat!"_ he reached up and took it off and nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice said: "Put that back on"

He looked into the mirror eyes widening as he saw Lila was standing behind him, leaning against the bathroom wall her tail lazily moving side to side.

"W-what are you doing here! In the B-boys bathroom?" Nathanael exclaimed, whipping round to face her.

"Never mind that," Lila said, "Why are you crying?"

Nathanael's forehead creased as his brows drew together "Go away!" he growled turning back round to face the mirror but looking down so she would not see his tears.

Lila laughed, fox ears twitching. She opened her fan and gently fanned herself. "Poor Nathy, being bullied by mean-spirited humans" she teased with a smirk.

Nathanael gripped onto the sink, knuckles turning red. His eyes narrowed and his face turned red "Luka-Luka was mean to me and it's all because you made me wear this stupid hat!"

Lila smiled "So that means you've met this _idol_ , Now we can go home, that is a good thing yes"

Nathanael turned around new tears in his eyes "You're a selfish brat! Just leave me alone" he ran out of the bathroom leaving Lila staring with wide eyes.

* * *

Nathanael walked out of the bathroom, wiping his eyes and was about to turn a corner when he noticed Luka was waiting by the wall. The Rockstar smirked, "Did you go to the bathroom and have a good cry?" Nathanael froze "How adorable!" Luka laughed. Nathanael's face turned red and he turned in the opposite direction, walking quickly away from Luka.

"Hey wait!" Luka shouted, "I came to apologise!" Nathanael stopped but refused to turn around. Luka sighed "I'm just in a bad mood that's all, every day I come to school and everyone stares at me like I'm some zoo animal it gets annoying quickly…still, I shouldn't have taken it out on you, so Sorry, I guess"

Nathanael frowned his mouth set in a hard line and then he turned to look at Luka with stone cold gaze "I can't blame you for taking things out on me because I was one of the people staring, sorry" he turned and started walking as he shouted "But don't worry I don't ever want to see your face again!"

Luka's jaw went slack as Nathanael ran off and then his eyes narrowed and his forehead furrowed. "hmm" he mumbled before walking off himself.

* * *

Nathanael lay his head on the desk feeling very depressed about his current situation. _'I'm so stupid, I wore this embarrassing hat and came to school just to see Luka and…and he's nothing but a self-entitled jerk!'_

Outside the school, Lila once again stood in a tree outside Nathanael's classroom keeping a watch over him. Duusu and Nooroo had decided to join her.

"Poor Lord Nathanael" Duusu cried, sitting on Lila's shoulder.

"This all because you Bullied him, Lady Lila!" Nooroo exclaimed.

"Look at him, practically overcome with grief!" Duusu wailed, theatrically.

Lila glared at the spirits "I didn't bully him!" she growled. She looked back into the classroom at the sad Nathanael and sighed "But I was the one that made him cry" her eyes flickered with guilt.

* * *

The bell rang signalling Lunchtime for the students and as usual, Carlo approached Nathanael with a wicked grin. "So Klutzberg, what kind of poor man's lunch did you bring today?" he laughed

Nathanael, already in a bad mood, eyes flashed and he tightened his fist as he snarled "It's none of your business, but so you know-" he stopped talking. His face went whiter than usual as he realised…he had forgotten to bring lunch with him.

Carlo cackled "Did you forget to bring Lunch, klutzberg or is it that you can't even afford food now?"

Nathanael glowered at the Bully "I'm buying lunch today!" he said in a cold voice hoping no one could notice his body shaking.

"Really?" Carlo smirked, "With what money?"

Nathanael frantically searched his pockets _'Shit, I don't have any money on me…wait what's this?'_ He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a heap of cash. "See I do!" then he froze looking at how much was there.

Carlo's eyes widened and his face went paled "How'd hell you get so much money, you freak!"

Nathanael had also gone pale _'This isn't mine…how'd it get in my pocket…no way I could ever own this much money'_

Then Luka's voice filled the room as he reclined in his chair, adoring fangirls around him. He looked in his wallet and said "That's weird, I seem to be missing some money'

His fangirls gasped and one with short brown hair shouted out to the class "Listen up everyone Luka has lost some money"

Carlo's eyes darted to Nathanael and he grinned "Nathanael has a heap of money!"

The Class turned to look at Nathanael with suspicious eyes. The fangirls turned on Nathanael like a pack of snarling wolves.

"Where did you get the money, Nathanael?"

"I bet you it's the same amount as Luka lost!"

"Obviously he stole it right of Luka's wallet!"

Nathanael froze, his body trembling as they made many accusations against him. _'That's not true...I didn't…I would never…'_

Then Luka stepped forward silencing his fans. "I'm sorry I seemed to have forgotten I actually lent the money to Nathanael, the poor boy couldn't even afford to buy lunch" Luka grinned.

' _What's he doing…why is he being so malicious?'_

Nathanael could hear the sniggers and felt the gaze of the class as they looked between him and Luka.

"Go on tell the truth" Luka smirked, a mean glint in his eyes.

' _He's lying…it's not true!"_ Nathanael felt tears brimming in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. How was he going to get out this mess?

Then the classroom door swiftly opened and a white mist swirled in the doorway. Everyone gasped and Nathanael turned to look wondering what was going on.

Through the mist stepped a beautiful girl who Nathanael recognised as Lila. She had cast a spell to hide her fox ears and tail from sight. Behind her trailed shrine maidens dressed in white and carrying trays filled with food.

' _Lila? What's she at?'_ Nathanael panicked. He looked around the classroom. The boys all looked like they had been shot by cupid's arrow as they looked to Lila apart from Luka who just looked confused. The girls were all in awe and whispered among themselves about who was this girl?

Lila then spoke in a loud voice addressing Nathanael: "I'm sorry, the arrangements for your lunch took longer than expected, Lord Nathanael" Everyone in the class jaws dropped and eyes widened.

"On this, your joyous first day back at school" Lila held her golden-orange fan in front of her face and spoke dramatically "I have used many a skill to prepare this for you" she moved her arm, hand flat as she gestured towards the feast the shrine maidens had quickly layout. "May I present to you, your meal"

Nathanael slowly walked up to the front and sat on a soft cushion the meal before him on raised black trays.

Lila then looked around the class with a scrutinizing gaze. "Listen up, Lord Nathanael is under my protection if any of you dare try to be disrespectful or rude to him you will have to answer to me" She looked to Luka with a fake smile and a dangerous glint in her eye "Oh and Luka those bills you apparently lost, they appear to be on the floor by your feet, but we all make mistakes, right?"

Luka looked to the floor and gasped eyes widening when he saw she was right his money was by his feet. But how? He had put them in Nathanael's pocket when the boy wasn't paying attention.

Lila smiled "And the rest of you, all I ask is that you take good care of Nathanael" The girls in the class sighed at how sweet they were and the boys were still in a love-struck daze.

Nathanael smiled happy tears filling his eyes _'I was wrong, Lila's not selfish…she's the only one who cares about me'_

Lila then looked over her shoulder at Nathanael and glowered "Hurry up and eat" she said bluntly.

Nathanael's smile fell and he regretted his early thoughts. _'Okay maybe she's a little cold at times but I know that deep down she truly does care'_


	8. The God becomes a target

Nathanael fixed on his shoes and then headed for the door "I'm away to school" he shouted he opened the door when Lila called.

"Nathanael, aren't you forgetting something?"

He turned around and saw her holding a black lunch box and the fox-eared hood. "The three-tiered boxed lunch that was made just for you and the fox-eared hood"

Nathanael walked up and took the lunch box "I'll just take this, thanks" he chuckled anxiously and quickly headed for the door.

"Nathanael! You must wear the hood!" Lila shouted.

He ran out the door before she could stop him "Bye!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Lila's eyes widened and her face paled. Then to the spirits shock, she fainted falling to the ground.

"Lady Lila!" they cried.

* * *

Nathanael walked towards school a happy smile on his face "I can't believe I actually got away without having to wear that dumb hood!" he said aloud.

"Hey, Nathanael!"

He turned to see three boys from his class approaching him. "good morning" they said politely. _'Boys from my class…maybe they want to be friends?"_ he thought optimistically.

The tallest boy with dark hair then looked down at Nathanael "So where's your hot friend?"

Nathanael's smile fell "Do you mean Lila?"

"Yeah, the pretty girl," a short boy with blonde hair and glasses said, "You gotta introduce us to her!"

Nathanael chuckled anxiously "See the thing is, I actually brought my lunch with me today so…she won't be coming"

The boys glared at Nathanael and walked straight past him "That's seriously lame" the dark haired boy said.

Nathanael frowned after them "Jerks" he muttered. Then suddenly a flashy black sports car pulled up by Nathanael. He jumped in shock and glared as Luka stepped out. "No hood today, Nathanael?" he smirked. "You look better without it, hop in I'll give you a lift" he winked. A hoard of fangirls had surrounded the area, screaming and taking pictures. Nathanael sighed.

He turned away from the rock star "No thank you" he growled.

Luka leaned on top of the car door "Why not? Are you being shy" he teased, grinning. "Or are you intimidated by my popularity?" Nathanael had had enough of Luka's smug attitude, he saw red and walked up grabbing Luka by the collar of his shirt as he snarled "If you really want to know, It's because I hate you!"

The fangirls listening in started to scream angrily. Nathanael froze and realised what he was doing, he let go off Luka quickly and turned around walking away as his face went pale. _'Celebrities are so annoying'_

Luka watched Nathanael walk off a smirk on his face. _'He truly is an idiot'_

* * *

In the school grounds sitting upon a tree was an annoyed Lila. "All he had to do was wear the hood. But of course he's too good for that and now I have to babysit him, yet again!" she angrily ranted out-loud. Crossing her arms and pouting.

Nathanael sitting in class felt someone tap his shoulder he turned and saw they were passing a note "It's for you" he raised an eyebrow and started to open the note.

Lila watched Nathanael with tired eyes "I still must plan dinner yet I still must keep an eye on him…is this what my life has become to? How tragically dull" Lila lay down and slowly shut her eyes.

A while later Nooroo was keeping watch while Lila slept and gasped as he saw Nathanael head off on his own somewhere. He started to shake Lila. "Lady Lila, please wake up!" he exclaimed, "Nathanael appears to be going somewhere!" Lila gave an annoyed whine.

Nathanael walked up the stairs and came to the door leading to the roof. He opened it and walked out and saw Luka standing looking down at the school grounds as he waited for him.

Nathanael glared and held up the note "You're really going to do that meet on the roof cliché?" he growled, "What do you want?"

Luka turned to Nathanael with a studying look "First I have a question" he said. "Everyone here adores me the only one who doesn't is you, so tell why is that?"

Nathanael's eyes rounded at his question. _'He really is in love with himself!'_

"I apologised to you that first day, I don't see what more you want from me" Luka shrugged "I suppose if it makes you feel any better I wouldn't be opposed to you becoming mine"

Nathanael's hairs stood on end "How dumb!" he exclaimed.

Luka laughed "Yes, how dumb…" he froze and then glared at Nathanael "Wait, I'm not dumb!"

Nathanael glowered "Keep up that pretentious act and find someone who'd want to be your friend, much less date you!" he snarled in disgust. "If there's nothing else I'm out of here" he turned and started to leave.

Luka's eyes narrowed as he watched the boy leave _'You underestimate what I truly want…'_ Black wing's curled out from his body _'…Land God, all I need is to make you mine and then…'_ He trailed off as a cold shiver spread over him _'Wait, what's this?'_

Before he could act Lila came crashing down on him kicking him hard in the back and sending him collapsing down to the ground, face first. She placed a foot on top of his back looking down at him with a smirk.

"Found you, you dirty yokai" she grinned, a malicious glint in her eyes. "You made a mistake targeting Nathanael like that"

Luka looked around with a seething glare "you!" he growled "you're the girl from yesterday, I knew there was something suspicious about you, who would have known you're a filthy kitsune"

Lila snarled "I'd mind your words you pathetic crow!"

Luka managed to turn his body around and kick Lila off him. He quickly stood up and spread his wings "I am a Karasu tengu from mount Kurama, not a crow" he glared "Now that you know my true identity…you must die!"

Lila gave a dry laugh "Oh, I'm so scared" she clenched her fist and her foxfire appeared.

Luka smirked "You know a kitsune like you could be useful to me. When I become the new land God I may be in a forgiving mood and make you my familiar"

Lila raised an eyebrow "And how will you do that?"

"I only need to take a bite of his heart" Luka smirked.

Lila smirked back "When I think about how guys like you are going to be coming after Nathanael it makes me glad he's the land God" she floated in the air. "Now you are taking up my time, Crow, I need to make dinner…hmm…I know how about I use you!" a sadistic smile appeared on her face.

Luka's face paled "W-what are you on about?" he started walking back towards the door.

Lila didn't let him get away sending a bolt of magic at him. It surrounded Luka and then _'poof'_ he turned into an ostrich.

"Ostrich meat is low in calories and rich in many other minerals," Lila said, her eyes glimmered with amusement. "You said you wanted to be the Land God and lucky you, once I feed you to Nathanael you will be…in a way" she laughed somewhat manically.

Luka squawked in fear and went zooming through the door to the main school building.

"What fun!" Lila smirked, "I do so love when my prey gives chase!" She followed after him in the form of a large fox-fireball.

Student's gasped and leapt to the sides of the corridor as Luka came rushing through the halls, a fireball chasing after the ostrich. Their eyes widened and jaws dropped.

* * *

Nathanael sat in an empty classroom, enjoying the peace and quiet as he drew in his sketchbook. Then he heard a commotion outside.

"Who the hell brought an ostrich to school?"

He raised an eyebrow and stood up heading to the door. He opened it and walked out to the corridor his face paled and he felt anger rise inside him. _'This is Lila's doing!'_

Then he saw Marinette heading towards a classroom carrying a stack of papers. She was looking down at the ground and didn't notice the approaching Ostrich or Fireball. His eyes widened and he rushed towards her "Look out!" he cried, quickly pushing her to the side just in time. They fell to the ground, papers flying out of Marinette's grasp and fluttering in the air as Luka ran past but the paper's blinded his sight and he crashed straight into a wall and fell unconscious.

Nathanael looked to Marinette who had also fallen unconscious from the fall. He shook her gently "Marinette!" then he turned to Look at Lila who had materialized herself in her true form again.

"Lila" he hissed.

She looked to him with a sheepish grin "I was just doing my job"

* * *

In the nurse's room, Nathanael was currently shouting at Lila while an unconscious Marinette lay on a bed and a hurt ostrich on the floor.

"Who allowed you to go on a rampage at my school?" he shouted "and why did you turn Luka into a bird?"

Lila made her eyes large and batted her eyelashes while pouting "I only wished to protect you"

"Well, you're lucky no one got seriously injured!" Nathanael said "Now apologise for terrifying Luka, he is only human"

Lila's eyes went hard as she looked to the ostrich "That boy is not human"

"huh?"

"He is merely a Yokai, A tengu from mount Kurama" Lila explained.

Nathanael turned to Luka with wide eyes "You aren't a fallen angel from hell?!" he exclaimed.

The ostrich, Luka shook his head sadly. Nathanael sighed "Lila, undo this spell now"

"But what about dinner?"

Nathanael glared **"Undo it now!** " he said. He turned to Luka "I'm saving you this time but that means no more causing trouble or playing tricks on me, okay?" Luka nodded sadly his eyes filled with tears.

Lila sighed and clicked her fingers and with another _'POOF'_ Luka appeared once again as a boy, his black wings showing. "I thought I was going to die!" he cried.

"Luka," Nathanael said,

"What?" he snarled turning defensively away from Nathanael's gaze "Something wrong with me being tengu?"

"No, it's your face...its cut," Nathanael said "we better clean it"

"Just leave it...leave me alone," Luka said.

"What are you saying?" Nathanael exclaimed, "An idol needs to take care of his face!"

Luka raised an eyebrow "Since when have you cared for me?"

Nathanael frowned "I still don't like you…but there plenty of people who still do, don't you owe it to them to look after yourself?"

Luka's eyes widened at Nathanael's words. He glanced away a slight blush appearing on his face "…I guess you're right"

A small smile appeared on Nathanael's face as he got a cloth and started to clean Luka's face

Lila watched this interaction with narrowed eyes. She crossed her arms and in a cold voice said "Wait a second how come I get yelled at but he gets pampered! It's hardly fair after all I was the one protecting you!"

Nathanael glanced at her with a glare "You aren't hurt so that's why"

"That's because I can protect myself, I'm not a helpless damsel like you!" Lila growled.

Nathanael stood up and came to stand beside Lila. She glared down at him as he tried to stand taller to glare at her.

"Why are you Still here anyway!" he yelled, blue eyes flashing with annoyance

"I'm here because of you!" she yelled back.

Luka watched them fight with a smirk _'Jeez, they're as stubborn as each other'_

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter :D**


	9. The God loses his home

"Nathanael Kurtzberg…a mere high school student" The goddess gripped the paper in her hands tightly as her body shook in anger "He is nothing but a child yet he gets to become the God of the mikage shrine!" She screamed, scrunching the paper into a ball and throwing it at the nearest wall.

Her spirit, Pollen quickly stepped out of the way before she got hit in the face.

"This is unacceptable!" Chloe cried, starting to pace up and down her lavish bedroom. "Where has Rose gone?"

"Her whereabouts have been unknown for twenty years now" A person cloaked in the shadows said. This person had pale ghost-like skin, large rounded seafoam coloured eyes and white hair that was up in two curled twintails.

"Uknown!" Chloe shrieked, eyes widening in shock. "That brat! She knew I wanted Lila as my own yet when I asked she flat out rejects me…but she willingly lets some schoolboy become the master of her familiar!"

"Yes, you do have to feel sorry for poor Lila, how awful having to babysit a weak human," the Girl said with a laugh.

Chloe stopped pacing and her hands tightened into fists "This is unforgivable!" she exclaimed as in a fit of anger she let lighting spark everywhere.

Pollen's eyes widened _'This isn't going to go well, is it?'_

* * *

Lila looked up from the book she was reading to stare out the window "Oh my, seven Lighting strikes to the east…Lady Chloe must be having another one of her tantrums"

Duusu and Nooroo nodded as they hid under a pillow together, shaking. "It is coming closer and closer" Nooroo squeaked out. Duusu whimpered as she clung to him.

"Yes, it appears she is heading this way," Lila said refocusing on the page she was reading.

"I can't believe I overslept!" Nathanael cried crashing through the doors and into the main sitting area. He put on his grey blazer as he frowned "Lila why didn't you wake me?"

Lila glanced at him with a tired expression "I am not your mother, get up yourself"

Nathanael pouted "Whatever, I guess I'll just miss out on breakfast" he went to the hall and grabbed his satchel.

Lila quickly got up from her seat. Leaving her book astray on the couch and rushed to the hall grabbing Nathanael by the arm before he left.

"Wait you are leaving without your lunch and your headgear!" she said. Nooroo and Dusuu came over holding the lunchbox and the hat to cover his land god mark.

He narrowed his eyes "I thought you said you weren't my mother"

Lila glared and grabbed the Hat from Dusuu's grasp "Just put it on!" she exclaimed, trying to make Nathanael put it on.

Nathanael fought her off "No way, I've already faced enough embarrassment because of you!"

Lila stopped trying to put the hat on him but kept at tight grasp on his arm "Nathanael, there is a visitor coming to the shrine today so I am unable to go with you to serve as protection, to be honest, I am worried for you"

Nathanael looked at her with wide eyes. He sighed "Thanks but no thanks!" he shook off her grasp and rushed out of the shrine.

"Nathanael!" Lila shouted after him.

' _Why must she worry so much I can look after myself'_ He ran towards the bus stop. Then there was a rumble in the sky. He stopped to look up at the darkening sky as clouds rolled in covering any ray of light "Must be a storm approaching" he said aloud. He continued on his journey to school.

* * *

Nathanael released a sigh of relief as he sat down in his seat just as the bell rang for first class. He overheard a conversation between Marinette and her friend Alya.

"I heard Luka has fallen ill so he's not coming to class today," Alya said.

Marinette pouted "Aw, Poor Luka"

Then Nathanael noticed His satchel had started to move on its own accord. His eyes widened "huh?" Then the zip opened and Duusu and Nooroo peeked out "Lord Nathanael!" They chorused happily.

"What the Hell!" Nathanael shrieked. "Ah, get down!" he tried to push them back in the bag "Why are you here?" He looked around frantically to see if anyone had spotted them.

Duusu and Nooroo floated out into the air much to Nathanael's horror.

"We are here on Lady Lila's orders" Nooroo explained.

"She asked us to protect you!" Duusu grinned.

"Hey, Nathanael" a boy called.

Nathanael froze eyes rounding _'Shit, he's seen them, how do I explain?'_ He frantically turned around and laughed anxiously "They're just kids! it's not what you think!"

The boy raised an eyebrow "Uh, I wanted to ask is Lila coming to school today?"

Nathanael paused and blinked. Unsure why the boy wasn't freaked out by two flying spirits.

"Relax, Normal Humans cannot see us," Nooroo said.

"Yes, they are unworthy of gazing upon my spectacular feathers!" Duusu crooned as she twirled displaying her feathers.

Nathanael breathed a sigh of relief and looked to the boy who was still waiting for an answer. He was looking at Nathanael in worry and concern.

Nathanael laughed and rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry, she won't be coming today"

The boy sighed "That's just lame" he trailed back to his group of friends.

Nathanael glared after the boy. He turned to Nooroo and Duusu "Now you two get back in my bag!"

* * *

Lila lay across the outdoor shrine step and stared out to the distance, warm sun rays fell upon her. She flicked her tail and blinked _'How very strange…it appears Chloe wasn't coming here…I was worried for no reason it seems'_ She slowly picked up a cookie from the plate beside her and bit into it.

Then she glanced in the direction of Nathanael's school and sat up quickly in shock _'The storm clouds have headed towards his school…but why?'_

* * *

Nathanael grinned "Thanks for bringing my lunch along with you, I thought I was going to starve" he opened the box and saw the heavenly display of food "Was Lady Rose a food lover are something? All the meals that Lila makes are so good"

Nooroo shook his head "Oh no, us spirits and Gods have no need for the likes of food"

"But because you are made of flesh and blood you must eat so Lady Lila actually has studied several recipe books just to make meals for you" Duusu smiled.

Nathanael's eyes rounded and his cheeks turned pink "she really goes through all that effort for me?" The moment was broken when a large lighting strike shocked the whole school and the window beside Nathanael smashed to pieces. Nathanael shrieked as he fell away from the window. The spirits rushed to him.

A Goddess stepped through, she had long golden hair that fell to her knees, she wore a long white kimono with exquisite golden stitching on it and black knee-high boots. "You are Nathanael Kurtzberg, Land God to the Mikage shrine, yes?"

Nathanael held the spirits into his arms as he looked to Goddess the colour drained out of his face and he shook in fear. "W-who ar-are y-you?" he stuttered.

The girl put her hands on her hips and spoke "I have made a barrier so No one can see us, it may as well be just us four in the room" Nathanael continued to shake waiting for her to answer his question. She sighed "I am Lady Chloe, Goddess of Power, I have heard of the events of which you took over Lady Rose's position as Land God and Matchmaker" she shook her head "It must be so difficult for you to handle all that power and responsibility, never fear, I shall erase these troubles of yours"

' _Troubles?'_ Nathanael thought.

"I shall take over that old shrine in your place"

Nathanael's eyes widened and his mouth curved into a smile "Oh, I'm not troubled by anything, I mean I've got the spirits and Lila and they're all wonderful to me, I don't regret meeting them or becoming Land God" Duusu and Nooroo sniffed as happy tears appeared in their eyes at Nathanael's words. "Actually I think of the shrine as my home now, your very kind to think of me but I have no need for you to take over"

Chloe's smile faded and her blue eyes hardened like diamonds "That is unacceptable!" she snarled. She reached grabbed Nathanael by the collar of his shirt. Nathanael gasped in shock at her new vicious behaviour. "Nathanael" a familiar voice cried out. Nathanael looked and saw Lila rushing through the darkness and his face brightened "Lila!"

The spirits rushed to the Kitsune's side. "You must help us, Lady Lila! They cried. Lila looked at Chloe with narrowed eyes "Enough of this, Chloe, can you not see he is scared!"

Chloe held Nathanael with her arm around his neck keeping him from fleeing.

"He is my Lord and Master I will not allow you to hurt him!" Lila growled.

Chloe let out a dry laugh "A weak little boy like this is your Lord and Master? How sad things have become"

' _I've got to do something…but I'm too scared to move a muscle!'_ Nathanael panicked.

Lila had had enough of all this talking and she ran to attack the Goddess. Chloe laughed and tossed Nathanael to the side and brandished a golden hammer "You're too predictable, Lila".

Lila's eyes widened at the sight of the hammer but she couldn't do anything as Chloe swung the hammer and it came down upon Lila. Nathanael gasped as smoke filled the room "Lila!" he cried. When the smoke cleared Nathanael's jaw dropped when he saw Lila had been turned back into a small child. She sat on the floor blinking in shock. Her fox ears were pressed down against her hair.

Chloe smirked "Now you are next!" she rushed towards Nathanael and placed her hand upon his forehead. A blinding golden light flashed and Nathanael felt himself falling back. His eyes widened as he saw Chloe had taken the Land God mark from him "No!" he exclaimed.

"This mark and its power belongs only to me from this day forward" Chloe grinned. "Now, human you may return to your everyday mortal life, goodbye" She froze as suddenly a leaf slapped her in the face, her features darkening. She turned to an angry Lila, the kitsune Kit was breathing heavily. Then the goddess sent a lighting strike towards the Kitsune. It struck Lila and she screamed in pain. she dropped to the ground.

"Lila, No!" Nathanael cried, he rushed to Lila who lay on the ground hurt. He took her in his arms gently and glowered at the goddess.

Chloe laughed and held the golden hammer in sight teasing the kitsune "That small size really doesn't suit you, Lila, when you see sense come and be my familiar and I will return you to your regular size" The Goddess turned to the spirits "Now you two lead me to the shrine"

Duusu and Nooroo shook in fear and tears welled in their eyes as they nodded. They started to lead her away. " _We are sorry, Nathanael but we are spirits of the shrine we are in service of whoever bears the mark"_ Their voices echoed.

"Have a lovely day, you two" Chloe smirked as she headed into the mist after the spirits.

The barrier around them vanished and Nathanael was back in the classroom staring out the broken window with a shaking Kitsune Kit in his arms.

* * *

Nathanael had left school quickly after the incident and now he sat on a park bench with a blank expression, a small kitsune Lila sat beside him with her head lowered. She was being unusually quiet.

Nathanael decided to fill the silence "So I guess we're Homeless now…sorry"

Lila said nothing.

' _I don't have any money…and Lila's so small and weak…'_

"I have no idea what to do," he said aloud.

"It is simple, you should do as you please," Lila said a gentle voice. She finally raised her head and looked at Nathanael with rounded green eyes "This is the world of humans is it not? As a human you will find a place for yourself in no time at all" she sighed "As for me, I have no means to look after you anymore"

Nathanael looked at Lila in concern and was about to speak when the kitsune fainted, falling across the bench her breathing heavy.

"Lila! Lila, are you alright" he gently shook her but she would not wake. Nathanael saw that her face was flushed red and she was shaking from fever. His heart started beating fast _'I've got to get her help, fast!"_ He took her in his arms and started running in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

Nathanael sat on a set of grey steps as the rain pelted down upon him and Lila. The kitsune kit was getting more unwell by the second. He held her close to his chest as he tried to protect her from the pelting rain.

' _I'm such an idiot even if I did get Lila to the hospital she isn't human so they wouldn't be able to help her'_ He gazed down upon her in concern _'her temperature is getting far too high…at the very least I need to find her a place where she can sleep safely'_

He stood up when a voice called out "Nathanael?" He looked to see Luka approaching holding a black umbrella over his head "What are you doing out in weather like this?" Nathanael was shaking as he stared at Luka.

"Hey, Hold on, what happened to your land's God mark?" Luka asked.

Then Nathanael collapsed falling into the tengu. Luka's eyes widened as he stopped himself from falling over and put an arm around the shaking redhead to support his weight. "I think we better go to my apartment"


	10. Nathanael becomes a God, again

Lila was tucked up in Luka's bed with a cold compress on her forehead to help combat the fever as she slept soundly.

"She's turned into quite the cute little thing hasn't she?" Luka smirked. He leaned over her with narrowed eyes.

Nathanael knelt beside the bed using a towel to dry his hair "I'm sorry to impose on you like this, what with you being sick yourself"

Luka raised an eyebrow "what?" and then recognition dawned on his face "Oh that, yeah I lied just didn't want to go to school" he smirked "Our school isn't quite sympathetic to the plight of this talented musician…I'm sure it's just because they've never had someone quite as famous as me attend before"

"Hey, you're a tengu yokai, right?" Nathanael said.

Luka glowered at the red-haired boy "Look I've spent years convincing everyone I'm a fallen angel so why bring that up?"

"Because I wanted to find a yokai doctor for Lila" Nathanael looked upon the sleeping kitsune kit. She was still breathing heavily and her face was flushed red from fever. Luka sat on the end of the bed and his forehead creased "I'm afraid that won't help much" Nathanael bit his lip at Luka's words.

"She's been regressed in body only so her original yokai powers can't settle in, they're out of her control and that's what's causing her fever" Luka explained, being mature and serious for once.

"So is their anyway to help her get better?" Nathanael asked, his eyes flickered with worry.

Luka smiled ruefully "The only way to make her better is to restore her to her original size"

Nathanael's forehead furrowed as he looked towards the ground and pressed his lips together at Luka's words. It was exactly as he had feared.

Then Luka stood up and went towards his cupboards and started rummaging through them until he came across a small black box. "This solution is only temporary but it'll give you time to come up with a plan"

"huh?" Nathanael tilted his head slightly.

"This secret remedy has been passed down through my family for generations"

Nathanael smiled "It'll help her, right?"

"Yeah," Luka said as he walked towards the bed. He took out one of the red pills "Here you go, be warned they're bitter as hell, oh and try to be a little grateful I'm doing this for you, fox"

Lila peeked open a green eye and then she bit down with her sharp canines on Luka's fingers.

"AHHH!" the Tengu screamed.

Nathanael winced _'Great, she's going to get us kicked out'_

* * *

Nathanael changed the cold compress on Lila's forehead to a new one and smiled slightly 'She seems to be resting easier after she finally took that pill' Nathanael lay his head down on one of the pillows on the double bed as fatigue washed over him. _'Please let her get better'_ he thought as his eyelids drooped.

* * *

Lila awoke from her feverish sleep and felt a little better. She could at least think properly now and she didn't feel quite so hot. She glanced to her side and saw Nathanael was fast asleep on her other side.

Nathanael woke up and once his sight wasn't blurry he saw Lila had woken up. "Lila!" he exclaimed with a grin. He brought Lila into a tight hug. The kitsune was unable to protest.

"You are finally awake, I was so worried!" Then he placed her back on the bed to sit and looked at her with round eyes "Are you thirsty, is there anything I can get you?"

Lila went silent for a moment, her eyes glazing over before muttering "Bamboo leaf rice cake-I would like one"

Nathanael grinned "Great, I can make those!" he went rushing out of the bedroom and into Luka's living room where the rockstar currently was asleep on the sofa.

"Luka!" he shouted, shocking the Tengu awake.

"I need to borrow your kitchen and some money" Nathanael declared.

"Money!" Luka cried.

* * *

"So you're telling me you actually know how to make bamboo leaf rice cake" Luka said as he leaned against the kitchen wall.

Nathanael carefully worked to prepare the meal for Lila using the ingredients Luka had kindly gone out and got for him. "My mother used to make these all the time when I was a kid…I'm honoured, she's never asked me for anything before, I couldn't be happier to make it"

Nathanael went back into the bedroom with a plate of Bamboo leaf rice cakes. Lila reached out and took one from the plate. She nibbled on it and Nathanael waited anxiously. "I hope you like it, I made it just for you!"

Lila finished it and looked at Nathanael with tired eyes "they're barely Average" she declared.

Nathanael glowered _'She may look all cute and innocent now but she's still the same rude fox inside'_ He turned to leave when Lila called out: "Nathanael" He glanced over his shoulder at her and she managed a small smile as she said "I am grateful"

Nathanael smiled and his cheeks turned pink "it's no problem, you're welcome"

Meanwhile, Luka was in the other room on his phone "Yeah, I think I have a virus" he faked a cough "so I won't be coming in today"

* * *

"It is raining!" Pollen cried as she rushed around placing buckets under the holes on the roof. Rainwater dripped through the shrine which had returned to its wrecked and desolate state now that Lila was no longer there to care for it.

Chloe sat on her golden throne she had moved to the shrine. Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance "What kind of pathetic shrine is this?!" she yelled and a lightning bolt struck outside the shrine.

Duusu and Nooroo trembled in fear as they stayed in the corner with their heads bowed.

"I am awfully sorry Lady Chloe," Nooroo said a shake to his voice

"Lady Lila had been maintaining the shrine with her powers but now she has left it the shrine is back to its original state" Duusu explained.

Chloe stood up "of course" she sighed "I was foolish to think that fox would come running back she is too stubborn for her own good" she clicked her fingers "Pollen I want you to go and get me Lila and be quick about it"

"Of course, Lady Chloe" the bee spirit was then gone in a flash of golden light.

* * *

' _What is this?'_ Nathanael thought as he stroked something soft. He was still half asleep with his eyes closed _'It's fuzzy but tickles at the same time'_ he opened his eyes just as a phone began to ring. His eyes widened and he gasped when he realised it had been Luka's wings he had felt.

"Luka, why the hell are you sleeping beside me?" Nathanael yelled, scrambling away.

Luka woke up and grabbed his phone "who the hell is calling at this time?" he complained.

Then Nathanael froze as he remembered what had happened.

 _"I'm not going to not sleep in my own bed so if you don't like that, sleep somewhere_ else _," Luka said, arms crossed as he glared at Nathanael._

 _"So Lila can still sleep on the bed then?" Nathanael asked, holding the Kitsune Kit in his arms._

 _Luka grimaced "like hell she can" he grabbed Lila by the collar of her kimono and tossed her to the floor "Damn Fox, she can sleep on the floor!" he snarled_

 _Nathanael shrieked in fear of Lila's safety._

 _Luka smirked and cupped Nathanael's face in his hands, much to the other boys dislike. "You're a different story I don't mind you in my bed" he winks._

 _Before Nathanael could tell Luka to piss off. Lila threw one of her special leaves at the Tengu and it pierced him in the head "Get your dirty hands away from him!" she growled._

 _Luka glared and started to_ kick _Lila "I will Kill you, Fox!"_

 _"Stop it!" Nathanael cried, he grabbed a pillow and whacked it at the tengu "Leave her alone!"_

Nathanael paled and put his face in his hands 'I think we just fell asleep after that!"

Luka got up to take the Phone call.

"Remember he is a yokai" Nathanael turned to see Lila standing up on the bed.

"Lila, how do you feel?" he reached out to feel her temperature. Lila slapped his hand away and his forehead creased in worry. "Try to be on your guard a little" she scolded and looked to Luka with narrowed eyes.

Luka, now done with the phone call came over smirking and grabbed at one of Lila's ears "What did you say about me, fox?" Lila glowered as Luka laughed. "Oh, is the wittle girl going wakey-wakey already?" he teased and roughly played with hair as he grabbed at it pushing her head around "Looks like your teething fever hasn't gone down yet either!"

Nathanael grabbed Lila and held her close to him as he glared at Luka "Don't be so rough with her, okay"

Luka just smirked "Damn you've got it bad"

"Excuse me?" Nathanael said.

Luka laughed "Nothing, just remember Lila the only reason Nathanael is in my house is because of you"

Lila's eyes narrowed _'He has the right off it…what pains me is not the fever…ugh, this is so irritating'_

* * *

Nathanael was eating breakfast in the kitchen while Luka prepared to go out. "We've got to find a way to get Lila back to her regular size"

"If it was lucky mallet that made her that way, the only thing to return her to her proper size is the mallet then," Luka said. He stood up and fixed his Jacket "You will have to find a way to get your hands on that mallet"

Nathanael brightened "Do you think you can get Lady Chloe to give it to you?"

"Oh wow look at the time" Luka pretended to look at his watch "I better get going"

"Where are you going?" Nathanael asked.

"Rehearsal for a live performance," Luka said.

"Oh," Nathanael pouted.

"Well, someone looks awfully forlorn" Luka smirked.

"What? No, I don't, I look fine" Nathanael looked away from the tengu's gaze.

Luka rolled his eyes "Here's the spare key to my house, along with my phone number and some money" he held out the keys and a small brown package.

Nathanael looked up at him with wide eyes "Seriously? Thank you!"

* * *

Lila had got fed up of lying in the bed all this time and had clambered out of it and headed to the window. She stared down at the street as she watched Luka leave.

"Lila, I'm going to run some errands is there anything you want me to pick up?" Nathanael shouted from the room over.

The tengu paused and glanced up to the window Lila was staring out of. He smirked and mouthed:

 _"useless good-for-nothing"_

Lila felt her hair stand on edge as her eyes widened. _'Once I get my regular size back I am going to kill that crow'_

Nathanael came to stand in the doorway "Lila, did you hear me?"

Lila sighed. _'I don't like being useless…that tengu knows exactly how to wind me up…I'll prove him wrong!'_

"I will go with you"

Nathanael raised an eyebrow.

"I feel fine now," Lila said.

"Well, if you're sure that you feel fine then let's go" Nathanael smiled.

' _The reason I feel most annoyed is because of this body…I can do nothing…'_

* * *

Nathanael and Lila walked along the street into town. Passing by an empty park. The trees swayed in the light breeze creating a quiet atmosphere.

"What about your school?" Lila questioned, staring ahead.

Nathanael glanced down at her "Oh, it's Saturday so there's no school today" Nathanael smiled "Getting you back to normal is more important anyway" Lila stopped walking causing Nathanael's eyes to widen.

"You should think about yourself, I shall take of my own problems," Lila said.

Nathanael smirked and knelt down close to her. "You shall?" he reached out a hand to pat her head "I don't see how you can your way too tiny!"

Lila snarled and slapped his hand away causing Nathanael to gasp. "You have been restored to your human-self you should go and live as one!" Her voice was cold as she looked at Nathanael with a hard gaze "I can and will live as I please" she turned away from the boy in annoyance.

' _Lila? Is she planning on going to Chloe?'_ Nathanael pondered, feeling upset at the thought. Then Lila collapsed causing Nathanael to shriek and panic. "Lila!" he took the kitsune in his arms "Your fever has gotten worse!"

"Lady Lila!" a voice called.

Nathanael looked up to a golden light swirling around them. "I have come to escort you back, Lady Lila"

Nathanael's eyes focused and he saw the Bee spirit which bowed to them. "Lady Chloe is concerned for your well-being and is waiting for you at the shrine"

Nathanael's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth set in a hard line. "After what she did to Lila she has some nerve to say she is concerned!" Nathanael exclaimed "Lila and I are like family and we have been driven away from our home together"

Lila's ear twitched as she heard Nathanael's words.

"I don't care if I am just a human and she is a yokai, I'll find a way to take care of her!"

Pollen blinked shocked by the brave words of the boy.

Lila had heard enough, she used the lasting strength she had to summon one of her magic leaves and leap out of Nathanael's arms flinging it on his back. The magic in it caused him to collapse on the pavement, unable to move. His eyes widened at what Lila had done.

"There is no way I am allowing that to happen!" Lila said. "You are incapable of doing anything, face it!"

Nathanael slowly turned his head to look at Lila. Shocked and hurt by her words. "Lila" he muttered

"To live life burdening you…the thought of it angers me" Lila muttered, she turned away from the red-haired boy and walked towards Pollen. "You there, Bee spirit, take me to the shrine"

"You're leaving, seriously?!" Nathanael cried.

' _I think what annoys me more than anything is being seen by him while I am in this pathetic state"_

Lila glanced over her shoulder at the distraught Nathanael one last time. She managed a small smile as she said: "Goodbye, Nathanael" The magic in the leaf that was holding Nathanael down vanished and allowed the boy to get up but it was too late as Lila vanished in the golden light along with Pollen.

Nathanael gasped and tears shone in his eyes as he looked heavenward "Lila, you are such a jerk!" he yelled.

High on up in a tree near where Lila and Nathanael had been sat a girl with white hair in curled pigtails. She swung her legs and smirked "Oh dear, they split right on up how tragic" she looked to the girl beside her "What Now?"

* * *

"Oh, Lila!" Chloe grabbed the Kitsune Kit in a tight hug "I knew you would soon come back to me!" Lila didn't feel well already but Chloe's hugging and handling her like she was a doll just made the kitsune feel worse.

Chloe set her down on the spread out white mattress and laughed "After all you had nowhere else to go but this shrine!"

Lila stared with vacant eyes at the wall of the shrine and remembered the words Lady Rose had said when they had first met.

" _If you have nowhere else to go, you can stay with me in my shrine"_

"Now offer up your whole life to me!" Chloe declared "Isn't it exciting you get to be my personal possession" she looked to where Lila lay and gasped when she saw the Kitsune had disappeared.

"Lila!" she screamed, "Are you mocking me?"

* * *

Nathanael sat on a small grey stone wall. It had gotten late and the stars twinkled in the sky as a large round moon shone down upon the boy. He looked down at the ground his hair falling in front of his face and hiding his red swollen eyes from passer-by's. A single white butterfly glittered in the moonlight as it fluttered down and rested upon the boy's shoulder. He did not notice.

"Nathanael?"

He glanced up with swollen tired eyes to see Luka approaching.

"Well, well, you've got quite the honour guard here for you"

"huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

Luka smiled "Forget about it, anyway what are you doing out here alone?"

Nathanael stood up "I was waiting for you" he held out the spare keys "Here I don't need them anymore…Lila went back to be Chloe's familiar, I tried but I couldn't stop her" " _You are incapable of doing anything!"_ Lila's voice rung through his mind. He sniffed fresh tears welling in his eyes "I-I couldn't do anyth-"

"Oh stop!" Luka snapped "There's no point crying over a little thing like that"

"Hey! I am not crying!" Nathanael lied, rubbing at his eyes. "What do you mean by a little thing?"

"Alright" Luka sighed and then he spread his arms as in a flash his tengu wings appeared. "Here's a parting gift for you seeing as you've gone back to being human" he held out a black feather he had plucked from his wing.

"By having a physical piece of a yokai you can see all of the things that are invisible to the human eye that you might be missing" Nathanael reached out and took the feather "Like what?" then he gasped as he realised Nooroo and Duusu had been clinging to him weeping all this time.

"Lord Nathanael!" they cried.

"Nooroo, Duusu!" Nathanael said, "Since when did you get here?"

Luka folded his arms and made his wings disappear. "They've both been crying next to you this whole time," he said.

"We are in great trouble!" Nooroo wept "Lady Lila has angered Lady Chloe and hidden somewhere in the shrine"

"She is ready to destroy us and the shrine!" Duusu shrieked "Please help us, Lord Nathanael, we need you!"

" _You are incapable of doing anything, face it!"_ Nathanael's eyes narrowed and his fists tightened "Okay, let's go!"

' _I'll show that fox not to underestimate me'_

Nooroo and Duusu smiled. "We have the night fog carriage waiting" they chorused. They lead him to the carriage and he clambered up.

* * *

"I am dreadfully sorry, Lady Chloe, but she is nowhere to be found," Pollen said.

Chloe sat on a cloud holding an umbrella to protect herself against the pouring rain. "Very well if she wishes to mock me I shall just burn the whole shrine to the ground!" she growled raising her hands to cause a thunder strike.

"Hey God lady!"

She looked to see Nathanael standing in the night fog carriage. His hair whipped against his face in the harsh wind. "What kind of twisted God goes out to destroy their own shrine?"

"Eugh, what are you doing here?" Chloe whined "If you're looking for Lila she has taken to hiding"

"Oh yeah well…" Nathanael smirked "If you let me I could find her easily but that is up to you"

Chloe frowned "You are a mere human you couldn't possibly find her!"

"Maybe, but let's say that I do…you would have to swear to me that you would turn her back to normal" Nathanael said.

Chloe glared "alright I swear"

Nathanael narrowed his eyes, a determined fire inside them "Then sit back and I'll find her"

* * *

Nathanael collapsed on his knees clutching his head in his hands as he cried: "I can't find her!"

Nooroo and Duusu looked at each other anxiously they had helped Nathanael look everywhere in the shrine and Lila was nowhere to be seen.

' _Poor Lila if she still has that fever she may be passed out somewhere'_ Nathanael blew the hair out of his eye.

The white butterfly that had all this time sat quietly on his shoulder now slowly flapped its wings and took to the air. Nathanael finally noticed it and gasped. He felt like it wanted him to follow it. He stood up and chased after it.

"Lord Nathanael?" Duusu called as she and Nooroo followed the boy.

The butterfly leads him to a room he had never been in before and it flew straight to the desk landing on a mirror. Nathanael walked up and looked down at the small mirror that sat on a pile of books. "In here?"

"Oh, that is Lady Rose's pocket mirror," Duusu said.

Nathanael reached out and gently grasped it in his hands. _'I can feel her energy from inside the mirror'_

" _Lila"_

Inside the mirror's blank land Lila lay breathing heavily her eyes closed. The fever had left her with no power. Her ears twitched when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

She slowly blinked open an eye and looked for who had called her. She saw Nathanael and gasped eyes rounding.

" _Lila, let's go home"_ He smiled and held out a hand.

Lila cautiously reached out and took his hand in hers. Tears filled the kitsune eyes and then she felt Nathanael wrap his arms around her in a hug.

Outside Chloe sat on the cloud as Pollen held the umbrella over her. She scoffed "Hiding within a silly mirror of the previous land God…that is quite the show of loyalty" She sighed _'If you will not be mine I do not want you, farewell'_

* * *

"Good for you!" Pollen cheered "The shrine was in such a bad condition she did not want it!"

Nathanael and Lila sat both with angry expressions on their faces.

"So it is up to me to give back the landmark and the lucky mallet" Pollen Grinned.

Nathanael growled "Cut the Bullcrap! Why couldn't she face us herself?"

"Anyway I shall return the mark," Pollen said. She flew over and pressed the mark back on Nathanael's forehead. His body glowed golden as his powers restored themselves.

"Now Lord Nathanael" Pollen said as she picked up the cushion holding the golden Mallet "Swing this mallet at Lila please and at the same time say to her grow bigger"

Nathanael cautiously picked up the mallet and stood up "okay" he turned to Lila and swung the mallet "Grow bigger, Lila!"

There was a golden flash and a burst of smoke that caused Nathanael to wince and cover his eyes. The smoke cleared and Nathanael's eyes widened as he took in Lila. She was tall again and looked like herself again apart from the fact her hair had grown even longer, it grew way past her knees and nearly flooded the whole room.

"I am restored!" Lila grinned.

Nathanael's face reddened and his heart thumped in his chest.

"It appears your hair has grown longer too," Nooroo stated.

Lila looked to Nathanael with a concerned gaze "what is wrong?"

Nathanael gasped "Nothing! Nothing at all!" he looked away from her gaze _'Why am I feeling this way for her?'_ He turned his back and looked out the window "Oh wow! Looks like the rain let up! It totally let up!" He rambled.

"It seems I owe you," Lila said.

Nathanael's eyes widened and he turned back around to face her "That's right you do!"

"You have my thanks," Lila said and then she walked closer and grabbed his shirt pulling him into a kiss. Nathanael froze as his eyes widened and his face flushed by her unexpected action. Lila pulled away from the kiss and Nathanael continued to look shocked.

"The contract between us is resealed" Lila explained.

Nathanael blinked _'Right the contract…that's why she kissed me...'_


	11. The God attends a Party

Nathanael woke up to hear the sound of birds chirping outside his window. Slowly and reluctantly, he uncovered his face from the blankets. Then he blinked, closed his eyes, and blinked again. The memories of yesterday still heavy on his mind.

Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and blind him. He sits up, drag his feet off the bed, and rub's his knuckles onto his eyes. He then stretches his arms above his head and yawns. He soon gets up from the bed and quickly changes into a grey t-shirt with a skull design and a pair of black jeans. He puts on his grey high-tops and heads down to the kitchen

Down in the Kitchen Nooroo greets him cheerfully. "Good Morning, Lord Nathanael, I hope you slept well," he says.

Nathanael gave a half-smile "Yes, I did" but that was a lie. He sat down at the table as Nooroo swiftly brought over a plate of cinnamon pancakes, Nathanael's favourite.

As Nathanael bit into one, his eyes grew hazy as he went far into his thoughts. It had taken him ages to fall asleep last night and it was all because of these strange emotions that he was starting to feel.

' _I don't know what's wrong with me…maybe I'm getting a fever of some sort…can humans even get the same illness as a yokai?… I should ask Lila'_ He finished off his breakfast and thanked Nooroo for the meal then went rushing off to find the Kitsune.

He heard Lila's voice and followed it to the outdoor patio. He stopped in his tracks as he observed Lila peacefully feeding the birds outside with Duusu helping. She had cut her hair back to its usual knee length and had it tied up in its usual style. A bird landed on Lila's outstretched hand nibbling on seeds as Lila stroked its head and smiled softly.

Nathanael's heartbeat quickened and he felt his face grow warm as it turned red. Lila then noticed him. She smiled "Good Morning, Nathanael" His face grew hotter.

She raised an eyebrow "Are you okay, Nathanael? Your face is quite red"

Nathanael stiffened and looked away from her gaze "Shut up! No, it's not!" he shrieked, grabbing a wooden pail bucket and flinging it at her. Lila dodged it and watched Nathanael run off, concern in her eyes.

Nathanael ran inside and slumped against a wall, panting a little, he pressed a hand to his chest eyes growing wide. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he bit his lip as his face cooled down and his heart rate slowly returned to normal _'Do I…No, don't be ridiculous Nathanael…I would never…it's probably just some weird yokai fever…yes, that's it'_

"Nathanael?"

His body froze as he heard Lila calling him. _'Okay, stop being so weird…it's not like I have a reason to be acting so strange around her'_ He took a deep breath calming himself. Then he stepped out from behind the wall.

Lila spotted him and smiled. Nathanael felt his cheeks turn pink.

"There you are, you rushed off before I could give you this" she held out a letter.

Nathanael raised an eyebrow, his curiosity making him forget about his strange behaviour. "What is it?" he asked taking it from her grasp.

"It is a letter," Lila says simply.

Nathanael pouted "I know that I meant who sent it"

"Oh, you should be more specific," Lila said "It is from a close friend of Rose's and it is addressed to you so I did not open it to find out any other information"

"Okay, I better open it then," Nathanael said and he opened the envelope rather messily as it tore straight down. He could feel Lila's glare already.

He gave anxious laugh "The card thing inside is alright that's all that matters" Lila rolled her eyes at his words. He took out the white card with golden lines around it.

Before he could read it Lila snatched it out of his hands "Oi!" he cried.

Lila glared at him "I will read it!"

"It's addressed to me!" Nathanael yelled.

"And I am your familiar so I will read it as that is one of my jobs" Lila smirked.

Nathanael frowned "You're such a liar, you're just nosy"

Lila laughed and then began to read out loud: _"Princess Mylene invites Lord Nathanael and his Familiar Lady Lila to a grand party…"_ Lila stopped reading and let out an annoyed groan "I don't think it's a good idea to go!" she gave the invite back to Nathanael.

He frowned "Why not?"

"Cause' Rose made us go every time and they're so annoying!" Lila whined.

Nathanael smirked, "But you said that Princess Mylene and Lady Rose had a good relationship and you don't want anybody ruining that, right?" Nathanael smiled "Then we're going"

"Wait, what?" Lila exclaimed, eyes rounding.

"We don't want to offend such a good friend of Lady Rose's now do we?" Nathanael smirked.

Lila narrowed her eyes knowing he was saying something she had to agree with on purpose. "No" she hissed.

He grinned "Good and who knows maybe this will help me learn more about caring for the shrine"

Lila frowned "I highly doubt it, now are you ready to go"

Nathanael raised an eyebrow "We just got the invite why would we go now?"

"As usual Princess Mylene's servants must have forgotten to send the invites till last minute and the event is starting anytime soon," Lila said.

Nathanael looked at the invite "you're right" he says.

Lila nodded "Let's go we can take the portal seeing as the night fog carriage only works in the night" she started to walk in the direction of outside. Nathanael followed her.

They came to the large stone arch in the bottom of the outdoor area and the Spirits flew to their sides and like the first time they had brought Nathanael to it they went on either side and glowed their signature colours releasing a bright light that made both Lila and Nathanael shield their eyes.

Once he removed his hand from his eyes Nathanael saw a portal had opened like last time.

"How come we have to use the portal?" he questioned.

"That is because the swamp is sort of located on a dividing line between the world over yonder and the human world, " Duusu said

"And this ensures you get there faster," Nooroo said.

Lila sniffed "Exactly" she started to walk to the portal "C'mon let's get this over with"

Nathanael nodded and they stepped through the portal together. They came out into the darkness.

Nathanael let out a shriek "L-Lila!"

He heard the kitsune laugh and then a low Light filled the area. Nathanael blinked and turned to see Lila holding a glowing lantern. His face coloured red. Now he could see they were in a mossy land.

Lila smirked "Don't worry no monsters will get you" she started to walk ahead.

Nathanael followed slowly behind _'Way to go…I don't usually care what she thinks of me…why do I care so much now?'_ he sighed loudly.

Lila glanced over her shoulder at Nathanael "Is everything okay?"

Nathanael' eyes widened "Y-yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he laughed anxiously, rubbing the back of his neck as his face turned red.

Lila raised an eyebrow at his strange behaviour "You-actually never mind…" she turned and continued walking ahead. Nathanael picked up his speed and came to walk beside her. He found himself glancing at her at every few seconds.

Her green eyes seemed to sparkle more in the reflection of the lanterns light. _'She's actually really pretty…wait…why the hell am I thinking such weird thoughts!'_ His face flushed and he looked away from the kitsune. After a while, he sighed and glanced at her again.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Lila asked, still staring ahead as they continued their walk down the long corridor.

Nathanael's face turned redder than his hair and he began to stutter: "Lo-looking a-at you, N-no I-I wasn't" he forced a laugh "D-don't be silly, I-I was just um…In thought, Yes, I was lost in thought!" he lied, an obvious fake smile on his face.

Lila looked at him with wide eyes filled with confusion and concern then she lightly shook her head and sighed "Then please tell me what you were thinking so hard about"

Nathanael blanched and looked to the ground "Uh I was…um…I was thinking about…uh…Princess Mylene and Ivan, I was wondering if they had gotten any closer" he smiled.

Lila rolled her eyes and scoffed "How can a cat-fish princess become close to a human, they are doomed from the start"

Nathanael's eyes narrowed "How can you say that?"

Lila made no answer furthering Nathanael's annoyance.

"Lila, if we see Princess Mylene here today you are not to insult her about her relationship with Ivan, Okay," He said.

"I wasn't going to," Lila says, glancing at Nathanael "but aren't I allowed to think that a human and yokai together is an impossible love"

Nathanael frowned at her words. "What if you were to fall in love with a human…"

Lila glared at him causing the artist to go silent "I will never fall in love with a human" her voice was cold as she turned her gaze away from him and walked on.

Nathanael stopped walking, sadness clouded his features, he had no idea why her words made him feel so sad...or maybe he did.

Lila turned to look at him and sighed "Look at it this way, you wouldn't fall in love with a kitsune, would you?"

Nathanael blushed "O-of course not!" he exclaimed.

Lila smiled "See, that's what I meant, now c'mon we're reaching Princess Mylene's home" she walked ahead, leaving Nathanael to trail behind his expression dulled as he looked to the ground.

' _I'm a fool'_ he thought.

They finally arrived in the swamp palace which was actually quite glorious and you wouldn't believe you were in a swamp.

"Lord Nathanael you came"

He turned and a smile brightened his face when he saw Princess Mylene standing before him. She was wearing a brightly coloured jūnihitoe and had her hair down with a large decorative golden hair-clip in place of a tiara. Nathanael also noticed she was still in the human girl form that Lila had helped her transform into with the use of magic.

"Princess Mylene, it is nice to see you again!" Nathanael says.

Mylene smiled and nodded her head "Likewise"

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why do you still look like a human?" Lila asked. Nathanael looked and could see a small frown appearing on her face. He pouted.

Mylene's cheeks turned pink and she placed her hands on them "I have promised to meet my sweet Ivan again so I am maintaining Lady Lila's transformation spell"

"That's wonderful to hear," Nathanael said.

Mylene smiled "Yes, now let us go somewhere to talk and catch up on important news" she turned and started to walk, her two ladies in waiting following behind.

They came into a large room that had large white pillars up to the roof and also a large sparkling chandelier hanging from the roof. On the floor dotted about the room were large vases of different flowering buds that created a sweet fragrance. Round tables stacked with pastries and sweets as well as large pots of tea sat on them.

Nathanael looked around and could see other God's, goddesses and yokai's around the place, talking and eating. He felt a little anxious. He didn't know anyone apart from Lila and Princess Mylene.

' _What if this was a bad idea, I'm not a proper God…they'll think me rude and insulting saying I'm a God cause I'm not. I'm just a human that somehow got the responsibility of caring for Mikage Shrine'_

Nathanael and Lila started to follow Mylene to a table down the back of the room. As they walked through the crowds Nathanael noticed how everyone seemed dressed up in decorative formal wear. Nathanael felt out of place in just a t-shirt and jeans. His face turned red as he felt their stares burning into him.

"Is that the new-land god for mikage shrine?" he heard someone whisper.

"It really is a human, I honestly thought that was a lie" another voice loudly whispered.

Nathanael felt like turning and running away when he heard someone say "He's quite plain, isn't he? not at all God-like", he squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to cry, that would only give them more reason to whisper and laugh.

Lila noticed that Nathanael was greatly upset by the whispers and reached out a hand placing it gently on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and looked at her with round twinkling eyes, his cheeks turned a little pink but Lila had no idea why. She opened her mouth to say something but before she even had the chance to speak, shouts filled the air.

"Lila!" a boy's voice shouted, "You look more beautiful than the last time we met!"

Lila's eyes widened in horror but before she could make a run for it she was grabbed in a hug by a golden-haired kitsune boy.

Nathanael's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the male kitsune. He had short golden-blonde hair with two fox ears sticking up, an olive skin tone similar to Lila's and sharp brown eyes which now looked to Nathanael with a suspicious glare.

"Lila, whoever is this plain looking boy with you?" he asked.

Lila grabbed the kitsune-boy's arms and pushed him off her "That is Nathanael, the new land God of mikage shrine and my lord and master"

His brown eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he looked at Nathanael. "He's…no matter, that doesn't matter right now, we haven't seen each other in such a long time, Lila"

Lila laughed anxiously "Yeah it's been a few decades…" then she whispered "almost like I've been avoiding you" no one heard the last part as she quickly faked a smile.

Nathanael glanced between the two kitsune's, his eyebrows furrowing as his mouth set in a hard line.

"We have so much to catch up on," the kitsune boy said. He looked to Nathanael "I hope you don't mind if I take Lila away for a while"

Nathanael didn't notice Lila's face twist into a look of dread as he faked a bright expression "No, I don't mind at all" he lied "Take her with you"

He looked to the ground and didn't catch Lila shoot him a venomous glare as she was pulled off by the golden-haired kitsune.

' _A gorgeous palace…beautiful god's and yokai…this is the world Lila belongs to, not me…she would rather prefer to be with her own kind than-than be with me'_ Nathanael sniffed and could feel tears well in his eyes.

Then a hand came to rest on his arm "Nathanael, is something wrong?"

He quickly blinked back tears and looked to see Princess Mylene look at him with wide eyes filled with concern.

"Everything is fine" he smiled.

Mylene tilted her head "Are you feeling sad because Lady Lila when off with that Kitsune boy?"

Nathanael's face flushed "N-no, of course not!" he exclaimed.

Mylene smiled knowingly "Do not worry, Nathanael, if myself and Ivan can work things out then I'm sure there is hope for you and Lady Lila"

"No, you've got it wrong I don't like Lila like that!" Nathanael said. He bit his lip _'I don't like Lila…but I wonder why today I'm really acting strange'_

"Lord Nathanael, I may not know much but I know that it would be wrong if you did not try, yes?" Mylene said, "Now I must return to my Ladies in waiting and Kim or they will worry" she giggled turning around and starting to walk away "I wish you luck" she called over her shoulder.

Nathanael looked in the direction Lila had gone with the other kitsune. _'I don't like Lila…'_ he thought as he started to walk in the same direction _'Then why am I going after her?'_

* * *

"This is the fairy blossom tree, Lila, its petals glow even during the day!" The kitsune grinned.

Lila opened her fan hiding the bottom half of her face "Yes, it is quite beautiful, thank you for showing it to me, Ryan" her eyes darted about looking for a way to escape without being noticed.

' _I can't believe Nathanael would sell me out like that, I bet he's laughing at my misery that annoying tomato!'_

Then while Ryan's gaze was distracted Lila tried to slink away into the crowd but Ryan also having kitsune abilities sensed her leaving and turned quickly.

"Lila, where are you going?" he shouted.

She froze and cursed to herself. She closed her fan.

"Are you going back to that human?" Ryan asked, a slight growl in his voice.

Lila looked to him with a forced smile "Well, Yes I must make sure-"

Ryan's eyes narrowed "Lila, you do not need to worry about serving a human, why you could come and live with me"

Lila started to back away, her eyes widening in horror at his words "Well, I…"

"Lila!"

Lila turned and let out a relieved sigh to see Nathanael running up to her. He stopped short and looked between her and Ryan.

"Oh, Sorry am I interrupting something?" Nathanael asked, putting his hands together anxiously.

"No," Lila said at the same time Ryan growled "Yes"

Nathanael blinked and looked to Lila "Uh, I just came to ask, No well I guess to tell you something but it can wait…"

Lila noticed a pink blush appearing on his cheeks but decided to ignore that and took this as her chance to escape Ryan. "Of course it cannot wait, Lord Nathanael!" she said, rather dramatically. "Let us go and talk in private, Ryan does not mind!"

Nathanael's eyes widened as Lila grabbed his arm and swiftly pulled them through the crowds of the palace and out of Ryan's sight.

Finally, they came to an empty room and Lila shut the doors breathing a sigh.

"Lila…" Nathanael started but Lila started to speak over him.

"Thank goodness you finally came and got me, I swear if you had been a moment later that fox would have forced me into some weird marriage!" she started walking up and down the room.

"Lila"

"And it was a great idea of yours to act like you actually had something important to tell me!" she laughed "acting all nervous like that, I should give you more credit"

Nathanael went quiet and his eyes dulled. He sighed. _'I'm being ridiculous I just let Mylene and her weird idea's get into my head…I don't like Lila…I definitely don't like Lila and she…she definitely doesn't like me'_ Tears glistened in his eyes.

Lila finally looked to him and noticed his sadness "Nathanael?"

"Lila, I would like to go home now…I don't feel well" he says.

Lila frowned but nodded "Okay, let's go home"

They returned home and it was already approaching nightfall, so Nathanael muttered his excuse of not feeling well and went to his bedroom, leaving Lila to worry what was wrong with the red-haired boy.

Nathanael shut the door and collapsed on his bed. _'I'm being stupid…I know I'm being stupid…I just don't feel well that's all…I'll sleep this weird feeling off and everything will return to the way it should be'_


	12. The God gets Kidnapped

Nathanael stared out the school window as the rain poured down from the heavens. Many people disliked the rain but Nathanael was one of the few who liked it.

He loved the way the windowsill became covered in the rain that looked like beads of glass, he loved the way the sky became a mix of deep greys and pale sunlight and he loved the way the rain made the whole city looks glossy and new.

Nathanael grabbed his sketchbook and pencil and began to draw as ideas swirled inside his mind, a content smile appeared on his face.

He was distracted from his art as he heard Carlo cry out "Check it out! It's a snake!" Nathanael looked up to see most of the class crowd around the area. Some of the class ran from it squealing.

Nathanael frowned and stood up heading towards the group which were now picking on the snake by nudging it into a corner with brooms.

Nathanael placed a hand on Carlo and his brown-haired friend shoulder "Leave it alone!" he said "The snake is smaller than you think of how scared it must be"

Nathanael bent down and carefully picked up the white snake. It curled around his arm. The class gasped.

"He's touching a snake!" Carlo shrieked.

Nathanael rolled his eyes and headed towards the window. He opened it with his free hand and gently lowered the snake to the ground. The snake looked up at him with blinking eyes.

"There, get home this isn't a safe place for you," Nathanael said with a smile. The snake then slithered off into the long green grass.

"Hey, Nathanael you might want to check if your hand's okay," Carlo said.

Nathanael glanced over at the boy "It's fine, it didn't bite me or anything" he held up his arm and the students gasped.

"Look at your arm it's all red!" Carlo exclaimed.

Nathanael looked at his arm and his eyes widened. The same way the snake had curled around his arm was a curled red mark. Nathanael's eyes narrowed as he looked closer and saw that around his wrist was a glowing white line with spaced out white circles.

' _Maybe I'm allergic to snakes…didn't know that before'_

* * *

Nathanael ran into the shrine, his hair soaking and clothes wet from the lashing rain. He may like the rain when he's safe from it inside a warm building but not when he gets caught outside in it.

"Welcome Home, Lord Nathanael!" Nooroo and Duusu said in unison.

"Where's Lila?" Nathanael asked.

"She is in the main study," Nooroo says pointing towards the room.

Nathanael nodded and walked to the door, clothes starting to stick to his skin. He walked in and saw Lila at the desk sorting out documents and writing down notes.

She looked up when she sensed Nathanael's presence. A smile graced her features "Welcome back, Nathanael, how was school?"

A blush appeared across Nathanael's face "Uh…it was okay" he went to rub the back of his neck with his hand when Lila gasped and was swiftly out of her chair and at Nathanael's side.

She gently grabbed his arm that had the red mark and said "What is this?" she looked to Nathanael with wide eyes "have you seen your arm? Where did this mark come from?"

Nathanael fought off a blush at the fact Lila was so close to him and managed to say without stuttering "I picked up a snake at school and I guess I must be allergic to them"

Lila frowned "No, it appears the snake has left its mark of favour"

"What does that mean?" Nathanael asked.

Lila's eyes narrowed "To put it in simple terms it means she has chosen you to become her husband" there was a slight growl in her voice.

Nathanael's eyes widened in horror "What, No, your joking!"

"No, unfortunately, I am not," Lila says then she glares at Nathanael "Now what I want to know is how you became so affectionate with this snake in the first place"

Nathanael paled at her furious gaze and laughed anxiously "I didn't do anything! I just saved it from being trampled to death!"

' _Why is she getting so angry about this…is she jealous?'_ Nathanael thought a hopeful gleam appearing in his eyes. He looked away from her gaze _'Don't go getting your hopes up on something that isn't likely'_

Lila sat down "So you stepped in and rescued a snake from harm, How heroic" she said dryly. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked at Nathanael.

"Yeah, I wish you had seen it, the snake was rather pretty…for a snake" Nathanael said.

"Well, she will be coming for you soon so I will at least be able to catch a glimpse of her before you go," Lila said a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Oh good-Wait what?" Nathanael's eyes rounded and he gasped "Coming for me!"

"Correct!" Lila growled, "Your heedlessness has resulted in your betrothal to a snake!"

Nathanael nibbled on his bottom lip in worry.

Lila sighed "Not to worry I won't let anyone lay a finger or scale on you"

Nathanael's face flushed red at her words. He nodded "O-okay"

" _If I lose my Lord and master to a snake it will be a black mark to my reputation'_ Lila thought eyes narrowing

* * *

Yet another day of school. Nathanael sighed as he headed out of the shrine. _'I mean it's not that bad, it does get me away from Lila for a little while…I think she's starting to notice my strange behaviour'_

"Nathanael, Wait up!"

Nathanael stopped walking and turned to look at Lila running towards him. His eyes rounded and his jaw dropped. She was wearing normal human clothes that consisted of a dark grey romper, an orange jacket, light grey tights and brown high heel boots. Her fox ears and tail had disappeared from sight and now she looked like a human girl.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Lila grinned "I'm going to school with you!"

Nathanael paled "Uh are you sure, I mean you don't know anything about human schools"

Lila flicked her hair over her shoulder "Relax I have it covered" she put her hand inside her white satchel and took out a book "I read this whole book over-night so I know all your weird human things!"

Nathanael sighed as he read the title of the book: _Beverly Hills high school diaries._

"Lila that's not…I mean where did you even find it?" Nathanael asked.

"Lady Rose's study," Lila said proudly "Now come along we cannot be late even though I have learnt good excuses if we did happen to be late" she started to walk ahead to the bus stop.

Nathanael sighed loudly and followed behind. _'This isn't going to end well'_

They were approaching the school now and Nathanael glanced at Lila who was walking while re-reading the book. _'How the hell did I get myself into this mess?'_

"Are you sure you can pull this whole student thing off?" Nathanael asked.

"Positive" Lila said not even glancing up from the book. "It amazes me how many dramatic scenarios human girls get themselves into"

Nathanael rolled his eyes "You know I'm not scared of some snake, I can handle this myself"

Lila's eyes snapped to Nathanael "Listen to me" she grabbed his hand and Nathanael felt his face flush. "Do not stray from my side at school, No matter what is that clear?"

"Y-yeah" Nathanael stuttered.

Lila nodded and let go of his hand continuing on her way into the school. Nathanael put his hand on his face trying to calm his blush. Then he dropped his arms back to his sides and rushed to catch up with Lila.

* * *

"Class I would like you to meet our new transfer student, this is Lila Rossi" Miss Bustier the form teacher said with a smile

Some of the girls smiled kindly, some glared at the prospect that Lila could be a threat and all the boys (apart from Nathanael) were round-eyed and whispering between themselves about _how hot the new girl was._

"Now let's get you a seat" Miss Bustier said

"That one," Lila says pointing towards the empty seat beside Nathanael.

Nathanael could feel everyone's eyes on him and a pink blush appeared on his face. Lila walked down towards him and sat down not fazed at all by the stares and whispers. Nathanael wished he could be as calm as her when it came to that.

"So the crow is absent," Lila said glancing over at Luka's desk which was still littered with love letters from fans and stray rose petals.

"Huh" Nathanael looked in the direction Lila was looking "Oh, yeah he must be busy with work this week"

"You know usually days, when Luka isn't here, are pretty quiet but not today!" Nathanael forced a smile.

Around Lila and Nathanael's table were a few students mostly of the male gender. Nathanael didn't like it one bit.

"Lila, I think I remember you," a black haired boy said.

His friend nodded and fixed his glasses "Yeah, didn't you bring Lunch for the class onetime"

Nathanael glowered _'That's going to get old'_

"So Lila do you remember us, we were probably the coolest guys in class that day" a blonde haired boy grinned.

Nathanael's eyes narrowed _'Please, there's no way she would remember you'_

"How could I forget" Lila smiled.

Nathanael's eyes widened _'What no…'_

She pointed to the black haired boy "Noah". She then pointed at the boy wearing glasses "Max" and then finally at the blonde haired boy "and Ethan"

Lila smiled "I know the names and faces of everyone in this class, especially Nathanael's friends, it only seemed right"

The boys glanced between each other with dismayed looks on their faces. They then looked at Nathanael with narrowed eyes

"Okay, so are you and Nathanael dating or something?" Ethan asked, still glaring at the red-haired boy.

Nathanael's face reddened and before he could correct them Lila blurted out "Nathanael is my master"

Nathanael blanched and shrieked pulling Lila from her seat quickly out the door and away from the boys who were wide-eyed and red-faced at her answer.

Nathanael found a quiet corner of the school and started to scold Lila "You can't say things like that to regular people, Lila!" his face was redder than his hair.

Lila raised an eyebrow "Why ever not, that is what you are"

Nathanael felt his face grow hotter "It means something different in the human world, okay"

Lila blinked.

Nathanael sighed "Here's the deal you're the daughter of a wealthy foreign family that's taken me in and that's why you used those weird terms"

"Nathanael"

Nathanael nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard someone call his name from behind. He spun around quickly his eyes widening. He sees Marinette standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt but the teacher told me to give you the class daybook" she smiled and handed over the black book to Nathanael

"Oh, Thanks Marinette"

"Good luck, It looks like a dreadful list," Marinette said. Then she waved and turned around "See ya"

Nathanael pressed the book to his chest and watched Marinette leave with round eyes "So do you think she over-heard us?" he whispered

Lila rolled her eyes "So what if she did?"

Marinette walked off back to meet up with Alya with a smile on her face _'that was kind of weird…oh well, Nathanael can be quite strange at times…I wonder if he and that Lila girl are together they seem quite close'_

As she was thinking this she passed by a short girl who was covering her face with an umbrella. Marinette stopped eyes widening and looked behind only to see the girl had disappeared.

"Weird" she muttered. Then she shrugged and continued on her way to meet Alya.

* * *

Nathanael and Lila had stayed behind late so Nathanael could complete the class lists for the day book. They were currently in the classroom as the rain lashed down on the school.

As Nathanael was completing the lists, his eyes couldn't help but drift to Lila. She looked so serious, almost as if she was glaring at the page as she neatly wrote out class records. Her lips were pouted in concentration – something that inexplicably set Nathanael's heart aflutter.

' _I don't think we've ever spent this much time together even at the shrine…it's nice…I feel like we're actually becoming closer'_

Then Lila picked her head up and saw that Nathanael was staring at her. He tried to fight back his blush as they made eye contact.

"Is everything okay?" Lila asked.

"Y-yeah," Nathanael said quickly looking back down at the list he was working on. He picked up his pen and started writing again.

A while later Nathanael picked up the sheets putting them back in the right places in the book, then he closed the book and stood up "There all done, sorry it took so long" he looked to Lila and saw her head was rested on her arms and she had fallen asleep.

Nathanael smiled _'Look's like today kind of got to her'_ he headed out of the classroom and towards the teachers' lounge to drop of the daybook. A content smile on his face _'It was nice having her here with me…I think I could get used to this'_

He came to the door that leads outside and across to the teachers' lounge and opened it. He started to walk across thankful for the roof area built above to protect against the rain.

"Nathanael"

Nathanael froze and looked to the side to see a mysterious girl standing out in the rain. She had an umbrella up that hid her face in shadow.

"It's good to see you" she unveiled her face. She had sharp blue eyes and long blonde haired in low-hanging twin-tails. Recognition dawned on Nathanael's face as he realised who this must be.

' _Oh yeah I completely forgot about that'_

"What a lovely day for rain," she said walking towards Nathanael.

His eyes widened in horror.

Lila woke up with a start and looked around to see an empty classroom.

"Nathanael" she called.

There was no answer. She sprung from her seat eyes wide in panic and heart beating fast. She rushed out the door and headed down the corridor and out into the pelting rain.

Her heart dropped when she saw the daybook lying in a puddle and could only think the worse.

"No…" she muttered.

* * *

" _Take a look, Lady Ondine the plum tree is finally started to blossom"_

 _Ondine reached up and with a gentle tap on each bud she made them bloom "Tell me, Aurore, is there no one special in your life with who you can share these flowers"_

 _Aurore bowed her head "No, Miss, of course not"_

 _Ondine smiled "You'll find him someday, please promise to tell me when you do"_

* * *

Lila picked up the daybook that was dripping wet and her eyes narrowed.

"Lila, don't tell me you go straight home after school," Ethan said walking up to her with his mates trailing behind.

Lila paid no attention to them. "Fox Fire!" she yelled and in her palm, an orange ball of flames appeared.

The boys shrieked.

"Find me, Nathanael!" Lila threw the ball of flames far into the sky and it split off into three arrows that flew over the boys head making them shriek more and faint.

' _Damn you snake, when I find you I will slice you into sashimi'_ Lila thought a growl resounding deep in her throat.

* * *

Nathanael rouse from his unconscious slumber and is first aware of the coolness of the air and its loamy fragrance. Next, he is aware of the pounding pain in his head which he reached up to rub as his eyes settle and adjust to the light. The last thing he is aware of is the fact his clothes feel damp as if he had been plunged into a pool of water.

Then Voices shock him and he nearly shrieks in fear when he turns and sees two monster-like spirits and one holds out a centipede to the boy.

"Hello Human, do you want a centipede"

Nathanael scrambles away from the bug monsters holding bugs. Nathanael really didn't like bugs of any kind.

' _I am in hell? Is this hell? It feels like hell'_ he thought trying hard not to scream.

Then the door slides open "Good Morning Nathanael" the blonde haired girl says coming into the room "Thank you for rescuing me at your school the other day"

Nathanael's eyes widened "You're that Girl!" he cried.

"I am Aurore, I am the familiar here," she says "our life together will be joyous"

Nathanael's eyebrows rise "Our life?" he repeats.

The bug monster spirits then start to throw white petals in the air "Lady Aurore has taken you as her Groom" one of them said.

"Time to start the wedding planning! Welcome to the family human" the other said.

A look of horror appeared on Nathanael's face. "Wait, Nobody ever asked me if I wanted to get married!" he exclaimed.

Aurore smiled "It appears you have met our two shrine spirits and right behind you taking a rest through those doors is the goddess of this shrine, Lady Ondine, she is very private"

Nathanael looked behind him to see a screen "A goddess is in there?"

Aurore nodded and walked towards where Nathanael was sitting on the ground "Lady Ondine has given her blessing upon this marriage and sends her welcome" she held a hand out to Nathanael "Come my groom"

Nathanael's eyes narrowed and he slapped away Aurore's hand. "Stop that!" he growled, "I'm not getting married to anyone right now!"

Aurore blinked "Perhaps you are confused, the mark on your wrist symbols our engagement and I know it seems soon-"

"I'm leaving!" Nathanael yelled.

Aurore pauses then smirks "Well, If you must try, you must" she heads towards the door "Good Luck, you'll need it" The shrine spirits sniggered and followed Aurore out of the room.

Nathanael glowered _'What is wrong with those guys?'_

He stood up and sneaked out the door "I am going home, no matter what!" he mutters to himself.

He walked out of the shrine and down the steps _'seriously do they think I've never walked out of a shrine before?'_

He came to the last step and turned around shouting "In your face, Freaks, not as tough as you thought it was…jerks' he starts to run down the open path. The atmosphere seem heavy and the surroundings surreal.

"I don't actually know where this is but it will be fine, I'll find my way in no time!" Nathanael said aloud trying to keep positive.

Night had fallen and as the silvery moon shone down on Nathanael the boy had still not found a way to escape. He had been walking on the road for hours, it felt endless and everything looked the same.

"Ah!" Nathanael tripped over a rock and fell on his face into the gravel and dirt. He groaned and pushed himself off the ground, his face slightly scraped and muddy.

He stood up angrily "Damn it, you're not going to confuse me!" he yelled into the dark night. He wiped his face with his sleeve.

He started to walk again at a much slower pace than when he had started due to exhaustion and the fall had hurt his knees which were scraped and bleeding. Then he spotted a light in the distance. His eyes brightened.

"There are people up there! Maybe they can direct me home!" he started to run towards the light source despite his aching legs.

He came to a halt when he realised he was actually back where he had started outside the shrine. The shrine spirits sniggered.

Aurore grinned "Glad you found your way back, welcome home Nathanael"

Nathanael frowned and he pressed his lips together. "But how? How did this happen?" then fatigue got to him and he collapsed to the ground.

"I tried to warn you about that" Aurore said as she approached Nathanael and knelt down beside him. She gasped when she saw his torn trousers and cut knee "You have hurt yourself! We must see to this immediately" she took a white cloth from her pocket and folded it "this may sting" she pressed the cloth against his bleeding leg.

Nathanael's expression dulled. He remembered what Lila had said " _Not to worry I won't let anyone lay a finger or scale on you"_ Tears welled in his eyes _'She lied'_

Aurore looked to Nathanael with wide eyes "Please do not cry, there is no reason to be sad" she smiled "You have a brand new life here now, Lady Ondine says you can stay here forever" Aurore's eyes gleamed "I promise you that I will treat you much better than Lila ever did"

* * *

Nathanael sat on the shrine porch taking in the sight of the plum blossom tree.

"How? It's not even the right season for Plum Blossoms" Nathanael said.

Beside him, Aurore stood quietly.

"…Yet they're blooming…this isn't like the real world is it?" Nathanael asked.

"It's true," Aurore says "The plum tree is now as it will always be, I stopped time when it was at its most beautiful" she sighs "The plum blossoms were always Lady Ondine's favourite"

They stayed in silence for a moment and then Aurore looked to Nathanael "It is late and you have had a tiring day we should head to bed"

Nathanael looks to the girl with a suspicious glare and swiftly made more distance between them.

Aurore laughs "Relax I'm not going to try anything, you can stay here and rest"

Nathanael continued to glare at her suspiciously but stood up and headed into the shrine.

He headed to the room he would stay in for now. Opening the door he was greeted by the horrific bug spirits. They pointed to the bed that had been made for him on the floor.

"Bed-y bye," they said in unison.

Nathanael shrieked and kicked them out the door. They let out cries. Then he shut the door and collapsed on the make-shift bed. His eyelids fluttered closed then opened as he thought to himself.

' _Lila, where are you? You're meant to be my familiar so hurry up and save me'_


	13. The God makes a discovery

"Lord Nathanael!" Nooroo cried "Lord Nathanael has been abducted"

"He has been taken from us and forced into being the husband to a snake" Duusu wept "The shrine is done for!"

"Do not cry so, Duusu" Nooroo said "Look, Lady Lila is so calm and collected" he pointed towards Lila who sat on the shrine steps and was calmly polishing a glass bottle.

Duusu sniffed "Yes, she is truly the world's greatest familiar"

"I bet you she already has a plan" Nooroo beamed.

Then the bottle slipped from Lila's hands noisily shattering across the stone ground.

"The shrine is done for!" the spirits screamed.

Lila winced, ears flattening "Shut up, you're giving me a sore head!" she snarled. Then she placed her head in her hands eyes filled with worry.

' _I never imagined I would fail so miserably, I feel pathetic…with his lack of physical strength I doubt he could fend for himself if he were attacked, he must be terrified'_ She stared down at the broken glass that glinted in the moonlight _'I let him slip from my grasp unnoticed'_

She looked up with narrowed eyes "I will find him, no matter what it takes"

* * *

Nathanael woke from his nap with sore bones. He sat up and rubbed his bleary eyes and then stretched. He got up and made his way out of the room. While in the corridor he looked to see Aurore sitting on the shrine steps watching the plum blossom trees with dull eyes.

' _Aurore?'_ he thought in confusion _'This is a wonderful shrine, the god who lives here has everything they could ever want yet something…something seems missing'_

"It's breakfast time! It's breakfast time!" the bug spirits yelled in unison. They placed the bowl with a live frog in front of Nathanael.

Nathanael grimaced and went pale "Are you crazy I'm not eating that!" He grabbed the bowl and as one of the spirits tried to flee he chucked it at him.

Aurore pushed the door open and laughed "Looking after a human takes some getting used to"

Nathanael glared at her.

"Our Lady Ondine only partakes in sake," Aurore says.

"Lady Aurore makes the best sake in the entire world," One of the spirits says.

The other was on its feet and back over beside Nathanael "and one time Lady Ondine even said Lady Aurore is the world's greatest familiar"

Nathanael looked over to the screen and then back to Aurore with a pout "I say that about Lila" he says. _'Well, not to her face cause she would get too big-headed but they don't need to know that'_

"Lila always makes sure I am happy not to mention the shrine spirits at my home are perfectly well behaved unlike you rabid brats" Nathanael snarled.

The bug spirits gasped in shock at his words.

Aurore giggled and placed a plate of Onigiri in front of Nathanael. "So Lila cares for you"

Nathanael frowned and ignored the heat appearing on his face "Of course she does, she is my familiar…why do you sound so surprised?"

"No reason" Aurore smirked "I just Know Lila, in fact, I've known her far longer than you could imagine"

Nathanael's eyes widened at her words.

"She is the wild fox of lowly origin!" the spirits sniggered. Nathanael grabbed a pillow and threw it at them knocking them over "Shut it!" he growled.

Aurore laughed "This marks yet another disaster for Lila, Once again she loses the God she serves!" Aurore clasped her hands together "I can see it now! She's probably in a puddle of tears!"

Nathanael glowered at the girl "Oh whatever you're the pathetic one, she's probably searching for me as we speak"

Aurore's eyes narrowed at Nathanael's words.

Nathanael glanced around _'This shrine seems to be missing something'_ Nathanael stood up "Aurore, you said that no comes to visit this shrine anymore but how long ago did people stop coming?"

Aurore paled at his question "Uh, I'm going to have to think about that one'

Nathanael's eyes narrowed and he turned and headed towards the screen where Lady Ondine was apparently behind.

Aurore's eyes widened "Hey! Don't go in there, you mustn't go near Lady Ondine!"

Nathanael ignored her words and flung the screen doors open "I knew it!" he exclaimed when he saw there was nobody behind the screen just a stool with a crystal ball on a royal purple cushion.

"This Shrine doesn't even have a God!" Nathanael says. He glances over his shoulder at the blonde haired girl "I think it's about time you tell me the truth"

* * *

"Lady Lila, we have found it" Her fox fires came to float outside the night fog carriage where Lila stood with the doors open.

"The village you seek is down there"

Lila looked down at the great lake beneath her, her hair floated softly in the breeze. The spirits clung to her Kimono

"It is unlikely that either humans or Gods remain there"

Lila folded her arms "A water god's shrine submerged under water how humorous"

"Lady Lila is it possible Lord Nathanael is trapped under there?" Nooroo asked.

Lila pouted in concentration "I have known of many white snake familiars but there is only one sheltered naïve fool who would entertain the thought of making a human God her husband because of this I now know exactly where he is"

* * *

"A long time ago there was a large river right near where we are" Aurora explained "Children would often get swept away so the villagers built this shrine as they feared their land was cursed thankfully we are still standing"

Nathanael blinked and stayed quiet as he listened to Aurora's story.

"God's like Lady Ondine came into being because the humans needed them, like-wise God's cannot maintain their presence without humans" Aurore sighed "When the humans abandoned this land, Lady Ondine, went into hiding and we haven't seen her since but I won't abandon it, I will stay and protect the shrine because that is the duty of the familiar"

Nathanael's eyes rounded and sparkled with compassion. _'She's been here alone in this hollowed out shell of a shrine serving a Lady and mistress who will never return, her loyalty is touching'_

Nathanael reached out a hand and placed it gently on her arm "All this time you've been lonely here haven't you?"

Aurore looked at him with an unreadable expression.

Nathanael's cheeks turned pink and he held up his hands slightly "Sorry, it's just I've been doing the God thing too for a while so I can relate" he laughed anxiously "I have a familiar who I care about and who is amazing" He pouted "I couldn't stand it if Lila was feeling as sad and lonely as you are, it would kill me" He gave a rueful smile "If I had to leave I wouldn't want her to be sitting around the shrine I would want her out in the world living her life, I bet Lady Ondine would feel the same exact way"

Aurore's eyes rounded at his words. "Are you trying to comfort me? What kind heart you have, you must understand why I need you to stay here with me for the rest of our lives" she moved closer to Nathanael. "It would be just the two of us but we can be so happy"

Nathanael blinked in shock but before he could back off Aurore had him trapped hug. His eyes widened in shock and then he finally pushed the girl off.

"Sorry but I can't live here with you, I have people waiting for me to come home like Lila, I'm sure she's out there frantically searching for me," Nathanael says.

Aurore pouted at his words and then she reached across and tried to kiss the boy. Nathanael pushed her away before she could and scrambled back "What the hell is wrong with you! You said you weren't going to try anything!"

"I know but now we are closer" Her eyes narrowed and she reached across and grabbed his wrist in a stronghold.

"Get off me!" Nathanael cried.

Before Aurore can try anything a figure appears behind the screen doors. Her eyes widen in fear.

Then the doors crash open and shatter into broken fragments as Lila kicks them in. Orange fox fire swirls around her as she snarls "You dare to lay a hand on my lord and master!" her eyes blazed with fury.

Terror overtook Aurore's face while Nathanael grinned joyfully.

"I hope you are ready to pay severely for what you have done!"

"You found me!" Nathanael says happiness glowed in his eyes.

"Step away from him!" Lila hissed firing a Foxfire at the Snake.

Aurora leaps away from Nathanael and both shriek as the Foxfire flies past them and hits the shrine wall and the whole shrine slowly starts to bursts into flames.

"Nathanael!" Lila exclaimed rushing towards him and catching him in a hug. "You are safe now, thank goodness"

Nathanael's eyes rounded as his face flushed and then tears shimmered in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged back "You're late" he says.

"I must say I'm impressed I never thought you'd find this place" Aurore hissed "and you're still as ill-mannered as ever, Lila" she then raised her hands and made a snake-shaped out of water appear. She directed it around the room and it swiftly extinguished the raging foxfire.

Nathanael gasped "Huh, the fire…"

"Trying to burn down a water God's shrine how ironically sacrilegious" Aurore says "Well, you are a former wild fox so I guess it makes sense, now tell me do you actually intend to battle me here cause that would be embarrassing" She laughed "You realise that you started out as a Yokai while I was born a divine familiar ordinarily your kind wouldn't be allowed to speak with me never mind fight"

' _There's a social hierarchy for familiars_ _too!'_ Nathanael thought in shock.

Lila growled "You bore me, snake!" then she directed a large fireball at her. Aurore shrieked but didn't move fast enough as the fireball hit her and sent her crashing through the walls.

"We are leaving," Lila says picking Nathanael up bridal style. The boy's face flushed red. She walked out of tumbling down shrine.

Aurore wasn't down long and was quickly chasing after them through the flames that engulf the shrine. Lila watches amusement dancing in her eyes as Aurore rushes past them towards the plum blossom tree.

"Thank goodness it is alright" she gasps.

Lila comes to stand on the Shrines porch and smirks "I see, so this tree has served as your cornerstone the shrine and everything around it was only an illusion placed as a distraction to keep it safe"

Aurore bows her head "Your right, this is all I have left now" she looks to Lila sadly "It is all I have to remind me of Lady Ondine, don't you understand as a fellow familiar"

"Oh, I understand," Lila says.

' _Lila'_ Nathanael thought happily, pleased that she was being sensitive to another's feelings.

"So well that it hurts, which is why it will be my ultimate pleasure to burn it to cinders!" Her eyes blazed with fury and fox fire appeared in her free hand.

Nathanael shrieked.

"No, please don't!" Aurore cried, tears appearing in her eyes.

Nathanael's eyes narrowed "Lila, that's enough, okay" he moved his legs and came out of her hold.

Lila pouted but made the foxfire disappear.

Nathanael slowly walked over to where Aurore sat under the tree crying into her hands. "Aurore, so yeah Lila's finally came to get me and I will be leaving now but here's a promise" he reached up and tapped one of the buds on the trees. It glowed and slowly opened its petals.

"If you ever feel lonely here by yourself I'll come back to visit you and the plum blossom's" he smiled down at her.

Aurore's eyes rounded at his words and then she smiled "Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

Nathanael and Lila walked through the morning mist towards their home, the latter with a scowl on her face. Her tail flicked behind her in annoyance.

Nathanael glanced at her and sighed "So does this mean you're going to be upset?"

"No…" Lila says, an obvious lie "Why would I be upset? Because you were too friendly with a snake?" her voice grew louder "Because you promised to see her again right in front of me!?" she gave a furious laugh "No, of course not!"

' _She could have just said yes'_ Nathanael thought. He smiled sheepishly "Look don't get angry she's there by herself"

"What if I were to die suddenly?" Nathanael said stopping Lila in her tracks as she looks at the boy with wide eyes. "What if you were left here alone just like her?"

"It would break my heart and I would hope someone would come to visit you," Nathanael says, looking at Lila with kind eyes. "That's why I made the promise"

Lila rolled her eyes "Irrelevant" then she glances down and notices his cut knee and ripped trousers "You were hurt?" she kneels down to check his injury.

"Oh, yeah I just tripped, its okay now though," Nathanael says.

Lila frowns and reaches out a hand to touch it but then pulls back. "I am very sorry, this is all because I let you out of my sight"

Nathanael laughs "don't be so dramatic…"

Lila zones out not listening _'He merely trips and he bleeds it worries me to think what would happen if he were to fall from a tree"_

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Nathanael rolls his eyes and grabs Lila's hand, a blush appearing on his cheeks. He pulls her to stand up. "Whatever, let's go home," he says with a gentle smile.

Lila's eyes rounded and she glances away from his gaze. She let him lead her home all while thinking.

' _I must keep from ruining this…and keep myself from ruin'_

* * *

 **My results came out yesterday and I managed to pass my subjects I was doing eight GCSE's and I just got word back that I've been accepted into the course that I picked to do at a technical college so things are working out.**


	14. The Fox goes to school

Nathanael sat down at the breakfast table across from Lila. He felt a blush enveloped his face a usual occurrence when the kitsune was around him.

' _Thing's aren't meant to be this way…I mean she's a fox, right? But I can't keep lying to myself…'_

"Nathanael are you alright?"

Nathanael blinked out of his thoughts and looked to Lila with round eyes "Huh?"

Lila shook her head slightly "You've been out of it for the past few days, what is up with you?"

Nathanael's face became redder at her question and he looked down at his plate.

Lila pouted and stood up and approached him. Then she placed her hand on his forehead invoking a gasp from the red-haired boy.

"As I suspected, you are ill and have a fever," Lila says "Seriously Nathanael why didn't you just say from the start?"

Nathanael looked at her with wide eyes.

"Still just to make sure we better get an accurate reading on your temperate" Lila says as she heads out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Nathanael calls after.

"To get a thermometer" Lila shouts back. Lila soon comes back with a thermometer and hands the white device to Nathanael "Here" she says.

Nathanael tiredly sighs but checks his temperature. Once he has got a reading he looks at the digits and gives a slight gasp "thirty-nine point eight!" he says. ' _I guess I have also felt a bit run down…I guess everything makes sense now'_

Lila nodded "I was right then, go back to bed there is no way I am allowing you to go to school in your condition"

"I wish I could stay off but if I miss one more day I'll end up having to stay behind a year" He sighs and tiredly gets up heading towards the door.

Lila frowns "Nathanael you are too unwell!"

Duusu and Nooroo float in with anxious expressions on their faces. "Whatever is wrong, Lord Nathanael?" Nooroo asked.

"I'm sick but have to go to school, Lila says I can't" Nathanael responds in a flat voice. He heads slowly towards the door outside.

"Lord Nathanael you cannot!" Duusu cried rushing towards.

"Lady Lila you must stop him!" Nooroo said as he also flew after the boy.

"No, Let me go," Nathanael said as the spirits grabbed him gently and despite not putting much weight into it Nathanael started to fall forwards.

Lila stepped forwards and caught the boy before his face could hit the floor. "I cannot let you go to school in your current state" she smiles "This will be good, take time off from something as unimportant as school"

A flush crept up Nathanael's face and what with already being warm from his fever it didn't help him. He turned to look at the Kitsune "Just because it's not fun doesn't mean it's not important!" he exclaimed. ' _She's so close…this is really not helping things!'_

Lila rolled her eyes and picked Nathanael up into a hold "Trust me" she says "I am saying this with your best interests at heart"

Nathanael's blue eyes widened and he didn't know what to think or say but that may have been the impact of the fever muddling his mind or it may have to do with the fact Lila was holding him quite close to her.

"Lady Lila, Why not change yourself into Lord Nathanael?" Nooroo asks, a grin on his face.

Duusu gasped "Yes, Then you can go to school for him and he will not have to have an absence!"

Nathanael's eyes sparkled in glee and the corners of his mouth turned up.

Lila gave the spirits a dirty look as her expression hardened in annoyance.

"That's a great idea!" Nathanael cried, his voice slightly muffled due to the flu.

Lila pouted but walked to Nathanael's room holding the boy and then placing the boy on his bed.

"Get some rest," she says a growl in her voice as she turns and walks out the door slamming it shut.

Nathanael blinked at her behaviour then he shrugs and decides to do as she said.

So then despite being very annoyed with this situation Lila uses her illusion magic to transform herself into Nathanael. There is an orange glow that surrounds her and when it finally finishes she looks almost exact to the boy.

"Now where's his satchel" Lila snaps her voice identical to Nathanael's

 **(A/N: Okay, so just so I don't confuse anyone when I say Lila, it's actually her in Nathanael's body...sort of…I think you all understand anyway)**

Duusu and Nooroo started at her wide eyes and slacked jawed.

Lila gives a loud sigh "Must I do everything around here myself?" she stomps into the living room and sees his satchel by the sofa. She shakes her head or well Nathanael's…

"Seriously he was that brain muddled he was going to head to school without it" she picks it up and puts it on her shoulder. Then heads out into the hall where the Spirits float still looking shocked which Lila finds strange because it isn't like they haven't seen her do this sort of magic before.

"I'm off then, make sure to keep good care of the invalid," she says heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Duusu exclaims.

Lila stops and turns to look at the Spirits with round blue eyes "What is it now?" she says in a tired voice.

Duusu and Nooroo look at each other then back at Lila. They then look back at each other with round eyes and then back at Lila.

Lila grows annoyed with their behaviour and screams " **Just say it already!** "

"Uh…w-well…I-I feel like something isn't q-quite r-right with your Nathanael l-look" Nooroo stammers.

Lila raises an eyebrow.

"What Nooroo means to say," Duusu says calmly. Then she takes a breath and looks to Lila with wide sparkling eyes "How come your Nathanael looks hotter than the real Nathanael!" she squeals

"W-what?" Lila says, eyes growing wide "Don't be ridiculous! I made myself look the exact same as Nathanael!"

Nooroo and Duusu start smirking. Duusu squeals "Lila thinks Nathanael looks hot!"

"I do not!" Lila growls, her face growing red "I'm leaving!" she shouts opening the door and walking out making sure to slam the door extra hard so they know she is very annoyed.

She stomps down the path grumbling to herself "Stupid Duusu, making up ridiculous fantasies"

* * *

"Don't tell me Nathanael's out again today" Carlo crowed looking at the empty desk "There's no way he isn't going to be held back!"

Carlo laughed "Anybody want to bet whether Nathanael comes back to school?" he looks around the class a smirk on his face.

"Yo, Carlo why do you always care so much about Nathanael?" one of his mates asked. Then his friend smirked "Don't tell me you have a crush on him"

Carlo blanched and glared at his friend "Oh, shut up, I like girls, not loser's like him"

His friends laughed at him.

Then a voice behind him says "Sorry to interrupt but you're all around my seat, would you mind moving"

The boys look behind them, their eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"What? Is that really Nathanael?" They muttered between themselves as they inched away.

Nathanael went and sat in his seat not even a bit bothered by Carlo's comments.

The whole class was staring at the red-haired boy who was looking out the window. The girls whispered between themselves.

"Did Nathanael get hotter or what?" one whispered

"I think he did" her friend replied.

"How is that possible?"

The whole class was confused and slightly in awe.

"What the hell is happening?" Carlo hissed. "There seems to be some kind of aura from Nathanael that makes…makes me…want to respect him?"

' _Curse you, Nathanael, I will be certain to make you pay for this atrocity'_ Lila thought as she glared out the window, the reflection of Nathanael staring back instead of her own face.

Then there was a burst of smoke that filled the floor, Lila raised an eyebrow and looked to the door where flashes seem to be coming behind. It opened and Luka stepped in. "Good Morning everyone"

Suddenly all the student's attention were off Nathanael (or who they thought was Nathanael) and on Luka.

"For the first time in a week, the famous and popular Luka has returned to your class!"

Lila's forehead creased and her eyes narrowed _'The Tengu!'_

All the girls were squealing and he had some fangirls already tailing him as he walked towards Nathanael not realising it was Lila.

Lila bit her lip hoping he wouldn't sense her magic.

"Hey, Nathanael…wait"

Lila's eyes widened.

"What's this…you seem to appear more manly since the last time I saw you"

A smirk appeared on her face or well, Nathanael's and her eyes narrowed. _'Foolish Tengu, my transformation spell is perfect!'_ she almost felt like laughing _'This school day is bound to be a breeze'_

* * *

It was break time now and Luka's voice could be heard all around the classroom as he shouted: "Wait that fox goes here!" No one appeared fazed that he had just called Lila a fox and his fans that were crowded around his table nodded.

"Yeah, all the other boys were freaking out about it too" a girl laughed. "Not that you care about her, right Luka?" Another asked eyes narrowed in jealousy. "It appears she's off sick today," One said. The rest nodded.

' _Seriously, Damn it'_ Luka thought _'I had planned to use the time Nathanael would be away from the fox to grow closer to him, it appears I don't have as much time as I thought'_ He glanced over at the boy who was looking through a textbook.

"Okay, Class" Miss Bustier said getting the class to quiet down. "How about we do some reading"

The class took out their books and flipped to the last page they had read to. Miss Bustier looked over the class and her gaze fell on Nathanael

"Nathanael, can you start for us?"

Lila paled and looked at the page with narrowed eyes. _'What the hell is this writing?'_ it appeared to be in some foreign language.

"Nathanael? Is something wrong?"

Luka gave a cough and stood up "Miss Bustier, Nathanael has been sick for a-while so he can't speak very loudly, but I will read it instead"

Luka picked up his book and began to read-a-loud the foreign language flawlessly. The girls in the class sighed dreamily.

Once he finished he looked to Nathanael with a smirk _'How was that, Nathanael'_ then he blinked in shock when he saw Nathanael giving him the most vicious glare he had ever seen on the boys face.

' _Okay…'_

Then in music class, the same thing happened as the teacher called to Nathanael.

"Nathanael can you sing the first chorus for us please"

The colour drained from Lila's face _'Wait, What? Warriors don't sing! I do not sing!'_

"If I may, seeing as Nathanael doesn't feel up to it I can sing for him instead," Luka says.

The teacher claps her hands "Oh, yes how wonderful, a real star singing for us"

Luka then began to sing the song and the girls started to squeal, yet again. They were giving Lila a headache.

' _I wonder would Nathanael be annoyed if he hears I put a silence spell on his classmates…'_

"He's singing right in front of me!" one girl wept "I'm going to die, I'm dying!"

"Wait, wasn't this meant to be a choral piece?" Carlo asked.

Luka finished the song and smirked _'Did you like my singing, Nathanael?'_

He looked to the boy and was met with a glare of seething rage, Nathanael looked ready to kill him.

Luka's eyes widened _'Okay…What?'_

* * *

Later on, Luka saw Nathanael walking down the corridor and called out his name.

"Nathanael!" he walked to catch up with the boy who finally stopped walking and glanced around.

"What's wrong? You seem like you're in a bad mood today" Luka walked closer to the boy, his fangirls stayed waiting for him. "You know if something is bothering you, you can always talk to me"

Nathanael aka Lila pouted and glared up at the boy "I will say this to you only once, you suck, do not follow me around"

Luka's eyes rounded at the words he was hearing.

Nathanael smirked "I know you are after my heart quite literally because that is the only way you can obtain my status as a god, so back off"

The fangirls looked between each other trying to listen in to the conversation.

' _Damn it, the fox must have told him'_ Luka fixed an innocent smile on his face"Oh no, is that what you've been annoyed about, well, I'm sorry you thought that" Luka says and reaches for Nathanael's hand. "You've got me all wrong"

The fangirls eyes widened and they started to scream "Why is Luka holding **his** hand?!"

"I'll tell you what I really desire…your love" Luka smirked.

Nathanael glowered at the Rockstar and wrenched his hand from the boys and uses his other hand to hit him hard in the face.

Luka stumbled back placing a hand on the side of his face.

"Touch me again and you die!" Nathanael snarled.

"I can't believe you hit me in the face!" Luka exclaims.

Nathanael pays no heed and turns around and walks away.

"Wait, Nathanael" Luka calls.

"What?" Lila asks stopping but not turning around.

"In all seriousness, it's the miasma in the air here, it's grown heavier don't go into dark spaces by yourself," Luka says.

Lila glances around and realises the Tengu is right. She walks away while thinking to herself _'Yes, the tengu is correct for once, it has grown heavier…darkness is the entrance to the world over yonder so that must mean an entrance has opened nearby'_

* * *

"Marinette, Hurry up!" Alya shouts into the girls changing room "We're going to be late for gym class!"

Marinette inside the changing room is frantically searching through her locker "Yeah, just hold on I'm trying to find my headband" She moves clothes aside "I could have sworn I left it in here" she mutters to herself.

"You're so slow!" Alya whines "I'll just meet you there!" she closes the door and walks off.

Marinette not hearing Alya continues to search for her headband when suddenly the lights cut off. She jumps "Alya! Why did you turn the lights off on me? You know how dark and creepy it gets down here!"

When there is no answer Marinette whimpers "Are you still there?" her eyes widen in fright _'Aw no I'm in here by myself, stupid basement and it's no windows…I can't see anything at all'_

She walks along holding onto the lockers "Alya!" she cries "If you don't come back right now I will hate you forever!"

" _Who's a cute cute little girl does she have the sweet sweet taste of candy?"_

Marinette gasps and freezes when she hears a strange voice.

" _What flavour are you precious"_

Marinette looks behind her to see where the voice is coming from. Her eyes widen when something licks her face.

" _Blueberry! Yummy!"_

Marinette screams and goes running out of the changing rooms and trips falling on her face just in front of the door. Tears glisten in her eyes. The door opens letting in rays of light, Marinette looks up to see Nathanael standing in the doorway.

"So this is where it has been hiding"

Marinette scrambles up on her feet and to Nathanael's side.

"Nathanael, there's a ghost in the girls changing room!" she cries "It licked my face and said I tasted like blueberries!" she shuddered and hid behind the boy.

"Yes, I know" Nathanael replies calmly "It is a visitor from the world over yonder"

"What?" Marinette says.

"Now you better leave I'll deal with this" Nathanael says with narrowed eyes.

"But Nathanael it's the girls changing rooms," Marinette says.

Nathanael glares at her "I said leave, get out"

Marinette backs out and Nathanael shuts the door. She stands there shocked and then Alya calls her "Marinette, get over her!"

Marinette runs to her friend.

"Could you be any slower? The teacher is looking for you!" Alya shakes her head "You and Nathanael are the only two who haven't shown up to class yet"

Marinette's eyes widen "Nathanael! I left him to the ghost!"

"What?" Alya raised a brow.

"I'm going back!" Marinette shouted as she ran back towards the changing rooms.

* * *

" _I like this place a lot, so many girls come in here…all I did was watch technically I didn't do anything wrong, surely you understand, surely you won't burn me?"_

Lila stands over the yokai with her foot on his chest. She still looks like Nathanael except her fox ears and tail are showing as she holds a foxfire in her hand.

Her eyes bore into the yokai and she snarled "You're pathetic and sick!" she glowered "A perverted low-level yokai like you doesn't even deserve my attention, however for Nathanael I must eliminate all future problems when I can"

The door flew open "Nathanael!" Marinette exclaimed.

Lila jumped and looked at the door. She made her fox ears and tail disappear. The yokai took this as his chance to escape leaping from the floor. It licked Lila's face making her shudder.

" _Why do you have no flavour? You are not tasty!"_

"Hold it!" Lila growled.

" _I don't like the tasteless!"_ it leapt towards the wide-eyed Marinette _"Hello, blueberry flavour, I lick!"_

Before the yokai can touch her, Marinette is pulled away by Luka who slams his foot in the Yokai's face. "That's enough," he says.

The Yokai collapses on the floor.

"Ahh, L-Luka it's you!" Marinette says as her face flushed red.

Luka smirks "I thought I told you to stay away from dark places, Nathanael"

Nathanael (who was actually Lila) stood in the doorway eyes narrowed and seething with rage as he stared back at the tengu.

"Luka, Take that child and go outside immediately!" he snarled, grabbing the yokai and flinging him back inside the room. She slammed the door in their faces.

Marinette and Luka paled as suddenly loud crashes sounded from inside the room and the building shook.

"Ah, so do you have any idea what that thing is?" Marinette asked.

Luka laughed anxiously "Don't worry about it you should really just get back to class" he gently pushed Marinette in the direction of the gym.

"Yeah but Nathanael is in there!" Marinette says. "We should alert a teacher of the danger!"

Luka wonders how he can make Marinette keep quiet and then he smiles as an idea comes to mind. He leans down and presses a kiss against her cheek. Her face turns crimson and her eyes widen as she looks up at Luka.

"Can you do me a favour? Can what happen today be a secret, promise me you won't tell anyone" Luka says.

Marinette shakily nods and then walks away with a dazed look on her face.

Luka gives a relieved sigh and then heads to the door opening it "So you finished?"

He looks to see Nathanael sitting on a bench, the lights have come back on, and the boy is holding a purple candy lollipop in his hands.

"Where's the yokai? Did you let it go?"

Nathanael does not answer.

Luka sighs "Of course you did, I guess that's fine" he turns to leave then stops glancing over his shoulder at the boy "Nathanael, be careful unlike the fox I can't always be around to protect you, don't be reckless not without her near"

Nathanael smirks and stands up "Well then starting tomorrow I must make sure to have Lila come with me"

"Whatever" Luka grumbles walking away.

Lila smirks to herself _'Today has been more fun than I expected'_ then she burns the lollipop to nothing with her Foxfire.

( **A/N: From now this Nathanael is the real Nathanael, sorry this chapter is probably weird and confusing and I make it more confusing)**

Nathanael woke up and heard a ruckus in the kitchen. He got up and with blankets wrapped around him to keep out the cold headed towards the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and frowned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he grumbled when he saw Aurore in the kitchen cutting up ingredients to make a soup.

"Hello to you too, my dear" Aurore smirked.

Nathanael pouted.

"I heard Lila wasn't around today so I just knew you would need someone to take proper care of you so I'm making you soup!" Aurore grinned

"Lady Aurore here is the soft shell turtle, it is sure to make Nathanael well again," Nooroo said as he and Duusu carried over a bucket with a live turtle sitting on it.

Aurore picked it up.

"Leave that turtle alone!" Nathanael exclaimed. He points accusingly at Aurore. Aurore pouted and looked to him with wide eyes "But-" Nathanael interrupts "No! The turtle lives!" he turned and headed back to his room, blankets trailing on the floor. He collapsed on his bed when Aurore's scream was heard, he sighed.

"The turtle bit Lady Aurore!" Duusu exclaimed.

"Are you alright, Lady Aurore?" Nooroo asked.

Nathanael sat down at the table and looked at the soup suspiciously _'She might have poisoned it with some weird love potion…but I'm hungry'_ He watched as the turtle moved along the table.

Aurore stopped it and picked it up cautiously. "So is it true that Lila cross-dressed as you and went to school in your place?"

Nathanael glared "Right now I'm more concerned about that turtle, put him in that boiling water and you will die!" he narrows his eyes.

Aurore placed the turtle in a wooden bucket that the spirits brought to her. "Still I'm surprised, your sacred word binding must be very strong"

Nathanael picked up the spoon deciding to risk eating her soup. "It's not like I ordered her to go, I just asked her and she went" He sipped some of the soup and was surprised at how good it tasted.

"You asked her," Aurore said her eyes narrowing. "Lila must be putting on quite the innocent familiar act around you"

Nathanael swirled his spoon around in the soup and grimaced when he saw mushrooms in it. He picked it out while asking "What do you mean by that?"

Aurore rested her head in the palm of her hand "Don't you know?" she laughed "Well, Lila was a wild fox to begin with so as her Master you need to be strict with her"

Nathanael frowned "Aurore, I don't appreciate you talking about Lila like that" Aurore's eyes widened at being told off. "She doesn't deserve to be judged because of her looks or where she came from, you'll just have to believe me" Nathanael says "I spend more time with her and I know her the best, sure she seems kind of wild sometimes but she does have a gentle side too" A blush appeared along Nathanael's face as he spoke.

Aurore smirked "Oh no it seems you've been completely enamoured by her" Nathanael's eyes widened in worry that she had worked out his secret. "Her abilities are stronger than I thought" Aurore sighed "Familiars are supposed to serve Gods but unfortunately it appears you are the one who appears to be tamed instead" her eyes narrowed "Trust me if you let your guard down that beast will kill you in your sleep"

Nathanael's eyebrows raised "Aurore, do you hear yourself speak?" he shook his head "Lila is nothing like those lies you just came up with!"

Aurore sighed "Nathanael, you are far too stubborn"

"No you are!" he retorted.

Aurore smirked "Then if you are so certain about your _sweet_ Lila how about you take a peek at the past, see Lila in her true colours" her eyes glinted in the light.

Nathanael looked to Aurore with wide eyes.

* * *

Now Nathanael was sitting down on the carpet in the living room as the spirits hovered beside him anxiously.

"Are you sure you are well enough to do this, Lord Nathanael?" Nooroo asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" Nathanael smiled.

"Okay," Aurore says putting down an incense burner beside the boy. "This is a time wending incense burner" she explained "It's an object that allows your soul to travel into the past, far into the past"

As Aurore was talking the smoke twisted around Nathanael making him feel sleepy. Everything was becoming fuzzy so his eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed to the ground.

"Lord Nathanael!" the spirits exclaimed.

' _How could I not recognise Lila?'_ he thought as he travelled through a blank white light.

Nathanael slowly woke up and could feel rain pouring on him. He realised he was lying on soil and grass and quickly got up on sore muscles.

He looked at his hands and frowned _'They don't seem the same...wait a moment my clothes are different too and…and my hair!'_ He ran a hand through his hair which was still a vibrant red but styled differently so that his fringe didn't fall over his eye and was also longer than his usual length.

"This isn't my body!" he muttered aloud. He took calming breaths not wanting to have a panic attack while stuck in the past

' _Where am I?'_ He thought, looking around but all he could see was trees from every direction towering over him and keeping out the light. He started to walk looking for signs of human life.

Then he heard a voice call: "Someone help! Please!"

He moved through the trees, past jagging bushes and then saw a young boy lying on the ground injured. Nathanael rushed towards him and knelt down.

"It hurts" the boy cried.

Nathanael not used to situations like these said the only thing that came to mind "I'm here, what happened?" he held the boy in his arms.

"You can't go back there…" the boy says "We were attacked by some yokai…they killed everyone in the village"

"Yokai?" Nathanael questioned.

"Hawkmoth's looking for you, I can't believe he hasn't caught you already," the boys says with wide eyes that filled with tears "I ran away as fast as I could"

' _A yokai named Hawkmoth is looking for me? Why?'_

* * *

"Lucky for us this empty house was nearby," Nathanael says looking around the empty room. The boy is lying on the ground unable to move due to his injuries.

Nathanael ripped some cloth apart _'Right, I Need to treat his injuries'_ he placed the cloth on the boys back where someone had cut into. _'Who would inflict such a terrible wound on a child?'_

"I'm luckier I think, who'd have guessed you just happened to be out of the village working in the fields" the boy smirked **_"Such a fine Kill, there is no way Lord Hawkmoth would pass over something like you"_**

Nathanael's eyes widened but he couldn't move away fast enough as the boy transformed into a large hulk-like yokai and grabbed Nathanael around the throat. he slammed him against the wall keeping a grip on his throat. Nathanael gasped for air but it was no use. Then the Yokai slammed him down to the ground. Nathanael let out a cry as pain shot up his body.

 **" _He always takes any prey of any value away from us, Y'know,"_** the yokai says as he keeps a tight grip around Nathanael's throat.

' _A yokai…this is bad…'_

 **" _Don't worry about Lord Hawkmoth I'll devour you long before he gets here"_** The yokai says sharp teeth flashing.

Nathanael tries to struggle out of the yokai's grip but he is not strong enough. _'Someone help!'_

As if someone heard his thoughts there is a burst of orange flames that engulf just the yokai, it let's go of Nathanael who scrambles away in fear and shrieks as he turns into nothing but ash that crumples to the ground.

' _That was fox-fire'_ Nathanael thought with wide eyes.

"Trash always does burn well" a familiar voice quips.

Nathanael looks up to see a smirking Lila and a small smile appears on his face. Then he realises she looks slightly different to the Lila he knows. Her hair is longer and not tied up, it tumbles down her back and reaches down along her ankles.

"Oh My, a village boy," she says looking Nathanael up and down.

' _Lila? She doesn't know it's me…well, she hasn't met me yet...I think'_ Nathanael is shocked out of his thoughts when Lila grabs him by his collar.

"It is true you are quite a fine specimen" she looks down on him with hard green eyes. "Quite weak though"

"L-Lila?" Nathanael stutters.

The Kitsune smirks and then rips Nathanael's top, he gasps in shock. She grabs him by the chin leaning down closer with narrowed eyes "Lovely voice" she smirks "Cry out…human"

Nathanael's eyes widen in shock and confusion _'Why is Lila being so cruel? This isn't the Lila I know…This can't be her'_ Nathanael's eyes narrow and he grabs Lila's wrist and roughly pushes her off him.

She stumbles back a bit but regains her composure. Then she looks to Nathanael with wide eyes, an amused smile appearing on her face.

"Tell me, who are you?" Nathanael asks.

Lila smirks and moves closer to him backing him up against a closed door. She presses a hand to the wall blocking his escape and leans down close to his face. Nathanael's eyes rounded and despite the fact this Lila wasn't _his_ Lila he couldn't help his face flushing.

Before she can do anything a voice calls "Lila!" she glances over her shoulder and then opens the door Nathanael is leaning against and roughly pushes him inside the room. He gasps when he hits the floor and she shuts the door just as the voice speaks again.

"Lila, you disappear on me for what? A rundown shack in the woods"

Nathanael knew this was his only chance to escape he spots a hole in the back wall he can crawl through.

Lila replies "I did not wish to get wet"

"You're not very good company"

Nathanael crawls through the gap and back out into the lashing rain, he gets up on his feet and soon is running away from the yokai infested village.

"I came here because I thought some hunting would be good fun" Hawkmoth smirked, "But unfortunately a few of my prey got away you haven't seen a boy around here, have you, Lila?"

Lila leans against the closed door and examines her long nails "A little boy gave you the slip, you must be losing your touch Hawkmoth"

Hawkmoth laughed, a laugh that sounded like a Knife sliding over glass. "That doesn't answer my question, Lila"

She finally looks up at him "No, I have not as you can see this place is abandoned"

Hawkmoth nodded satisfied with her answer "Well, Keep an eye out I don't like letting prey get away…they call him Haruto"

 _'Haruto hmm'_ Lila nods "Sure"

Nathanael runs through the pounding rain, splashing through deep puddles that soak him. He pants for air not used to so much running but knows he cannot stop.

Aurore's words flash through his mind _"Well, Lila was a wild fox to begin with…you let your guard down that beast will kill you in your sleep"_ Nathanael shook his head _'She's wrong…'_ Then Nathanael gasps as he slips and starts falling but this falling seems like it takes forever as he is enclosed in nothing but darkness. ' _Of course, this is only a dream…'_

"Nathanael"

Nathanael's eyes fluttered open and he saw the concerned faces of Aurore, Nooroo and Duusu looking down on him.

"You were gone an awfully long time," Aurore says

Nathanael slowly sits up and rubs his eyes "Where am I?"

"You are Home at the shrine" Aurore smiles.

"Lord Nathanael, you worried us so very much!" Duusu cries rubbing at his face in form of a hug.

"I'm exhausted, but wasn't I sleeping?" Nathanael asks.

Aurore shakes her head "No, I sent your soul into the past so you were actually awake" then her eyes narrowed as she looked at Nathanael "Did you meet Lila by chance?"

Nathanael's eyes widen and he slowly shakes his head "N-no…I didn't see her"

Aurore pouts "That's a pity"

Then the door opens and a furious Lila stands in the doorway, still looking Like Nathanael except for the fox ears on her head.

"See who?" she growls "Who were you not able to see?"

The colour drains from Aurore's face at the sight of Lila and she lets out a small " _eek"._

"Why is there a snake loitering in the shrine?" Lila snarls.

Aurore lets out an anxious laugh "H-hey there Lila, welcome home, did you have fun at school today?"

Lila stands over Aurore now "What the hell are you doing here? What were you doing to Nathanael?"

Aurore smirks and tilts her head "I. Can't. Tell. You."

Lila then kicks her in the face "Get out!" she sends her crashing through the window.

Nathanael pales _'Great more stuff we have to fix!'_

Lila then transforms back into herself and sits down with a frown "Why the hell did you let her into the shrine?"

"We wanted to serve soft-shell turtle stew to Nathanael," Nooroo said.

Lila raised an eyebrow "What does a turtle stew have to do with her?" She then looks towards Nathanael and stands up coming closer to the boy.

"Nathanael" she reaches out a hand.

Nathanael finds his body freezing memories of the cruel Lila of the past still present in his mind. Then she gently presses her hand against his forehead. His body relaxes.

"Your temperature it is still high" she looks at him with concerned eyes "I will make you something for it, you should head back to bed"

Nathanael's cheeks turned pink _'This is the real Lila, the kind Lila I know'_ his eyes flooded with tears.

Lila looked at him with wide eyes "Nathanael, what is wrong?" her brows knitted together "What did Aurore do to you?"

Nathanael shook his head "No" he rubbed the tears away "I just had a nightmare that's all" he laughed "I'll be okay"

' _I'm so glad that the Lila I know is this Lila'_

He looks up at Lila and smiles "more importantly, how did your day go? How was school?"

Lila blinks and a sheepish smile appears on her face "It was very boring…nothing happened at all!"

* * *

 **I'll be starting a course in a technical college next week so there may be a delay in chapter updates but I will try to fic time to work on this fic in between coursework if possible. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	15. The God makes a confession

**Omg, I'm so sorry I took so long to upload this chapter but I've started a science course and the lecturers just pile the work so I found it hard to find time to finish up this chapter anyway I hope you forgive me for the long wait now on with the story:**

* * *

Nathanael sat at his desk trying to learn material for the upcoming exams but was finding hard to concentrate due to Lila's many _Fans._

They stood around the classroom all staring and whispering between each other.

' _Eugh, she stands out without even doing anything! How am I supposed to deal with that?'_

Nathanael tried to zone them out and put all his concentration into revising. All his Land God activities had kept him busy and now he was way behind in classes something he didn't usually care about but now finals were approaching he was starting to get worried.

"Stupid Finals" he grumbled "They're almost as gross as these mushrooms!" he looked at his lunch and then glared at Lila who sat beside him "Why did you put mushrooms in my lunch?"

Lila smirked "Cause' I know how much you love them"

Nathanael pouted but decided not to argue too busy revising.

Lila sighed "It appears that not only are you an awful Land god you are also an awful student unable to keep pace, how heartbreaking" she rested her head in her palm "I recommend you just drop out immediately save yourself the humiliation"

Nathanael glowered at the Kitsune and then refocused on the book. It was harder to block out the Lila fan's stares and whispers than he thought. He sighed.

' _Lila started coming to school to protect me and at the time it made sense but now…'_

"What is keeping you so busy?" Lila grumbled "You have barely done anything as the new land God"

Nathanael flushed with embarrassment "It's a work in progress!"

Lila rolled her eyes "Slowest one I've seen"

' _She wants me to work as a God but the things I can do aren't very useful"_

Luka walked up to Nathanael and Lila's desk with a horde of squealing fangirls behind him.

"What's up fox" Luka sneered "Tagging along with Nathanael again, make sure you study hard"

Nathanael paled at the intense atmosphere that surrounded them.

Lila's eyes narrowed "What about you still shepherding a flock of naïve sheep"

"I'm surprised Nathanael doesn't absolutely hate you yet but he's bound to come around soon" Luka smirked.

"Yes, well, coming from a person he already hates your words may carry a certain weight" Lila smirked back, standing up.

The classroom went silent as they watched Lila and Luka verbally butt heads.

"He doesn't hate me!" Luka growled.

"How sad it must be to not know how much an annoying pest you really are" Lila snarled.

"It takes one to know one!" Luka retorted.

Nathanael could see the fury in both their eyes and knew if he didn't put an end to this it would turn into an all-out war.

"H-hey maybe we should all just calm down!" Nathanael said to no avail the two yokai were too far in their own bubble of hate to listen to anyone besides themselves. Nathanael sighed and glanced out the door where he saw Marinette staring. She caught Nathanael looking and quickly hid behind the wall. Nathanael raised an eyebrow at her strange behaviour and stood up to go see what was going on. Leaving the yokai to their _playtime._ He walked up and glanced out the doorway at Marinette "Is something wrong?"

Marinette shrieked and went stumbling back and crashing into the opposite wall. "Ahh, N-no, hey Nathanael"

Nathanael blinked at her strange behaviour "Uhh okay?" he slowly turned to leave when Marinette called out.

"Wait! I kind of need your help"

Nathanael stopped and looked at her with wide eyes "You need my help?"

She nodded "Yes but I can't talk about it in the class…"

Nathanael nodded and walked outside the classroom to hear what Marinette needed help with.

"I want to thank Luka for his help yesterday but I haven't been able to since he's always surrounded by other girls," Marinette says "And I thought I had finally worked up enough courage today but here I am again too nervous"

Nathanael's eyes rounded at Marinette's words "Do you like Luka?"

Marinette's face flushed "W-what No! I mean I like him but not like him like that, you know um…"

Nathanael tried his best not to laugh but couldn't help a smirk appearing on his face.

Marinette sighed "I doubt he even remembers me"

"I'll help you," Nathanael says "I can get Luka to meet you without his fangirls so that you can properly thank him"

"Really! Thank you!" Marinette smiled "Oh and I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now…do you have weird supernatural powers or something?"

The colour drained from Nathanael's face "S-Supernatural?"

"Yeah you did that ghostbusting the other day, remember," Marinette said.

' _Ghost busting…yesterday?...LILA! I'm going to kill her!'_ Nathanael thought but managed to keep a smile on his face "Is that so?"

Marinette gasped "I promise I haven't told anyone about it, I swear!"

Nathanael chuckled and looked away "I don't know…I don't think I'm anything special but I guess you never know, huh?"

Marinette's eyes rounded.

' _I think I've just found my next task as Land God'_

* * *

Nathanael went walking around school looking for Luka luckily the Tengu and Kitsune had not killed each other while Nathanael had went away to talk to Marinette.

He finally spotted him talking to a group of girls one was trying to offer him a gift but Luka had to refuse.

"Sorry, Ladies but as a personal rule I never accept gifts from my fans," he says.

"He apologised to us, I think I'm going to die!" one squealed.

"Keep buying my albums that's enough of a gift for me"

Nathanael took out a talisman and quickly wrote some words on it and then walked up to Luka.

"Luka, Hold still please" he placed it on Luka's back.

The tengu raised an eyebrow at Nathanael's action "What?"

The girls blinked and then started to walk straight past Luka talking about the upcoming exams.

Luka's eyes widened as Nathanael grinned happily his talisman had worked.

"It's like I just turned invisible!" Luka says, looking to Nathanael with a glare.

Nathanael smiled "Yep, now can you do me a favour and keep that on for a little while longer oh and also go wait outside the chemistry room there's someone who wants to talk to you"

Luka pouted but nodded "Fine but you owe me"

* * *

Luka leaned against the wall outside the chemistry classroom with his arms folded as he frowned watching the students pass him by.

' _Are you kidding me? Not a single person is fawning over my presence! This Superstars presence!'_

He watched the usual fangirls walk past without giving him a second look.

' _Now I know what Hell feels like'_

"Luka!"

He brightened at hearing someone calling his name and looked to see who it was. He saw a petite girl with midnight blue hair tied in small twin-tails approaching, she felt familiar but he couldn't remember how.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, my teacher wanted me to help out after class and I couldn't get out of it" Marinette stopped and looked around not seeing Luka right in front of her.

' _Seriously'_ Luke sighed then shouted "Here!"

Marinette jumped and then looked in his direction finally noticing him. "Oh!"

He raised an eyebrow waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Um, about yesterday I w-wanted to t-thank y-you for saving m-me oh and also thank you for taking the time to meet me here," Marinette says.

Luka blinked "Sorry, who are you again?"

Marinette's smile vanished at his question and she bowed her head "N-nobody" she started to back away and then she turned running away. She wasn't looking where she was going and didn't notice the ladder with the paint can open on top of it (they were repainting the school's walls) and crashed into it causing the paint can to tip and paint fell over her.

Luka's eye's widened at what happened.

Marinette froze wanting the ground to open up and swallow her, unfortunately, it did not and Carlo and his mate came walking along and spotted the scene.

They started to laugh at her misfortune.

"Typical Marinette always a klutz!" Carlo sniggered.

Marinette's face turned red in embarrassment and her eyes welled with tears.

"Yeah we should totally get a picture!" his mate said.

Luka had heard enough "How about you two grow the hell up and get out of here"

They turned around to see Luka glaring at them.

"Bro, Luka looks really mad" his mate whispered.

Carlo nodded and the two of them went running off.

Luka looked to Marinette "So Marinette was it?"

Marinette shakily nodded "Y-yeah"

"How about we go and see if we can get you a change of clothes," Luka says starting to walk ahead, hands in his pockets.

Marinette's eyes widened and she managed to smile "Yeah…thank you!"

* * *

Nathanael grins "Thank goodness" he is watching from the opposite roof using a talisman to allow him to see far away. He makes the talisman disappear and looks to Lila who is leaning against the silver bars.

"Looks like Marinette finally got to tell Luka thank you," he says "wouldn't you say my powers are getting better, Y'know I might be getting the hang of this God business"

Lila glances at Nathanael with a dull expression "Fool" she mutters.

Nathanael's eyes widened at her words.

"You countlessly take on random favours without a thought to the consequences!" Lila snarled "Why even bother getting that naïve girl hopes up? Luka is a Tengu once that girl finds out the person of her affection is not even human I doubt she would be ecstatic"

Nathanael pouted "How do you know? She might be okay with it" Nathanael sighed _'Why is Lila always so negative when it comes to human and yokai relationships?'_

Nathanael's eyes widened "I wonder, were you rejected by a human in the past?" he gasps.

Lila frowned and hit him over the head with his revision book "Keep studying!" she growled.

"Ow," Nathanael rubbed the back of his head. They sat down on the roof and Nathanael picked up his revision book as Lila mindlessly flicked through a history book.

' _Lila may be unhappy about it but I helped out a friend so at the end of the day I did a good thing'_ Nathanael thought, glancing at the kitsune.

"What's wrong now?" Lila asked, looking straight at the boy.

Nathanael's eyes widened and a blush lit up his face "N-nothing…I just think it would be better for Humans and Yokai to get along with each other that's all" he chuckled anxiously.

Lila sighed "And what good would that do?" her brows snapped together.

Nathanael frowned "maybe there are some humans out there that you would get along pretty well with" he smiled "You should try getting to know one, you might be surprised"

Lila's face went blank "I have no interest in befriending others, being able to protect you is all that I care about"

A blush crept up his face and Nathanael quickly looked at his lap "Y-you shouldn't say things like that so casually"

* * *

They were returning to the classroom when Nathanael heard someone call "Excuse me are you, Nathanael?" He turned to see two boys standing in the doorway.

"If you're not busy can we talk to you for a second?"

Nathanael's eyes rounded but he nodded "Sure"

Back at their desk Lila glanced suspiciously as Nathanael left the room with the two boys.

Nathanael stood in an empty porch of the school with the boys who appeared to be a year younger than him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

The boys glanced at each other and the spiky black haired boy nudged his smaller friend "Go on!"

"My name is Liam Hart and…" Then the boy then started to talk really fast "See I kind of-no, I really like Lila and I can never get close to talking to her cause you two are always together, practically inseparable anyway I just wanted to know are you two in a serious relationship or something?"

Nathanael blinked trying to process the jumble of words he just heard as his cheeks turned pink.

"Well go on tell him the truth!" his mate said, glaring at Nathanael.

"Well I think this might surprise you but we're not together, me and Lila are just friends," Nathanael said, his eyes cast down to the ground.

"Are you being serious?" Liam exclaimed.

Nathanael sighed "yeah I'm serious"

The boy glanced at his friend who grinned at him. "Anyway would you mind if I asked a favour?"

Nathanael's eyes widened "huh?"

"You and Lila always walk home together right? Well, do you mind I if I walk home with her just for today?" He asked.

"Oh-" Nathanael felt his stomach twist in jealous knots and even though a voice in his mind said _'Yes, I very much mind'_ he forced a smile "No, go ahead"

Nathanael sat on the porch his eyes dulled, the boys had long left with grins on their faces.

' _It's not that big of a deal'_ Nathanael thought ' _this won't even require any use of my powers I'll just have to make up an excuse and then I'll head home without her'_ he sighed.

* * *

Lila picked up the note on the table and frowned. She grabbed her satchel and headed out to the locker room. She looked around for that familiar red hair and couldn't spot it. She was about to turn and go when she heard a cough behind and she looked to see a boy with brown hair that glinted ginger in the light.

"H-hey Lila um you seem to be heading home all by yourself do you maybe want me to walk home with you" he smiled.

Lila glowered "No I have other commitments" she walked on straight past the boy whose face was twisted in shock.

Nathanael sat on the roof of the school his face buried in a book trying to learn information for the upcoming exams but even though he tried to focus he couldn't, his thoughts full of Lila.

' _I wonder if Lila ended up walking home with that boy…I shouldn't care so much…it's my own fault'_ he looked heavenward with dull turquoise eyes.

" _Maybe there are some humans out there that you would get along pretty well with"_ Nathanael sighed _'I wish I never said that'_

"I'm such an idiot" He looked down at his lap his red hair falling over his face blocking it from view. _'I accepted his request on the spot and now here I am regretting it, this really sucks'_

Nathanael remembered what the boy said _"I really like Lila"_ he blinked fighting back tears _'I like her too…I really like her too'_ Suddenly a shadow cast over Nathanael and he looked up with wide eyes to see Lila glaring down at him. She held out the note he had written her.

Lila looked at him fury glowing in her eyes "What is the meaning of this nonsense?" she growled. "You tried to match me up with a human boy!" she scrunched the note up tightly "You truly are an idiot!"

Nathanael stood up "I'm sorry I just-"

"I don't care what you just!" Lila snapped "Do not set things in motion out of the so-called kindness of your heart!"

Nathanael's expression dulled at her words.

"In my eye's there is nothing in this world that takes greater priority over you, I mean that," Lila said and just like that Nathanael's eyes widened, the sparkle in them returning and his face reddened. He looked away quickly as he tried to hide his blushing face. He had tried to ignore his feelings for so long but it was impossible now. He had to admit it to himself. He was in love with Lila.

"Now come on we're going home!" Lila barked, turning on her heel and angrily walking towards the door back into the school building.

Nathanael picked up his belongings and quickly followed.

* * *

The next day Lila walked down the school corridor when a hand reached out and grabbed her pulling her into a store cupboard. "We need to talk," Luka said glaring at Lila as he slammed the door shut.

Lila sighed "What is it now, crow"

Luka clicked his fingers and his human disguise disappeared. Now he was in his tengu form with large black wings on his back. Lila also saw the dark black and purple mist surrounding them alerting her they had travelled to a borderline between the human world and the world over yonder.

"Wow this must be serious," Lila said with a roll of eyes. She made her human disguise disappear. Her fox ears perking up and her fox tail swaying lazily behind her.

Luka's eyes flashed "It is!" he snapped "I just happened to overhear your roof time conversation with Nathanael yesterday and got rather worried about you" Luka smirked "Being wise to the ways of the human world I thought I'd give my foolish friend a fair warning"

Lila glared "In a habit of spying on me are you?" she scoffed "what conversation do you mean anyway?"

Luka laughed and then put on a very inaccurate Lila voice "There's nobody in this great big world who means more to me than you Nathanael, you're the only thing that's important!" he clasped his hands together as a teasing smile played on his lips. "I think it was something along those lines"

Lila frowned a tired expression on her face "One, I do not sound like that and two, I never said anything of the sort" Lila flicked her fan in front of her face.

Luka sighed and ran a hand through his hair "You can't be serious, you're even more hopeless than I thought"

Lila's eyes narrowed but she said nothing.

"Nathanael is an emotional boy I think we can all agree on that" Luka said, "not to mention he's at that age where boys start to date, as his familiar do you really want to end up being the person of his affection?" Luka's eyes glinted with amusement "Be sure to start practising a little more discretion around the boy, after all, he is your lord and master we wouldn't want things to get too risky between the two of you"

"Are you trying to imply that Nathanael is being seduced?" Lila said with eyes still narrowed.

Luka chuckled "Being a familiar sounds pretty tough, babysitting that's all the fearsome fox does now, it would be so much easier if you just made me the Land God"

"Stop talking nonsense" Lila snapped. Luka looked at her with wide eyes. "There is only one person in the entire world who holds the power to give me orders yet you would dare say that he is like any other schoolboy who loses their head over petty emotions, do not take me for a fool" Lila growled.

"Whatever you say," Luka said. "Time to go"

The candle went out and they returned to the human world and restored their human glamours. Walking out of the storage closet together. Two girls stood there with wide eyes. "Excuse us," Lila said pushing past them. She and Luka walked down the hall together bickering.

"When I become land God the first order I'll give my familiar will be to kill herself," Luka said.

"You certainly set some impossible goals for a Tengu" Lila retorted.

The girls looked at each other with flushed faces,

"Were they…"

"Let's just not talk about it"

* * *

The Bell rang for home time and Nathanael gave a relieved sigh. "I'm so glad finals are over," he said to Alya and Marinette who were standing around his desk. Alya scrolling through her phone.

"Hey, where did Lila run off to?" Marinette asked.

"I think she mentioned something about picking up some things with Luka," Nathanael said.

"In that case why don't we celebrate finishing up finals, do either of you want to grab a bite to eat somewhere" Marinette smiled "I could really go for something sweet"

Alya didn't even glance up from her phone as she said "Count me out I've got a date with Nino"

Marinette gasped "Choosing a boy over your best friend! The treachery!" a teasing smile played on her lips.

"Oh, quiet you" Alya smirked and gave Marinette a nudge. Marinette giggled.

"Looks like I'm the only single" Marinette pouted.

"What?" Nathanael raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Alya's got Nino and you're going out with Lila"

Nathanael blushed "Wait where did you get that idea?"

Both Alya and Marinette looked at him with confused looks. "You're always together so it made sense to everyone that you're going out with each other" Alya said.

A flush crept up Nathanael's face as he started to talk "Sure we spend a lot of time together but we can't help that, Our problem is that we're too close, to begin with," Nathanael sighed "Yeah, she kind of told me I meant a lot to her but it wasn't in that way you know. We live together but it's not like we've ever been on a date or anything fun"

Marinette and Alya glanced at each other with wide eyes and then Alya looked back to Nathanael with a knowing smile.

"He's bragging right?"

Nathanael blushed "What no!"

Alya sighed returning her attention to her phone "If the two of you aren't as close as you want to be why not try switching things up on her now and then"

Nathanael's eyebrows raised "But how would I do that?" he asked.

"If you've never been out on a date then go out on a date, simple as that" Alya said.

Nathanael's face flushed "A date? No way Lila wouldn't even go on one if I asked"

"Then don't ask," Alya said.

"What?"

"Just take her on one after all you guys are always together so I'm sure she won't notice"

"Trick her into a date!" Nathanael exclaimed.

Alya laughed. "It's not really tricking her…Just drag her to a place she's never been before and act all manly or whatever I'm pretty sure Lila probably likes those types" Alya said.

Nathanael's face went paler than usual "Manly?"

Alya nodded "Yeah but not in an ignorant way you have to still be a gentleman, okay?"

"Uh…" Nathanael blinked trying to process all the things he had to do then he hesitantly nodded "Okay"

Marinette gasped "Omg! Nathanael has a crush on Lila, I didn't know but that's so cute!"

Nathanael looked at her with concerned eyes.

Alya kept her eyes on her phone screen "Oh hey, Marinette welcome to the conversation"

"Huh?" Marinette looked at her wide eyed.

' _A place she's never been before and it also has to be somewhere I can act manly…however, you do that…'_

"Nathanael"

Nathanael broke out of his thoughts and looked to the doorway where Lila was standing waiting on him. "C'mon we're going home," she turned and headed out the door. The girls gave him encouraging grins. Nathanael blushed. "R-right!" he picked up his satchel and rushed after her.

* * *

They walked down the street past busy shops on their way home. Nathanael glanced at Lila and chewed on his lower lip thinking of how to ask Lila to go somewhere without making it obvious that he saw it as a date. ' _She's always in such a rush to get home, I know she's worried about taking care of the shrine and everything but still…'_ Nathanael stopped walking as Lila walked on not noticing he had stopped.

"Hey, Lila!" Nathanael yelled.

Lila stopped and looked around at the boy with a raised eyebrow "What?"

Nathanael smiled "Since school got out early today let's not rush home, right now's the perfect time for an adventure!" his face flushed.

Lila sighed "Must we?"

"Yes!" Nathanael grabbed her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction of home. Rushing down an alleyway and behind a building until they came out into the bustling City centre. Lila scowled at the amount of humans flocking together, her button nose crinkled and her fox ears flattened against her head not that anyone could see them. Nathanael grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers together and pulled her through the crowds and farther down the city until they came outside a large elegant building.

"Come on Lila!" Nathanael grinned as he pulled the reluctant Kitsune up the marble steps and into the art gallery. The front entrance was relatively bare of any art with only posters about exhibits to attract interest. "I haven't been here in ages! I can tell you everything about these artworks" Nathanael grinned. _'Yes! Being intelligent about stuff is manly right? Also, I'm pretty sure Lila likes intelligent types she gets annoyed enough about me being a failure as a Land God…'_

Lila looked up to the roof and gasped her eyes widening and sparkling at the intricate glasswork that made up the roof. It was spirals and bursts of colour that made up small images. Nathanael smiled at Lila's reaction and left her admiring the roof as he went up to the front desk to pay for their entry tickets. He got them and returned to a pouting Lila.

"Okay we saw the pretty roof let's go home" Lila folded her arms.

Nathanael frowned "We're here now and I already bought tickets so we're staying!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her through the swinging doors. Lila grumbled.

They came to stand in front of a large painting that was framed in a golden frame. Nathanael grinned "This is one is pretty cool right, it's expressionism which is my third favourite art style, do you want to know what I think the painting represents?" he turned to look at Lila at his side and then realised she had vanished.

He looked wildly around and spotted her walking on down the route. He ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't wander off without me!" he exclaimed.

Some people passed by looking at the two strangely, Nathanael ignored them.

"I was following the route!" Lila grumbled.

"Look at the art! **Just look at the art!** "

* * *

A while later they stood looking at some sculptures and Nathanael sighed _'it's not working she's looked miserable this entire time and she doesn't appreciate my art knowledge at all!'_ he pouted.

Lila stood with a blank face as she stared right through the sculptures not really caring about them at all. Nathanael bit his lip _'But I can't give up and there's still time left!"_ He began to walk on down the route. Lila followed raising an eyebrow "Nathanael just how much art is in this place?"

Nathanael looked around smiling "Loads, but don't worry I just want to show you my favourite exhibit!"

"So one last place and then we're leaving?" Lila asked.

Nathanael nodded.

"Thank goodness it's so stuffy in here!" Lila said speeding up and walking ahead of Nathanael who pouted at her words.

Lila walked a little too far ahead as they came to a crowded area she pushed through easily but Nathanael being shyer and not as rough had some difficulty. He gasped when a person banged into him making him stumble and drop his satchel, the person walked on without even glancing at Nathanael.

Nathanael grumbled to himself as he knelt down to pick up his bag. Lila stopped and looked around wondering where Nathanael had got to. Her eyes widened when she saw what had happened she approached the boy who was picking his satchel up from the floor.

He looked up at Lila wide eyed when she held out her hand "Take my hand" she said. Nathanael blushed and reached out taking her hand in his.

' _I know this isn't at all manly letting her take care of me like this…I guess I'm no good at being the Alpha male type…but I don't actually mind this…Lila likes being in control anyway that's pretty obvious'_

They finally finished their tour of the art gallery. Lila grinned and put her hands on her hips "Okay then we just saw every piece of art in the gallery no doubt you are satisfied, what a happy ending to this grand adventure!" she grabbed Nathanael by the back of his collar "Now let's go _**HOME**_!"

"Hey, wait a second!" Nathanael cried freeing himself from her grip "I'm hungry so we should get something to eat!"

Lila glared "We have food at home you do realise?"

"But we don't have anything I want to eat!" Nathanael said, walking back down the marble steps.

Lila sighed. She did feel hungry. "Fine we can get something to eat then we're heading home"

Nathanael grinned _'I've got to make this day last as long as I can…I know it may be impossible but I got to make Lila see me as more than some boy she has to protect…'_

They came into a lively market, full of stalls selling items and some were selling food. They walked through the place and Nathanael saw Lila's eyes shine with curiosity for the place. It made his heart flutter in his chest. They finally stopped outside a stand that sold food Lila obviously loved as a look of nostalgic happiness appeared on her face "Ah, Crêpes, I haven't had one in such a long time and I've gotta say I missed them."

Nathanael blushed at the look of childlike joy that spread across Lila's features. She looked adorable. It made Nathanael's heart skip a beat. ' _Now's my chance to show I'm not just some boy she has to protect!"_ Nathanael puffed his chest while leaning against the stand, trying to look as slick and cool as Luka probably would, "Can I have two strawberry crêpes."

Lila sniggered as the man turned and started preparing the Crêpes, "What the hell was that all about?"

He paused and gave her a sheepish grin, "What was what about?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked, "You know. The leaning against the stand in that stance." her hand gestured towards him starting at his head and lowering to point towards his shoes.

Nathanael straightened up his face turning red "I d-don't know…"

Lila shook her head "You're so strange"

"Oh, look our food," Nathanael said happy for a change in conversation. He paid the man and handed Lila her crêpe, it was in a cone shape and wrapped with thin red paper.

Lila really did love crêpes. Her food was gone in a matter of seconds. Nathanael took a few bites of his and handed the rest to Lila when he saw how much she loved them. She gladly accepted the food and it disappeared just like the one she just previously finished devouring. Nathanael grinned glad to see Lila in a happier mood. He had never seen her this relaxed. _'I should have just brought her here in the first place!'_ He looked up at the darkening sky a few stars coming out to twinkle against the darkness. An idea came to his mind.

"Hey, Lila I know I said we would go home straight after food but can we go someplace higher to see the stars better?" He looked to her with round sparkling eyes.

Lila paused considering for a moment and finally gave in "I suppose" she said. Nathanael grinned and grabbed her sleeve dragging her towards a building which had metal steps outside the building that allowed people to walk up to the roof. They came to the roof and Nathanael let go of Lila's sleeve and ran to the edge of the building placing his hands on the steel bars that went around the roof. Nathanael's eyes shone in the light "What an incredible view!" he said "It makes me want to draw it!" he looked towards Lila who had come to stand alongside him. He froze when he saw her looking at him strangely. Lila scrutinized the boy her mouth set in a hard line.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked.

"You have been acting strangely today, first you seem more excited and cheerful than usual and then for some reason you tried to act all…I don't know…cool" Lila said. Nathanael gulped. "Surely the Art, food and night view did not cause this transformation?" Lila asked.

Nathanael blushed "No, you're overthinking it"

Lila frowned "There is one thing I want to ask you, tell me have you or have you not formed a crush for me"

Nathanael's face paled and his body tensed.

"It was something that Luka mentioned" Lila's eyes narrowed "Humans around your age start to get interested in finding love he said you were no different than the rest," Lila said "He warned me that I should not speak to you in ways that may cause you to fall in love with me" Nathanael looked away down at the street far below to avoid the kitsunes intense gaze.

Then Lila smiled "Well Luka loves his jokes and we must think nothing of it"

Nathanael gripped the bars tightly. He couldn't bare it anymore. He had to say it. "What if it was true?" he blurted out. Lila looked at him with a confused gaze. Nathanael finally looked back at Lila "What if I did like you?" his heart was hammering fast in his chest but he couldn't back out now. "And what would you say if Luka was right"

Lila's eyes widened as the colour drained from her face "No, you are deluding yourself"

"No, No I'm not!" Nathanael cried "I like you a lot Lila why can't you believe that!"

"You fool!" Lila snarled. "I would never allow myself to love a human boy"

"Oh…Yeah" Nathanael lowered his head and looked at the ground as tears welled in his eyes. _'What else did you expect to happen…That she would by some miracle like me back…I really am an idiot'_

Lila walked past Nathanael "Come on, Tomato, Let's go home"

Nathanael glared as she walked past _'Go home…she just brushed this whole thing off as if nothing happened…She really doesn't care about trampling on my feelings'_

"No!" He declared.

Lila turned around to stare at him as he glared at her, tears in his eyes. "Why? We have done everything you wanted to, right?"

"How can you just act as if nothing happened?" Nathanael asked

Lila sighed "Nathanael, please don't be like that"

"Be like what?" Nathanael exclaimed tears cascaded down his cheeks "I won't leave until you accept the fact that I like you" Lila growled and grabbed Nathanael in an underarm hold and jumped over the bars and started to walk along the narrow ledge of the roof. Nathanael shrieked "AH, what are you doing we're going to fall!" he gripped Lila's jacket as she continued to walk along the ledge. Lila's hair floated in the breeze "Let us hope some cold night air will bring you to your senses"

Nathanael gasped and tried to cautiously free himself from Lila's grip.

"Stop struggling this is for your own good!" Lila said "Admit that you are delusional and I will let you down" she held Nathanael out over the roof.

"I won't do it!" Nathanael cried "Because I really do have feelings for you! You told me yourself that I was important to you!"

"Never mind that!" Lila snarled.

"So you really never felt the same way about me?" he looked to Lila his eyes flooded with tears "And you never felt attracted to me, not even for a single moment?" Lila's eyes rounded and she gasped. Forgetting herself she lets go of Nathanael whose eyes widened as he started to fall down towards the ground, wind whipping past and through his hair. Lila realized what she had done and she shouted "Nathanael!" she leapt off the building towards the boy.

' _I've been rejected, I don't know what else I expected…I can't look her in the eye ever again…I hate her…'_ tears fell from his shut eyes.

"Nathanael!"

His eyes shot open to see Lila reaching out a hand "Give me your hand now!"

"No, don't help me!"

Lila's eyes widened "Are you an idiot! Do you seriously want to die?" she yelled reaching out and grabbing Nathanael's hand.

" _ **Don't touch me!"**_ Nathanael exclaimed.

A golden light formed and repelled Lila away with a shock. Her face drained of colour "Sacred word-binding" she muttered then looked at the falling boy with worried eyes."If you never even liked me then you can just stay away from me!"

"Nathanael, please, I promise you that I will never touch you again but at this very moment you have to let me save you" Lila insisted.

Nathanael sniffed and shut his eyes. A small golden glow formed letting Lila reach out and grab the boy just in time as she wrapped her arms around him and lowered them to the ground safely.

' _I wanted to hate her but I can't…she's so kind, smart and strong…of course, she can't like someone as pathetic as me…I'm such a fool'_ Nathanael kept his head in the crook of Lila's shoulder _'But I can't and I won't forget my feelings for her…I love her'_

"Time to return home," Lila said. She glanced at the boy who made no movement except the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. She sighed sadly.

* * *

 **I've never had a crepe in my life but now I've seen images of them while I was writing this chapter I realise now that I have not lived they look like heaven as a snack, lol. Also, this chapter is really long so sorry if it got confusing when I write loads I sometimes forget things…anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**


	16. The God goes to the beach

**A/N: I apologise in advance if you think breaking the fourth wall is cringy but I found it hilarious so I kept it in (and yes I laugh at nearly anything).**

* * *

The school bell rang echoing through the corridors and alerting students that they were free for lunch and here is our sweet tomato boy; Nathanael simply beaming with joy as he is gathered with Marinette and Alya to make exciting summer plans. Oh, what fun they're having!

Alya slammed her hand down on the table and stood up looking heavenward "Are you reading the right script?!" she pointed towards Nathanael. "That's not what's happening here at all!"

 _Oops…_

She pointed to the sky with a furious glare "You can't just make things up as you go! Stay focused!"

 _Fine okay, sorry, let's have a restart:_

Nathanael sat with a dull depressed expression around a table with Alya and Marinette as they tried, keyword: _tried_ to make Summer plans but sadly he was not in the mood for them seeing as just yesterday he discovered love was blooming in his heart only to soon have it ripped out and stamped upon. So No, He's not joyous at all.

Marinette smiled "Hey I have an idea let's go to the beach during summer break, doesn't that sound like fun Nathanael?"

Nathanael sat with his head in the palm of his hands "Yeah…beach…fun…let's go to the Alps right now…' He collapsed across the table.

"Nathanael!" Marinette cried. "He's lost all sanity!"

Alya scrolled through her phone not glancing up as she said "The girl he stripped down to his soul in front of basically told him to take a cold shower, I kinda get it"

Marinette pouted "Yes, but are you still not hungry, Nathanael, you should at least try to eat something!"

Alya glanced at the boy with a worried expression. Nathanael not eating was a very worrying sign as the boy loved food.

Nathanael lifted his head and looked at the food in front of him. "I don't feel hungry…I'll never feel hungry again…'

"Don't talk nonsense, you scarcely ate anything this morning so you better eat now"

Nathanael looked to the doorway to see Lila standing there frowning in concern.

"I'm not hungry!" Nathanael declared looking away from her gaze.

"Please stop!" Marinette exclaimed, "He still hasn't recovered from being rejected by you so it won't work!"

The colour drained from Nathanael's face and Alya winced "Marinette!" she hissed.

Lila's eyes widened and she looked to the embarrassed Nathanael "Thanks for your help" she shoved Marinette out of the way and came closer to Nathanael. "If you're refusing to eat then I'll have to force-feed you!" Nathanael's face flushed and he tried to back away. Lila reached to stop him when she paused his words **"Don't touch me!"** ringing through her head. She lowered her hand and backed away then turned and walked off leaving a sad Nathanael behind.

' _She hates me so much that she doesn't even want to touch me'_ he watched with narrowed eyes as a group of boys surrounded Lila _'I'm the only one whose feelings have changed, Lila's the same as always'_

"I'm sorry Nathanael, I know this is hard but me and Alya are here for you!" Marinette smiled "Let's go to the beach I promise we'll have so much fun you'll forget all this even happened!"

Nathanael managed a half-smile "Thank you, Marinette, sure let's go to the beach"

Marinette grinned "Yay! Let's do it tomorrow!"

Lila was listening in on their conversation from a far off distance and her eyes narrowed at their words _'The Ocean…'_

* * *

Aurore slid open the door "I'm here to see Nathanael-" she let out a cry as Duusu hit right into her face knocking her over.

"Are you kidding what do you mean I can't go!?" Nathanael roared. He was knelt packing a small luggage bag for the beach in the living room. Lila stood over him, hands on her hips and frown on her face as she growled back "I mean you cannot go to the ocean!"

"Why not?" Nathanael pouted "Mari went out of her way to plan it all and invite me!"

"Please stay calm, Lord Nathanael" Nooroo fluttered around his head.

"The ocean is filled with demonic creatures if you were a normal human then it would be fine but you are a land God so I cannot risk anything happening you," Lila said "also I can't go into the ocean to protect you so the answer is No"

Nathanael stood up "I'll be fine! My friends will be there with me!"

Lila sighed "Is that so? Do you honestly believe your friends could stand up to demons?"

"No, they can't" They looked to see Aurore sitting cross-legged on the floor "But I could always use a day at the beach" she smirked, "Take me with you!"

"Great!" Nathanael grinned.

Lila glowered at the snake familiar a low growl sounding in her throat. Aurore just giggled.

* * *

"Hey Guys!" Nathanael ran up to meet with Marinette and Alya on the beach. Behind him followed a grinning Aurore and a pouting Lila both in human summer wear.

Aurore was wearing a blue double-layer tank top with white shorts and sandals while Lila was wearing an orange maxi dress and gold gladiator sandals. Nathanael had just worn a white t-shirt and grey shorts.

Alya's eyes widened "You brought Lila with you? And who's this, her friend?"

"I'm Aurore and yes, me and Lila are the best of friends!" she hugged the kitsune who glared down at her furiously. Aurore smirked up at her.

Nathanael sighed _'So much for a day where I can forget about my feelings for Lila…she looks really pretty in that dress…argh no, no more thoughts of Lila'_

Alya shrugged "Whatever, Nino said he may join us later so I can't complain"

"Let's go swimming!" Marinette shouted as she rushed to the sparkling ocean, its foamy waves crashing against the seashore. Nathanael smiled and rushed after her. Alya followed at a much slower pace. "Mari, don't get too excited and go too far out!" Alya said in a sisterly tone. Marinette wasn't listening already splashing through the sea.

Lila and Aurore sat down on some beach chairs under a beach umbrella that shaded them from the suns harsh rays. Lila took a book out of the bag she had brought with her and started mindlessly flicking through the pages. Aurore lay there feeling bored and let out a sigh.

Nathanael glanced over at them and Alya caught his gaze "Do you not want to ask them to join us?"

Nathanael blushed "N-no! it's their own fault if they're bored after all they followed me" he ran on into the ocean.

"Nath, are you not going to take off your t-shirt?" Alya asked.

"No!" Nathanael exclaimed, face turning red. _'Everyone else has six-packs and I don't!'_ Alya rolled her eyes and shrugged following them in.

"What are you doing here Lila?" Aurore asked with narrowed eyes "Besides Lurking"

"I could ask you the same question" Lila quipped.

Aurore looked around "Humans are quite strange aren't they, they are land animals yet they flock to the ocean like fish even ones who can't swim go in with those hoop things…'. Lila made no comment. Aurore sighed "Well, are you having a good time here? I was surprised when you actually came along" she smirked "and in case you've forgotten I do know exactly why you can't go into the ocean"

Lila's eyes widened and then she gave Aurore a dirty look. Aurore just laughed. "Let me be frank, I hate you Lila but I will play nice for Nathanael's sake" Lila's eyes narrowed as the two familiars glared daggers at each other than Aurore looked out to the ocean where Nathanael and his friends were splashing around in and shouted: "Nathanael wait for me, I want to go swimming too!" she got up and shot a vicious smirk at Lila.

"Well, C'mon then!" Nathanael shouted back. Then he was rushing back up to them "This place has so many pretty shells!" he grinned, opening his hand to show Lila the seashells he had found.

"Yes, very pretty," Lila said.

Aurore had taken off her top and shorts and was now just wearing her blue bikini that she had been wearing underneath she placed a hand on Nathanael's back. Pushing him back towards the ocean "C'mon Nathanael, Lila said she hates everything to do with the ocean"

"She did?" Nathanael looked at Lila surprised.

Lila frowned at Aurore. Who now pushed Nathanael around and lead him to the ocean by his hand glancing over her shoulder to smirk victoriously at the Kitsune who glared back. ' _She knows exactly how to get to me, touching Nathanael when I cannot, damn bitch of a snake…'_

* * *

Farther away on a patch of sand behind a heap of rocks were two gods, one was a white-haired wind God and the other who sat beside her was a petite blond who was a love God and former God of mikage shrine.

Hanae smirked "So the little serpent girl is a water babe, how cute, she's got the right idea too, a swim does sound refreshing" she glanced at Rose who shook her head. "I'm not swimming"

Hanae pouted and folded her arms "Why not?"

"If I go any closer I may risk Lila spotting me" Rose explained. "But you can go by yourself I do not mind"

"It's no fun going by yourself!" Hanae grumbled as she collapsed across Rose's lap "Your meant to be my best friend so c'mon!"

Rose sighed "I am sorry but No!"

Hanae sat back up straight "Fine I'll go myself don't complain to me when you melt in this heat"

Rose giggled "I don't think that's possible, anyway if you're too warm why don't you just summon some wind?"

Hanae's eye's widened and her jaw dropped "My raincloud, you're a genius, Rose!"

Rose laughed.

* * *

Marinette held the shining shell in her hand and smiled "This one is pretty! You're like a professional at finding the prettiest shells, Nathanael!"

Nathanael laughed "Thanks, you can keep it if you want"

"Thanks, Nath," Marinette said, "So are you having a good time?"

Nathanael grinned "Yeah, I'm feeling much better!"

"I'm glad, you had me and Alya worried, you were so sad but that's over now!" Marinette giggled and started to swim deeper.

Hanae sat up on some rocks and smirked as she watched the two friends swim around. "Let's make things a little more interesting" she giggled and then blew a kiss out to sea. A harsh wind picked up and a large wave started to build further out in the sea and travelled fast towards the two of them. They didn't notice until too late and it pushed them under. Nathanael was able to break to the surface gasping and coughing for air. He looked around for Marinette "Mari?" he called and his eyes widened "Marinette!" he shouted. He could hear no answer or see any sign of the girl. He gasped and knew he had to save her.

Back up at the beach, Aurore sat drying her hair "There is something disturbing about the way sea water feels ever notice that" she looked to Lila who sat with her arms folded and a scowl on her face. "Goodness what an angry face! What has caused it?" Aurore smirked. Before Lila could retort Alya came running up panting "Lila, it's Mari and Nath!" she shouted.

Lila sat up straight and alert "What! What has happened to Nathanael!?" she stood up and started running towards the sea. Her heart beat fast in her chest. _'Please let him be safe'_ They reached it just as Nathanael came out of the ocean coughing from lack of oxygen. "Nathanael" Lila shouted.

Nathanael looked up from where he knelt on the beach tears glistening in his eyes. "L-Lila" he croaked. Lila knelt down and looked at him in concern she reached to wipe his tears away then paused and lowered her hand sadly "What happened?"

"Marinette is still out there, I-I couldn't save her" he cried "Please Lila do something!" Lila stood up "Don't worry I will sort this" she headed down into the water. "Wait you're seriously going into the ocean despite what may happen!" Aurore shouted. Lila turned around "Nathanael has requested my help and I will do anything for him" then she flickered orange and transported herself deep into the ocean where Marinette floated unconscious.

"Mari..." Lila called a golden glow around her "Marinette". Marinette's eyes flickered open as Lila took her in her arms "Time to go back" Lila said as she transported them back up to the beach. Lila came up from the water holding a coughing Marinette. Alya, Nathanael and Aurore rushed to them. "Marinette!" they cried. Lila placed Marinette down on the sand and Alya knelt down and hugged the shaking girl, combing her dark wet hair out of her eyes.

"Are you okay now?" Alya asked.

Marinette nodded "Y-yeah…I-I just swallowed a lot of water"

"Thank goodness," Alya said.

Nathanael turned to Lila and smiled "Thank you, you saved her life"

Lila with hair and dress soaking wet managed a smile "Uh, No problem"

Hanae watched from behind some rocks "Isn't that sweet" she says with a smirk.

Then the sky turned dark and the sea churned green a person rose up out of the sea a dark aura surrounding them. "Yes, Thank you, Lila" Both Nathanael and Lila gasped and looked to the ocean and the figure coming out of it. "So nice of you to drop by the ocean, right when I had given up hope of ever finding you" the figure had a hood on but strands blonde hair and a green eye, the other covered by a black eyepatch could be seen. Nathanael glanced at Lila and saw she was shaking slightly her face highlighted in fear. He never saw Lila scared before and it made him fearful too. "I've been waiting for a lifetime for you to join me for a swim, Lila," the man said.

"Who are you?" Nathanael asked.

The man grinned "Thought you'd never ask" he gave a cough "I am Adrien, the dragon king, ruler of the sea!" he finally pushed down the hood of the black cloak "Do yourself a favour and try to remember that" Nathanael looked around and saw everyone else had fallen asleep. His eyes widened. "Now I'll have to ask the spectators to stay out of this" he grinned as a very large clam shell rose out of the ocean "I've come to collect the debt from a very old friend"

"Debt…I only wish I knew what that meant" Lila muttered. Long strands of white seaweed shot out at Adrien's command and twisted around Lila's arms, legs and waist dragging her towards the clamshell.

"I'll be more than happy to remind you, you ignorant fox" Adrien said, he took out a notepad from his pocket "Exactly 186 years and 208 days ago at 18 minutes and 41 seconds past 2 AM, Lila the demon fox attacked and wiped out seven sea dragons as well as three sharks, five rays and one sea slug platoon at the north gate of the dragons king palace" Adrien looked to Lila with a glare "she destroyed the north gate and other buildings and then stole my right eye and fled, you are that fox!" Adrien declared "Now the time has come to pay your debt back, if you refuse I'll have no problem taking it from you!"

Lila's eyes were wide in slight confusion.

Adrien waved his hand summoning the Clamshell to open and the seaweed pushed Lila straight in. It shut itself with her in it. Nathanael gasped in fright. Adrien laughed "You will slowly turn into substance for the clamshell now! In a day or two, I will return to find a King sized pearl" Two sea slugs came sliding up. "Excellent choice as always your majesty, sea slug" one said. "That despicable creature never stood a chance against your powerful and new improved form, sea slug," the other slug said.

Adrien chuckled "That's the truth, I've been rebuilding my strength for 186 years it's about time it paid off" Adrien grinned "Now let's head back for a celebration" "Sea slug!" the sea slugs chorused as the turned to push the large clam back to the dragons king palace.

"Hold it!" Nathanael shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing with Lila?!"

Adrien turned to him, his nose crinkled and eyebrows furrowed "Hey, wait a second why aren't you sleeping like the rest?" he said, "What are you even doing here?"

Nathanael started to walk toward them "I want you to let Lila out of there" Adrien flicked his wrist and a small wave pushed Nathanael back. "Sorry no can do, now you run along now" Adrien jumped on the clam as it started moving deeper into the ocean. Nathanael saw his chance and grabbed on to the bottom of the clamshell. _'I can't let them get away!'_ they were going very deep into the ocean and Nathanael was struggling to hold his breath.

' _She tried to warn me, she told me she couldn't go into the ocean to protect me and I selfishly made her go…it's my fault!"_

Then Adrien glanced behind and saw the boy. He sighed.

' _I can't let them take her away forever! I need to hold on…but I…can't breathe…'_ Just when Nathanael thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen he felt someone grab his arms and pull them up to the surface.

They broke through the water. Nathanael gasped for air and blinked open his eyes to see the Sea King, Adrien had saved him. Nathanael climbed up on some nearby rocks as he coughed. Adrien stayed in the water but put his elbows on the rocks as he placed his head in his palm. "Does this mean you're done?" Nathanael looked to Adrien "Where is she?"

"I had the sea slugs relocate her, she's far, far away," Adrien said. He reached into his pocket taking out his _waterproof_ notepad and then took a pencil and wrote something down "Yes, I did carry you to safety, you are welcome, Now you owe me" he ripped out the note and pushed it across to Nathanael.

Nathanael took the note and gripped it in his hands "Fine!" he looked with pleading eyes at the Sea King "Anything you want just give me Lila back!"

Adrien's expression dulled "I'm afraid her debt is much larger than yours, I will not release her until it is paid in full" Adrien turned to go when Nathanael shouted out: "I'll help her repay you, what do I have to do to get you to set her free?" Adrien paused and then turned back around with a smirk "Since you've asked" he reached up and lifted the eye-patch over his right eye or where his right eye was supposed to be but wasn't. Nathanael gasped quietly.

"I want you to return to me what is rightfully mine, find a way to bring me back my right eye and I will consider sparing her miserable life" Adrien grinned "You see my eye is a pail of eternal youth and immortality, it's said that whoever swallows it will gain great powers" Adrien scowled "all those years ago I lost it to that demon fox! I the dragon king had defeat carved into my face" Adrien finally put the eyepatch back down.

"So then all I have to do is return the eye and you promise you'll let him go?" Nathanael asked.

Adrien laughed "All you have to do! As if it's that simple, my dear it's been 526 years I'm certain something has happened to it by now" Adrien turned to go once more "Like I said let it go"

"No, wait!" Nathanael yelled "Promise me if I can find the eye that you will let Lila live"

"You honestly believe it is possible" Adrien sighed "Very well but I am only holding onto the fox's collateral for two days" then he dived back down under the waves.

Nathanael's eyes were filled with determination _'If that's the only way to save Lila then I have to find it'_ he stood up.

* * *

"How have I never had Ice cream before?" Aurore squealed as she dug into her third tub of ice cream "So sweet, creamy and delicious!"

Alya glared at her "Who the hell said you could be happy today!" she growled, "Nathanael and Lila are still missing and you're sitting here lounging about like it's some damn vacation!"

Marinette sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes. "Has anyone even bothered to call the police?" she asked.

"Of course not," Aurore says "There's no need to worry, Nathanael will be back tomorrow" she clapped her hands together "Now I think we could all use some good night's sleep, I will take the right bed-"

"Damn sure you're not!" Alya said walking across and sitting on the right bed. "This room was reserved for two girls aka me and Marinette because we're the ones who paid for it, you and Lila can go get your own" she folded her arms. Aurore pouted but then brightened as an idea came to mind "I can sleep in Nathanael's then!"

"No, you defiantly cannot!"

They all looked to the doorway to see Nathanael standing there.

"Nathanael!" Marinette and Alya shouted in relief. Then Alya was up and shaking him by the shoulders "What the hell do you think you're at worrying me like that!"

"I'm S-sorry!" Nathanael said, getting a bit dizzy from the shaking.

"Alya leave him alone we don't even know if he's okay!" Marinette said looking to Nathanael with round eyes. Alya stopped her shaking and Nathanael smiled at Marinette "Thanks Mari, I'm okay I just got lost that's all" then his eyes looked to Aurore "I need to talk with you!" Aurore's eyes widened as Nathanael grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out the door and to a quiet corner.

"Oh, what's this a love confession!" Aurore smirked.

Nathanael glared "This is serious!"

Her smirk vanished.

"I need to borrow your time wending incense burner," Nathanael said and Aurore's eyes widened. "I have to go back in time and find the past Lila" Nathanael's eyes narrowed "She has the dragons king eye and I need to take it from her"

Aurore folded her arms and her expression hardened "First I have a question. One of the girls told me something and I'm fascinated" she pouted "Is it true you have feelings for Lila?" Nathanael's face flushed bright red and he shrieked "W-What!? Why would they say that?" he glanced away "Not that it's anyone's business! Besides that-" "I think she is quite fortunate" Aurore cut into Nathanael's embarrassed rambling. Nathanael finally looked back at her with wide eyes.

Aurore looked to the ground sadly "She has a kind lord and master who loves her as much as you do, I admit it hurts" Aurore looked up sadness still lingered in her eyes but it mixed with jealousy to create a glowing rage "I hate Lila, I don't feel she deserves all that she has" she says "If it were up to me I would have her stay missing and consider it a small miracle…I know what I say is not very kind it's what they describe as jealousy or envy I feel terrible about it but I don't know what to do…" she looked to Nathanael "Have you ever been this way? Please tell me what I can do to make these thoughts go away"

Nathanael's eyes widened and then he lowered his head "I'm sorry I know-I know this is hard for you but you're-You're the only one I know who can help"

Aurore smiled "I must admit it's hard to say no when you put it like that"

* * *

Aurore placed the incense burner on the bedside locker in Nathanael's room. "Messing with the past is considered quite taboo but I doubt anyone would challenge it because you're a God so there is really nothing to worry about"

"So you carry that thing with you," Nathanael said. Aurore nodded "I do, ever since my home got submerged I made it a rule to carry everything of value with me" Nathanael sat down on the ground as he did last time and Aurore sat down with him. "Last time I only sent your soul this will be different, tonight you'll be travelling over there as your true self I will come along too, however, I will only be available as your guide you will have to complete the task yourself" she explained.

Nathanael nodded the smoke starting to twirl around his body and his eyes grew drowsy. He finally let them fall shut and then he felt like the gravity disappeared and he was falling down a dark black abyss. As he fell his thoughts were consumed by Lila. Of everything they had done together, of all the times she had rescued him and how much he loved her. ' _Lila…I love you so deeply…so hopelessly and yet…'_ the words Lila had said that had caused deep pain in his heart echoed through his mind _**'I will never allow myself to love a human boy'**_ then Nathanael woke up with a thud.

He sat up gasping and then shivers ran down his body as a harsh gushing wind blew around him. He stood up shaking and wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep in heat. He heard the roar of the waves as they engulfed the seashore and the rocks around it before the sea pulled them back to its grasp. His darted about as he turned his head searching for a sign of Aurore in the dark night. "Aurore you there?" he shouted into the night.

"Poor thing you must be freezing," said an unfamiliar voice from behind him. Nathanael froze. "This Kisuke cloak will keep you warm" Nathanael turned around to see an Old woman holding a cloak in her hands. "I'll make you a deal give me the dragon kings eye inside you and in return, I will give you my warm cloak"

Nathanael raised an eyebrow and was about to ask her what she meant when Aurore came rushing towards him "Nathanael!" she shouted. The Old woman gasped and hurried away. "There you are," she said as she reached Nathanael "Please don't go wandering off it's dangerous out here"

"But there was a woman standing here a second ago," Nathanael said looking off into the distance to see if he can spot her. "Yes, I know," Aurore says "That is a yokai, named Isohime she can often be found waiting by the seashore for lost and vulnerable humans" she then places a warm cloak around Nathanael's shoulders "There you go, now shouldn't you be out looking for Lila?"

Nathanael gasped "Yes, thank you!" he clipped the cloak close and ran on into the night in search of Lila. He didn't have to run far when he stopped suddenly eyes widening as he took in Lila or well Past Lila. She was dragging what looked like a large sea eel across the beach. Nathanael gasped when a deep voice from the sea yelled.

" _ **Lila!"**_

Lila stopped and turned to look in Nathanael's direction out to the sea. Nathanael's eyes widened. Then those large white seaweed things shot out of the water.

" _ **Lila, how dare you raid our palace and steal the dragon kings right eye! You will return it to us this instant!"**_ They speeded towards Lila who created fire with both her hands and it engulfed them, they let out cries as it destroyed them.

"Unfortunately I don't have time for that today" she pushed the very long strands of hair back behind her ear. Then she looked back in Nathanael's direction and the boy froze as their eyes locked.

' _She has the same face and the same voice…It's definitely Lila…yes, it is Lila'_ Nathanael felt his cheeks heat up as they coloured red. _'I won't give up on her'_

* * *

Back in the present day; Rose walked through the corridors moonlight casting down on her through the windows of the Inn and she came to a stop outside Nathanael's door. She pressed a hand to the wood and could easily see when she closed her eyes what was happening. She smiled when she saw what lengths Nathanael was going to, to save Lila. "Nathanael please promise me you will look after Lila" she whispered. She did not need an answer. She knew in her heart that Nathanael's love for Lila was true.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D also I have a poll in my bio that I would love for you to check out, Thank you!**


	17. The God goes into the past

_Using the time wending incense burner Nathanael has travelled to the past encountering Lila, who had just then stolen the dragon king's right eye. Now she is standing before him although he hardly recognises this wild fox…_

Lila looked at her hand where a purple mist was coming from. Nathanael took an intake of breath when he saw it was the dragon's king eye in the palm of her hand.

Then Lila, with another quick glance at Nathanael summoned a small chariot it came in a burst of purple flames that sent Nathanael stumbling and crashing back into a lump of jagged rocks.

Nathanael stood back up wincing and saw Lila was already travelling through the night sky. He ran below her anxious that she was getting away.

Then he felt gravity shift beneath him and he looked and saw he was in the air sitting on a large white serpent. He looked forward and saw Aurore sitting at the front.

"There's no way you'll catch up to her on foot, times like these must make it tough to be a land God," Aurore says, glancing over her shoulder at Nathanael.

Nathanael bows his head "Sorry about this" he looks sadly at the ground passing below _'That's right the Lila of this time period hasn't met me yet she wouldn't recognise me'_ he shook his head to get rid of self-pitying thoughts and concentrate on the job ahead. He cautiously crawled along the serpent and closer to Aurore so they could speak over the howling wind.

"So where do you think she's going?" he asked.

Aurore stared after the fleeing fox and smirked "Maybe she is late to a party and is taking the dragon kings right eye as a side dish"

"Not funny!" Nathanael grumbled "We have to get it back, she'll understand if I explain the situation to her"

Aurore chuckled and shook her head "So naïve, please remember this is the Lila of the past she was much more stubborn and cruel than the Lila you know, she would never just give up the dragons king eye"

Nathanael pouted.

"So your only option now is to steal it," Aurore says "Think you can handle it?"

Nathanael frowned "You mean break in?" they were approaching a building that Lila descended to. "Is that her house?"

"Looks like it," Aurore said. They came down to the ground after Lila making sure to keep out of sight behind some trees. The serpent vanished and their feet touched the ground. They looked through the trees and saw the only light coming from a small outbuilding.

They sneaked up to it and keeping low down they peeked through the small window. Nathanael listened in as he heard a boys voice, it sounded weak and drained.

"I can smell the salt…you went all the way to the sea to find medicine?"

"Yes," Lila replied, "What I have found was worth the risk" she took the boys hand and put the dragon's king eye in it. She brought an arm around the boy so he could lean his weight on her. Nathanael's eyes widened. The boy was the same boy whose body he had been in last time he had travelled to the past or at least he thought it was but there just something a little different but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Now all you have to do is take the medicine and you will be cured, Haruto" Lila gently ran fingers through boys red hair "live eternal with me" she whispered before pressing a quick kiss to the boy's forehead.

Nathanael felt something stir in his chest as he looked away quickly. _'It's her face and her voice and yet I can hardly recognise her…she did it for him, she stole the dragon kings eye and put her life at risk for that boy…'_

Aurore seemed to sense Nathanael's feelings as she grinned "Is the first time you feel the feeling of jealousy and envy Nathanael? You understand me now"

"It is too big to be eaten like this you will need water, wait here while I get you some" Lila told the boy.

Nathanael shook his head but before he could answer they saw Lila heading back their way. They quickly hid and watched while Lila summoned the chariot and stepped on it and went flying off. Aurore placed her hands on Nathanael's shoulders "Now is your chance he is weak and unable to fight back go in and take it!" Nathanael gasped but was pushed forward by Aurore. He stepped into the out-building just as the boy collapsed breathing heavily, his hand holding the eye fell open. Nathanael bit on his bottom lip.

"Stop hesitating Nathanael" Aurore hissed "If it were up to me the task would be completed" her eyes narrowed "That boy is in your way" Hearing Aurore's words Nathanael rushed forward and knelt down beside the half-unconscious boy taking the eye from his hand. "Hang in there, it'll be over soon just take this" Aurore's eyes widened in shock.

"Here," Nathanael said as he reached to try and help the boy swallow the eye. Aurore came beside him and grabbed the eye out of his hand.

"Aurore!" he exclaimed

"What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" she questioned. "We have travelled all the way here to find the dragon kings eye and now that we've found it you intend to give it away!"

"He's sick!" Nathanael said.

Aurore's eyes narrowed "You realize what you could be risking if you choose to save his life over another"

Nathanael gasped. He looked to the ground "I wasn't thinking, I'm here because I wanted to save Lila's life, I still do but…" he trailed off as he looked at the very ill boy lying on the floor, eyes closed as he breathed heavily. "But there's another person suffering right in front of me, I can't stand by and do nothing!" Nathanael held out his hand "Give it back"

Aurore frowned and then slowly reached her hand before shutting it again. Nathanael reached across and opened her hand taking the eye from it. "Thank you" he said. He turned back to the sickly boy.

' _But why?'_ Aurore thought.

"It's going to be okay," he told the boy. He helped the boy sit up a little straighter, still too weak to open his eyes and then helped the boy swallow the eye.

It seemed to work as the boy's breathing became moderate and he must have fallen asleep due to the exhaustion of the fever. "It worked!" Nathanael grinned.

Aurore scowled "That's great but our time is up, winding through time in your own body does not last and we must head home"

Nathanael felt a mist surround him and then the same feeling of gravity disappearing happened and he felt himself falling much quicker this time.

' _The solution was never going to be found in the past what I owe now I have to pay in present somehow'_

He woke up back in his room.

"Welcome back," Aurore said, already standing up.

"I need to go" Nathanael moved to stand up and electrifying pain shot up his body he winced and let out a cry.

"You shouldn't try to stand up so quickly, I imagine you're sore" she shook her head "Wending through time can be quite rough on the human body" Nathanael rubbed his arms as the pain slowly left his body. "So what do you plan to do now?"

Nathanael's face suddenly took on a serious look "That old woman, Isohime is there any way I could find her in the present again?"

Aurore raised an eyebrow "How she could possibly help?"

"She said something to me that I want to ask her about," Nathanael says, "She told me that the dragon kings eye was inside me…"

* * *

"What's this it looks like your running some kind of shop in this cave" a male tourist said. He and his mate exchanged confused glances.

Isohime grinned "I'm only here for a limited time so how about this fruit" she held up some berries "feed it to any lady and she'll do whatever you say, won't find one like it anywhere else I'll trade you for that gold ring on your finger"

Behind the male tourists, a large white serpent rose from the water and blasted Isohime with water knocking her against the rock.

"Dude, what the hell is it high tide?"

"We should head back!"

The two men went running off leaving a distraught Isohime shouting after them.

Nathanael and Aurore walked into the cave. "You have not changed a bit in five hundred years but thanks to that you are easy to track down," Aurore says.

"And just who the hell are you?" she snapped.

"We need to talk!" Nathanael said "I want to make a deal with you"

With those words, Isohime was grinning "A deal?"

Nathanael nodded and began explaining the situation once he was done Isohime was looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"The dragon's king eye! Give it to me I don't want you to be burden by it" she began to try and search Nathanael. Patting him down to find the dragon kings eye. He stepped away "Wait no I didn't mean I have it on me!" Nathanael sighed, "You told me back in the past that the dragons king eye was inside of me, I need you to help me get it out"

Isohime grabbed Nathanael's chin making him look up as she studied his body "Let's see, yes, there's defiantly swimming around in there. It looks like the dragon kings eye except it's all worn down and tiny"

"Are you serious?" Nathanael exclaimed.

"Don't let this body of mine fool ya, I know what I'm doing" she let go of Nathanael's chin. "Alright, what are you going to give me in exchange for this?"

"Anything you want as long as it's in my power to give," Nathanael said.

"Really" Isohime smirked "then I want thirty years of your life take it or leave it, that's the best deal I've got"

Nathanael blinked shocked.

Aurore started to laugh "Thirty years is not a deal it's a rip-off, she knows your desperate so she's taking advantage of you, don't trust her"

Isohime glared at the snake familiar "How exactly do you plan to help him then, you don't even know where the eye is" she stood up straight flicking sea-green hair over her shoulder "Both my eyes have second sight there's nothing I can't see through, keep out of this you pathetic snake girl has been"

Aurore's face contorted in rage and before a fight could break out Nathanael spoke "Okay, it's a deal you can have thirty years of my life"

Aurore gasped.

Isohime grinned "hmm, there's a boy who knows how to bargain" she held out her hand for Nathanael to shake. He reached across and then Aurore grabbed his hand "Nathanael don't!" Nathanael looked to her with wide eyes. "Don't do it!" she pleaded.

Nathanael smiled ruefully at her concern for him but brushed off her hold "I'm still young y'know" he chuckled "It's not like I'll drop dead straight away if she takes thirty years of my life now" his smile vanished "No, Lila's out there and she may only have one day left so I have to do it" he walked forward to where Isohime was standing beside a smooth rock.

Aurore frowned _'You're such an idiot, you are barely able of doing anything and yet you go through all these risks, constantly taking on more than you can handle…I can't put up with this anymore'_ Aurore turned and started to walk out of the cave.

"Go ahead and lie down," Isohime said as she pushed Nathanael onto the smooth rock. She looked over her shoulder and smirked when she saw Aurore leave.

Nathanael lay down on the rock and Isohime sat on the edge "Let's begin, you can give me your years upon delivery just relax for now" she reached and pressed a finger to Nathanael's chest. A golden light emitted from his body and he winced, closing his eyes as he felt a slight tingling pain.

From his chest, a small golden mist like fire rose. Isohime grinned "it seems my second sight was right" she took the small golden flame in her hands "My, my it appears you have something much more valuable than years little Mister _Land God_!" she began to cackle as Nathanael lay unconscious on the rock. "A dragon kings eye and a land God's soul what a lucky day to be me!" she spun around.

"I tried to warn you, I thought this might happen" Isohime froze as she heard Aurore's voice behind her. Aurore sat looking down on the unconscious red-head. "Would it have been so difficult to listen and trust me to protect you?" she sighed

Isohime turned around with wide fearful eyes just as Aurore stood up. "Lila only has herself to blame for her problems it isn't your responsibility to take on her debt, your kindness is relentless nothing I said was going to stop you" she smiled slightly "Familiars at your service are pointless since your mortal soul is what leads you to protect others, your heart is what leads me to protect you" she places a hand gently on Nathanael's cheek "So this is my way of showing how much I truly respect you" she leaned down over Nathanael's body and placed a kiss upon his lips

A white glow surrounded them and then Aurore stood up straight and looked to Isohime.

"You just-but why?" Isohime blinked.

' _I will continue to stay by his side'_ Aurore raised her arms and water started to spiral around her it formed a white serpent that towered over Isohime and crashed down on her before she could even blink.

Aurore walked over picking up the dragon eye and Nathanael's golden soul. _'And then I'll be able to be myself again'_

* * *

Nathanael woke up and looked up to the ceiling of the cave. He stretched his arms and then before he could ask what was going on Aurore's voice spoke.

"Welcome back my new lord and master" Nathanael rubbed his eyes and looked at the bowing Aurore in confusion. "huh?" "Did you have a nice rest?"

Nathanael raised an eyebrow. Aurore jumped up "Today is the first day that I, Aurore serve you as your new familiar!" she spun happily "I'll be so helpful that I'll blow Lila right out of the water!" A look of horror appeared on Nathanael's face "Wait a second, what exactly do you mean?"

Aurore grinned "Good news, right? What happened was…" she glanced over her shoulder and saw Isohime sneaking off. She glared "Not so fast!" she sent white snake vines that wrapped around the sea witch and brought her back to where Aurore towered over her.

"You tried to hurt and deceive my lord and master it wouldn't be right for me to let you get away with that would it?"

Isohime shook in fear and screamed when Aurore went to attack her.

"Aurore stop! **Don't you dare kill her!** "

Aurore's eyes widened as she felt her body freeze paralysed and a blush blossomed across her face. _'Sacred word binding, sweet paralysis what a pleasure being held under a God's control'_ She clutched her hands together near her face and turned to Nathanael "It's euphoric, please give me more commands Nathanael! Tie me up in your invisible chain of words!"

Nathanael slapped her hard across the face "You disgust me!" he cried face reddening. "Am I hearing this right, you actually kissed me in my sleep, you creep! I'll have you know that's sexual assault!" While Nathanael continued to rant angrily Aurore rubbed her cheek and pouted "Assault is a little over the top but I am glad you're adapting to the new changes"

Once Nathanael had calmed down they stood outside the cave. He looked down in his hand at the dragon's king eye, it was barely the size of a small marble. The colour drained from Nathanael's face. "He's never going to accept this!"

"Why not it's still his eye, let's hurry and give it back to him a deal is a deal, right," Aurore said. "Also can we discuss what happened with Isohime" she held the tickets in her hand up "All we got were these tickets to the dragon kings palace it hardly seems fair"

Nathanael pouted "I was just worried about getting her out of there so you wouldn't kill her"

Aurore smiled, a chilling smile "I assure you a familiar will never kill in front of their God, surely Lila was the same right?"

Nathanael's eyes widened.

"She never wanted you to see her dirty work it might have upset you…"

* * *

"Lord Dragon King, there's someone heading right towards us!" his sea slug guards shouted.

Adrien sighed "Shut up can't you see I'm busy" and indeed he was calculating many numbers of debt other people owed him.

"But sir it's the white clam shell in the great hall!"

That was enough to get Adrien's interest. He stood up and rushed to see what was going. What exactly was that fox doing now?

He pushed open the door of the grand hall to see a heap of unconscious guards and Lila stood up in the open clamshell, her clothes had changed back to her long orange kimono and she held her fan in her hand cast over the bottom half of her face.

"My goodness being shut in the dark like that, it brought back such fond memories" she smirked behind the fan. "It's been a long time Dragon King, has it not?" her eyes narrowed "You have quite some nerve showing your face in front of Nathanael, a smart move as you know I will not conduct bloody business in front of my master"

Adrien's eyes widened.

"Which is why I decided to change venues" She flicked her fan close with a snap.

* * *

"Wow, this is amazing!" Nathanael stared out the round window with wide eyes of awe as he took in the colourful ocean life deep in the sea "You really do have to ride on the back of a turtle to get to the dragon king's palace!"

Aurore watched Nathanael with concern "Nathanael please, I told you that window will let everything through except for water I need you to be careful"

Nathanael smiled _'Now I get to rescue Lila, I'll see her in the present again where she remembers me'_ he gasped and his eyes widened _'Wait what's gotten into me…'_ he remembered the scenes he had saw in the past with Lila and that boy she seemed to care so much for. His fists tightened and he looked to the floor of the submarine-carriage.

"Aurore…"

She looked to Nathanael "Yes, what's wrong?"

Nathanael gulped "That boy… Haruto…do you think Lila-do you think she still has feelings for him?" _'I'm scared now…she lied about never loving a human boy…I'm worried about seeing her again all I'll be thinking about is that boy…she was different to him, she was sweet to him she clearly loved him, she won't even touch me'_ Nathanael blinked fighting off tears when suddenly the turtle came to a halt. Nathanael looked around wondering why they had stopped and then the doors opened and a new passenger stepped on.

"Pardon me for sharing your ride" she bowed

' _One of the dragon-folk'_ Nathanael thought, observing her. She had black hair with blue reflections cut in bob-style, brown eyes and pale skin with tiny freckles across her nose and cheeks. She was wearing a stylish red kimono with black flower pattern.

Aurore smiled "We don't mind at all, welcome"

"No, not at all, it's a pleasure, nice to meet you" Nathanael rubbed the nape of his neck as he rambled nervously.

The woman walked to the seat opposite them and sat down. She looked at Nathanael with a curious look. "I hope you do not mind me asking but I am curious as to why a land God would be visiting a Dragon Kings palace"

"That's a very good question" Nathanael laughed anxiously "This will sound really weird but my friend is being held as collateral so I'm going to go get her"

"Oh, my how terrible for you" the dragon-lady sympathised "I'm sure she's looking forward to seeing you again" she stroked the purple cloth in her lap "I understand see I'm on my way to see my beloved husband. She pushed the cloth open to display a beautifully patterned clothing "I hope we will both see our loved ones soon"

Nathanael looked at the patterns with bright eyes "Wow, what beautiful embroidery, may I ask what that is?"

The woman smiled "It is a haori half-coat, I spent seven days on the needle-work in times I cannot be with my love that is how I remind him of my eternal feelings"

Nathanael smiled. _'What a beautiful gift, I could never make something as gorgeous as that no matter how much I tried'_

Then the turtle must have swum into a whirlpool that made the carriage toss about and the passengers to stumble forwards. Nathanael gasped as he saw the half-coat fall out of the woman's grip and float out the window into the sea. He stood up and rushed to get it when Aurore grabbed him pulling him back "Be careful!" she scolded. "But the coat she's been working on for days just flew out the window we have to go get it!" he exclaimed.

"There will be no need for that"

Nathanael turned to the lady with wide eyes "What?"

She gave a rueful smile "With that volume of water I have no doubt it has been carried far away by now, I fear that stray current may have been caused by a tremor in the palace" she looked to Nathanael with kind eyes "I can always make another half-coat let us head to the palace immediately"

"But you spent so many days making it!" Nathanael cried.

The woman smiled a blush on her face "Yes I did and because of that those days went by very joyfully indeed, the memories mean just as much"

Nathanael gasped and his eyes widened. _'I see…I feel so ashamed'_ Then he smiled "Until just moments ago all I could think about was all the ways someone I cared for didn't return my feelings" ' _When did I become so selfish? She doesn't care for me, she won't touch me…now I think I understand'_

* * *

They arrived at The Dragon Kings palace and Nathanael looked around in awe "Wow, so this where the Dragon King lives" then he frowned "I seem to have lost Aurore somewhere along the way" Then there was a large tremor that shook the ground. Nathanael's eyes widened. "What was that? An earthquake?"

"No but just as I feared something is happening at the palace"

"Lady Kagami!"

They looked to see two sea slugs swimming swiftly towards the woman.

She turned to them her face becoming serious "Sea Slugs tell me what is going on"

"The fox prisoner suddenly went on a rampage, sea slug"

"The Lord Dragon King is fighting her in the western palace, sea slug"

Nathanael's eyes widened _'No!'_ he went running towards the entrance "LILA!"

* * *

Adrien went crashing into a column that broke and shattered around him. He winced and looked up at the Kitsune who stood with fox fire swirling around her.

"Very impressive, you're much more beastly now than when I saw you on the beach" his eyes narrowed "you're right about the way you look, even a thousand year love would cool if that boy saw you now"

Lila's eyes widened slightly "So then you know Nathanael?"

Adrien shakily stood up "He came pestering me demanding that I give you back" he laughed "He offered to go find my right eye and return it in exchange for you"

Then Lila was pouting and curled up in a corner with her arms around her knees. Adrien's eyes widened at the drastic change of attitude. "That is absolute rubbish" Lila grumbled, "He is the only land God that is incapable of anything!"

Adrien gasped "That weird boy is the land God I thought that he was your lover!"

Lila's face went completely red and she grabbed a passing fish and slammed it in his face. "People really need to stop saying shit like that!" she frowned "He may not look the part but he is still the God of Mikage shrine, he is not some boy to be treated carelessly by others"

"Lila!"

Lila gasped and looked to the door to see a panting Nathanael. In-between breaths he said "I'm so…glad…to see…you"

Lila rushed and leapt back in the clamshell shutting the shell close after her. Nathanael froze a look of fury on his features _'WHAT!'_

Adrien watched with an amused and confused smile as Nathanael stomped up and battered on the clamshell "What's the point of locking yourself up in there? I already know everything!" Lila stayed curled up in the clamshell with wide fearful eyes as Nathanael shook it while yelling. "Come out! It's too late to try and deny it!" he screamed. Suddenly everything went quiet and Lila looked up at the roof of the white shell in confusion wondering where Nathanael had gone.

Nathanael sighed and gently placed a hand on the top of the shell "Fine then, well I went to the past and met the old you, I don't care anymore that you won't open up to me or if you don't want to touch me" he lifted his hand from the shell "That's okay, even if you have feelings for someone else...That's okay" he bowed his head.

Inside the shell, Lila carefully listened and her eyes took on a soft expression. When she didn't hear any more sounds for a while she cautiously reached up and pushed the clams lid up a little to peek out. Nathanael grabbed the opening throwing it open furiously. Lila shrieked expecting a slap or something along those lines and was surprised when Nathanael collapsed on her wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Her eyes widened in surprise.

' _I've decided I'm not going to wait for my feelings to be returned anymore'_

"N-Nath…I think that's enough now" Lila said, not used to affection.

Nathanael didn't let go. "It doesn't matter that you don't see me in that way" Lila glanced at the boy in shock. "I know someday you'll change your mind," he said. Lila raised an eyebrow and her cheeks turned pink at his bold declaration.

"Even if you refused to see me as anything more than a friend " he let Lila free from the hug and looked at her with a blushing face and kind eyes "Nothing will change the fact that I have feelings for you, you know why because it's enough"

Lila was left staring at the boy shocked and speechless.

"Are you ready to go home now?" Nathanael smiled.

"I don't get it nothing about him says land God all I can see is a human boy, it's nonsense," Adrien said to a Koi guard.

"Uhm S-sir som-someone is here to see you," a nervous servant said.

Adrien turned around to meet the furious look of his wife, Kagami. The colour drained from his face as he saw the anger that gleamed in her eyes.

" **Hello,** _ **Darling!**_ **Do you have any explanation for the** _ **unsightly state**_ **of this palace,** _ **my love?**_ **"**

"K-Kagami, You-your back early, H-how is your M-mother?" Adrien stuttered. "I-I have missed you, my sweet wife"

"Wife?" Nathanael gasped "She's married to him"

Kagami, a furious fire raged in her soul and eyes as she towered over Adrien who had fallen down. **"You are** _ **still**_ _ **messing around**_ **with that** _ **wild fox**_ **in spite of happened! When your eye was stolen you promised me you would never allow another scar upon your face, did you forget about that** _ **sweetie!?**_ **"**

Adrien held his hands up "Of-of course not I can explain!" he smiled sheepishly "That land God insisted on looking for my eye and returning it to me, isn't that right?" he looked around at Nathanael with pleading eyes.

"Oh right, I actually have it" Nathanael reached into his pocket and took it out. Adrien stood up quickly and looked at the eye on the boy's hand.

He glowered "What the hell it's all shrivelled up!"

"Yeah, but if you can just look past that" Nathanael chuckled anxiously.

"No, the deals off!" Adrien said, folding his arms.

"Alright, then how about we renegotiate for this beautiful half-coat I found," Aurore said walking in holding up a beautifully embroidered haori half-coat.

Adrien frowned "You're really offering me a scrap of cloth" He didn't see the anger that flashed in Kagami's eyes. "You think you can do business with me using that piece of trash"

Aurore smirked "Oh no, I thought you would want the beautiful gift your wife spent several days making for you"

For the second time that day the colour drained from Adrien's face.

"Or not" Aurore shrugged "oh well I guess something like this isn't equal to the value of a fox"

"You've got a deal!" Adrien exclaimed but it was too late Kagami was more than Mad.

Nathanael rushed up to Aurore with Lila following behind leaving Kagami to hit her husband over the head and call him an idiot as well as many other rude names.

"So that's where you went, to find the half-coat" Nathanael grinned.

Lila's eyebrows furrowed "Please explain to me why you are here"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Aurore smirked "I was so worried about my big sister familiar"

Nathanael paled. Aurore giggled and Lila's face contorted into fury.

"What?" Lila snarled.

"Oh that's right you don't know, me and you are going to be taking care of the shrine together" she clasps Lila's hand in hers and tightens her grip while smiling.

Nathanael saw Lila clenching her free hand and before she could hit Aurore in the face. He placed a hand on it and gave her a warning look.

"I think it's time all three of us went home" he smiled.

* * *

 **Sorry, it takes so long for me to write up the chapters and post them but college makes it hard to find time for fanfiction anyway thanks for reading so far! leave a review if you want** I **love to hear your thoughts :D**


	18. The God goes on a date

**Posting this earlier than usual to celebrate Lila's brief return in catalyst. I was happy to see her again but I'm also sad to see the way Hawkmoth/Gabriel is twisting the knife to make Lila more unscrewed. I see Lila as a victim in all of this I mean he'll end up leaving her with serious mental health problems, she already seems to have anger issues, the poor girl :( also its safe to say Gabriel is a creep like who spies on a fifteen-year-old girl through her bedroom window? If he was real I'd end him. Anyway enough of me rambling on about the last episode, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Nooroo fluttered into Nathanael's room surprised to see him up and about so early in the morning with a smile on his face.

"Lord Nathanael what are you doing up so early?-well, for you" Nooroo asked.

Nathanael glanced up from packing his satchel and grinned at Nooroo "Oh didn't I tell you" his cheeks turned pink "Lila's promised to go with me to the carnival in town"

Nooroo's jaw dropped "Sh-She did?" he stammered _'That is very unlike Lady Lila I wonder if she is feeling ill?'_

"Yeah," Nathanael said walking past him out of the room "I'll just go check if she's ready to go" Nooroo flew after Nathanael who stopped outside Lila's bedroom door.

"Lila, you ready to go?" he asked through the door.

"…"

He frowns. "Lila!" he called louder and was once again met with silence. He pouted "Fine I'm coming in"

He grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. His smile slipped and his eyes blazed with annoyance as he saw Lila was still asleep in her bed.

"LILA!"

The Kitsune lets out an annoyed groan and burrows further under the blankets.

"Why are you still asleep?"

"Leave me alone," Lila said, eyes still shut.

Nathanael frowned "But you promised you'd go to the carnival with me!"

"I did no such thing" Lila muttered turning around and pulling the blankets over her head.

 _Flashback:_

 _Nathanael approached the half-sleeping Kitsune who was lying curled up on the futon the sun's rays shining down on her and keeping her warm._

 _With bright hopeful eyes, he said. "Hey, Lila let's go to the carnival together on Sunday"_

" _Hmm" Lila murmured, holding the pillow tight against her chest._

 _Nathanael grinned._

"Lila, you idiot!" Nathanael fumed "I got up really early for this!"

Lila just curled under her protection of blankets making Nathanael more annoyed.

"Fine if you don't get up I'll…" Nathanael looked about "I'll trash your room and find out all your secrets"

Lila made no sign of getting up so Nathanael grumbled and headed to her white chest at the corner of the room. He reached it and threw the lid open. It was filled with a mess of books, clothes and a small black box that caught Nathanael's attention.

"What's this?" he muttered aloud picking it up and opening the box to see a silver amulet that had a red gem in the middle that had silver spirals leading out from it and ending in dragons heads that connected to a round silver circle and had a black chain which he used to hold it up to the light. It looked like it should belong to a male. Suddenly Lila was up from her bed and snatched the amulet necklace from his grasp hiding it behind her back. "That's nobody's!" she snapped, face reddening.

Nathanael's eyes narrowed "Who owns the necklace?" he asked a growl to his voice.

Lila paled "Shall we go to the carnival?" she pushed Nathanael out the door "You wait while I get dressed" she slammed the door in his face. He blinked and pouted.

* * *

They arrived at the Carnival which was bustling with colour and lively people, there were stalls full of food and trinkets. Many amusements for people to enjoy filled the place. Lila craned her neck looking into the distance at the Ferris wheel. "That is the contraption you have been so excited about?" she frowned "All it does is spin, what's so fun about it?"

Nathanael glanced at her "So about that amulet"

"What fun it looks, let us hurry and ride it!" Lila grinned, pretending not to hear Nathanael.

Nathanael scowled _'Why is she being so secretive? She had it carefully stored in a box so it must be important to her…'_ His thoughts trailed off as he remembered that boy…Haruto…His eyes widened and he felt something in his chest tighten. _'Did she-is it his...no I promised myself I would stop worrying about those things'_ He smiled brightly "Okay, but we came here to have fun so let's leave that to last"

Lila glanced at him "So then, what do you suggest we do first?"

Nathanael pondered what to do first as his eyes darted about the carnival. Then a plan came to mind. He grabbed Lila's hand and started to pull her along.

"Today's plan has three stages" he started.

Lila rolled her eyes "This will be good" she muttered sarcastically.

Nathanael ignored her "First we will enjoy all-well, most of the amusement rides and check out the stalls, then we will have dinner watching the sunset…"

Lila raised her eyebrow _'He's a weirdo…'_

"And then we will finally enjoy the night few from the Ferris wheel"

Lila stopped causing Nathanael to stop walking as she pulled him back. He looked up wide-eyed. "Why must we wait to the night for the Ferris wheel?" she asked.

"Cause' its-um-it's more…romantic that way" a blush blossomed across his face.

Before Lila could put his plans down they were interrupted by three girls in Lolita clothing. A short black haired girl wearing a small top hat and gothic black dress with white frills said "Excuse me do you mind If I take a picture of you?" she looked to Lila.

Nathanael's eyebrows raised while Lila blinked in confusion.

"And would it be okay if I posted it on my blog?" she asked.

"Your traditional kimono is so pretty" one of the girls behind in a frilly pink dress said.

Her blonde haired friend in a ruffled blue dress nodded "Yeah, you look super pretty in it!"

Nathanael looked at Lila and realised that her orange kimono was sort of out of place, he had got so used to her wearing Kimono's that the rare time she wore modern clothes to go into the human world he found it strange.

"Never mind that," Lila said "Your hat is crooked" she moved closer to the black haired girl and gently pushed the hat up. The girls face flushed red. Nathanael glared feeling jealous but having no idea why.

' _No, but this hat is meant to be worn at a slant…'_ All the girls suddenly had wide sparkling eyes and blushing faces. "Y-Y-Your right, my hat was on crooked"

Lila nodded "As I thought, be careful in the future"

Nathanael glowered and grabbed her arm roughly pulling her away "Stop talking to strangers we have stuff to do" he hissed.

* * *

Lila and Nathanael sat outside a café as they sipped their drinks. Annoyance was still obvious on Nathanael's features. Lila rolled her eyes.

"So what I touched another person, I told you didn't I, all humans- whether it be male or female do not interest me"

Nathanael pouted "Fine, I didn't care about that anyway!" his eyes narrowed "and even though you say that I know for a fact you were in a relationship with a human boy years ago" Nathanael gasped and clamped a hand over his mouth _'Shit! I wasn't meant to bring that topic up'_ he glanced away quickly.

"Nathanael-"

"Y-yes"

"I hear humans screaming" she pointed into the distance.

"Humans screaming?" Nathanael repeated confused.

Lila swiftly stood up and went off running towards the source of the noise.

"L-Lila, wait for me!" Nathanael cried, he stood up and went chasing after her.

They soon were standing before a Rollercoaster. Lila looked up with wide eyes her mouth forming a little O. Nathanael panted a bit as he came to stand alongside her. "What is _that?_ " she asked. The colour drained from Nathanael's face "That is called a Rollercoaster and it is for people who are reckless and do not fear death" it was certainly not Nathanael's thing. "Maybe we should go check out the um…"

Lila looked to Nathanael with bright eyes "Nath, let's go on it!" she grabbed his hands and smiled.

A flush crept up his face.

...

Nathanael was currently sitting strapped into one of the rollercoasters seats. His face was paler than usual. _'I'm a fool, I'm going to die all because I can't say No to her cute face!'_ Then the ride pulled off and Nathanael's heart felt like it was going to bust of out of his chest as it started to plummet. He shut his eyes and shrieked.

"Nathanael, open your eyes!" Lila shouted.

"No way!" he shouted back. Then he glanced at her actually opening his eyes _'huh'_ his eyes rounded in surprise as he saw Lila was laughing joyfully, the wind blew her hair back out of her face. (Poor people behind her she has A LOT of hair, lol) Nathanael blushed. ' _I've never seen Lila look so happy…it makes me happy too, it's almost as if this was a real date'_ Then another steep drop came and Nathanael was back to screaming.

They finally came off the rollercoaster to Nathanael's relief and Lila's disappointment.

"Aw, can't we go again it was so much fun!" she grinned.

Nathanael shook his head, his hair was a mess from the wind much like Lila's. "No, I don't need my life to flash before my eyes twice"

Lila laughed "Okay" then Nathanael gasped as she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair flattening down the wayward strands, once again a blush highlighted his face. She smiled down at the boy "Nathanael, I actually have something to give you, I didn't know when would be the best time to give it to you but I suppose now seems right" His eyes rounded.

"Close your eyes" she instructed. With a still blushing face, Nathanael nodded slightly and closed his eyes, wondering what she was going to do. His heart _'Ba-dumped'_ in his chest. Then he felt something cold fall around his neck. He peeked open an eye and glanced down to see an amulet necklace around his neck. "I got it for you, it is meant to be an amulet of protection," Lila said. He glanced up at her and smiled "T-thank you" _'It was for me…that makes me happy'_

"Now I am hungry again let us get something to eat," Lila said walking on. Nathanael followed.

Nathanael stood outside a food van as he ordered a meal of nuggets for them to share and two drinks. The lady serving him smiled "You're the boy with the Kimono wearing girlfriend, right?" Nathanael blushed. The Lady continued "Everyone is abuzz that there is a pretty girl wearing traditional clothing" she placed the bucket of nuggets on the counter along with the two drinks.

"Oh, she's not actually my girlfriend," he said _'At least not yet'_ he couldn't help but add in his head.

"Oh, that's a shame, you looked so cute together," the lady said.

Nathanael laughed "Thank you" he paid for the meal and then took it rushing back to where he had left Lila sitting on a bench. He stopped when he came within distance of the bench and his smile vanished when he saw Lila touching another boy's hair.

* * *

"I was only helping because he tripped next to me!" Lila repeated for the second time, a tired expression on her face as she leaned back on the bench. Nathanael had sat on the edge of the bench with his back to her as he kept the nuggets to himself. A scowl on his face "you were touching his hair!"

"Because he got dirt in it when he fell" Lila sighed "Do I have to remind you yet again that human's hold no interest to me"

Nathanael's eyes narrowed "Liar" he hissed "You used to have feelings for a human a long time ago!"

Lila glanced at him curiously. "What nonsense are you speaking of?" she asked calmly.

Nathanael's body shook in anger "You used to have feelings for a boy name Haruto and you know it" he growled, "maybe this amulet is actually his, too."

"What are you talking about?" Lila's eyebrows raised "I know no such boy"

Nathanael's eyes widened _'Even now she's still lying, still keeping secrets'_

"Who put such weird ideas in your head?" she shook her head "It is crazy talk" she sighed "Now what ride shall we visit next?"

Nathanael chucked the box of nuggets to go the ground causing Lila to gasp in horror. He stood up and looked to her eyes burning with intense fury "If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to but I'm sick of you constantly lying to me!" he turned on his heel and ran off, tears welling in his eyes.

Lila tried to stand up and chase after him but bumped into a passing man which knocked her over.

' _Lila that lying jerk…she lies too easily if I didn't know any better I would think she was telling the truth'_ he stopped running tears obstructing his vision as they dripped from his eyes. _'Why is she lying in the first place? It's probably so she can keep using that "no you're human" line when she can't use that what will her reason for rejecting me be?'_

Night had descended on the city and Nathanael stood by a lamppost in his own bubble of gloom as passer-by's, mostly couples, walked past cheerily. He looked heavenward to the sky filled with shining stars. _'Lila…did she get mad and head home without me? I wouldn't blame her…maybe I should head home too'_ He sighed and started walking through the streets. He paused looking up when he felt a shadow pass over him. It was the Ferris wheel as it spun around. _'Maybe I'll be able to spot Lila from up there.'_

Nathanael sat in one of the Ferris wheel's compartments staring out the glass at the world below. He would usually enjoy a beautiful view this but without Lila there it was no fun. His eyes were dull. ' _I'm an idiot, I got all worked up like a little kid and…and…'_ fresh tears filled his eyes as he looked down at the world below. He could see the Rollercoaster they had gone on earlier that day. Lila's happy face flashed in his mind. _'I really am an idiot'_

The amulet around his neck reflected on the glass and he reached up and fiddled with it. Then the carriage thudded. Nathanael gasped and turned around to see Lila standing on the outer edge. A tired annoyed look on her face.

"I have been looking for you Nathanael," she said. His face paled.

The kitsune kicked open the door and grabbed onto the sides pulling herself into the compartment. Nathanael drew his lower lip between his teeth in worry.

"L-Lila?"

She sat down on the small bench opposite him and stared out the glass to the lights of the carnival below. "This is the ride you wanted to go on?"

"Y-yes"

"You must be happy you got to ride it," she said.

"Yes…"

"Then smile like you did during the day" she glanced at Nathanael for a second before returning her gaze to the outside world.

Nathanael's eyes widened when he realised she was not angry. He brought his hand to rest along the amulet. "Um, this amulet…"

"I bought it over yonder" Lila replied, keeping her face emotionless.

"Over yonder?"

"Yes, _Over Yonder_ " she replied. "But I did not think you would like it so I held off giving it to you"

Nathanael's eyes rounded in realization he had been wrong. The corners of his mouth turned up and a blush reappeared on his face.

The kitsune turned to face him now her cheeks tinted pink.

"I liked it very much, Lila, Thank you"


	19. A fox's past revealed

Let us travel into the past. Oh, about several hundred years or so...

A female kitsune travelled over a sandy land, her feet crunching it under her feet. Small sandstorms blew up dust around. She could not care. She did not care for anything.

' _I do not know where I am, it does not matter soon…soon I will perish…that is fine…I have nothing to live for…'_

"What happened to you?"

Lila stopped and looked up with dull eyes to see a petite girl sitting on a rock under a willow tree. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a pink yukata.

"You're all covered in blood"

"It is not my own" Lila replies.

"I see…You must be terribly exhausted, come with me to my shrine you should rest awhile before you go" she smiled kindly.

Lila just nodded. She did not care where she went for she knew it would not be long until she died. In the shrine, they were in a private room. Rose sat on a floor cushion while Lila stood before her head bowed.

"Do you mind showing me what's killing you?" she asked. Lila slowly removed her kimono and it dropped to the ground. Showing her body to be covered in a winding black mark. It travelled up her skin like a ribbon. She stood up and touched Lila's arm investigating the mark "Just as I thought this mark is a spell cast by one who was once a God" Rose said "It has wrapped itself around you…How long have you suffered from this darkness?"

Lila said nothing keeping her head bowed her long brown hair spilling over her shoulders.

Rose frowned "…Long enough, Yokai should stay from former God's they may have lost their godhood but their enchantments remain and cannot be undone"

Lila put back on her kimono after Rose had surveyed how strong the enchantment was. Then she directed Lila to sit on the futon. She sat back down on her cushion.

"My assumption is you must have sealed some sort of contract with this fallen God"

Lila kept her back to the Land God but decided to tell her the truth. With a shaky voice she said, "I s-swore that I-That I would spend my life with a Boy" she turned around a bit "A human male, who is very dear to me, that boy has died so I too must die…I do not care…all that I care is that I cannot join him"

"So you were wandering until the end came, so even a Yokai like you can have feelings for another" A rueful smile appeared on Rose's face "You came to care that deeply for a child of man"

Lila stared at the ceiling, her eyes glistened. "I loved him…" she muttered. "More than anything, no matter what it cost me I wanted to be with him" she glanced over at Rose "You are a God may I at least ask you to attend upon my deathbed"

Rose smiled "Of course you may, however, there is no reason for you to die" she stood up and leaned over the kitsune passing a hand over her face "I will aid you with my powers" she pressed a finger to the kitsune's forehead and a white glow appeared. Lila's eyes fluttered shut.

"Each time the sun rises and sets your wounded heart will heal and little by little you will forget," Rose said "It is the power of oblivion all you have to do is forget the contract and you will escape from its curse"

Rose stepped away and slowly the black marks disappeared from the sleeping kitsune's body. Rose smiled and stroked her head "Just sleep"

* * *

Lila woke up with a start "Rose!" she gasped. Her head ached and she looked around and saw she was on the porch and Aurora was looking at her strangely.

"Bad dream?" she asked.

Lila glared "Never mind that what are you doing sitting around?"

"You looked so vulnerable and cute when you're sleeping I wanted to watch" Aurore grinned.

"If you consider yourself a familiar here then get to work!" she snarled. Standing up and grabbing the snake familiar then flinging her back inside the shrine. Aurore landed on her face with a yelp.

* * *

Aurore brushed the floors with an annoyed pout "I know she used to be a wild fox but Lila's a bit too violent for my liking, it's a wonder that Lady Rose bothered to tame her"

Duusu sitting on a shelf watching her laughed "Tame her? Please no one can tame Lila but I suppose when she first came to the shrine she was a real terror"

Aurore grinned and leaned in the brush in her hands "Tell me"

Duusu grinned and ruffled her feathers "I am an amazing storyteller so okay"

* * *

"Lila from now on you should live here at this shrine as a familiar" Rose explained to Kitsune who had just woke and forgotten most of her past life. Duusu and Nooroo hide behind a large vase peeking out to watch the wild fox they had to share their home with from now on.

"I am certain the spirits of the shrine will welcome you too" Rose smiled.

Lila frowned and folded her arms. "I am a Yokai I cannot live in such a stuffy place, I like to be free" she growled. Duusu and Nooroo quivered and hid further behind the vase.

Rose giggled "You'll be fine once the contract to make you my familiar is sealed you'll be able to live here with ease"

Lila just turned away with a pout.

 **...**

On a bridge, a woman cowered from a goblin yokai who towered over her. "What tasty, tasty human flesh, I'll eat you!" it launched itself at her and she screamed.

Then a foot came crashing down on its head kicking it to the floor. Lila stood behind it then she raised her foot and put it down hard on its back. Something snapped. The goblin let out a cry of pain.

"Shame, shame you must be the yokai who's been terrorizing this bridge recently, My lady and mistress has been at the end of her tether with frightened humans asking her for help against you" Lila smirked, "Luckily I get to be the one who destroys you!" Foxfire came to life, flickering in the palm of her hand.

"Please save me!" the woman cried, she launched herself at Lila and wrapped her arms around her waist. Now Lila was the one who was screaming, her eyes widened in horror. "Get off me you fiend!" she cried. She directed the Foxfire at the human woman who screamed. "Do not touch me ever again human!" she snarled. The yokai sneaked away as Lila chased the woman away with her Foxfire. Lila pressed a hand to her chest "how scary" she muttered.

 **...**

Lila knelt before a very angry Rose. A dark aura was coming off the furious Goddess. "So while you chased a human woman the yokai we were tracking got away!" she screamed

Lila blinked "Incredible its as if you were there with me"

" **I am angry Lila!** " she screamed. Rose folded her arms "You are unacceptably unkind to humans now that you are a familiar and represent this shrine you must find a way to have more love towards these people…" Lila stood up and started rubbing her hands on Rose's yukata. "I forbid you from any more violent acts I- Lila what are you doing?"

"That human touched me earlier and I don't want her diseases," Lila said, continuing to clean her hands on Rose's clothes.

Rose sighed _'I have a lot of work to do'_ she frowned "I am not a hand towel, Lila" she pushed Lila's hands off her clothes "Sit down and get comfortable today is the day I show no mercy until you repent!"

Lila sat down and Rose sat opposite and then the shouting began. Duusu and Nooroo watched from the doorway. It lasted until sunset.

 **...**

Nooroo and Duusu sat on the table carefully folding paper napkins. "Goodness that lasted a long time," Nooroo said.

"Yes, I do not understand why Lady Rose wants a Wild fox to be her familiar. That Fox will only bring dishonour on the shrine" she huffed.

"That reminds me Lady Hanae said she would be dropping by to visit Lady Rose later today," Nooroo said.

"If that is so we must make a plan to shut that wild fox out of sight," Duusu said.

"Oh is that so?" Lila said, leaning against the doorway a glare on her face.

Duusu shrieked "From where did you come I thought Lady Rose had sent you to your room"

"That is over!" Lila frowned "What is this about a friend of Lady Rose's coming over"

Nooroo nodded "Yes, Lila please try to do your duties of a familiar properly you are causing Lady Rose much stress"

Lila's eyes narrowed "Huh this coming from a Hideous bug like you!" she grabbed Nooroo by one of his little legs and shook him "Stupid bug!" she let him go he spun dizzily in the air as she walked away.

 **...**

Rose sat on her wooden chair with plush pink fittings. A pink feather fan in her hand covering her lower face as tears streamed down from her eyes.

"This thing with Lila is so difficult, why does she detest humans so much?" she wept "I made her my familiar hoping for the best but it's been a month and she has yet to get any kinder towards them"

Duusu and Nooroo glanced at each other with worried looks. Duusu decided to speak: "Lady Rose I do not understand why you took Lady Fox home with you"

Rose stopped crying and went silent. Then she finally spoke "It was her face, the shadow of death was upon her" she sighed "I was afraid if I didn't reach out to her, this sad kitsune would die like a lonely rabbit" she created a butterfly in her hands and sent it flying onwards "I suppose I felt worried about her"

Lila stood on the bridge staring down at the water with a blank face when the water rippled and three kappas showed their heads.

"That looks like the yokai serving as a familiar doesn't it," one said.

"That's funny a yokai serving as a familiar!" the other cackled.

Lila glared "Oh, yes, keep yapping but as soon as Lady Rose gives me permission I will wrap you all in rice cake and eat you!"

"Lady Fox is that you"

Lila glanced up to see a human woman approaching. "The human" she gasped, stepping away.

"I knew it was you, you are the fox who saved me yesterday right?" she smiled "I'm glad I had a feeling I'd get to see you if I waited here long enough, I was so scared I forgot to thank you yesterday"

A white butterfly landed down on the bridge.

"Stay away from me human or I'll…I'll eat you!" Lila snarled.

She laughed "I don't think you will, you're too kind and beautiful to do that" she reached up to touch Lila's ears.

Lila's eyes widened "Do not touch me!" she slapped the woman's hand away and knocked her to the ground.

Then Rose was at the scene standing between Lila and the woman. She raised a hand at Lila telling her to stop. She looked to the woman with a kind smile "You better head off home my dear I hear your baby brother calling for you"

The woman scrambled up "Yes, Thank you" she turned and ran off.

She refused to look at Lila as she asked: "Tell me what is this hatred about humans about?"

"They are too weak I do not wish to deal with that" Lila replied.

Rose frowned "You are the truly weak one"

Lila's eyebrows raised as she looked to Rose in shock.

"You need to grow stronger I will not have someone who would raise a hand against an innocent child of man serving me"

 **...**

Lady Hanae skipped into the shrine "Hello everyone the great Goddess Hanae has returned with gifts!" she spun displaying the various bags in her hands. Then came to a stop when she saw Rose curled up in her chair crying. The spirits were trying to comfort her.

"You look gloomy, what's going on?"

Rose sniffed "Hello Hanae, I fear I may have scolded Lila too harshly yesterday and now-and now she hates me!" Rose burst into more tears and sobbed.

Hanae's face paled more than usual "Oh, it's so like me to walk in on awkwardness"

Lila sat at her large round window in her room staring at the bright moon. It usually made her feel more peaceful and calm but it could not tonight instead Rose's words repeated through her mind. Her ears lowered in sadness.

"So this has where you have been Lady Lila," Nooroo said floating up to her, Duusu trailing behind.

"We have been searching for you," the peacock spirit said.

"What is it?" Lila asked "Has Rose's friend gone home already?"

"Yes," Nooroo said "It is a full moon tonight"

Duusu continued "Which means this is the one day of the month Lady Rose partakes in sake"

"So you must go and serve it to her" Nooroo smiled.

Lila bowed her head "Why don't you do it?"

"Oh no, Lady Lila we are but shrine spirits we cannot fill a God's cup with sake," Nooroo said. They both bowed "That is the duty of a familiar" they said in unison.

Lila glanced at them and blinked. Then slowly stood up "Let us go then"

Lila walked out onto the porch and Rose turned around with a smile "Hello, Lila I would be honoured if you would join me"

The kitsune walked closer and sat down beside the Goddess. The spirits flying to either side of the pair. They stared up at the moon together.

* * *

"After that Lady Lila fully carried out her duties as Lady Rose's familiar for many years until one day Lady Rose just left and never returned" Duusu finished her story. "It has been twenty years since that day"

Aurore blinked "Wow, that's some story"

Then the doors flung open and an annoyed kitsune came storming in "What are two just lazing around for? Get to work!" Lila snapped.

Aurore squealed "Y-Yes!" she started furiously sweeping.

Duusu giggled _'She certainly has changed'_


	20. Nathanael quits being a God

Nathanael headed down the steps of the shrine looking at the shopping list Lila had given him. "Okay so I just need to get cereal, milk, eggs..." he trailed off when he heard voices from the bushes.

"Shh someone's coming"

He looked to see two young boys crouching in the bushes. They started back then shrieked "Ahh, it's the ghost!" they ran off. Nathanael raised an eyebrow "Stupid kids" he muttered and then walked on.

 **...**

Nathanael was in the supermarket filling his basket when he couldn't help but overhear two women talking.

"Did you hear about that old-rundown shrine on the hill?"

"The one that's haunted? Of course, I did, just thinking about it gives me chills"

"You know people are saying that they've seen the ghost of a young boy up there"

"You mean a new one"

The woman nodded "Yeah, poor thing, who knows what happened that boy so I've told the kids to stay away"

Nathanael frowned and blurted it out "Your wrong!" The women looked to him shocked. "It's not haunted it's just in a weird place that's all, so people get freaked out but Lila keeps everything neat and in order, it's truly a lovely place!"

The woman backed away anxious smiles on their faces. "I'm sure it is dear," one said before both women rushed off.

 **...**

After buying everything on the list Nathanael trudged home anxious thoughts on his mind. 'I don't think it's haunted at all...this does explain why we have so few visitors' He sighed 'Lila works so hard to keep the shrine presentable and tidy...she cleans the chōzuya every day, she makes sure the plants are pretty and well-tamed and she basically does a lot...makes me feel a bit guilty now that I think about it'

He arrived at the Shrine's entrance and stared at it for a while. A voice from above called down.

"What is the matter, Nathanael?"

He looked up to his right to see Lila sitting in the branches of one of the trees.

"Oh, Nothing..." he smiled ruefully "why exactly are you up in that tree anyway?"

Lila smiled and gazed out into the distance "The branches have started to obtrude on the gate, I was thinking about whether I should cut them down" she looked back down at Nathanael.

His eyes filled with sadness and worry as he looked about the well-maintained shrine area. 'Lila works so hard and if they keep believing in their ghost stories it will be all for nothing, I have to fix this...' Then his features brightened "I know!" he exclaimed aloud.

"Huh?" Lila raised an eyebrow. "Is this about the tree?" Nathanael ran off into the shrine "Nathanael?" she jumped down from the tree, daintily landing on her feet and chased after him.

 **...**

Nathanael held up his sketchbook where he had designed a poster. He had made it while explaining to the familiars and the shrine spirits of the ghost rumour going around.

"We'll hold a festival at the shrine we'll invite everyone and when they get here they'll know for sure that it isn't haunted"

Lila glared while Aurore, Duusu and Nooroo cheered.

"Sounds like fun, count me in," Aurore says.

"Ridiculous" Lila growls. Everyone goes pale and looks at Lila as she stands up in anger. She walks towards the door "A sacred ritual is no excuse to throw a party, I want no part in this"

Nathanael's eyes widened as he watches Lila storm away.

"Never mind her, we'll still help you out," Aurore says.

Nathanael smiles "Okay, so first we need to get decorations"

"We have some out in the shed," Nooroo says. Everyone followed him outside and towards the shed where he and Duusu pulled open the doors.

"This brings back fond memories" Duusu chirps.

Nooroo smiles "Indeed, we hosted many a sacred ritual back in the day"

Nathanael's and Aurore's jaws fell open at the mess of clutter that lay in the shed lined with dust.

"It's a little messy" Aurore lets out an anxious laugh.

"Lady Rose requested that we didn't touch anything inside" Duusu explains.

Nathanael gasps and goes running into the shed "Look it's a sacred palanquin!" he exclaims and goes to lift it only causing on knocking it on its side where it hit a shelf and a small sealed chest fell down onto the ground.

"What was that?" Nathanael asked

"Lord Nathanael you mustn't allow things to fall!" the spirits cried rushing over to stop the palanquin falling further and doing more damage.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish smile.

Nobody noticed when the sealed box let out a small dark mist.

With Aurore's help, they took the Palanquin covered in a purple cloth outside. Nathanael grinned "now let's see how it looks" he reached out and picked up the cloth unveiling the palanquin.

It was rusted in places and looked very old. Their faces fell, a despairing silence fell over them. Nathanael broke it putting a grin on his face "It's not too bad" he lies mainly to himself as he puts his hands on his hips "we can fix this" Aurore and the spirits were already sneaking away.

 **...**

"This will be easy" Nathanael took his hair tying it into a small ponytail "it just needs a wash and some repainting, I can do that!" he grabbed the sponge out of the bucket of water and started to wash the palanquin. Things were going well until 'snap' one of the red wooden poles broke off clattering to the ground, Nathanael's eyes widened and he tried to continue on when 'crack' the symbol of mikage shrine on a round golden disc fell from the Palanquin.

Nathanael soon had both broken pieces in his hand trying desperately to find some way to stick them back on the tiny carriage. To no avail which leads to him crying and squealing in a very undignified fashion.

Lila watched from inside the shrine with wide eyes, the colour draining from her face. "What the hell does he think he's at? What is wrong with that boy, is he insane? Look at him!"

Aurore sitting on a heap of plush cushions glanced at the kitsune "I would say the same thing about you Lila, you know if you're that concerned you could go offer to help him...or maybe not" she looked back at the magazine she was lazily flipping through "it amazes me how you refuse to see Nathanael as nothing more than a helpless little boy when all I can see is a God"

Lila glanced at Aurore then looked back at Nathanael her gaze softening "He is the only one who sees himself as Human it is all he can accept"

 **...**

"Finally, all done!" Nathanael said wiping sweat from his brow. He started at the palanquin which was looked practically new after he had repainted it, shining in the sun. He had even been able to fix the carrying pole and circular disk onto it.

"Working hard I see"

He turned to see Lila standing behind him gently fanning herself.

"Lila, Look it looks like new!" he patted the roof and then shrieked as the whole thing collapsed in on itself.

Lila had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing but couldn't stop the smirk appearing on her face. "Nathanael you do know sacred palanquins are meant for God's, a human cannot ride it"

Nathanael looked at Lila with wide eyes "You mean I've wasted my time?"

Lila shrugged "I don't know, have you?" she turned to walk away with a smirk and called over her shoulder "Sacred rituals are too much of a Hassel just let it go"

"I'm not giving up!" Nathanael exclaimed.

Lila sighed but continued to walk on.

 **...**

"We can set the palanquin aside for now," Nathanael said as he walked into the shed 'I wonder what else is in here?'

He climbed a ladder to see the top shelves in the shed and reached for a big box when the ladder wobbled and he lost his hold. His eyes widened as he fell. He winced to himself expecting to fall hard on the ground but gasped as he landed in safe arms.

He looked at Lila with sparkling round eyes as his face reddened. She looked at him with a frown "You never know when to call it quits, do you? You could have got seriously hurt if I hadn't come down to see what you were up to" she sighed "Having a lack of worshippers isn't a recent occurrence, this shrine has been in this exact state long before you came along" she looked away out into garden "Just because you are the land God does not make it your responsibility to make the shrine popular"

"I know but you always work so hard to keep it clean I want others to appreciate it" Nathanael smiled. "I've never seen a shrine so perfectly spotless, nothing is out of place," Nathanael says "this place is beautiful, thanks to you and I want everyone to know about it"

Lila's eyes widened and a blush dusted her cheeks. She walked outside with Nathanael still carrying him bridal style. "You are the only one who sees it that way"

"Ever since you came the air has become clear, uninhabited shrines tend to attract negative energy as well as a strong miasma into the air even I would be incapable of purifying it" she smiled "It is not thanks to me, Nathanael, it is only beautiful because you are here"

Nathanael's eyes rounded at her words and he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach.

 **...**

Nathanael finished the final leaflet, his face was covered in paint marks as well as his hands. 'I know that Lila feels there's no need for this but I can have people around town talking about it in such a bad way'

He cleaned himself up before he headed into town with his very well-made leaflets to hand them out. He had asked Lila to come along but she refused and Aurore mysteriously disappeared around that moment too so he was on his own.

'I hate doing this crowd attracting stuff I'm no good at it but I've got to try I can't give up just cause this is out of my comfort zone'

He stood in the city centre and using all his willpower and trying not to go red in the face he started to say to passer-by's.

"Mikage shrine is holding a festival please come" he held out leaflets but most people ignored him. He sighed and then glanced down to his left to see a little girl and boy staring at him. He smiled and knelt down a little.

"Here take one" he offered a leaflet.

The little boy took it. He and his older sister looked at it. "No way people who go there turn into ghosts!" the girl cried.

Nathanael laughed "That's definitely not true, its beautiful come and see for yourself" he winked.

The little girls face reddened "Ah, gotta go" she grabbed her brother's hand and ran off.

Nathanael stood up straight and raised an eyebrow 'How strange' Then a harsh wind picked up twisting around the town and whipping Nathanael's hair into his face. He reached up to remove the hair from his eyes and some of the leaflets escaped from his hands. He gasped as they tumbled through the air.

Unnoticed by him a petite girl reached out from high in a bell tower and grabbed one of the passing leaflets. Her white twintails fluttered as the wind instantly died down. Retreating back to the shadows she scanned over the leaflet with blue-green eyes that flashed with mischief. "Hosted by a human boy well isn't that fun" her pale pink lips drew back in a smirk.

 **...**

Nathanael handed out his last leaflet and gratefully hurried back to the shrine, his brain buzzing with an evergrowing list of things to do. He stood in the living room in front of two cheerful spirits, one excited snake and one bored fox. He clasped his hands together "Okay everyone the festival is only a week away we need to figure out what kind of events we want to have, I'm open to any suggestions you'd like to make"

Instantly Aurore's hand shot up in the air "Oh, I have one!" Everyone looked to her expectantly and Nathanael opened his notebook to write down any ideas he liked.

"I'd like to prepare large urns of sake to serve our guests, enough so that we never run out," Aurore says with a grin.

"Where do you hope to find that amount of sake?" Lila says bluntly, gazing down at her sharp nails as she crushes Aurore's dream in one blow.

The snake familiar glares at her snapping back "Why are my ideas being criticized by the fox who hasn't even made any suggestions!"

"I do have one," Lila says. Everyone's eyes widened in shock they didn't expect Lila to actually want to help. The Kitsune smiled "Why not capture a few yokai and then provide educational lectures on each one"

Everyone blinked at her suggestion.

"You're not being serious right?" Aurore says.

Lila glowers at her "I am, it's much better than your let's get everyone drunk strategy!"

Nathanael paled 'None of these are going to work! I need to think up my own'

There was a burst of smoke as the shrine doors flew open. Nathanael and the others started to cough from the smoke. Luka stepped in "If you're thinking about providing food for guests that will require a permit" he brushed his hand through his hair "A sacred kagura dance is always sure to be a hit and let's see have someone tell fortunes" Everyone looked to Luka wide-eyed. "Wow, Luka those ideas are so good, thank you!" Nathanael gushed.

Lila's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms staying in the corner as everyone else rushed around Luka. "Why are you even here, crow?"

Luka smirked and took out an envelope from his pocket "Nathanael sent me an invitation, He was worried about planning events with a useless fox and her friends"

Lila glowered "For your information, we have had Kagura dances performed here all the time at past events I did not believe Nathanael would be interested in performing one so I didn't bother to say"

She stands up and flounces past Luka calling over her shoulder "Nathanael come with me"

The artist glances at the others who stood around with matching confused expressions. With a small shrug, he hurries out of the room after her. they head down a long corridor Nathanael's footsteps making the only sounds.

Lila turns into Rose's old study with Nathanael curiously following. He watches with raised brows as she takes a box out from under the desk opening it and taking out a ceremonial kimono and hakama in purple, golds and whites.

Nathanael's eyes widened "So these are the clothes you have to wear"

Lila nodded "Do you want to try them on?"

Nathanael blushed "Oh, okay" he carefully took the clothes from Lila and headed to his room to put them on.

 **...**

Nathanael shyly stepped out of the room in the ceremonial robes. Lila had waited outside sitting on the floor. Now she stands up wide-eyed.

He ducks his head hoping to hide the blood pooling in his pale cheeks and adding a splash of colour across his face "It looks weird on me right" he rubbed the nape of his neck.

Lila shook her head "No, it looks like it was made just for you" she came closer "Just put the kimono jacket more like this" she fixed the kimono around his shoulders then smiled down at him "Now it's perfect"

Nathanael's body flushed "T-thank you" he stuttered looking down "Uh, Lila are you sure me doing this dance is a good idea?"

Lila smirked "Well, I wouldn't call it a good idea" Nathanael looked up at her shocked. She laughed "But it's not a bad idea either, I trust you to do it well Nathanael"

Nathanael smiled "If you trust me then I'm definitely going to work hard to get it right"

"That's what I thought you would say," Lila says a twinkle in her eyes. "It does make my job of teaching you it easier I suppose"

Nathanael nodded "So when can we start?"

"After you change into lighter clothes" Lila replied walking away.

Inside the shed, the chest cracked open more letting more dark smoke escape.

 **...**

"Right, Left, right front, left, your hand is too high" Lila shouted out orders while Nathanael desperately tried to keep up with them and the drums rhythm.

(Btw I know the type of Kagura dance in Kamisama kiss that I'm using is only done by shrine maidens but I tried researching for a male version of this kind of dances and it just made me more confused so pretend it's unisex)

He held a Suzu bell with trailing gold and purple ribbons in his left hand and had to move it along with the beat of the drums that Nooro and Duusu were playing as well as concentrate on his foot movements. It was hard work and Lila wasn't making it any easier.

"You need to slow down!" she growled. He slowed his pacing a little. "Good, now this is where you turn to the right" Nathanael turned. Lila standing beside him put out her leg tripping him up "Other right!" she frowned. Nathanael fell to the ground and glared up at her. She folded her arms "Honestly this is the fifth time, Nathanael! You only have a week to learn up to the ninth movement and we're still stuck on the first!"

Nathanael sat up "I'm trying my best but you're going through it so fast, would you slow down?" he pleaded.

"No, I will not! You are a slow learner and must focus, now get up!" Lila barked.

Nathanael pouted and got up on sore legs. "Nine movements seriously? No one want's to watch me that long, can we cut it in half?"

"No, Lord Nathanael!" Duusu cried. "It is the Land God's duty to purify the shrine with this dance"

"Your kagura dance marks the first sacred ritual performed at this shrine in twenty years, you must do it perfectly!" Nooroo says "You must do the complete routine"

Nathanael pales and bites on his lower lip "Great, no pressure then" he mutters. He glances at Lila "You know it would be easier if we could have actual music I could learn better, using the same drum beats all the time makes it confusing"

Lila raises an eyebrow "You think music will help"

Nathanael grins "Definitely"

They all looked to the door as Aurore rushed in holding a flute. Everyone watched wide eyed as she placed it to her lips and then blew but no sound came out only the sound of air.

"It appears that Aurore is on top of your request" Lila smirked.

Nathanael's smile fell. 'She doesn't even know how to play...'

"Now stop slacking and get back in formation!" Lila growled.

"R-Right!" Nathanael rushed to get back into the starting formation nearly tripping over himself. The spirits started up the drum beat again and Aurore helpfully played the sound of air.

'I know I can be somewhat a klutz at times which is why that jerk Carlo likes to call me klutzberg, so childish...but somehow when Lila is around it only makes me even more of a Klutz!'

"Nathanael focus!" Lila's voice pierced through his thoughts "and watch that arm it's not straight enough!" She patted her folded up fan against the palm of her hand, her eyebrows furrowed in determined concentration.

Night finally descended upon them and Nathanael gratefully collapsed into bed instantly falling asleep as his head hit the soft pillows.

 **...**

The rambunctious blaring of the small alarm clock jarred Nathanael out of his peaceful sleep and he slowly reached out an arm from under the covers and hit it off as hard as he possibly could. This only resulted in making more pain shoot up his bones. He winced.

He was considering burrowing back down into the covers and hibernating for the rest of the week when his bedroom door swung open.

"Good morning," Lila said. She stood over him and cast a shadow of dread over him. "you have ten seconds to get up and dressed"

"Wait that's not enough time!" Nathanael grumbled.

"Then stop wasting it" she smirked "1...2...3..."

Nathanael messily threw the bed covers off him and leapt up from his bed and was pushing her out the door "Fine I'm up, now leave I can't change with you in the room"

Lila laughed and left the room.

Once Nathanael had changed and ate some breakfast she had him by the arm pulling the reluctant artist back to their training room. "We shall learn up to the fifth movement today" Lila declared.

Nathanael rolled his eyes and let out a tired moan.

So another gruelling day of dance practice began with Nooroo and Duusu playing a beat on their wooden drums, Aurore thankfully not playing her flute and Lila shouting out instructions.

"That arm is still too high"

Nathanael grimaced and lowered it going onto the next movement.

"You are moving too fast!"

Nathanael frowned and slowed down moving onto the turn.

"That is a left turn, not a right turn!" Lila once again tripped the boy up "The other way! Why are you making me repeat myself!"

Nathanael collapsed to the floor a tired gloom over his features and as if his day couldn't get worse Aurore crashed into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I slept in and none of you thought to wake me, anyway I'm here to play my fabulous music don't worry Nathanael" she flipped blonde strands of hair over her shoulder.

Nathanael blew his hair out of his face "That's just great" he muttered.

The spirits seeing he was getting depressed shouted out to him: "Don't give up Lord Nathanael You can do it!"

He smiled and stood up "Okay" he nodded a determined expression on his face. He got back into the starting position to begin again. The drumbeat started and Aurore blew into the flute still only making the sound of air.

He was actually doing well which surprised Lila until he got to the turn where he lost balance and fell onto his ass. She let out a loud sigh and put her head in her hands rubbing her temples "Take a three and a half minute break, I know I need one"

Nathanael's expression dulled and he nodded feeling pathetic and upset that he was making Lila annoyed. He got a bottle of water and gratefully drank some. He went back to the training room bottle in hand and sat down in the corner to wallow in his own tired pity.

"Nathanael" Lila stood over him, hands on hips.

His eyes widened and he shrieked "ahh, I didn't do anything, you told I could take break remember"

Lila's eyebrows raised "Yeah, I just came to speak with you"

Nathanael's body relaxed and he let out a relieved sigh. "Okay"

She sat down beside him. "Give me your hand"

Nathanael's eyes rounded a blush appearing on his face as he held out his hand.

Lila took it and looked him kindly in the eyes "You are getting nervous because you are only thinking about achieving perfection, it is this fear that is causing you to lose focus. I have something that will help you" she looked down at Nathanael's hand, held in her own. She turned it gently so his palm was facing upwards.

"It is a magic spell many at the mikage shrine have used it" she used her finger to trace a pattern of an upside down Y onto his skin. "There swallow that"

Nathanael smiled and pressed his palm to his mouth and swallowed.

"So how do you feel more relaxed?" Lila asked. "It is used to help swallow fear, it also reminds you of your divinity"

Nathanael nodded "Yes, thank you, oh and Lila I know this trick we used to play it on each other when we were kids" he bites back a laugh but can't help but smirk.

Lila's face went blank "Your break is over!" she growled. She stood up and turning with a dramatic swish of her tail, hitting Nathanael in the face.

 **...**

Outside Hanae sat in a tree writing in her purple notebook, well originally purple but it was now covered in so many sparkly stickers it was hard to see the actual cover. Using her pen which had a fluffy pink top she began to write reading out loud her words.

"Nathanael Kurtzberg, seventeen years old a typical high school boy that you could find in any hallway" she paused taking a new line "Appearance: C, athleticism is a D, spiritual and divine power are both a C add that all up and he's just an average human, this isn't going to be easy" she sighed and shook her head "That Rose was always a softie, probably saw the boy crying on the street and just handed the title over no questions asked" she shut the book and stared back into the shrine at Nathanael failing to dance.

'I suppose he has been able to pass some tests, that encounter with Lady Chloe was quite impressive and he did pull through in his own way that day at the beach but I still feel like something is missing he's just not serving up that Land God realness to me yet I just don't buy it" she swung her legs and looked down to the ground "This is why I always tell Rose to go an' get a brain scan"

"My brain is perfectly fine, Hanae"

Hanae shrieked and nearly fell out of the tree but managed to grip on. She looked to her side to see a grinning Rose.

"Don't do that! How long have you been there?"

Rose laughed "Long enough and I have to say you're quite the tough grader" she looked to the training room where a bickering Lila and Nathanael stood "The boy has already won my faith in him, you do not need to worry about him" then in a burst of pink light Rose turns herself into a butterfly and flutters off.

Hanae frowned "He may have won your faith but he has yet to win mine so I feel it's time for a final test" Hanae flew up from the tree and took out a test tube with a wooden stopper in it. A dark mist swirled within. "Good luck my dear," she said with a smirk.

 **...**

"Turn to the right!" Lila growled, "For Foxsake Nathanael it's not that hard!"

"No need for that language, I'm trying my best!" Nathanael cried.

"I'm leaving for a break you keep practising," Lila said. She walked out of the room leaving a pouting Nathanael behind.

He started to practise the dance "We go right, Left, around-no wait that's wrong" he winced as pain shot through his left arm. He lowered it and rubbed his shoulder "My arm is falling off" He sighed 'I can't even dance the first movement all the way through' he looked at Suzu bell in his hand with dull eyes 'What am I doing?' then he lifted his palm that Lila had performed the trick on earlier in the day 'If Lila believes in me then I must be doing something right' he smiled and ignoring the pain in his body got back into the dance formation restarting from the first step.

He raised his arm and winced 'that actually really hurts maybe I sprained it?' he tried to move his right foot forward but ended up tripping falling on his face.

"Now we know why you scored a D in athleticism"

Nathanael gasped and looked behind him eyes widening as he saw a strange girl, smirking like she was the cat that got the cream. She had black heart painted around her left eye and a black teardrop painted under her right eye. She wore a gothic black yukata dress with white lace embellishments such as this frills on the bottom half and white x-design on the collar area. She also wore a pair of high black boots that reached below her knees.

"W-who are you?"

She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. A gust of wind travelled towards Nathanael and swirled around him in a circle picking up speed and pushing him upwards he shrieked and closed his eyes.

"Have you no manners?" she said "The person with the lower social standing should always be the first to introduce themselves" she scoffed "Mr Nathanael Kurtzberg you still have so much to learn"

Nathanael peeked open an eye "Sorry but how do you know my Name?"

She smirked and stepped forward "You intend to hold a sacred festival at Mikage shrine I am here to see whether you are worthy of doing such a thing, so there will be a test to see whether you are truly capable of handling such responsibility of a land God" she lowered her hand and the wind vanished and Nathanael dropped to the ground with a thud.

He got up and looked back to the girl only to see she had disappeared 'Who the heck was that?'

Hanae sat high above the shrine on her personal glittery cloud. She took out the test tube and opened the stopper blowing the Miasma out into the open air.

"Purifying this amount of miasma should be no problem for a true Land God" she smirked watching as the Misama grew thicker and larger covering the shrine like a dark black cloud. "Let's see what you're truly capable of Mr Kurtzberg"

Nathanael gasped as he felt chills run down his body, he found himself rushing towards the window and opening it looking outside, Horror framed his features as he saw the miasma surrounding his home.

'Miasma but why? everything was fine yesterday?' He rushed outside and saw how the miasma had started to make everything dirty. The Pavillion Lila had just cleaned yesterday was dirty the water in it no longer sparkling but grey and lifeless. Nathanael gasped as he saw the trees around him instantly start to wither and rot the blossoms closing up.

Lighting struck in the air making Nathanael jump. He turned with glistening eyes and ran back inside 'Is this my fault? Lila said that my presence made the air clear but then why is this happening?'

He grabbed some talismans from his room and rushed back outside using his paintbrush dipped in black ink to write the words purify on them. He ran around and placed some on the trees trunks. He gasped in horror as instantly his talismans trembled with blue electric and then burst into flames catching the trees too.

"No, no, no" he muttered. Writing the word purge on a talisman and throwing it into the air. It like the others sparked with a blue light then burst into flames.

Nathanael was starting to really panic his thoughts becoming a jumbled mess, every sound seeming louder than it should be including the furious beating of his heart. "Go away, please just leave!" he shouted on the brink of tears as he desperately threw another talisman into the air getting the same result again.

Aurore walked up to shrine steps back from town. "Nathanael good news I've been practising and I think I can make a sound now" she blew into the flute creating a screeching sound much worse than before. Then she looked eyes widening as she saw the miasma surrounding the shrine.

Lila stepped outside stretching her bones after the quick nap she had taken then her body froze and her face twisted into a look of horror. 'What is going on? Where did this miasma come from?' she looked around 'Wait where's Nathanael...please tell me he's safe' She rushed through the grounds and soon found Nathanael collapsed on his knees near the flaming trees.

"Nathanael are you okay?"

He looked up with dull eyes, tears dripping down his face "I-I'm S-so Sor-Sorry" he stuttered through sobs "I-I tried I re-really tried But-But I'm Use-useless!"

Lila placed a hand on his back and comforted the boy "It'll be okay don't worry..I'll find a way to sort this you don't have to worry" she said, worry in her eyes. 'I can't stop this with my powers, though great they aren't that of a Gods I could never but I can't tell Nathanael that I've got to keep him safe' she picked the fatigued crying boy up.

"Nathanael!" Aurore ran up "Is He okay"

Lila nodded "Yes, he will be" she looked to the miasma surrounding them "can you handle this Aurore?"

The Snake familiar nibbled on her bottom lip "There's so much of it..." she saw the worry framing Nathanael's features and then nodded "But I'll give it a try"

 **...**

Lila placed Nathanael onto his bed. "What about the shrine?" he cried.

"You just stay there and worry about yourself I'll handle the miasma," Lila said

"But purifying Miasma from the land is the Land God's responsibility" Nathanael argued.

"I do not need you" she snapped and then shut the bedroom door leaving a shocked and upset Nathanael behind.

Outside Aurore was trying to stop the growing Miasma by throwing her sacred sake at it. It worked for a moment but as soon as the air dried the miasma returned.

"How is that of any help?" Lila growled.

"It's a temporary fix and I don't see you trying to do anything so shut it!" Aurore hissed.

Lila snarled and then another argument began.

In his room Nathanael sat on his bed with his head bowed as tears welled in his eyes. 'I do not need you...she said that...she's right...she was right from day one I'm useless...pathetic...powerless...she's always saving me despite the fact I'm meant to be the God but the truth is...I'm not meant to be a land God...I would be doing them a favour by leaving...'

 **...**

Outside Lila paused from trying to dispel the miasma a feeling of dread overcoming her. "Nathanael!" she said and rushed to his room flinging open the door. The room was empty and all of Nathanael's things were gone.

The Kitsunes eyes widened "Where is he...he wouldn't...' she gasped _'No...I...I can't lose him...'_ Lila didn't have time to be shocked by her thoughts as she rushed around the shrine looking in every room but Nathanael was long gone running down the shrine steps. A bag over his shoulder and one in hand as the tears cascaded down his face.

"Nathanael!" she screamed.

Just at that time the chest inside the shed fully broke open...

 **...**

 **Posting this early as a Halloween treat, I know Halloween's tomorrow but I'll be busy watching movies and stuffing myself with sweets :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter next one should be out on Friday.**


	21. The fox's complicated feelings

Nathanael slowly walked along the street path his head bowed. The city seemed dull to him now, the place overcrowded with noise and people but he couldn't go back he wasn't wanted or so he thought. He stopped continuing to look at the grey pavement beneath his feet. _'Here I am again…nowhere to go…'_

"Hang in there, Lady Aurore!" The spirits said while gripping onto her blue dress.

Aurore continued to throw her sacred sake at the miasma clouds. She glanced down at the spirits "What's that supposed to mean? All I'm doing is throwing sake around" Lila rushed past them nearly sending them flying she jumped at the pillars holding up the white arch entrance and elegantly made her way to stand on the top. Olive eyes narrowed and ears alert as she looked at the city below. Her hair whipping in the breeze.

Aurore and the spirits craned their necks to watch her with matching befuddled expressions. Aurore opened her mouth to ask what she was doing but Lila shouted over her.

"Fox-fires find Nathanael!" she summoned three large flames of fox fire from her hands and jumped down from the arch.

Aurore's eyes widened "Nathanael…you mean he's gone?"

Lila didn't answer already running down the stone steps. Aurore gasped "Wait for me I'm coming too!" she ran after the kitsune.

"Lady Aurore, the Miasma!" Duusu cried.

Aurore glanced back and grinned "Here you go!" she threw the wooden sake holder at the spirits who caught it with alarmed expressions. "Do what you can!" the snake familiar shouted over her shoulder.

"What!" the spirits exclaimed. "That is impossible we cannot do anything!

The miasma stained the ground as it headed towards the shrine spirits who shrieked. Duusu holding the sake started to throw it at the miasma as her and Nooroo backed away with fearful eyes.

Above the Shrine Hanae still sat lazing on her cloud. "Oh my both familiars have abandoned the shrine, what about the miasma?" she glanced down at the thickening miasma and smirked "I could always retrieve it…but where's the fun in that?" she laughed. "Aren't I the sweetest wind God ever, yes, yes I am" she lay back down on the cloud intending to nap.

Lila's fox fires flew swiftly around the city unnoticed by the humans travelling about the area they twisted through shops, down alleyways, around parks and many other areas but still could find no sign of Nathanael.

High in the sky, Aurore was travelling by large serpent. She looked down below and called "Nathanael" she came to a bell tower and looked inside the bell "Nathanael are you in there?" and when she saw no sign she moved on.

Lila stood on the roof of a high building her fox fires returning to her one by one.

"Lady Lila!" one said, its voice sounding like an echo.

"We have searched everywhere but we cannot find Lord Nathanael at all!" the second said.

The third one trailed over "We cannot even sense his presence, I saw no signs of him at all"

Lila looked at them her mouth in a tight line while her eyes burned with anger. They shrieked and clung together.

"We shall continue the search for him!" they exclaimed splitting up and zooming off.

Lila allowed the quiet anger on her face to vanish replaced with worry as her forehead creased and she nibbled on her lower lip. _'Oh, Nathanael wherever are you?'_ Her last memory of Rose resurfaced. _"Lila…I'm going into town"_ she shook her head. _'That was the past…it's different now…I don't know why but…but I just can't lose him'_ She looked across the town and could see the school building. She jumped from the roof and landed elegantly on her feet and started running towards it. She finally arrived at the school and ran past students shoving them out of the way. She came to their classroom and pushed open the door. Her eyes darted about the classroom, The class eyes lit up.

"It's Lila!" the boys cheered.

"She's dressed all traditional!"

"She looks good in it!"

Luka looked up and smirked "What's the matter fox? You all wound up because you're late?" he laughed and stood up approaching the door "Nice outfit, for someone with no fashion sense" Lila slammed the door in his face and went rushing back down the corridor. She came to the roof and crashed through the door on to it. She looked around but there was no Nathanael here either.

Luka stormed up to her "What the hell was that fox? No one ignores me!" Lila turned and just ran past him knocking him into the wall.

She came to the boy's bathroom and flung open the door. Luka rushed up "Oi, Pervert that's the boy's bathroom you can't go in there!" he scowled. She pushed past sending him sprawling to the ground. She was heading out of the school when Luka caught her by the sleeve. She stopped and looked to him with a glare.

"what's going on? I know hostile is your thing but this is a bit much even for you"

Lila just continued to glare at the tengu.

His eyes widened "Is it Nathanael?"

"Stay out of this crow" she snapped "It's none of your business" Just about then Aurore appeared by an open window on her white serpent.

"Hey, Luka have you seen Nathanael? We can't find him anywhere"

Lila growled and ran through the window kicking her in the face. Aurore collapsed holding onto a lower part of the serpent. "Sorry didn't see you there" Aurore sheepishly laughed.

Lila folded her arms standing on the serpents back "Just go!" she snarled. The serpent twisted through the sky.

"Okay, but why must you always be so violent?" Aurore grumbled.

* * *

"We still can't find him after all this searching" Aurore complained lying on her belly on the back of the serpent gazing at the city below. "Maybe he's left the city altogether"

Lila shook her head "No, he has used a white talisman"

The fox fires lazily floated through the air flickering between existent and non-existent.

"Any sign of him yet?" one asked.

"No, I'm running on empty too"

"Same here"

They all sighed "Lord Nathanael where on earth could you be?" they floated over a park bench where a red-haired boy sat a talisman on him that flittered in the wind. The boy's eyes were dull and emotionless as he stared unblinking to the ground and then the dam broke and all his emotions came tumbling out. His eyes flooded with tears and his lower lip trembled. ' _Why do I always end up alone? My mother left me…not of her own choice but still…father left me but he's a useless good for nothing and…and Lila even Lila doesn't need me around'_

He shook his head and wiped away the tears. He stood up and forced a smile "I'll just go back to square one!" he laughed but it was hollow and emotionless. "I mean me being a God you've got to be joking!" he started to walk on a few steps then stopped. "Back to square one" he muttered. He looked behind him at the tree, the very tree he had first met Lady Rose. His eyes widened.

Then voices interrupted his memories as two girls a few years younger than him walked along the path behind him.

"I'm so excited for that festival this weekend, what's the name of the shrine again?"

"The Mikage shrine" the other replied as she looked at the leaflet in her hands "sounds cool"

"We should totally ask Clyde and Zack if they want to go"

"Yeah, I'm sure they will" They walked away giggling.

Nathanael blinked and then a page came tumbling through the wind getting trapped by his leg. He slowly reached down and picked it up. It was one of the leaflets he mad for the festival. He gripped it tightly then stuffed it in his pocket. Reaching up he ripped the talisman from his forehead and took a deep breath a determined look in his eyes. "What am I doing running away? That place is my home, the shrine is my home" he started running back in the direction of the shrine "I have to protect it!"

The Fox-fires tiredly fluttered through the wind calling Nathanael's name. They stopped suddenly when they heard his voice. Looking around he ran straight past them. "Lord Nathanael we've found him!" they cheered.

"I have to save my home, I have to at least try…I may not be able to do much but it's up to me!" Nathanael said as he ran towards the stone steps of the shrine "I'm the only one who can do this!"

Back at the shrine things went from bad to worse as the miasma crept inside the buildings including the shed and mixed with the dark smoke emitting from the chest whose seal had broken moments before. There was a bang as the miasma gave the smoke the strength to blow the full chest to smithereens escaping into the open air while also blowing a hole in the roof. The spirits gasped and looked around to see a large dark green cloud billow into the air.

"That is coming from the shed," Nooroo said.

"What has caused this giant miasma to form?"

There was large rumbled in the air as the miasma spread over the sky slowly casting away all rays of light. The spirits shrieked and the sake bottle fell from Nooroo's grip. "Oh no I dropped the sacred sake!" he cried. They watched as it spilt over the ground.

"What is happening?" Duusu said "it looks like the dark cloud is drawing in the rest of the miasma"

The miasma around them was being sucked into the cloud which was slowly forming into a figure.

"Please do not be what I think it is" Nooroo shook in fear.

"Wh-What do you t-think it is?" Duusu trembled, she clutched onto Nooroo in fright.

Hanae opened her eyes and glanced at the shrine eyebrows furrowing "Hold on, what's happening?" it was getting impossible to see the shrine due to the dark cloud. "I know for a fact the miasma I put out wasn't that strong" she took the bottle from her pocket and held it up "return miasma, return to this tiny bottle, miasma!" she shrieked as she flew out of the way of the thickening miasma which consumed her cloud. Tears appeared in her eyes _'Cloudy!'_

High above the city Lila and Aurore gasped eyes widening they could see the twisting cloud of dark miasma around the shrine.

"The miasma, it's grown so large" Aurore commented.

The fox fires appeared to Lila at that time. "Lady Lila we have found Lord Nathanael!" they chorused.

Lila's eyes widened "Where is he?"

"He is currently heading back to the shrine"

Horror transformed her face as she looked to the shrine and sure enough she could make out his figure running up the steps. "Nathanael!" she shouted though he could not hear her. He was in danger yet again.

Long spidery arms came down from the miasma cloud and crushed anything in their path this included the portal arch and the roof of the shrine. Nooroo and Duusu backed away from the shrine slowly heading towards the entrance arch.

"No doubt that is the miasma of tsuchigumo" Nooroo cried.

"tsuchigumo?" Duusu repeated, a shake in her voice.

"Do you not remember Duusu? Lady Rose worked hard to defeat it but she could not fully do so and the remaining miasma was far too tainted so she sealed it away in a chest" Nooroo explained.

Duusu gripped Nooroo in a tight hug "I'm guessing this means the seal was undone somehow"

Nooroo nodded "I suppose so but how?"

They did not have time to discuss that question as tsuchigumo spotted them reaching out a hairy-clawed hand towards them. They shrieked and ran away but Nooroo was too slow as it grabbed his little foot. Miasma slowly travelled up the body of the little spirit.

Duusu screamed "Nooroo!"

"Max tailwind!" Nathanael shouted holding up a white talisman.

"Lord Nathanael you have returned to us!"

Nathanael managed to smile at him before returning to his determined expression. He threw the talisman at the hand that gripped Nooroo and the butterfly spirit was released. He flew to Duusu who grabbed him a relieved hug.

"Nooroo!" Nathanael rushed towards him "What happened?" he reached out to touch him when Nooroo backed away.

"No, Lord Nathanael you mustn't touch me" Nooroo advised. Duusu clung to him crying.

"Huh?" Nathanael's eyes rounded.

"We are supernatural beings and shall be fine but if you were to come in contact with the miasma it would cause you much harm.

"Nooroo" Nathanael muttered then he grabbed the spirits into a hug. Their eyes widened. "Lord Nathanael!"

He continued to hug them and the miasma did him no harm.

"You have to know if this Miasma is able to reach the city it will cause disaster somehow…somehow it must be stopped" Nooroo wept.

Nathanael let them free and nodded "Don't worry I'll try and stop it, after all, there are people in the city looking forward to our festival" then he looked up to the giant spider yokai. His heartbeat thumped in his chest, He didn't like bugs but he had a large fear for spiders most of all and this one was very large and peering down at him with round yellow eyes.

He clenched his fists _'I don't have time to be scared I've got to focus on purifying the shrine'_ he looked to Nooroo and Duusu "Can one of you go get the Suzu bells please," Their eyes widened and they nodded. Nooroo floated off seeing as he was already tainted by the miasma.

Lila and Aurore finally arrived at the shrine entrance. It was hard to see the miasma had grown so thick.

"So not that bad?" Aurore joked. A cloud of miasma picked her off the ground she squealed.

Lila's eyes darted about "Where is he?" then she saw him standing with the Suzu bells a colourful ceremonial cloak over his shoulders.

"Nathanael" she muttered. He looked so determined. So strong she felt a blush appear on her face. Which weirded her out cause she definitely didn't like Nathanael like that, right? The tsuchigumo showed its full hairy face opening its mouth to let out a roar of sorts as well as showing its sharp fangs. Nathanael trembled as the spirits clung to his long cloak.

"Nathanael!" Lila shouted.

Nathanael looked towards her and smiled. She froze eyes rounding as she watched him draw the upside-down Y pattern on the palm of his hand and then placed it to his mouth pretending to swallow. He looked to Lila one last time before facing the tsuchigumo. Duusu handed him the Suzu bells before floating off along with Nooroo.

He began the dance, raising his arm to the correct height and shaking the bells once. A golden glow appeared around the bells and also himself. He smiled. He made his way through the movements exactly how Lila had taught him. A circular golden light emitted from the bells making the tsuchigumo back off slightly. Everyone watched wide-eyed holding their breath slightly in case he messed up.

"Look at him, he's actually doing it!" Hanae said, her mouth fell open in shock.

"Indeed he is, rather beautifully I must say," Rose said appearing alongside her.

' _Left, Right, left, right'_ Nathanael chanted in his head as he did the movements golden spots slowly driving the tsuchigumo away. It hissed in annoyance.

"That is perfect, he has remembered well" Lila smiled. Then Lila chewed on her bottom lip as she saw he was approaching the turn he always messed up. Nathanael put his foot forward for the turn and like always he stumbled. Everyone gasped. He fell on his face and the Suzu bells tumbled from his hands rolling under the large spider's body. He shrieked.

The tsuchugumio was able to move forwards now it growled down at the boy and reached out a clawed hand. Nathanael squealed and hid his head expecting for it to grab him. The Lila swiftly ran forward and blocked the tsuchigumo with her back. "Lila!" Nathanael said, scrambling up and looking at her with bright eyes. Lila continued to push the tsuchigumo's large hand away but struggled as its strength was far greater than hers. She gave up with using brute force and aimed a flame of fox fire at it.

"Listen to me…" she used her free hand to push his side bang away from his forehead and then pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. His face flushed. Lila looked at him with a kind gaze "Nathanael you are the one I recognise as my Lord and Master, you have nothing to fear" Nathanael's eyes glimmered with happiness and hope. The moment was short-lived however as the tsuchigumo fed up with Lila and her flames used another of its many hands to fling her away.

"Lila!" Nathanael cried.

Aurore quickly stopped the Kitsune from hurting herself as she fell to the ground. Then the snake familiar rushed forward grabbing the Suzu bells and tossing them back to Nathanael."Nathanael, I will help you perform your kagura dance, are you ready?" Aurore said raising her flute to her lips. She blew and a loud screech came out. _'It's worse than before!'_ Nathanael winced. The tsuchuigumo hissed and kicked her high in the air it stopped the screeching flute as she shrieked.

Nathanael took a breath and refocused the golden glow slowly reappearing.

"He's certainly the determined type" Hanae commented.

"Thank goodness he is exactly the sort of boy I believed him to be" Rose smiled.

Hanae raised an eyebrow "You mean to say you saw this happening from the start?"

Rose smirked "Well who knows?" she raised her hands and a group of sparkling white butterflies appeared fluttering down towards Nathanael they surrounded him and touched his cloak. It turned dark purple with golden butterfly motifs.

The tsuchigumo growled. This did not faze Nathanael who raised his hand continuing the dance he turned and then moved his hand holding the bells left then right. A golden ray came from it striking the spider yokai. Again Nathanael repeated his steps a stronger ray struck the tschuigumo it hissed.

Nathanael narrowed his eyes and the swung the bells down another ray larger than the other appeared. It headed straight to the tschuigumo and vanquished it. The Miasma slowly disappeared and the sun rays lit up the place as they could see the calm blue sky above once more. Lila and Aurore grinned from their spots on the ground. The shrine spirits cheered. Hanae's jaw fell open "He did it…he actually did it…maybe I should reconsider my marks, Rose?" she looked to her side where Rose had been only to see her missing yet again. She pouted "she's always disappearing on me"

Nathanael let out a relieved sigh and collapsed to the ground. Using all that power had left him unable to stand.

"Nathanael!" Lila rushed to his side. Kneeling down before him. "are you hurt?"

He looked up to Lila grinning 'I did it! You saw me, so how did I do?"

"Could have been better" Lila smirked.

He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Lord Nathanael look Nooroo is also fine," Duusu said flying over with Nooroo.

"Oh, Good what a relief" he smiled "I'm happy, so happy" his turquoise eyes glistened with tears of joy.

"Lord Nathanael, Thank you so very much" the spirits cried and bowed to him.

"You certainly are Amazing," Aurore says.

"Hey, Lila" Nathanael leans closer to the kitsune's face making her cheeks turn pink. "What is it?" she asks.

"Please catch me," Nathanael said as he instantly falls asleep, his head falling on her lap. Lila giggled and reached out a hand running her fingers tentatively through his red locks.

* * *

After that came the much anticipated sacred festival and it was very successful due to everyone's hard work setting it up. Stall's full of food, trinkets and games had been set up.

Nathanael grinned "I can't believe this amount of people actually came!"

Lila fanned herself with her orange-golden fan and smirked "Well I might have passed out a couple of flyers while you were sleeping"

Nathanael smiled at her "What about the festivals arrangements when did they get here?"

"We assisted in the preparations," Princess Mylene said walking towards the God and kitsune. "I also brought some of my servants to assist"

"Mylene!" Nathanael exclaimed. He hugged the girl who laughed happily.

"Hey freshwater fish you better not be starting this festival without me, I'm the Dragon King after all" They all turned to see Adrien and Kagami joining them. Lila gasped and tried to hide behind the red-haired boy but he was smaller than her so she couldn't really.

"Dragon King you came!" Nathanael grinned.

"Well I did get an invitation from you" Adrien held up the invite "And I did come even though it's held on land and this whole place reeks of mammal!"

Kagami glared and nudged her husband "Adrien don't be rude"

"But it does!" he whined.

"Still you don't say things like that out-loud" she hissed.

Lila sighed "Meanwhile you didn't bother to try and fit into the human world make an effort to conceal yourselves"

Kagami and Adrien blinked and sighed. "Oh very well," Adrien said. Lila used her transformation spell so that Adrien and Kagami looked like normal humans. "Eurg, wonderful now we stink like mammal" Adrien complained.

"Lord God of the land"

Nathanael turned and looked down and gasped to see four tiny yokai's with grey skin and large yellow eyes and pointy ears, they were kinda adorable in a way. They all held medium-sized pumpkins in their hands.

"We are pleased to meet your acquaintance, we are the headsmen of the yokai kind who live to the south and we are here because we heard the Land God would perform a kagura dance" the yokai standing at the back said.

Before Nathanael could say anything screams filled the festival. He turned to see Luka walking up to them which explained the screaming fans. "Good grief, please leave me, alone ladies, this is a personal day for me" Luka sighed, his annoyed eyes hidden behind sunglasses. "Oh hey looks like Nathanael has been found"

"If you don't want to be recognised then don't dress so flashy," Aurore said from the stall she was managing that sold Japanese masks.

"Lord Nathanael it is time for your Kagura dance," Nooroo said.

"Oh, right…" his face paled.

"We shall prepare for you to get changed," Duusu said. The spirits flew off.

Nathanael bit his lip. "I managed it in front of the tsuchigumo but in front of a crowd of people somehow seems scarier"

"You'll be fine, little boy" Nathanael looked up to see the strange girl with white twin-tails. "Hey you're that strange girl," he said.

"Who are you calling strange?" she walked up to him with a brown bag full of treats "here you go I bought you these in town"

"What for?" Nathanael asked accepting the bag.

"For knowing you can do the dance, magnificently" she winked and then turned "Goodbye, let's meet again sometime"

Nathanael blinked and then smiled _'I can do this'_

* * *

Marinette and Alya rushed forward to the stage everyone was surrounding.

"Girls over here!" Luka called. He had saved them a good place to see the dance. They quickly ran to stand beside the boy.

"Thanks, Luka" Marinette smiled, a blush on her face.

"No problem" the tengu replied.

"Shhh, there he is!" Alya said, pointing to the stage. She quickly took out her phone to record.

They all looked to see Nathanael step on the stage with ceremonial clothes that Rose had changed to better suit him with her butterflies. He took a breath, blocked out the stares and started the dance.

"So beautiful" Mylene cooed, hugging Ivan's arm.

Adrien nodded "Very skilful"

Lila watched from the roof of the shrine, a small smile on her face. _'Nathanael has become much more confident and sure of himself as Land God, I'm glad…'_ She gasped when white butterflies fluttered past down towards the stage. Then her eyes brightened.

* * *

The festival was long over and the stalls had been taken down. Everything was peaceful at the shrine once more as the moon illuminated the place. Nathanael tossed in his bed, he couldn't sleep the day had been too eventful. He got up out of the bed intending to get some cool night air to calm himself down. He headed down the corridor and to the front door. Coming out on the porch and sitting down to stare heavenward at the moon.

Lila made her way outside and saw Nathanael sitting on the step outside the door. She quietly made her way over and sat down beside him.

Nathanael turned to see Lila and smiled "Hey, you couldn't sleep either?" he asked

"Something like that" Lila said quietly, a blush appearing across her face.

Nathanael looked at Lila and noticed her blush _'weird, Lila never gets flustered…unless it's not a blush and she is coming down with a fever'_ his forehead creased in worry.

"I love coming out here at night, I like seeing the moon and the star's, it's so pretty" Lila sighed peacefully.

"Yeah," Nathanael said as he took in Lila, she had a small smile on her face as she stared up at the sky, the moonlight seemed to make her eye's shine even brighter. She turned to look at Nathanael and caught him staring, she blushed. Nathanael did not notice this as he looked away quickly to hide his red face. Lila smiled gently. She moved to sit closer to him.

"Nathanael, can I ask you something?" She lowered her head and looked at the ground.

Nathanael looked at her "of course"

Lila glanced at him "When you left I thought...I thought I had lost you for good and I couldn't bear that"

His eyes widened "I'm sorry-"

She cut him off "And I guess it made me realise that…well, that I…guess you aren't the worse God to be in the service of"

Nathanael rolls his eyes "Wow, thanks"

Lila looks to him almost fondly "Nathanael can I seal the familiar contract with you?"

"What?" Nathanael's eyes widened and he looks to her with a flushed face "The familiar contract? But we-"

Lila finally looked up at Nathanael "It is from the heart this time" her cheeks were tinted pink.

Nathanael's eyes widened "From the heart…" before he can say anything else he feels the warmth of her lips and noticed how they perfectly fit with his own. The Kiss was gentle and sweet. Even though he had kissed Lila before this time it felt different. This time it felt real. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and run her slender fingers through his long red hair. Nathanael slowly placed his hands behind her back and on her nape as he deepened the kiss a little. Eventually, they pulled away and opened their eyes.

Nathanael looks to Lila with bright eyes and a blushing face. The kitsune quickly looks away "Uh, now that's done I should…I have uh stuff to do!" she stands up and hurries back inside avoiding Nathanael's gaze.

Nathanael glowers _'Seriously!'_ he looks back out into the night with a frown. "One minute she wants to be closer and the next she's pushing me away…one of these days she's going to have to make up her mind!"

Lila shuts her bedroom door and leans her back against it. She pressed her hands to her face which is warm with a blush then she places her fingers against her lips. She squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head.

' _No…don't be foolish…I cannot…I don't like him like that'_ she sighs and lets her hands fall to her side. _'It would only end up in tears…'_


	22. The God gets an important task

**You might have noticed the name change. I used to be Sunshine-Story but have recently changed to CosyKitsune. The change is because I like my new username more than the old. Just wanted to alert anyone who had maybe got confused.**

* * *

The sky is dyed red with warning as two sets of yokai face off against each other.

"You're that bastard that's been trying to make a power grab!" the ogre roars "Hawkmoth and his favoured champion Lila"

Hawkmoth smirks and looks up at the ogre with narrowed eyes a warning flashing in them. Lila stands a few inches behind her eyes darting about taking in the other Yokai's backing the ogre up. She can already see their weak spots.

"Why don't you show us what you've got?"

"Why not" Hawkmoth chuckles "We have time to kill, don't we Lila?"

Lila nods "Of course, It would be good exercise" she flicks her fan and it turns into a katana which she brandishes.

"That's why you're my champion" Hawkmoth laughs, a chilling sound that seems to even shake the few barren trees left in the desolated land.

The ogre charges at them with the other yokai behind. Hawkmoth twirls his cane the purple orb at the top glows and he sends out a purple shot at one of the yokai. Lila creates a foxfire then infuses it with her katana. She swings it and sends a series of flames straight at the ogre and a yokai that was just a big blob of eyes. "You should have left well enough alone!" Lila says. The yokai's shriek as they collapse to the ground. Hawkmoth smirks "Nicely done" he turns to Lila and sees she has disappeared in a flash of Foxfire. His eyes widen.

"Lila!"

He gasps eyes opening and he realises it was just a dream. Sunlight warms his face as he sits up and looks at the city below. 'A dream...just to remind me of how that ungrateful brat left me to perish alone and now due to her actions here I am in a stupid mortals body' he narrows his eyes 'I will get my revenge if it's the last thing I do...'

"I'm going to be late!" Nathanael cries rushing through the kitchen and grabbing his satchel on a hook. Aurore and Lila look up from the table. "Why didn't somebody warn me!" he runs out of the shrine nearly tripping over his feet. "I can't be late for the first day of my last year at school!" then he is stopped as Lila grabs the back of his shirt.

"The new term starts tomorrow you idiot!"

He looks over his shoulder in shock "Huh..."

Aurore watches from the doorway laughing.

 **...**

"Ugh" Nathanael throws himself on his bed, "I think I'm just going to stay here all day" Lila passes by the window as she does her tidying up outside. Nathanael sits up as he watches her. 'Why am I still getting nervous whenever I see her?' His eyes widened as he watches Lila raises her hand to a butterfly fluttering above.

"Do you think that's Lady Rose?"

Nathanael looks over his shoulder to see Aurore entering. "Lady Rose?"

"Every God has an avatar, Rose's is a butterfly" she explains

"A butterfly...oh yeah, I saw a white butterfly a few times it actually helped me find Lila..." Nathanael recalls. He looks to Lila again who is staring after the butterfly with a sad look. 'I wonder does Lila...miss Lady Rose" he sighs and looks to the floor.

 **...**

Later that day they are all in the living room as a storm raged outside. Nathanael watching TV, Lila curled up on the sofa reading a book and Aurore sitting on a heap of cushions in the corner of the room flipping through girly magazines she had found under Lady Rose's bed. The living room door flew open and a goddess flew through it as they all looked up in annoyance.

"Your favourite person is here!" Hanae twirls her skirt and hair fluttering "And I bring news...now what was it" she taps her chin as she thinks.

The Neko-girl behind her sighs "Lady Hanae do you want me to convey the message?"

"Oh, Gatta what would I do without a familiar like you?" Hanae flings her arms around her familiar squeezing her in a hug. "You would probably be drowning in a sea of your own tears"

Hanae nods "Yes, that or evil"

"Can we hear what you came here for?" Lila says getting fed up with watching the hopeless God and serious Familiar act.

Gatta pushes Hanae off her "Lady Hanae was sent to tell you of your invite to Izumo"

Nathanael raises an eyebrow "Izumo?"

Hanae claps her hands "Now I remember! So anyway as Gatta said thanks to me backing you up Ali has agreed to give you a chance to come to Izumo!"

"Slow down!" Nathanael exclaims, holding up his hands "What's Izumo, who's Ali?"

Hanae and Gatta look to him in shock. "You don't know what Izumo is?" "You don't know Ali!?"

Lila sighs "Nathanael, For one week in November God's all across the country gather at Izumo for a meeting"

"With Lady Rose is gone there is one seat left open right?" Aurore speaks up.

Nathanael nods "Oh I see, But then why would I be invited?" he bows his head "I haven't been doing this God thing all that long and I still struggle with my powers"

Hanae flops down upon the sofa beside Lila and puts up her legs crossing them as well as her arms. "That's why we all got to talking, it felt right to invite you what with you being Lady Rose's successor but still even for a human God your powers are extraordinarily low" She shakes her head in disappointment.

Nathanael pouts "You know they're nicer ways of telling someone they're a loser" he mutters.

Hanae ignores his muttering chatting away "So, of course, there was quite a debate, Lady Chloe was adamant that you should be banned from attending such a prestigious event while I, on the other hand, was quite nice and fought for you to come thankfully as everyone loves me..."

"They don't" Gatta rolls her eyes.

"My side won in the end but with a condition" Hanae takes on a serious expression which is unusual for her "You are to complete a task if you pass you may come to Izumo which would be quite an honour for a low-ranking human like you" Hanae smiles.

Nathanael frowns "You shouldn't have come then"

"Huh?"

"I'm not taking part in this test nor am I going to Izumo, I wouldn't want to go in the first place!"

Hanae gasps "How could-" She sighs and stands up "Are you sure you mean that? There will be may Gods at the divine assembly who may know of Rose's whereabouts"

Nathanael's eyes widen "What" he moves to stand up.

Before anything else can be said Hanae clicks her fingers and huge gust surrounds her and Gatta when it disappears so have they.

"Wait..."

Lila stands up "You needn't worry, Nathanael there is no need for you to go to Izumo" she starts to walk out.

"But Lila don't you..." he smiles ruefully "You miss Rose, Right? Wouldn't you rather have her back as your God?"

Lila stops in the doorway but refuses to look around "You can't change the past just leave it alone, Nathanael" she heads on turning to walk to her room.

Nathanael sighs.

"There's no need for such a sad expression" Aurore smiles "Me and Lila are familiars to you, Nathanael, like Lila said Rose is just the past"

He tightens his hands at his sides "She's obviously upset like you said this morning...no, I need to do something"

Aurore shakes her head "Honestly, you care too much Nathanael but I fear you won't listen to me so I can't stop you"

 **...**

"Good Morning, Nathanael!" Marinette walks into the classroom happily with Alya at her side. The auburn haired girl busy typing on her phone as always

Nathanael looks up with a smile as the two girls approach.

"Look me and Alya got matching phone cases!" Marinette giggles as she holds up her phone against Alya's to show the same patterned ladybug phone cases they both have.

"That's great!" Nathanael says.

Marinette glances over at Nathanael's desk-partner Lila, she is already sitting while resting her head in her palm of her hand with a tired expression.

"Is Lila okay?"

Before Nathanael can answer he is nearly pushed to the floor as Carlo slaps him roughly across the back "Yo, Klutzberg first day of the new term and you're already here!"

In a flash, Lila is standing up and gripping Carlo by the wrist with full strength. Her eyes flash with a warning as Carlo's face drains of colour. "Don't touch him so familiarly you brat" she snarls. She finally lets him go and he rushes away almost whimpering. Lila turns to Nathanael with a concerned expression "Are you okay, Nathanael"

"Y-Yeah" he nods as his face heats up with a blush. 'Lila is always looking out for me it's about time I do something for her...'

Once break comes Nathanael sneaks off quietly by himself to the roof. He rushes up the stairs and out into the roof space looking up into the clear blue sky. He cups his hands around his mouth and shouts: "Hey, white-haired freakshow!" He blinks and waits a few seconds...Nothing happens. He sighs and bows his head. Then he is suddenly kicked from behind he gasps as he goes falling to the ground.

"It's wind God, Hanae!" she screams "Get that Memorized already!"

"So you've finally seen sense and wish to go to Izumo" Hanae smiles as she stands before Nathanael.

Nathanael isn't listening too busy with his chanting and moving his arms to his chest and away from it. "Test. Test, Give. The. Test"

"I knew you would come running back eventually"

"Hur-ry. Up, Hur-ry. Up. Freakshow La-dy"

"Shut Up!" Hanae scowls. She then composes herself and takes out a small egg with red markings "The test is to raise a shikigami"

Nathanael's eyebrow raise "A shikigami?" he says

"Yes, this is a shikigami egg it grows rapidly by drawing substance from its keeper's chi" Hanae explains "Until it safely hatches in seven day's you are to keep this on you at all times"

Nathanael nods

"If you can raise a beautiful shikigami to my liking you shall pass"

"Frea- er, Hanae, I have a question"

"What is it?" she tilts her head slightly.

"What exactly is a shikigami?" he smiles sheepishly.

Her expression falls "I can't believe this..." her face twists in anger "You are a land God look it up yourself!" she chucks the egg to Nathanael as she takes off into the air. He gasps and reaches out to catch it fumbling with it in his hands. He sighs in relief when he has it securely.

'A shikigami-whatever that is- all I have to do is get it to hatch right? Even I can do that...probably.'

Nathanael entered the library and looked around it was more or less empty. He headed down towards the back.

'I hardly think they would have any books on shikigami's but where else am I meant to check?'

He wandered along the aisle running his fingers along the spines of the books. His ocean eyes quickly scanning the titles. He passes on then came to a stop eyes winding "huh" he muttered as noticed a purple book with gold lettering.

"Myths and Magic" he quietly read out-loud. He felt like it wanted him to pick it up. He shook his head feeling silly but still he took a hold of the spine and pulled it out from its resting place.

The cover was quite simple with the same gold lettering surrounded by a golden frame. He flicked it open and came to an index page. He ran his finger along searching for Shikigami in it.

He grinned when his finger came to rest against a section called: Shikigami and their uses. He flicked through the pages muttering the page number "Page 84...oh, here it is" he stopped when he came to the starting page and scanned it for any information that would help him.

"A shikigami is...Power from the spirit world converted into a physical form so that it can act on things in this world" he read. His forehead creased "Hmm, I still don't really understand"

'I suppose I can take the book home for a while just to help me pass this test" He headed to the front of the library to get the book scanned to take home.

"I can't believe your foolishness" Lila paces around the room tail saying angrily. They had only come back to the shrine after school when Nathanael finally revealed the shikigami and explained to Lila his decision to take the test.

"I thought you agreed with me that there was no need for you to go to Izumo!" she growls

"I changed my mind what's so bad about that?" Nathanael frowns as he places the egg on a cushion. He sits down on the floor beside it taking out a book.

"What are you doing?" Lila raises an eyebrow

"It's my job to raise it so I'm going to read it a bedtime story" Nathanael nods seriously. He flips open the book to the first chapter.

"It's an egg!" she exclaims.

Nathanael looks to the kitsune with a seething glare "It has feelings!"

"He's finally lost the tiny bit of sanity he had left" Lila mutters. "Nathanael you are to return that egg of doom this instant!" Lila points accusingly at the egg.

Nathanael rolls his eyes "Now you're the one sounding insane"

Duusu and Nooroo peek in from the doorway to check what all the shouting is about. They glance at each other and then shrug.

"Fine, I will do it myself!" Lila stomps over to pick up the egg.

Nathanael picks it up before she can and shielded it with his body "No, Leave it alone!"

"Give it to me!" She tries to lean over him to snatch it. He stands up and tries to rush away with it but then he trips and it falls from his hands rolling across the floor to rest at the doorway.

"Hey, Nathanael guess what? We had got two new worshippers today!" Aurore walks in with a grin.

Nathanael's eyes widen in horror as her foot rests on the egg and a crack is heard. Lila's eyes brighten as she smirks.

"NOOOO!" Nathanael cries "The egg!"

Aurore steps back and looks to the floor with a guilty expression "I-I'm sorry, I didn't..." she trails off as she starts to sob placing her hands over her face.

Nathanael scrambles up from the floor "It's only the first day and...I've already failed!" he rakes his fingers through his long hair.

Aurore slowly comes over and Lila pats her on the head with a small smile. "Now, Now Nathanael this is the work of sweet Aurore go easy on her," she says

"It's over!" he wails.

They all fall quiet as the egg starts to move and it shell starts to crack more. Nathanael's eyes go round. A hole appears and small orange hand with black markings at the end pops out. They all gasp quietly leaning forward to see more.

"What, no way is the shikgami about to be...born?" Nathanael says, biting on his bottom lip nervously.

The egg finally splits in half falling away and in its place sits a very small fox rubbing its closed eyes tiredly. It finally opens its eyes, a deep purple and lets out a small cry looking up at the three surrounding it. The fox tilts its head.

Lila raises an eyebrow "A fox..." her eyes narrow.

It jumps up and climbs along Nathanael's arm to sit on his shoulder. He glances at it with a smile. "It's cute!"

Lila scowls more.

"Oh, thank goodness I didn't kill it!" Aurore says.

Lila whacks her across the back of her head "You're absolutely useless! Get back to work!"

Aurore rubs her head and wanders off muttering curse words about Lila.

Lila then turns to Nathanael "It is not cute! It is an unfinished creation that doesn't belong in the world!"

The fox was currently rubbing its head along Nathanael's cheek while he listens to Lila with a frown.

"You have no chance of passing Lady Hanae's test with that thing, give up!" Lila folds her arms.

The fox's fur stands on edge as it snarls at Lila. Nathanael takes it in his palm and holds it up to Lila's face where it claws at her face with its tiny paws. She glares back, unimpressed.

* * *

"Slow down Nathanael!" Lila complains as she follows after the boy down the street.

"But we missed the Bus if we don't hurry the bell will be going for form!" he stops running and looks over his shoulder. The kitsune walks up to him at a slow pace. "You need to hurry up too!"

Lila ignores him and glares at the fox clutching onto his shoulder. "Why are you bringing that thing with you?" her forehead creases as she scowls.

Nathanael glances at the little fox hugging onto him "I know it already hatched but I've still got seven days left and Hanae said it draws sustenance from my chi so..." he holds his palm out and the fox jumps on to it "If I raise you carefully you might grow up to be a fine shikigami, Right?" he smiles down at it. The little fox lets out a 'yip' while gazing up at Nathanael with round eyes filled with affection.

Lila frowns and stalks over grabbing the shikigami by the scruff of its neck. Nathanael gasps. "A little fox like this...even if you raise it I doubt it will be of much use," she says

The fox growls at her, fur standing on edge as it tries to claw at her again but she holds it at arm's length away from her face. Nathanael carefully grabs it back from her and cups it in his hands.

"This little one needs me right now so whether it's useful or not doesn't really matter" he looks down at it and strokes its head "All that matters is that it grows up healthy"

Lila watches and her brows draw together. "I will be the one who is off to use to you"

"What?" Nathanael looks up to her.

"Because I am yours"

Nathanael blinks then his face flushes.

Lila's eyes widen as she realises what she had just said aloud.

"Th-That's true" Nathanael laughs nervously and backs away hoping to hide his blushing face "Oh, Come on, let's hurry or we'll be late!" he turns around and runs off.

Lila gazes after him with round eyes. 'That is...true...my own words shock me...' she bows her head and places her hand over her face. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Ever since that day...' she shakes her head.

 **...**

Later that day Nathanael sat crouched in the corner of the library hugging a book close. His eyes were closed as he re-imagined the scene earlier today a faint blush on his cheeks.

'I am yours, I am yours, I am yours, I am yours...'

Two students pass by the aisle Nathanael is hiding in they glance at him with raise eyebrows.

"What's up with him?"

"He's smirking all by himself"

Nathanael had gone to the library to research more about Shikgami's and he had found another book but then he got distracted by his own thoughts.

"Little boy"

Nathanael peeks open an eye to see Hanae leaning down over him, his eyes widen and he shrieks "Freakshow Lady!"

"Who are you calling a freak!? I'm not the one daydreaming in the back of a library!" Hanae stands up straight crossing her arms.

Nathanael feels a hot flush spread up his face and he bows his head.

"Anyway haven't you noticed?"

"What?" Nathanael looks up with wide eyes.

"Jealously towards a human God going to Izumo is coming" she smirks "How do you plan to overcome it?" In the blink of an eye she disappears.

"Huh...Wait!" he looks around frantically but she is gone "What did she mean?" he stands up and then notices the darkness casting across the library. He gulps and turns around, his eyes widen in horror as he sees a tsuchigumo yokai sitting in a large web.

Lila is in the classroom resting her head on her desk when she senses Nathanael is in trouble her eyes shot open.

"Yo, yo, yo isn't Klurtzberg here today?" Carlo walks into the classroom. Lila ignores him standing up and running towards the door almost trampling over the boy.

Nathanael backs away, the colour draining from his face. 'Wh-what should I do?'

It growls. Nathanael glances down and notices the book in his arms. He frowns and the chucks it at the yokai. It hit's it on the face. Everything falls still. Then the yokai roars and spits out a huge chunk of black gunk.

Nathanael shrieks and ducks for cover under the bookcase. The tsuchigumo moves and aims another shot at the bookcase. Nathanael covers his head as it is blown apart, books and wood go flying in the air. 'I'm going to die!'

Just as Nathanael is resigning himself to his fate the tsuchigumo shoots at him again but then is blocked by a shot of fire. Nathanael blinks 'Huh?'.

He stays on the ground a few seconds before looking up to see what had happened. His eyes go round when he sees Lila is sitting on top of a now dead tsuchigumo fire licks around it.

"Are you alright Nathanael?"

He shakily nods "Yeah" he looks away 'I'm always just being protected...if this is the shape I'm in then I can't go to Izumo' he sighs as his eyes cloud over. The little fox peeks out from Nathanael's blazer pocket and looks up at the boy with concerned round eyes.

Lila and Nathanael stand at the bus stop. Nathanael has a determined expression on his face and his hands clutched tight at his sides.

* * *

"What is it, Nathanael?" Lila glances at him "Why are you so full of energy this early in the morning?"

Nathanael looks to her with his brows knitted "Lila, I'm going to try to raise my divine power before I go to Izumo so I want you to stop fussing over me for a while"

Fury takes over Lila's face "You still intend to go to Izumo?!"

"Yes, you can't stop me!" Nathanael snarls back.

She growls back: "As helpless as you are if you do go you'll only humiliate yourself!"

"I know that and that's exactly why I need you to stop fussing over me!"

Lila falls silent her forehead creased as she frowns, Nathanael doesn't catch the hurt that flashes through her eyes. She turns away just as the bus pulls up. "Fine, Do whatever you want but don't look to me when a yokai shows up" she quickly boards the bus.

Nathanael follows "That suits me!" he hisses.

 **...**

"Good morning" Marinette look into the classroom but sees no one is in class yet. "Looks like I'm the first to arrive!" she walks into the classroom with happy skip. Then she turns around and freezes as dark red eyes look down at her from the roof.

"That tsuchigumo may be hanging around again," Lila says as she walks ahead of Nathanael down the corridor.

"You don't need to worry about that I already thought of such a thing and brought white talismans with me"

Lila scoffs "You really think that will fight off a yokai?" she smirks "what flowers do you want on your coffin, roses or maybe petunia's?"

"What's with your constant discouragement, my divine power has gone up since I first became a God didn't I do that Kagura dance before" Nathanael frowns.

Lila sighs "I hope your right because...I can't help but worry" she avoids Nathanael's direct gaze as her cheeks tint a dusty pink.

Nathanael's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to reply when Marinette comes running down the hall "Nathanael!"

He looks over his shoulder "Marinette?"

She collapses into his arms shaking "It appeared! A yokai!"

"What?!"

They rush into the classroom and come to a halt. "Huh...where did it go?" Marinette glances around. "It really was here, I swear!"

"I believe you, Mari" Nathanael smiles "and just in case it shows up again take this" he holds out a white talisman "It's a talisman against evil"

"Oh!" Marinette accepts it with sparkling eyes "This is so cool!"

Lila frowns "Nathanael, I need to talk to you for a second" she grabs him by his wrist and pulls him out of the classroom. Marinette is left behind to admire the talisman on her own.

Lila pulls Nathanael into a quiet corner "as expected the tsuchigumo miasma has spread all over the school" her eyes narrow "This is too much for you by yourself"

"I'll be fine, purification is a land God's job to begin with" Nathanael smiles and holds up his remaining talismans. "I'll be going now" he turns to rush off when Lila suddenly grabs his wrist stopping him.

"Rely upon me!"

He frowns and pushes her off "Stay out of it!" he runs off leaving behind a forlorn Lila. 'Fine, if you don't need me then I won't help' she turns away and heads off in the opposite direction.

Nathanael walks across the school grounds and came to look at a tree. 'The miasma caused it to wither and die...' he takes out a talisman and presses onto the bark of the tree. A golden glow emits from it and surrounds the tree. "See I can do it" he smiles happily.

He hurries back inside the school and towards the library. He stops outside the doors. 'This is the place the tsuchigumo was vanquished'

"Nathanael!" He looks to see Marinette running up. "Will you be okay?"

He smiles and nods "Of course, I've got his covered so you stay out here, okay?"

Marinette nods "Okay"

Nathanael pushes open the door and walks on in. He wanders in and looks around with wide eyes. "The devastation is terrible" he carefully walks over to the ground stained black by the yokai.

He kneels down and places a purify talisman on the ground. "That should do it" he places his hands together. Then nods and stands up. He turns to go when a voice growls out.

"Do not trifle with me, little boy"

"what?" he looks around with wide eyes.

"I have lived for a hundred years such a thing will not work on me" The talisman curls up and then the black stain starts to ripple and shoots up.

Nathanael tries to back away but isn't quick enough as the black ink fills the whole room drowning Nathanael in it. He struggles to the surface and gasps for air before it wraps around his leg and pulls him back under.

Marinette stands outside and bites her lip when the library doors shake "Nathanael, what's wrong?" she pushes open the door then shrieks as she is also covered.

"I will slowly devour your very being and then I will be strong again" Nathanael struggles against the ink wrapping around his body like a serpent but is slowly losing conscience. 'No...I can't...I've got do this myself...' he can go on no longer as his eyes flutter close. Just as he is about to take his last breath light breaks into the thick ink and a hand reaches down and grabs Nathanael by the collar pulling him out. He gasps for air.

Lila collapses far away on the ground as the black stain settles. Her arms are wrapped around Nathanael's torso as the boy lay unconscious against her. Black ink stains her hands. She looks down at Nathanael with a concerned frown "Honestly why must you be so stubborn if you had just let me help then you wouldn't be in this mess"

 **...**

Nathanael's eyes slowly open and he blinks against the bright light. Once his vision clears he looks around to see he is the nurse's office on one of the beds.

'How did I get here? All I remember...is darkness' he places his hands over his face 'It was so scary'

Lila scrubs at her hands trying to remove the black staining but it wouldn't wash off no matter how hard she tried. She frowns. 'That fact that it has stained me so badly...if this isn't stopped soon then not only Nathanael is in danger'

Her eyes go round as a white butterfly flies past then passes through the window. Then she feels a piercing headache and holds her head in her hands.

"What happened you? ...your covered in blood" she shuts her eyes an image flashes through her mind of Rose sitting under the willow tree on the edge of the shrine talking to...someone...was it her? 'Come, I'll get you cleaned up'

"That was when I first met Rose...right? But why was I covered in blood?" she tries to think but her headache gets increasing worse so she sighs and gives up. She puts her hands back under the running tap to try and remove the stains once more. She doesn't notice the black ink dripping down the walls until it is too late when she glances over her shoulder and it floods the room dragging her under.

Nathanael's eyes widen when he remembers he had left Marinette outside the library. "Marinette!"

"Nathanael, you're okay, I'm so glad"

He looks to see Marinette in the other bed. "Marinette, what happened?"

"I got swallowed up by that black thing in the library but I'm okay now. It just made me feel a little sick but the nurse said I'd feel better if I lay down for a while" Nathanael gets out of his bed and comes over to Marinette's. "You're so full of energy, Nathanael but I guess you have to be if you fight off yokai" she lets her tired eyes fall shut.

Nathanael brows furrow 'I'm sorry Marinette my talisman didn't work and now you've got hurt because of me' he sighs 'I really am a failure...'

"You're awful!"

Nathanael jumps a little as he hears a person's cries he looks to see Hanae sitting on what should be the nurse's chair crying into a handkerchief while holding up the little fox shikigami in her free hand, it was unconscious.

"Three days since the test started and look at this mess!" she shakes her head "You hatch the shikigami early and then you do this to it! As administrator of the test, my reputation will be in tatters!" she looks to Nathanael with glossy round eyes.

Nathanael blinks "Why are you wearing a vintage a nurse's uniform? You aren't Florence Nightingale!"

Hanae sniffs "I like the style and I don't know who that is!" she stands up and glares at Nathanael "Now stop changing the subject, I told you this little one draws sustenance from your chi now because of the vile miasma it absorbed it is completely ill!"

Nathanael sighs "I thought I could stop it..."

Hanae growls and chucks all his other talismans at him, they flutter through the air "By using white talismans? All this mass producing talismans have stopped your shikigami's growth!" she then pushes back the curtain around Marinette's bed "and the same goes for that girl in there if you're going to get mortals involved at least become capable of taking responsibility for it" her forehead creases.

Nathanael listens with wide eyes he had never seen Hanae act so seriously before. He bows his head knowing he had truly messed up this time.

"If Lila hadn't come along when she did who knows what could have happened!"

Nathanael's eyes narrow "I'm going...to try again!" he turns to run but then is stopped when Hanae picks up a Banana from the fruit dish and throws it hitting him across the head. He stumbles and falls.

"Stop writing talismans already!" she screams. She holds her hand up and catches the banana as it twirls back to her. "Right now all you'd do is produce scribbles"

Nathanael frowns and rubs his head looking up at her. "It would be a waste of your chi"

"B-But..." his bottom lip trembles as tears threaten to flood his eyes "Writing talismans is the only skill I've got!"

Hanae rolls her eyes "I know that that's why" she holds the little fox out to Nathanael "Think of this one as your talisman" it had woken up and was rubbing its eyes.

Nathanael raises an eyebrow "H-How?"

"It easy, just the same as you write on a talisman give this shikigami a name and that will become its powers allowing it to carry out your wish" she passes the shikigami into Nathanael's outstretched hands "Now what is your most desired wish?"

Nathanael looks down at the little fox who looks back with large round eyes "My most desired wish?" the fox wags its tail and lets out a little 'Yip' Nathanael smiles.

"You have decided?" Hanae tilts her head.

Nathanael nods "Yeah"

 **...**

Lila had transformed back into her kitsune form as she fights off miasma. She sends a burst of fox fire hoping to break through to the surface but it is no use as it quickly works to cover it again. She snarls. 'Just how many of them are there? The smell of blood won't go away...' it twists itself into black vines and shoots out to grab the kitsune. She dodges and creates a wall of fox fire to keep them away.

"I am not capable of purifying them but I suppose I could try and drag them all out to the open"

"Yeshua..." Nathanael says. The fox tilts its head at hearing his chosen name. "It means to rescue or to protect...that's what I want to be capable of doing I just want to protect all that I hold dear"

Hanae smiles "Hmm...so it's a male"

Yeshua starts to glow and then jumps from Nathanael's hands onto the floor running off. Nathanael gasps "Wait, where are you going!"

"He knows what his job is now that he has received a name, you're the caster so go on Yeshua need your help as well!" Hanae says.

Nathanael gasps and goes running off after it. As he runs after Yeshua down the corridor he notices the little fox was creating a sparkling golden trail where it ran. He grinned 'He's purifying the place!'

Lila shot one foxfire after foxfire trying to block the attacks from the tainted spirit. She was quickly running out of power and the spirit could sense this as it attacked her when her power left weak spots open. Her eyes widen as soon she was trapped in thick black vines twisting tighter around her body. Her lips drew back in a snarl and she summoned what little power she had left to blast it with fox fire breaking herself free. Through this a hole is created through the thick miasma allowing inside light to filter through.

"Lila!"

Lila turns her head as she hears her name. Her eyes go round in surprise as she sees Nathanael running towards her with the shikigami in front creating a golden trail. Her mind flashes with memories of the past. They are cleared this time and she feels no headache that usually comes with them.

"Come, I'll get you cleaned up" Rose looks at Lila with a kind smile and holds out her hand.

Lila blinks shocked out of her thoughts when Nathanael suddenly wraps his arms around her in a hug. She gasps quietly when she holds her hands out and sees the black stains that tainted her skin before had vanished.

Then Nathanael lets her go and runs to where Yeshua stands and the little fox turns its tail creating a circle of golden light that then spreads quickly and bursts across the school. Lila has to close her eyes for a few seconds but when she opens them again she looks around in shock. "This is a barrier against evil" she murmurs.

"Lila, did you see it!" Nathanael grins "Yeshua's powers!"

Lila tilts her head slightly "Yeshua?"

The little fox jumps to Nathanael's waist and climbs along his clothes and along his arm finally settling in his palm and looks up at Lila "That's his name" Nathanael says. "Hanae taught me how to use a shikigami"

Then Nathanael blushes "Oh, Thank you for saving me"

Lila's eyebrows raise then she shakes her head "No, that's..." she pauses and looks at Nathanael with bright eyes "That should be my line" she reaches out and strokes Nathanael's head.

His eyes widen and he feels his face heating up with a crimson blush. He bows his head hoping to hide it.

Hanae watches outside sitting on the branch of a tree. She smirks "You pass" she stands up and creates a cloud which she hops on to ride away "That settle's it you shall come to Izumo"


	23. The God goes to Izumo

"I have a question for you" Lila looks to the wind Goddess sitting on the roof of the shrine beside her. "The egg was supposed to take seven days to hatch, but it already had developed its basic form when it hatched on the first day" Lila's eyes narrow "My guess is that you had that planned from the very start, was this test just a ruse to increase Nathanael's godliness?"

Hanae smirks "I could tell you but then…I'd have to kill you!" she starts to giggle when Lila rolls her eyes "Be serious!"

Hanae sighs "Fine, so you saw right through me, I guess there's no fooling a fox like you" she smirks once again.

Lila stands up and glares down at her "What are you up to?" Hanae doesn't answer looking up to the sky with that smirk that annoyed Lila so much. Lila's lips drew back in a snarl "Whatever you're up to you better not hurt Nathanael or I'll have no choice but to cause you pain"

"Lila where are you?" Nathanael shouts from below as he walks outside in search of her. The kitsune gives Hanae one last glare of warning before jumping off the roof and landing behind Nathanael.

"I am here"

Nathanael glances over his shoulder "Oh, can you help me with this?" he struggles with the clasp of the necklace Lila had got him. "The necklace chain has got caught in the ends of my hair!" he exclaims "Get it off me!"

Lila rolls her eyes "Seriously, you are so high maintenance!" she walks towards Nathanael when Yeshua jumps from his shoulder and lands on the ground with a burst of golden light. Lila and Nathanael's eyes widen in surprise when the light clears and they see Yeshua had taken on a humanoid form.

He had shoulder length ginger hair that turned white at the ends with two fox ears on top of his head, he was wearing an orange crop sweater with white marking around the neck and black line markings around the sleeves, orange and white three quarter length trousers, a pair of black fingerless gloves and black boots.

He grins cheekily and salutes "Don't worry, Nathanael, Yeshua is here to serve you in whatever way you need!"

"Yeshua?" Nathanael starts to grin "You can change forms, so cool! He passes a hand to measure Yeshua's height which is just above his waist "You're about the height of a grade schooler!"

Yeshua nods "Yeah, leave it to me and I'll have the necklace off in no time!"

Then Lila slams her fist down hard on the fox's head "You stay out of this!" she snarls. "I believe Nathanael asked _me_ to remove it for him" under Lila's strength Yeshua changes back into his shikigami form. "You should stay in that form, Nathanael already has me to help him"

Nathanael rescues Yeshua from Lila's anger cradling the little fox close. "Why are you being so mean to Yeshua for?" he pouts and glares at the kitsune. "Forget it I'll just get Aurore to do it!" he storms back inside the shrine leaving a shocked Lila outside.

Hanae floats down behind her and laughs "You really shouldn't be angering your master like that" Lila whips around and glares at the Goddess "Keep your mouth shut!"

* * *

Nathanael rolls his pen under his finger staring at the page of notes he had written up. Yeshua watches the pen with interest wiggling his tail in the air as he crouches down like a hunter.

"If a stay in Izumo costs this much for three people then there's no way we'll be able to afford it" He sighs "The only way to work it is if someone gets left out"

Lila opens her eyes and looks at Nathanael from where she was resting on the chaise in the sun rays. "That is what will have to happen anyway there is no way we could just leave the shrine unattended" she sits up "I will come with you to Izumo, the snake will hold the fort here"

Aurore looks up at Lila from her spot beside Nathanael at the coffee table with a fierce glare "That's hardly fair" she folds her arms "Anyway a wild fox like you would only disgrace Lord Nathanael he would be far better taking an actual divine familiar like me"

"Don't be rude, Aurore!" Nathanael scolds.

"I'm only telling the truth" Aurore smirks as she glances at Lila "I'm far more knowledgeable about Izumo unlike Lila who hasn't even gone once"

"she hasn't?" Nathanael's eyes widen

Lila's brows furrow and she looks away in embarrassment.

"Like I said she was a wild fox before Lady Rose turned her into a familiar if she were to go to Izumo she would only get ridiculed that's why Lila was always made to stay at the shrine when Lady Rose attended" Aurore fakes tears "All from the motherly kindness of Rose" Lila growls folds her arms turning away from the group.

"But I thought all the attendees are deities," Nathanael says "No one would ridicule you no matter how much you stand out" he smiles "They're all Gods after all!"

The room falls silent and everyone looks to Nathanael in concern. Lila hits her fist on the material of the chaise "You think you have time to comfort me, of all people you will be the one most ridiculed!"

Nathanael pales "Really?"

"I'm actually quite worried about you too" Aurore nods in agreement with Lila.

"Wait, what!"

The two familiars then face each other down tension gather in the room. Aurore places a hand to her chest "I personally think I would be the best option to go with Nathanael, after all with me at his side he's sure to look good"

Lila's eyes flash with annoyance "I would rather say the opposite, It would be better if I go after all your powers are so low compared to mine" she smirks.

Aurore frowns "You don't even know to get there! You'd just be dead weight!"

Nathanael sighs as he watches them bicker.

"I am the main familiar of mikage shrine, not you!" Lila exclaims "so that means I will be the one to accompany Nathanael!"

"Stop fighting, you two!"

They don't listen as the fight between them heats up and they start to throw objects at each other unfortunately through this one of them throws a book which hits Nathanael in the face. His eyes glow with fury.

" _ **STOP FIGHTING!"**_

The two familiars kneel before an angry Nathanael. Their heads bowed sheepishly.

"Alright I've had enough of your childish bickering!" he puts his hands on his hips "Seeing as you both want to go the only option is for you to win your place by playing a game of snakes and ladders" he points to the table where Yeshua had set out the game.

Lila and Aurore's face's cast over with gloom. Neither of them had ever played never mind heard of this weird game. Nathanael nods "Right now that's sorted I'm off to buy the plane tickets" he walks to the doorway then pauses "Oh, and no cheating or fighting, else I'll just go on my own"

"Wait, Nathanael why bother going on a plane when you can just take the night fog carriage," Lila says.

"Or we can travel on my water serpent" Aurore suggests.

"No!" Nathanael frowns then heads out the door.

* * *

Nathanael heads out of the travel agency after booking his ticket when someone crashes into his side.

"Oh, sorry mister!"

He looks to see who it was and his eyes widen in shock when he sees it is a strange boy wearing a black mask with a purple outline of a butterfly around the eyes. He jumps back in shock when the boy points accusingly at him.

"Hey, you're-"

He is unable to finish his sentence when another man wearing a similar mask slaps him across the head. "Stop causing a ruckus, Akuma!" he folds his arms "Our order was to obtain aeroplane tickets, do not let other things distract you!"

Nathanael watches in confusion.

The younger boy stands up and puts his head in his hands "But aeroplanes are so lame!"

"We were instructed to get human transportation"

Nathanael quickly turns and walks away _'they're just weirdo's it's better to ignore them'_

Akuma's shout can be heard by everyone: "There's no way I'm riding in that hunk of metal!"

Nathanael walks out into the busy town street and takes his to-do list out of his pocket careful not to disturb the sleeping Yeshua.

"Okay next I need to visit the pharmacy to pick up motion sickness medicine and then I can maybe go to some shop to pick up snacks" he smiles.

Yeshua's eyes swiftly open and he jumps from Nathanael's pocket transforming into his humanoid form. "Nathanael!" he pushes Nathanael making the boy gasp. "I sense four vicious presences are coming this way"

Nathanael's eyes widen "Huh, where?" his eyes dart about as he wildly looks around. All he can see is normal humans. "Are you sure?"

"A malicious bunch they are and they're headed straight for you!" Yeshua clings to Nathanael's waist and looks to the sky. "Run!"

Nathanael's face drains of colour "Run, but where?" he can't see any escape routes. "L-Lila!"

* * *

"Wait how did you!" Lila's eyes dart about the board as she notices that Aurore's piece is 3 jumps away from the goal.

Aurore laughs "So you finally notice, I've been getting ahead of you by moving my piece up the snakes"

Lila frowns and swipes all the pieces off the board "That's against the rules! You go down the snakes and up the ladders, not the other way around!"

Aurore pouts and flops down on the cushions on the floor "Why does this stupid game matter it's not like you want to go"

"Whether I want to go or not doesn't matter," Lila says as she sets up the game again.

"Doesn't stop me from worrying" Aurore's eyes cast over "If they speak badly about you then it will be Nathanael who will feel the most hurt"

Lila pauses thinking about what Aurore said.

"Oh well," the snake familiar sits up "I'll still be laughing, though" she grins as the Kitsune glares at her.

"I'm not that concerned, Nathanael's not the type to keel over so easily," Lila says.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Nathanael runs down the street with Yeshua close behind "You need to hurry, Nathanael, they're going to catch us!" the fox screams.

Nathanael looks around wildly and spots a park up ahead "That Park looks empty so let's head over there!" _'I'll have to drive them back somehow!'_

He reaches the park then comes to a halt as he realises a man is sitting at a bench reading a book. The man looks up his eyes a deep purple that locks with Nathanael's.

Yeshua runs up, crashing into Nathanael's back. "They're here!"

A darkness descends around the park and Nathanael gasps running up and pushing the man behind him "Sorry but I'm going to need you to stay really quiet"

Five large figures appear in the miasma. Nathanael gulps. "Th-The Miasma is so strong!" "Nathanael, these aren't yokai, they're former Gods" Yeshua hisses. His eyes widen at the information. "Fallen Gods?"

"Yes, they've been stripped off their titles but they still have some power so be careful" They tower over Nathanael, fierce glares burning into him.

"Are you the one?" the middle fallen god points down at Nathanael "The human who was invited to the divine assembly?"

"I-I am" he stutters. Yeshua hangs onto his waist in hopes to protect him.

" **Despicable!"**

Nathanael shields his eyes as a bright Light emits.

"How dare a filthy human like you try to set foot in the land of the divine!" Her Pupils flared and her face contorted in anger. "You seek too much for yourself! Do not attend little boy!" she leaned down "Or else I will rip your guts out!" The other fallen God's start to laugh.

Nathanael chews on his bottom lip then finally finds the courage to speak. "B-But I've Been In-Invited as the land God of Mikage shrine" he clenches his fists "I absolutely must attend!"

Recognition dawned on the face of the purple-eyed man behind him.

"Mikage shrine?" One of the fallen God's repeats.

"The shrine housing that barbaric wild fox, huh?" Another smirks.

Nathanael's eyes widen and he glowers up at them. "What did you just say?" he shouts back.

"A wild bitch of a fox serving as a familiar, what bullshit!" one of the former deities grins, their sharp teeth glinting. "What can a dumb beast like her possibly do?"

All the gods start to laugh, Nathanael glares at them but it doesn't stop them. Then the man starts to laugh, Nathanael looks at him, forehead furrowed in confusion.

The former deities stop laughing to gaze at the man. "Mortal male what is so funny?"

He smirks up at them "Watching has-beens like you lot harassing this human god is hilarious" his eyes narrow and glint dangerously "You should take a good hard look at yourselves first, you're not even worth calling former Gods" he laughs.

" **Silence Human!"**

Nathanael gasps as the man is struck and sent flying across the ground. The Former God's return to laughing. "That shows him to keep his big mouth shut!" Fury builds inside Nathanael and he takes Yeshua in his hand, returned to his shikigami form.

"Yeshua Go!" he shouts as the little fox leaps into the air, a golden trail surrounding him.

(Alternatively: Yeshua I choose you!….dramatic music….Pokémon battle! Lol, I'm sorry, couldn't help myself)

The former Gods shield their eyes against the dazzling golden light that surrounds them casting away the dark miasma. "W-what is this!" the middle one exclaims.

Nathanael holds his hand out, his power surging through Yeshua. "So you would raise a hand against a defenceless human?" his forehead furrows and his eyes burned with anger. "Is that how deities who lost their godhood usually act?" his voice is laced with venom "Vermin like you should go back to where they came from!" he raises both hands and the light takes on a new intensity.

"Anti-evil Barrier!"

The Gods let out cries as they are blasted away and the light cuts through them. Nathanael pants and lowers his arms the light clearing away. Yeshua returns to his pocket to sleep.

He looks for the man and see he still on the ground but is sitting up now. He rushes over and kneels down beside him. "A-Are you alright?" he asks "I'm so sorry for getting you caught up in this mess"

"Oh, shut up" Nathanael's eyes widen as the man mutters this and hen stands up. Blood drips from his forehead, lips and right eye. "You're making such a fuss over this petty wound!"

"But you're bleeding really bad, maybe you should go to the hospital?" Nathanael suggests.

The man ignores him and starts to walk off. Nathanael stands up and chases after him grabbing onto his sleeve "Wait, you're in no condition to just walk off! You really need to go to the hospital!"

"Don't touch me!" the man shoves Nathanael away "I don't need the hospital but I do have a better idea" he reaches and grabs Nathanael by the chin. Nathanael's eyes widen and then he pushes him away "Y-You look better now, so I'll be going!" he turns and rushes off.

' _What's wrong with that guy?'_

"I suppose he's all talk, useless boy" he wipes away the blood from his lips.

"Lord Felix!"

He looks behind him to see Akuma and Mara running up with white envelopes in their hands.

"We successfully booked aeroplanes tickets for you!" Akuma says.

Mara continues "There's even one of each for window and aisle seats"

Felix nods and then returns to wiping away the blood on his face.

Akuma and Mara gasp "My Lord how did you get these injuries?"

"Ignore them, they'll heal" he responds gruffly.

"What're you saying?" Akuma exclaims.

Mara shakes his head "That is a human body, My Lord, it cannot withstand blows as your yokai body did"

Felix looks to them eyes blazing with annoyance " _ **Silence**_!" they both bow their heads. "I will not stay in this pitiful excuse of a body for much longer, I will regain my true form no matter the cost"

"And it will be then the world will be yours once more" they kneel on one knee before him keeping their heads bowed. "Under the reign of Lord Hawkmoth once more"

* * *

Nathanael looks out the window of the bus thoughts running through his head as he rethinks their words _"How dare a filthy human like you…A wild bitch of a fox serving as a familiar…"_ his eyebrows furrow _'For God's to be like that…'_

"What's wrong, you don't look too good"

Nathanael glances at Yeshua sitting beside him on the next seat. "It's nothing"

Yeshua frowns "If you're thinking about that weird perv don't let him get to you"

Nathanael smiles "Don't worry about me"

' _I don't care if it's about me however if it spreads to Lila…'_

* * *

Nathanael walks in through the shrine's front doors "I'm back!"

Lila comes rushing out of the living room grinning and holds out a piece of paper to Nathanael with sparkling eyes "Look here, Nathanael!" He glances at the paper.

 _I lost to Lila- Aurore_

Aurore can be heard crying in the living room.

"I overcame the snake's underhand tactics and secured my victory, so I can accompany you to Izumo!" her mouth curves in a smile. "I will protect you no matter what, Nathanael so rest assured-"

"No"

Lila pauses and looks to Nathanael in confusion.

Nathanael frowns "I'm sorry Lila but I've decided that I would like to have Aurore come with me"

Aurore comes rushing out, her eyes round and sparkling as she grins.

Lila's smile falls "What? But I won…" her voice is almost a whimper.

Nathanael avoids her sad eyes already feeling guilty "I know but…My decision is final okay, I don't want you to come!" he walks past her.

Aurore claps her hands together "You have made a good decision, Lord Nathanael!"

Lila shoots a vicious glare in the snake's direction.

' _If anything were to happen to Lila there's no way I could stay calm about it'_

* * *

"What's this?" Mylene looks around "The Land God of Mikage shrine is departing and I'm the only one who came to see him off"

Nathanael puts his bag strap over his shoulder "It's fine, you being here is more than enough encouragement" he manages a smile.

"I would have taken my whole clan with me if I had known" Mylene pouts "But what about you're familiar?"

"Oh, Aurore preferred to take her water serpent to Izumo"

"No, I meant the kitsune, Lila did she not come to say goodbye" Mylene looks around.

Nathanael shakes his head "No, but it's okay I upset her so it only figures"

Mylene tilts her head "How so?"

Nathanael sheepishly smiles "Well the fact I wouldn't let her come already had her annoyed but then when I told her to disguise herself as me to attend school in my place she was furious" he rubs the back of his neck.

"Still she did as you ask, right? That shows how much she cares" Mylene clasps her hands together. "Oh, that reminds me, I and my dear Ivan took something called a photograph yesterday and I've decided to hand out copies to my close friends" she searches inside her bag and takes out a book flipping through the pages and then takes out a copy of the photo handing it to Nathanael.

"You guys are adorable!" Nathanael smiles.

Mylene blushes and laughs "We took it the other day when I and Ivan went on a date"

"It looks like things are going well between you two, I'm glad"

"I have you to thank for that, Nathanael" she places the book back in her bag.

Nathanael blushes "Oh, No it had nothing to do with me"

"No, it would have been impossible for a yokai like me to be bonded to a human-like Ivan without your help that is" Mylene's eyes sparkle "I'm glad that a boy with such a large heart was given the role of God, you deserve your place in Izumo more than anyone!"

Nathanael laughs "Thank you, it means a lot to have your support" then the speakers call out alerting him that his flight is soon departing. "Oh, I've gotta go!"

Mylene waves him off "Have a safe trip!"

* * *

Back at Chiba high school, a cloud of gloom had descended upon them especially for Nathanael's class as they all stood around shivering.

"Isn't the classroom kinda cold?" one girl whispers to her friend.

"Yeah…"

A boy hugs his arms around his body "It's so chilly in here"

"The mood in here feels terrible too"

The cause of this dark aura was the person who sat in the back corner of the classroom with their head in their hands as they glowered out the window, mainly so they could glare at the reflection in the glass and think of how they are going to make Nathanael pay for making her do this embarrassing thing yet again!.

' _Damn that Nathanael!'_ Lila seethed _'Choosing that snake over me for a whole week no less!'_ her brows furrowed _'Going on a trip with that bitch, it amazes me how he can choose someone who kidnapped him so easily over me!'_ Lila clenches her free hand into a fist _'And he was bawling about having feelings for me a few weeks before!'_ Lila'sLila's eyes widen at her thoughts and she shakes her head, running a hand through her hair. _'This is ridiculous…to think that I…'_

She is cut off from her thoughts as smoke drifts in from under the doors and they open to reveal Luka standing there. He runs his hand through his hair as the girls scream.

"Your star is here!" he smirks.

Lila's nose crinkles as her forehead creases and her lips draw in a tight line. _'I swear if he doesn't shut up today I'll be digging his burial pit!'_

To Lila's horror, he approaches her (Who he sees as Nathanael) with a smirk. "Nathanael, where's that meddlesome fox of yours?"

Lila takes a deep breath then holds up her hand letting flams blast at Luka. He shrieks and she gets up walking away as the fangirls scream and try to pat Luka down.

"He's on fire! Don't let it destroy his beautiful face!"

Lila rolls her eyes as she walks away.

* * *

Nathanael looks around with sparkling eyes his mouth forming an 'o' of awe. _'I'm finally here, Izumo land of the sacred deities!"_

He rushes over to a stand with pictures of attractions and gasps "Wow, it's a tourist attraction, awesome!"

"There's more than just pretty sights"

Nathanael looks to see Aurore walking up to him. "There's freshwater clams, eels and prawns! Now that we're here we can't leave without filling our stomachs with the delicacies of the land and sea!" Aurore smiles and clasps her hands together. "Ask me anything about Izumo, Okay"

Nathanael blinks "How long have you been here?"

"I got here an hour ago"

She sighs "But as much as I would love to show you around we've got no time to spare, the greeting of the deities has begun"

"Greeting of the deities?"

Aurore nods "Yes, right now Gods are streaming ashore to gather at the great shrine, we'd better hurry too"

Nathanael sits behind Aurore on the water serpent as they fly through the onyx sky towards the small island just off the shore of Izumo.

On this Island was the grandest shrine of all know as the Izumo Grand Shrine, Gods and Goddesses from all over flocked there to take part in God Ali's divine assembly.

Around the shrine, many will-o-the-wisps flew around lighting the place in cool blue tones. Nathanael looked down with round eyes "Wow, it's beautiful!"

"Well it is Lord Ali's home, you can expect nothing of the best from the God of wealth"

' _He has such a large shrine dedicated to him, I wonder what he's like'_

Then a large gust of wind blows around the water serpent. Nathanael shrieks as he loses his balance and goes tumbling down from the sky.

Aurore reaches out a hand but can't catch a hold of him. "Nathanael!"

"AAAHHHHH!" Nathanael screams as he plummets down towards the shrine.

Nathanael's eyes flutter open and he pushes his sore body up from the ground. A white mist surrounds him.

' _Am I dead?'_ His eyes widen at his thought. He looks around swiftly worry etched on his face. Then he sees the pillared shrine arch, looking behind him he sees a large cloud approaching with many figures on it.

His eyebrows raise as he realises that they are the Great Gods. A female God with midnight blue hair yawns and then sighs "The troublesome divine assembly has begun, I must personally meet with troublesome folk to discuss troublesome things" she rubs her sleepy eyes.

Nathanael's eyes go round as he remembers Aurore had told him what Gods would be there before he had gone to the airport. He recognises this Goddess as Lady Bridgette the Goddess of luck. Apparently, she slept more than she actually worked.

An older God sitting crossed leg on a cloud next to her shook his head. "You shouldn't be complaining, we all know you'll be sleeping through the whole divine assembly anyway!" he chuckles. Nathanael recognises him as Lord Fu, God of wisdom.

Then a booming voice shouts out "I trust there are no late arrivals?" Nathanael's eyes widen as he takes In the God of War, he was large and imposing decked in armour. There were so many Gods and Goddesses that Nathanael struggled to match them all to the descriptions Aurore had provided.

Their gazes fell on him below as the war God asked him: "You are the human god, show us your divine power"

Nathanael paled "Uh…"

"If you have come to the divine assembly as living flesh and blood obviously you must have skills" His eyes narrow "Show me!"

Nathanael holds his hands up and backs away "S-Skills…uh…" he glances in his blazer pocket for Yeshua and freezes when he realises the little fox isn't with him. _'He's with Aurore…shit, what am I going to do?'_

"Hurry up" The God barks.

Nathanael chuckles nervously "U-Um, See I'm kind of okay at making talismans and protective barriers…but my shikigami isn't with me right now so I can't really show you" he rubs the back of his neck as the God sneers down at him. "M-Maybe I can show you my powers with talismans" he reaches for his bag only to realise he had also left it with Aurore. "My bag! It's not with me!" he winces expecting the God to strike him down but is saved by the drums.

"The drums to gather has sounded," Lord Fu says, his cloud moving ahead of the others. "Let us all proceed to the Banquet Hall"

They all move past Nathanael leaving him behind. "Humouring a human will get you nowhere, war deity" one god sniggers. Nathanael frowns. "Let us all head to the divine assembly"

Nathanael gasps as he realises he is the only one going to be left outside. "W-wait!" he chases after them but they are too fast. Their clouds turning into streaks of bright light as they disappear through the shrines arch. Then he trips falling onto the ground with an _oof._

"Looks like Sabrina's words about you ring true, you are nothing but an ordinary human with no skills or talents" the war God stands behind him and his face twists in fury "You're an eyesore! Get out of sight forever!"

Nathanael gasps and shields his face as bright light surrounds the war God and he streaks past through the gates and disappearing in the mist.

Nathanael stands up and looks into the mist. He clenches his hands by his side as his eyebrows draw together. _'I'm not going to let their words get to me like I already said I don't care what they think of me…'_ he shakes his head to clear his mind. Then with a deep breath, he steps through the arch and into the mist.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you, you stupid guard rabbit!" Aurore hisses and slams her fist down on the counter "I am a familiar who came to accompany my God to the divine assembly!" Yeshua sits on her shoulder snarling.

The guard bunny doesn't even look up from her parchment as she says "Familiar though you may be, I cannot permit you to enter without under the supervision of a God"

Aurore's face colours red with anger "Supervision! I'm not a child!"

The bunny says no more and Aurore grips her hair in frustration. "If I do not get in soon I will lose Nathanael and then…" an image flashes through her mind of a furious Lila, causing a shiver down her spine "Lila will roast me for dinner!"

"Unless a deity accompanies you, you cannot pass through this gate," The rabbit says "wait here until your God comes to collect you"

Aurore's eyes glowed with anger " .Said!" she hisses "He is new to all this he will not know he has to collect me!"

' _How could I of all people lose Nathanael? He's probably all lonely and scared right now"_ Aurore chews on her lower lip.

The bunny finally looks up with oval-shaped eyes "If that is so then your only option is to get in by asking a God that is late to let you join their group"

Aurore fed up with this whole thing grabs the Rabbit guard by the front collar of their kimono "This meeting only happens once a year what God would be stupid enough to show up this late?"

Just then the doors fly open letting a gust of wind and tow figures rush in, too busy bickering with each other. "See, Hanae, I told you that you had no time to stop at Disneyland but no you just had to!" Gatta hisses.

"Oh do stop complaining!" Hanae rolls her eyes "Disneyland is much more fun than the divine assembly I'm only late cause I didn't want to go!"

Aurore blinks "Oh yeah I totally forgot about Hanae…good thing she's an airhead" she smirks at her joke and Yeshua paws her in the face.

"Aurore what are you doing out here?" Gatta finally notices her.

Hanae claps her hands "Oh Aurore remind me to ask Nathanael to come to Disneyland with me next time!"

* * *

Nathanael turns another corner in the maze he had crossed into and sighs when he sees another impossible route ahead of him. "I wasn't prepared for this…" he places his hand on wooden beam to rest and catch his breath "Everything looks the same no matter how far I walk" he starts to slowly walk on.

' _Where did all the deities go anyway? Why must I walk through a maze to go to a meeting?'_ he feels tears threaten to spill from his eyes _'Where is Aurore, I'm all alone!'_

Then the torches all start to flicker out. "No!" Nathanael shrieks and then is plunged in darkness. He stumbles on holding onto the sides of the walls. "I-Is any-anyone t-there?" he stutters. "A-Anyone?"

Then a light shines in the darkness and a white butterfly flutters in front of his face. He gasps. _"Have you lost your way?"_ The butterfly transforms into a glowing white figure reaching out a hand to Nathanael. _"Come I'll show you the way"_ Nathanael reaches out and takes the offered hand. It grips his wrist and pulls him along. _'Who is this?'_ In just a blink of an eye, Nathanael finds himself outside tow large doors. The figure stands beside them _"We have arrived, Beyond these doors is the grand assembly"_

"Are you not going to attend the meeting?" Nathanael asks.

" _I am not"_

Nathanael looks to the floor with overcast eyes.

" _Are you afraid, human God?"_

Nathanael looks up again with his cheeks tinted pink "…N-No, it's just…I offer nothing compared to all of them, even if I was to suffer through it I would still come out a failure"

 _"Even God's are not all-powerful, they all have their strengths and weaknesses"  
_

Nathanael's eyes widen.

" _They each have their own role to play as do you"_

"Their own role?" Nathanael repeats.

" _Yes, Lady Bridgette for all her charm is quite a sloth, Lord Fu may hold boundless knowledge within his brain but his handwriting is no more than an illegible scrawl"_ The figure chuckles _"The war deity is quite aggressive but he is a terrible singer"_

"Really…"

" _But each have something they excel in as do you"_

Nathanael gasps as small bright lights rain down from the ceiling.

' _Only you are able to see through the eyes of a human, you can sympathise with humans and be by their side offering them a shoulder to lean on, that is your strength and your strength alone'_

Nathanael's eyes go round and slowly a smile appears on his face.

" _So attend the divine assembly and see with your own eyes, mark your presence with pride as a member of the divine assembly"_

"I will," he says "Thank you very much"

The figure nods then flickers away turning back into a butterfly. "W-wait, at least tell me your name!" the butterfly just flutters past Nathanael disappearing into the darkness.

Nathanael turns and faces the doors, eyes narrowing in determination. "Okay, let's do this" he walks forwards and places a hand on the door. _'Even once I open these doors there must be something I can do'_ He pushes it slowly open and light streams out.

"I apologize for being late" Nathanael says "I, Nathanael Kurtzberg, of the mikage shrine have now arrived!"

The Gods all stare at him with narrowed eyes but Nathanael stands his ground, standing tall and confident.

From high up, another God watches "So this is the human God Hanae speaks so highly of…his eyes are clear and full of light" he smirks "Nathanael Kurtzberg I've decided on you"


	24. The God falls into the underworld

Nathanael's eyes widen as the Gods attention soon fall away from them and they go back to their _'Party'_ sitting around yelling and getting drunk.

His jaw drops. _'Just what have I got myself into?'_

"You!" Nathanael freezes as the War deity towers over him "Why are you here I thought I told you to get lost!"

' _It's the scary guy!'_ Nathanael face drains of colour. _"mark your presence with pride as a member of the divine assembly"_ Nathanael remembers those words and straightens his back glaring up at the God. "No, I'm a part of this divine assembly too y'know!"

The God growls "Is that all you have to say?" he draws his sword. Nathanael once again pales.

"That's enough!" Hanae runs in, leaping in the air and kicks the War deity in the face. she lands on the floor elegantly while the War God tumbles on the Ground. "Unsheathing your sword on the very first day how disrespectful of you Xy!" she smirks down at him.

Nathanael grins when he sees Aurore had turned herself into her snake form twisted around Hanae's body while Yeshua clings to the top of one of her twintails. Gatta slowly follows her, still in her humanoid form. 

The snake jumps from Hanae's shoulders transforming back into Aurore who grabs Nathanael in a hug. Yeshua soon follows. "Nathanael, I was so worried!"

"Aurore!"

Aurore starts to sob loudly bringing all the Gods in the hall attention to them. Nathanael tries to hide his face.

"Hanae!" The war God growls standing up "Don't tell me you're the one who invited this loser here!"

Hanae grins "A drab thing like him, why would I do that?" she bats her lashes and smiles up at the war God.

Nathanael glowers at the wind God.

"Then who the hell did?" Xy yells.

"I did"

Shocked gasps ring around the hall as Lord Ali calls down from the top of the grand staircase. He makes his way down slowly.

Nathanael's eyes go round. _'So he's the master of this grand shrine and the host of this grand assembly'_

He walks through the parting crowd and comes to stand in front of Nathanael. Before he can speak Hanae pushes Nathanael out of the way. "Lord Ali, you know how we're really close"

Ali sighs "What is it this time?"

Hanae giggles "Well the thing is…" she presses her hands together awkwardly "I kind of overspent on my budgets and seeing as you're the God of wealth I thought-"

"No, Hanae!"

Hanae pouts "Aw, But come on!"

Gatta shakes her head "I told you it wouldn't work a second time"

"Now move I must speak to Nathanael"

Hanae grumbles and moves aside letting Nathanael step back into his place.

"Nathanael, I have something I wish to resolve sooner than later so before this event truly begins will you help me?" he smiles.

Nathanael blinks "You want me to help?"

Ali nods "Yes, I believe you are the only one who can help"

Nathanael smiles "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

Ali turns his long cloak trailing the ground "Come we will discuss this somewhere more private"

Nathanael nods and follows

Ali sits in his large throne while Nathanael stands before him. "Yomotsu Hirasaka is the entrance gate to the underworld," Ali says "Usually a deity is there to guard the gate so that others can cross the border, but he is currently at the divine assembly." 

"I see…" Nathanael nods.

"So during the seven days of the divine assembly, Yomotsu Hirasaka becomes unmanaged and creates much chaos in the world" Ali sighs "Yokai and other benevolent spirits try to take this opportunity to break through the border every year, seven days isn't enough time for them so their attempts usually fail but they apparently have a very powerful Yokai this year"

Ali holds the sides of his face in his hands "The gate that's been closed since the world's creation has been forced open! We must hurry and stop the chaos of the underworld to taint these lands!" he shakes his head "But Gods absolutely hate impurities and everything the Underworld stands for! No one would check on it for me" 

Then he looks directly at Nathanael with an intense gaze "But then you came with eyes clear and full of determination if anyone can cleanse the land it is you"

"I understand," Nathanael says. 

Ali pauses "Wait, you do?" he had been expecting it to be harder to get the boy on side.

"Yes, but I'd like to request something in exchange"

Ali's features harden "Oh, and that is?"

"I want to know the whereabouts of Lady rose the original God of Mikage shrine" he sighs and thinks of Lila "There's someone waiting for her to come back"

Ali's lips draw in a tight line "Hmm, But Rose gave you her mark of godhood to try and find someone without the mark is no easy task, even for me"

Nathanael's smile falls.

"But if you can take care of this underworld problem then I will do all within my power to find Rose for you, do you accept this offer?"

Nathanael nods "Of course"

"Then I shall assign a guide for you"

"No!" Hanae throws herself on the ground weeping "Why me?" she wails. Gatta, in her full cat form sleeping inside Hanae's bag, rolls her eyes. 

"He said it's punishment for being late," Nathanael says. 

"This is why I told you not to be late!" Gatta hisses.

"How could he!" Hanae sits up "How could he be so cruel to me!" she wipes her eyes.

"I hear the first two days of the assembly is just drinking parties anyway" Nathanael kneels down taking a stick to draw in the dirt "and the main event starts on the third so it's all good if I get back by then"

"Nothing's good at all, you stupid boy!" Hanae plants a foot down on his head. "I'm taking you there and that's it, you'll be handling the rest on your own!" she stomps off, a literal raincloud appearing over her head.

Nathanael's eyes widen "Does that always happen?"

"Unfortunately yes!" Hanae snaps back. She then takes off on a gust of wind.

Aurore shakes her head "you always manage to get yourself in the strangest messes"

Nathanael glances at the girl "You better stay behind, Aurore"

Her eyes widen "Why?!"

"I want you to do something else for me," Nathanael says "Try to find the deity who showed me the way to the divine assembly I have a feeling she just might be…important" he ends with not wanting to get anyone's hopes up. _'Could it have really been Rose?'_

Aurore sighs "Fine but you have to stay out of trouble okay? I don't need Lila ripping me to pieces if you get hurt"

Nathanael laughs "I'll try my best" then he shrieks as Hanae grabs him by the back of his collar pulling him into the air.

"For goodness sake, you're taking forever!" she exclaims "hurry up so I can get this over with!"

Nathanael sits on the edge of the cloud as Hanae stands on it like a surfer guiding it through the sky. "I'll give you a warning, the underworld is a land that rests on the threshold of death and rebirth, humans rot and decay as soon as they breathe the air in there, soulless shikigami and low-level yokai turn to dust only deities can survive there"

Nathanael's face drains of colour _'Rot and decay!'_

Hanae glances over her shoulder at him "Well, you're technically a God so I'm sure you'll be fine, but do not under any circumstances pass through the great boulder gate at Yomotsu Hirasaka" The cloud swiftly descends as they reach their destination.

A boulder has split open with dark smoke swirling out of it. A group surround it, an ogre and his goblin henchmen.

The leader laughs "The great boulder gate split open like a pebble! The power is awesome" he is gathering the power in a special cane with a purple orb at the end in his hands. "Looks like it's true that the once legendary Hawkmoth used this same power"

"You're so cool, Boss!"

"You're the new Hawkmoth, Boss!"

The Boss laughs then looks around at the blonde haired, purple-eyed man standing behind him with two shikigami with black masks and purple wings.

"Snazzy thing you've got here, for a human" his eyes narrow "Who the hell are you?"

"The cane takes years off the life of whoever holds it, it takes an immortal body like Hawkmoths to wield it" Felix smirks "Such a body exists in the underworld, if you were to go there and obtain Lord Hawkmoth's body no one in this world would be able to stand against you, Tekkimaru"

Tekkimaru grins and looks at the cane in his hands. His goblin workers laugh and stamp their feet on the ground.

"That sounds awesome, Boss!"

"Not even the celestial nymph Reirei will fall head over heels for you!"

"Reirei" Tekkimaru starts to blush. "Oh stop it your making me blush!" he pushes the goblin who spoke and he falls through the gate and instantly burns to ash.

They all gasp.

"Lightweight yokai turn to dust as soon when they get exposed to the air of the underworld only high-level yokai can withstand its poison" Felix says in his monotone voice but his eyes flash with twisted emotion "Now Tekkimaru go through the gate to the underworld and show me you're a strong man who's worth his weight"

"Watch your mouth, Human!" the goblins turn on him. "Our Boss is a man among men!" "There's no way he will turn to dust!" "Boss Forget about us and go!"

"You guys…" Tekkimaru sniffs then grabs them all in a hug. "I'm never letting you guys go!"

Felix scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Hurry up and go already!"

Nathanael stands with Hanae on a cloud looking over at the gate to the underworld. "There already seems to be a crowd of yokai"

"Yes, they don't waste time, do they," Hanae says dryly. She clamps her hand over her nose and mouth "I suppose the smell alerted them of the fact the gate is open" 

Tekkimaru and his goblins look up spotting them. "Huh, who's that?" 

"It's Hanae the wind Goddess"

She glowers down at them.

"But I thought the divine assembly was on!" Tekkimaru exclaims and throttles the goblin who spoke.

Mara and Akuma glance at Felix. "Master Felix?"

"Conceal yourselves" he orders. They nod and disappear, turning invisible. _'I must not be found out here of all places'_ his eyes flicker with fury _'Not when I'm this close to retrieving my body'_

Nathanael grins "Alright this looks like a job for us, Yeshua!" he looks to his palm and pales when he sees the little fox had fallen unconscious. "Yeshua what's wrong?"

"We're too close to the gate of the underworld, the fumes must be too much for the little thing" Hanae says "Now move, dead weight!" she pushes Nathanael aside "This will be no more than a little breeze for the wind deity Hanae!" she holds her palm out a small storm swirling on it. She holds out her hands when Tekkimaru shouts.

"Don't move you filthy God!"

Nathanael gasps when he sees the ogre has a human gripped around the neck.

"Or this human's gonna get it, and you god's don't want that do ya's?"

"A human?" Hanae exclaims "How on earth did he get here?"

Realisation dawns on Nathanael's face when he recognises the man as the one he met in the park. _'What's he doing here?'_

Tekkimaru backs away to the gate still holding the human "Either way at this point my only option is to jump" he grins nastily at Felix "I'm off to the underworld as you suggested, you'll be my lucky charm during this journey" Felix's lips draw back in a snarl and he tries to free himself. "You'll keep me company on this journey"

"No, he can't!" Nathanael shouts and jumps down from the cloud. 

Tekkimaru is already turning to jump into the underworld "I'll return with an immortal body" he jumps and screams as his body turns to ash.

Felix's eyes widen as a blue glow slowly surrounds him too. 

"Hang in there!" Nathanael shouts rushing towards the entrance.

"Wait Nathanael don't!" Hanae screams.

Nathanael doesn't listen jumping into the underworld. "Give me your hand!" he yells and reaches out to Felix.

Felix tries to reach out and grab it but he is too far away and so he keeps plummeting into the underworld.

' _If only deities can travel through the underworld then I should be able to bring him back'_

The shrine doors are flung open. "Why must I endure this blizzard?" Lila stomps in looking like Nathanael with snow coating her clothes and hair. "While looking like a boy only to attend school by myself!"

Duusu and Nooroo cower and clutch each other in fear of her anger. "L-Lady Lila, your home early!" Nooroo says.

"It's not even noon yet!" Duusu comments.

"I only stayed for attendance today, is there any problems with that?" she snarls and looks at them with flashing eyes.

"N-No!"

The spirits frantically move out of the way as she stomps down the hall eyebrows furrowing. _'Curse that Nathanael, piling trivial chores on me while he goes off with that snake for a holiday!"_ she flings open the door to Nathanael's room then pauses. Her face relaxes as she looks around at how empty and still it is. She bites on her lower lip then drops his satchel on the floor and closes the door.

"I'm taking a hot bath!" Lila yells to the spirits "Don't expect me to do any work today!" her illusion disappears and she looks like herself once more.

"Oh, let us make the bath for you, Lady Lila!" Duusu flies ahead of her. "As thanks for your hard work!" Nooroo says flying after her.

Lila sinks into the warm rippling water and sinks under until it reaches around her neck. She sighs. Duusu carries in a tray with a glass and bottle of sake.

"Here you go, Lady Lila, Your hard work in the freezing cold is much appreciated" Duusu chirps "You are the best familiar, Lord Nathanael is lucky to have you!"

"Is he really?" Lila mutters and flicks her hand through the water.

"Huh?" Duusu tilts her head.

"…nothing, ignore me" Lila sighs. She lies back and stares at the ceiling with sad eyes. ' _Do I…Do I miss him…why? We bicker more than anything…but still without him…it just doesn't feel right'_

Duusu eyes widen as she sees Lila is near tears. Never in her life had Duusu saw Lila so upset. "Ah, Lady Lila! Please don't look so sad!" she flutters up higher anxiously "Lord Nathanael will surely return in six days he would never run away like the previous land God!"

Lila whimpers "Right, of course" she bows her head, her long hair already dripping with water "Since that troublesome Nathanael is gone…a golden opportunity is here!" she looks up her eyes brightening.

' _Without Nathanael here I can do whatever the hell I want without him nagging me afterwards!" s_ he chuckles to herself. She suddenly stands up, water dripping down her and steps out of the bath. Grabbing her kimono from the rail.

"Lila where are you going?" Duusu exclaims "Your hair is still soaking wet!"

"Time wait's for no one!" Lila says back putting her kimono on "Duusu I am off to entertain myself, look after the shrine, don't expect me to be back tonight!"

Duusu's eyes widen in horror "Lady Lila, No!"

Lila doesn't listen already running down the hall to the front doors. She passes Nooroo who looks on in confusion.

"What is going on?"

Lila is collapsed her head and arms on the table as she stares emotionlessly at the empty glass before her. Many more litter the rest of the table.

She sighs _'I thought going out would stop my thinking but it has only made it worse…'_ her eyes flutter shut as drowsiness overcomes her.

She doesn't hear the muttering of the other people at the bar.

" _Isn't that Kitsune the one who used to work for Hawkmoth?"_

" _Really? She worked for the demon lord?"_

" _It's surprising but she did, she's changed a lot since those times hasn't she?"_

" _Hey, Landlord" they call over the Pub owner "Shouldn't you do something about that kitsune, it seems she may have drank too much"_

He nods and sighs. He had thought the times of Lila coming to drown her sorrows was over when she hadn't come as frequent to the place but unfortunately it seemed she had fallen back to square one. Luckily he knew who to call, the same person he had called every night since Lady Rose had abandoned the shrine and her familiar.

Lila groans and turns over blinking her eyes as they adjust to the light.

"Ah so you finally wake up"

She freezes when she hears that voice. Then she turns around with a seething glare "What are you doing here?"

"It is my house so where else would I be?" Nathalie puts her hands on her hips as she frowns at the kitsune.

Lila pushes herself up looking around the room. "It hasn't changed much has it?" A look of nostalgia echoed in her eyes.

The demon yokai frowns "What's that meant to mean?"

"Why did you bring me here?" Lila crosses her arms "I thought you stop caring?"

"Quit your whining!" Nathalie says "Now get up I've made breakfast"

Lila cautiously sits at the kitchen table eyes darting about to observe all in the kitchen. Nathalie sets a plate in front of her.

"Now eat up, you look like you haven't had good food in ages"

"I do all my own cooking"

"That explains it then" Nathalie sits down opposite as Lila snarls.

"I don't want your food anyway!" Lila crosses her arms. "You've never cared…from what I remember you only did as he ordered"

Nathalie shakes her head "Then your memory lies to you, sure maybe I only looked after when you were Kit through orders but I did grow to care for you!"

Lila stands up, chair screeching behind her as she slams her hands on the wooden table rattling the cutlery and shaking the plates. "Shut up! You only cared because…" Lila frowns and rubs her hands on her temples "I don't actually remember…when I try to…it hurts"

Nathalie looks downcast and sighs "I'm sorry…but even if you can't remember please just know that deep down I did care, if I didn't I wouldn't have stood up for when you were younger would I?" Nathalie chuckles "You were a troublesome kit always getting on-" she gives a short cough "Everyone's nerves"

Lila manages a smile "I would believe that…" she moves "I better go"

"Leaving already?" Nathalie tilts her head. 

Lila pauses gripping onto the top of the chair "Yeah, you help me remember that I have people who care for me and-and I can't continue pushing them away" she ducks her head, long hair falling over her shoulders and hiding her blushing cheeks "and Nathalie?"

"Yes?"

Lila takes a breath and then looks up with a bright smile "Thank you for being a mum to me"

Nathalie smiles "There's no need to thank me but I wouldn't mind if you came visiting more often but try to remain sober"

Lila laughs "Will do" then she turns "Bye!"

"Nathanael!" Lila pushes open the shrine doors frantically and then comes to a halt her face a paling when she sees Nooroo drowned in some of Nathanael's clothes.

She blinks then Nooroo starts to weep "Thank goodness your back, Lady Lila!"

"What the hell are you at?" Lila narrows her eyes "who would ever believe you're Nathanael?'

She sighs _'of course, there is no way Nathanael would be back this early so why did I run to the shrine so swiftly?'_

"Oh yes, Lady Lila," Nooroo says "Lord Nathanael entrusted me to deliver this letter to you" 

Lila glances to see the spirit holding out a letter with To Lila writing on it. Her eyes brighten and she quickly takes it slowly opening it up. Her heart was beating surprisingly quickly. _'To get a letter from Nathanael and to feel this warmth entering my heart…it must be because he took the shrines warmth with him'_ she began to read the letter:

Dear Lila

Thanks for going to school for me!

There's an English vocab test on Wednesday morning,

So remember to study so you can get at least an 80!

-Nathanael

Lila stares at it for a few more seconds until rage ignites in her eyes. She crushes the letter in her hands and it alights with Foxfire. "Damn you, Nathanael!" she growls "The only time you think of me is so you can get a good score!" 

Nooroo ignoring her obvious anger holds up an English book to her "You have four more hours left until the test" he smiles while she glares.

"Why quite a curious pair has stumbled into my realm" the black haired goddess moved her hands above a crystal ball that showed an image of a red-haired boy and a blonde haired man lying unconscious deep in the land of the underworld. 

She flicked her hand to see the red-haired boy more clearly "He seems interesting…Onyx bring him to me"

A black jaguar with deep purple eyes gave a low growl in response as he jumped from his sleeping perch and a purple mist twisted around him. He lands gracefully on the ground but in a humanoid form. He bowed, long black hair tied back in a ponytail "Of course, My Lady"

She smiles "Soon all will be as it should be"

Nathanael groans as he wakes up and pushes himself to sit up. He feels a pain in his head, he rubs it while glancing around "Where am I?"

"Deity woke up"

He jumps when he hears a voice.

"Surface deity awake!"

He glances behind him and the colour drain from his face when he sees what he can only describe as demons hiding behind a rock watching with many eyes. He scrambles away "W-where did Y-Yo-you come from?"

One inch forward a black twisting shadow with spiked wings and many eyes. It holds out a leaf with a dumpling on it. "You eat this" 

Nathanael's eyes widened. "Huh" he looks at the offered food and then at the demon "You want me to eat this?" the demon seemed to nod in answer to his question, its many eyes slowly blinking.

"Okay, Thank you" he slowly took the dumpling into his hands. He slowly raised it to his mouth. "Don't eat it!" it was kicked from his hands. He looked to see the blonde haired man glowering at him.

"Wh-What was that for? That was dangerous you know!"

The man's purple eyes glared at him intensely "Don't eat anything from the underworld unless you wish to perish here forever"

Nathanael's face pales. _'The Underworld...right, I jumped through the gateway to…save this man!"_ Nathanael looked to the man with wide eyes filled with concern "Are you alright? You're fully human so shouldn't your body be turned to dust?"

The man sighs and grabs Nathanael's shoulders turning him to see the bigger problem. A giant group of angry demons had surrounded them. "If any more arrive we'll be in big trouble so do something"

Nathanael nods and takes out a talisman from his pocket "Don't worry I came prepared!" his eyes flash with determination "If I just write begone evil spirits" he gasps as his ink brush slips "Shit, I've made a mistake"

Felix grumbles and shoves Nathanael behind him "I can't believe I thought a little boy like you could save us, I've reached a new low" the demons slowly approached. Felix glanced around while Nathanael raised an eyebrow wondering what he could possibly do.

Then Felix pushes Nathanael "Run!" Nathanael doesn't think twice as he turns and runs, Felix close behind. The demons give chase snarling and growling.

"Swim to the opposite shore!" Felix instructs "They won't chase us into the water"

' _How can this guy be so calm?'_ Nathanael thinks as they quickly approached the murky water. He closes his eyes as he jumps in. there is a loud splash as the man follows the demons come to a halt hurrying to move out of the waters way.

"He's not here?" Hanae walks around the underworld using her powers to create a golden ball of light that flies in front of her lighting the way. "He should have fallen around here though" she glances around then moves forward her foot lands in something sticky. She shrieks and backs away "Eugh!" tears fill her eyes "Now my favourite boots are ruined!" she looks down to see a black substance staining her white boots and turning the wings at the side black.

Gatta inside her bag rolls her eyes "They'll be fine, you should be more worried about Nathanael!" the cat twitches her ears "Who knows what could have happened to him!"

Hanae shakes her head, pigtails hitting the side of her face "No way, I've spent long enough in this hellhole!" she turns and starts stomping back the way she came "He can sort his own messes out for a change!"

Gatta sighs "Very well there is no helping it after all today starts the third day of the grand assembly"

Hanae gasps "It does, why didn't you tell me sooner?" she takes off running "I can't be late again!"

Nathanael shivers as he holds his hands out to the crackling fire. His hair dripping with cold water and his t-shirt sticking to him. "I never expected I would be going for a winter swim in the underworld"

"You should have told me you couldn't swim before you jumped in!" Felix says.

Nathanael blushes as he remembers "I can totally swim!" he pouts "The cold water shocked me that's all" he gives a quiet cough and composes himself "Anyway, we have no need to worry now that I'm here we'll find our way back to the surface and esca-" he falters off as his stomach rumbles loudly. Once again his face turns red. Felix gives him a blank stare.

"Now, who could be hungry at this time of need?" Nathanael says

Felix narrows his eyes "You, obviously"

Nathanael chuckles "Right, I'll get this sorted!" he takes out a talisman "If I write dumpling on this" he takes a mushroom from the ground near him and sticks the talisman to it "There we go! Totally eatable" he grins.

"Are you sure? It still looks like a wild mushroom to me" Felix comments.

Nathanael pales "It may still look like a mushroom but It'll taste like a dumpling…probably"

Felix smirks "Then what are you waiting for? Eat it"

Nathanael pauses "Oh No, that would be...rude"

Felix snatches it from the boy's hands "seeing as you're so confident in your powers even if I eat this I won't become a prisoner of the underworld"

Nathanael's face drains of colour.

"Guess I'll have a bite" Felix smirks.

Nathanael gasps "Don't!" he reaches to grab it when Felix holds it up high. "I knew it" he looks down at the boy with mischievous eyes "you have no confidence" he drops the mushroom back into Nathanael's hands "What a useless boy you are"

He begins to walk on leaving an annoyed Nathanael to stare after him. _'Not like you're some powerful being either!"_

"Let's go, Mr Useless" Felix says.

"My name is Nathanael!" he shouts after him "You should tell me your name too!"

He pauses and looks around "Felix"

"Fine then, Felix you tell me lets go but do you even know the way?" he puts' his hands on his hips "Your just a normal human how do you know so much about the underworld?" he stomps forward when Felix holds out a hand stopping him.

Nathanael's eyes widened as he sees a man standing before them hiding the shadows of the trees. He moves into the light and bows. 

"I have been waiting for you, Human God and companion" he stands up straight "My Lady and Mistress, Goddess Juleka of the underworld is awaiting your company"

' _Juleka of the underworld?'_

Nathanael follows the man into an old building covered in vines and cracks. "Uh, I know we entered your realm but it was totally an accident!" he shivers and wraps his arms close to warm himself "so you wouldn't mind telling us how to get back to the surface"

"Please watch your step human God," the black haired man says "Many eerie things litter this corridor" 

"Huh," Nathanael glances down and shrieks stumbling back behind Felix as a glowing skull blocks his path. Felix shakes him off and walks on crushing the skull under his foot. 

Nathanael frowns _'Who exactly is Felix? Why is an ordinary man like him so unfazed by this situation?'_

They reach a large door and the man comes to a stop turning to face them "My Lady is just beyond these doors" they swing open. Nathanael takes a breath and cautiously enters. 

"Welcome," the goddess sits before them on a black throne made of twisted metal with spikes framing the top "I haven't had visitors in ages!"

Nathanael's eyes widen as he takes in the Goddess of the underworld. "Lila!?" she looked exactly like a version of Lila without her kitsune form. "It can't be…"

Felix glances at Nathanael with narrowed eyes "Why do you say that name?"

Nathanael blushes "She looks nearly exact to Lila…my familiar, how can that be?"

Felix looks away from the boy "it is a trap, she takes on the form of someone you hold dear in your heart to trap you into staying with her" he whispers. Nathanael gasps.

The Goddess frowns as her eyes fall on Felix "Lord Human God I am sorry but your companion cannot stay with you or leave this place"

Nathanael's eyes widen and he looks to Felix in shock "What is she talking about?" Felix had grown pale and for the first time, those dark eyes of his were filled with worry. 

"Goodbye," she smiles. The ground beneath Felix opens up and he falls down into the dark hole. Nathanael gasps and rushes to help him but the floor returns to normal.

"Why would you do that?"

"He is but a walking corpse, the spiritual being resides in that human's corpse" Nathanael's eyes widened "Did you not notice?" she smiles "Now you needn't worry for him" She stands up and gestures to the table filled with a feast "You must be hungry please have some food"

Nathanael's stomach twists with hunger pains but he shakes his head "No, thank you" he looks down to avoid looking at the Lila look-alike.

"I cannot have my guest be unhappy" she approaches him. He backs away but his back hits into a wall. She tilts her head "What's wrong? Do you not like me?" she laughs "That's silly. Of course, you do." 

Nathanael stays quiet trying his best to avoid fully looking at her. He gasps when she comes closer pressing her body against his. He looks to her and can't help the burning blush that spreads across his face. She looked so much like Lila even her eyes were the same dark green that sparkled in the low light. The Goddess presses her hands to his cheeks "You like me too, don't you?"

Nathanael is seemingly paralyzed as her face draws closer. _'She looks so much like Lila…but it isn't her'_ before she can kiss him he pushes her away "No, you're not Lila…why would you even pretend to be?"

She looks to him wide-eyed "I do not pretend…I just take on a form that makes me more noticeable for every person it is different" she looks downcast "after all no one cares for me when I show my true self, I may as well be invisible!" 

Nathanael frowns "Still it's wrong to play with people's emotions like that!" he blushes "So…can you take off the illusion or whatever it is that makes you look like Lila"

"Are you sure you want that?" her eyes bored into him. He gulps then nods "I can't talk to you properly if you won't be your true self" 

She sighs but returns to her normal form. Olive skin turns to porcelain white, Green eyes turn to brown, long black hair flows down her back. Nathanael gasps when he sees the back wing she has. They looked very like Luka's.

She bows her head "This is how I truly look…"

"You aren't a tengu are you?" Nathanael asks.

She looks up with round eyes "Why do you ask that?"

"Oh, it's just I know a tengu and you seem a bit like him" he rubs the back of his neck.

Juleka pauses then her eyes shine brightly "Would his name be Luka?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Nathanael asks.

Juleka clasps her hands together "I am glad to hear that Luka is well, he is alright?"

Nathanael nods "Yeah, he's doing fine…how do you know him exactly?"

Juleka turns around and sits back in her throne "I never asked to be the goddess of the underworld…I used to be the daughter of the tengu chieftess of mount Kurama" she gestures for Nathanael to sit at a chair near the banquet table. He cautiously does as she signs.

"I was the younger sibling, Luka is my big brother"

Nathanael's eyes go round as he gasps "No way!"

Juleka chuckles "Yes, It is hard to imagine I know, I was always the quiet one, the other tengu's liked to pick on me for being weaker than the rest but Luka would always come to save me…" she smiles ruefully "I always wanted to show my brother how much I loved him, for once I wanted to be the one to protect him and then that day came…"

" _Chieftess coufainne!" A tengu guard bursts into the dining room interrupting the family at dinner._

" _What is it, it better be important" she growls._

" _It's happening…they have come" is all the guard says. It is enough to drain all the colour from the chieftesses face. She slowly stands up composing herself "Then bring me to them" she walks out of the room after the guard._

 _Luka and Juleka glance between each other wondering what is going on. They had never seen their mother look so serious before._

" _What is Mother so worried about?" Juleka asks her brother, eyes round with concern._

 _He manages a smile "Don't worry about it, Jules, I'm sure everything's fine" he pushes his chair back and stands up. He starts to walk to the door but pauses as Juleka says._

" _Where are you going?" Juleka's voice wavers "You aren't going to follow them are you?" she stands up and grabs his arm "It may be dangerous, you should leave it to Mother she is the chief of our clan"_

 _Luka frowns "Let go Juleka, I too must go to look after Mum…since Father isn't with us anymore that makes me the male chief of our clan, I must protect everyone"_

 _Juleka bites on her lower lip "Luka, don't leave me alone, I'll only worry"_

 _Guilt highlights Luka's face. He turns and places his hands on Juleka's shoulders "You needn't be, just stay here and wait for our return, I've always protected you right?"_

 _Juleka nods "Yes"_

" _So trust me, okay" he smiles._

 _She sighs "…okay" With that Luka runs off after the Chieftess. Juleka clenches her fists 'He's always running into danger for the sake of others, he never thinks of himself!' she finds herself moving forward after him._

 _She finds herself outside of the grand hall. Luka had already slipped inside. She reaches for the door then pauses. She shouldn't be here. If her Mother knew she had been followed by both her son and daughter she would be furious. Juleka steels herself 'This is for Luka…for once I will protect him' she quietly slides the door open and sneaks in. she hides in the shadows and watches._

 _A great God sits before them on a large cloud. Their skin is dark blue, they wear many gold bangles around their wrists. Their dark brown eyes are narrowed on Luka who is shouting at them.  
_

" _Just leave!" Luka shouts "Our Father is long gone why do you expect the Chieftess to pay for his debts?"_

 _The god chuckles "Isn't it obvious, you are his family so any withstanding debt is passed down to you"  
_

_Juleka raises an eyebrow. 'Debt? What Debt did Father owe?"_

" _Luka stay out of this!" His mother orders "You needn't get yourself mixed up in this mess!"_

 _Luka glowers at her "You shouldn't have kept secrets! This involves me and Juleka too!"_

" _Your Son is right, Chieftess" The God smirks running a hand through his black hair "Now that is all out in the open I offer an alternative deal"_

" _You do?" The Chieftess looks up surprised._

 _The God looks to Luka "I offered your Father the power of an immortal army which in turn protected your mountain from the yokai Hawkmoth" he folded his arms "But the Chief misused the power and wanted to conquer other lands, that was not part of the deal now was it?"_

 _Luka looks to his mother in shock "Father did this?"_

 _She nods "Yes, I'm sorry but he was desperate the demon lord was a dangerous foe"_

 _Juleka listens, forehead creasing._

 _"Now that is a grave offence against the Gods especially myself so you're Father paid with his life, unfortunately, one life is nothing compared to the many his army took but I am not a cruel God so I want more life with the same blood as the chiefs and we'll call the deal settled"_

 _Juleka clamps her hand over her mouth to stop herself gasping aloud. She looks to Luka with worried eyes._

" _Y-You mean…me?" Luka clenches his fists._

" _You are his son, correct?" the God smirks._

 _Luka nods "Yes…but is there no other way?"_

" _The only other way is for you to watch while I paint this mountain red with the blood of your people" the gods eyes are cold as he grins in delight "While that option is more fun it would take me a great deal of time, time which I do not have to waste so what shall it be little tengu? Your life or everyone's life?"_

" _Luka don't answer him!" his mother exclaims._

 _Luka looks to his mother "Tell Juleka I'm sorry"_

 _Juleka's eyes widen 'No! don't be so selfless!'_

"… _You can have my life"_

 _The God claps his hands "Excellent-"_

 _Juleka steps forward out of the shadows "Leave him alone! I will be the one to pay for Fathers debt!"_

 _Everyone turns to her wide-eyed.  
_

" _Juleka what are you doing here?" Luka shouts "Leave at once!"_

" _No! I will no longer let you always rush in trying to play the hero!" she pushes past her brother and mother. She looks up to the God whose eyes glitter with amusement "I am Juleka daughter of the late chief couffain so my blood also is the same, take my life and spare my brother"_

" _If that is what you wish"_

" _Juleka No!" Luka rushes to stop her but his hand grasps air as her and the God disappear. Luka collapses on his knees and tears stream down his face._

Nathanael's eyes are wide when Juleka finishes her story. "…So you're dead?"

She shakes her head "No, Izuko thought it was wrong to kill a girl so instead he made me his wife…that was worst punishment than death in my opinion"

"So he's not around anymore?"

"His deal with my Father was against the rules for a God so his title was taken from him and gave to me, he became a fallen God and was banished to the realm of the world over yonder" 

"I see…" Nathanael mutters taking in all this information.

"Seeing as you know my brother I shall allow you to go back to the surface if you promise to give him a message" 

Nathanael nods "Of course"

Juleka smiles "Tell him that I am alive and I do not wish for him to feel guilty for what happened" 

Nathanael nods "I will tell him, I promise…so I can leave along with Felix?"

Juleka's eyes narrow "I already told you he cannot leave, to let him walk on the outside world would be a risk to everyone, I will not allow that so please take my deal before I change my mind"

Nathanael frowns _'I'm sure there must be a mistake, he helped survive those demons so there's no way he's a risk…but how do I get him out?'_ he glances at the banquet table.

Standing up he walks around and picks up an iced biscuit. He bites into it much to Juleka's shock. "Now I am a denizen of the underworld too," Nathanael says "Please allow me to remain here as well, Juleka" 

She blinks then nods "Very well, I welcome you to my realm"

Outside the throne room, Nathanael leans against a wall and grins. He looks at the back of the biscuit which his talisman is pressed onto. "It worked, it tasted exactly like a dumpling!"

' _I can do this!'_ he takes a talisman out from his pocket and writes down Felix's name. _'I'll come and save you, Felix'_ he lets the talisman go and it floats through the air. Nathanael starts to follow it.


	25. The God races across the underworld

Trapped in cold darkness all Hawkmoth can do is remember how he had got here again. He had thought no one would realise but he had been foolish to think the Goddess of the Underworld would be unaware of his true identity.

" _Who's there?" Hawkmoth looks around when he hears noise in the great expanse of the quiet darkness that had surrounded him for years._

" _Excuse me, is anyone there?"_

 _His eyes narrow when a young human man comes into view. "Who are you?" He wanted to know how a human was in this part of the underworld. He was the only being who could survive to be here, it was punishment form the God's.  
_

" _Nice to meet you, I'm Felix" the man smiles and rubs the back of his neck "You know halfway up this mountain I was climbing I got caught in an avalanche and buried under a ton of snow, I tried to stick it out a few days but my body gave up" he laughs "I was pretty new to dying and all that you see, I completely lost it and burned too much energy"_

 _Hawkmoth isn't even listening fully to the human. 'A human in spirit form, how many years has it been since I've last seen one? Their frailty hasn't changed at least"_

" _So here's the thing"_

 _Hawkmoths eyes widen as the human speaks loudly._

 _He points to the shining light in the distance "It's high time that I passed on but I have one last regret, I got into an argument with my mother just before I left the house and it was a really stupid argument so if I had known those words were going to be my last I would have picked much nicer ones"_

 _Hawkmoth raises an eyebrow wanting the human to get to the point._

" _I'm sure my mother will think the same and start to blame herself for it. That's why I don't want that fight to be the last time I talk to her, so if you don't mind doing me a favour, would you please let me my mother know I'm sorry"_

' _The utter idiocy of these humans how will he gain anything from passing on a message?' Hawkmoth smirks 'I remember now how easily fooled they are'_

" _I cannot do that" Hawkmoth says "Some bastards took my body and all I'm left with is my soul that clings to these rocks" he slightly lies._

 _Felix frowns and looks to his feet. "I see…" he looks up with determined eyes "Then take my body, it's deep in the snow and completely stuck but maybe you could still use it, will you then fulfil my request?" he smiles hopefully._

 _Hawkmoth grins 'Perfect I can leave this realm thanks to the idiocy of a human' "Sure"_

He awakes from his dreams of the past to be assaulted by the cold darkness yet again. It almost feels suffocating to him.

He gasps for air. The darkness twisting around him. Not even a shred of light.

' _ **No!**_ _The darkness has trapped me. Don't tell me…was everything up to now a dream? A figment of my imagination conjured in this eternal darkness…It can't be!' He panics reaching a hand up '_ _ **I can't bear staying in this cold darkness anymore!**_ _'_

Then rays of a white light spill in. He pauses. A figure stands there. "There you are, Felix, I've come to save you!" 

He breaths heavily for a few moments trying to recollect any bit of sanity he had left in him. He shakily pushes himself up from the stone ground. "Wh-Where am I?" his eyes dart around "What is happening to me?" 

The red-haired boy throws his arms out "You're in Juleka's dungeon!" he exclaims. He places his hands on his hips, frowning. "She locked you up here!" he tilts his head "Don't you remember?" 

Felix grunts as he stands up.

"It was real chore finding this place, you know" Nathanael smirks "But do you want to know how I found you here?" he doesn't wait for an answer holding out the talisman proudly "Well, check this out, it was this special talisman created by me, Nathanael, myself!" his eyes widen when Felix suddenly wraps him in a hug. "Uhh…"

"This warmth…"

Nathanael pushes him away and backs into the wall "I don't know what your deal is but my heart is already set on the kitsune Lila…"

Felix's eyes narrow "Lila?"

Nathanael blinks at his strange reaction to Lila's name. "What's wrong? You look kind of pale" Felix just pokes him in the forehead. Nathanael rubs it while frowning.

"You should have escaped this place by yourself" he mutters walking on.

They hide behind a wall as Nathanael glances around the side to see if the corridor is clear. "Why did you trouble yourself to come and save me?" Felix asks "After all you should have no problems returning to the surface on your own, right?"

Nathanael's eyes rounded. "I don't actually have a reason for saving you"

Felix frowns.

"Now we're going to have to be quiet to try and sneak out, otherwise if we're caught they might turn us into skeletons!" Nathanael runs on out.

"Skeletons?" Felix shakes his head. _'Honestly, Humans are impossible to comprehend'_ he follows behind Nathanael at a slower pace. _'They're idiots'_

"Oh my, the lucky mallet certainly isn't a divine tool for nothing!" Duusu chirps. "We can grow bigger or smaller whenever we please!" Nooroo says.

Duusu holds the mallet out in her hands "But who knew this was still at the shrine?"

"We were entrusted by Lady Chloe to give it back to Lord Ali but it seems such a waste to do that" Nooroo mused.

"We could say it got lost if anyone asks" Duusu grins.

Then there was a knock at the door. The spirits rushed to answer it. Outside the door stood a fluffy white dog carrying a letter in its mouth. It placed it on the doorstep and barked up at them. 

"It is Riceball, Lady Hanae's pet dog" Nooroo states.

"I wonder what she would be writing to us about" Duusu bends down to pick up the letter.

"Lady Lila!" The spirits shriek bursting into the living room where Lila was reading a book and startling her. Her face twisted when she saw their human-sized forms courtesy of the lucky mallet. 

"Change back, you look disgusting!" she grabbed the mallet and chucked it at them. In a poof of smoke they were normal sized again.

"Lady Lila!" Duusu cries. "We received a letter from Lady Hanae!"

Nooroo continues "It is Lord Nathanael, he has gone missing in the underworld!"

Lila's eyes widen and then a dark shadow passes over her face. "Where?"

"No one has any clue where he is down there?" Duusu shrieks.

Lila's hair nearly stands on edge "Snake" she hisses.

"Aurore was tasked with something else and was separated from Lord Nathanael" Nooroo responds.

Lila's face contorts in rage. "That fool!" she clenches her fists "I only had him go to the divine assembly so what is he doing down in the underworld?"

Nooroo and Duusu glance between each other eyes filled with worry. 

"Even the deities of the surface rarely travel there" Lila starts to pace "At worst you might never return!" Her mouth draws in a tight line as she thinks of never seeing Nathanael again. "We are leaving!" she exclaims.

She turns to the shrine spirits determination sparked in her eyes. "Make the preparations quickly!"

The spirits gasp "You are going to the underworld?"

"Of course" Her eyes narrow "I'll bring that idiot back here. Myself"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Lady Juleka" Onyx rushes into the throne room and comes to a halt when he sees his lady crying. "Lady Juleka whatever is the matter?" His Black Panther ears that appeared on top of his hair twitched as his eyes rounded.

"Nathanael deceived me and fled with that man" She wipes away the tears rushing down her face.

Onyx frowns.

"Seize him for me!" Juleka orders. "Do not allow him to escape"

Onyx bows "As you wish my lady" he straightens up and rushes out of the throne room.

Nathanael pants as they reach the middle of the thickening forest "We should be okay now we've got this far out" he looks around at the endless line of trees that surround them. "We should hurry and return to the surface" he takes out a talisman "I've gotten more confident in my divine powers so I'll have this talisman show us the way out," he writes on it then turns to Felix only to gasp. 

Felix had collapsed across the ground. "Felix, what's wrong?" Nathanael rushes and kneels down beside him. The man pushes himself up from the ground "I just felt dizzy" he stands up followed by Nathanael.

"Hanae told me the human body can rot when in contact with the underworlds air" Nathanael frowns. Felix walks on with Nathanael following.

"It wouldn't be an issue if it was only that" Felix replies. "I found out that while I'm in contact with any part of a deity's body, the underworlds poison won't eat away at me. So I took a lock of your hair while you were sleeping" he holds up his wrist to see the hair tied around it.

"Oh that's great" Nathanael smiles then pauses "Wait what!?" he grabs his hair to see it had been messily cut. His eyes round in horror.

"It saved me from having to hold your hand while walking" Felix turns and starts walking on again.

Nathanael frowns "Well, Okay but if you're having a hard time don't push it and let me know" then he gasps grabbing Felix's arm and pulling him behind some foliage to hide. "Someone is around us"

"Um, testing, testing! 1,2,3!" Onyx stands on a cliff overlooking the forest speaking into a megaphone. A small army of demons stands behind him. "Human God and Man I know you are out there!"

"If you do not show yourselves in five minutes, I, Onyx, Lady Juleka's familiar will burn you to ashes along with the forest!" twisted delight flashes in his eyes.

Nathanael gasps. Felix remains calm. "If he plans to set the whole forest ablaze that means he hasn't pinpointed our location yet" he mutters.

"We need to get out of here!" Nathanael looks to Felix in concern. He activates the talisman in his hands putting his power into it. _'Talisman, please…show us the way to the exit!'_ it flies out of Nathanael's hands and into the sky above the trees.

Nathanael and Felix run after trying to stay as silent as they can. Nathanael's eyes widen as his footing slips and he heads to the ground when Felix catches him by his collar pulling him up and pushing him on.

' _Lila, what should I do?'_ Nathanael calls in his mind wondering if he can reach her _'Lila!'_

On the cliff, Onyx smirks "That's five minutes, start the fire!" he gestures to the demons behind him. A few steps forward with arrows on fire. They shoot them into the forest below hitting trees that light up in crackling fire. Then the remaining demons push forward a large catapult with a flaming fireball on the launcher. They launch it and it lands in the forest which bursts into flames slowly starting to devour all around it. 

Nathanael glances behind him and sees the fire that will soon reach him. He takes his talisman and frantically scribbles on it. "Max headwind!" he displays it and the wind comes from it growing larger and pushing the fire in the opposite direction. 

"That should give us some time!" Nathanael says. He runs on with Felix following. _'Lila isn't here to tell what I should do, so I have to look after myself!'_

Felix runs ahead but then comes to a stop. Nathanael catches up with him then frowns "What's wrong?"

"Your talisman stops here" he points to the ground.

Nathanael picks it up and bites his lips "Was my divine power not strong enough?"

"No, this place seems familiar" Felix glances around "This is where we started out so we must be near the entrance"

"Really?" Nathanael's eyes dart around "Was it always this dark?"

Felix looks up "There was light from the surface shining through the hole back then" he forehead creases "Seems like someone has closed it up"

"So we're trapped!" Nathanael shrieks.

 _Meanwhile back on the surface_

The war God sits on top of a large boulder he had pushed over the entrance to the underworld.

"Hey, You. Move aside!" Lila stands in the air with Nooroo clinging to her kimono against the wind. "I have business below"

The war God narrows his eyes "Long time no see, Fox"

"I have no interest in you" she lowers herself to the ground.

"So you wish to go to the Underworld, what a shame" The war God smirks "I sealed this hole with a new barrier boulder"

"Move the rock aside" Lila growls. "My master is still inside"

"If you consider that boy a God he can surely come out on his own" He frowns "If he is not a God then he is just a simple human being which means he will be long dead, attempting to rescue him would be a waste of time"

Her eyes blazed with fury as she shouted " **Move aside!** " she flings a Foxfire at the God. It does nothing. The God sits there emotionless "Did you honestly think a mere familiar like you could defeat a God?" 

The God throws blue lighting at Lila it hits her and she falls to the ground. He stands up and jumps to the ground, towering over the kitsune. "In all likelihood, you are using that boy for your own purposes just as you once did" 

Lila's eyebrows furrow.

The God collects all his power in a swarming blue ball in his hand. "I will do away with you here, once more, as befitting of a fox"

"Please wait a moment, War God!" Nooroo jumps in between the God and the Kitsune. "Even if she is a fox, Lady Lila is an excellent familiar!" Tears filled the butterfly's eyes. "I beg of you…I beg of you!" Lila places a hand on Nooroo's head giving him a gentle pat.

"Nooroo" the spirit looks up at her. "It is exactly as he said as long as I am a familiar I am powerless against his wrath that is how it is" she smiles down at Nooroo.

"I understand, Lady Lila" Nooroo smiles and takes the lucky mallet he had tied to his back. Swinging it in his hands he brings it towards Lila.

"I shall have you join your Master in death!" the war god rages more power building up around him. 

"Revert to Yokai!" Nooroo declares as the mallet reaches Lila. The God lets his power go heading straight to the Kitsune. There is a burst of blue light. It is blocked and when the dust clears Lila stands there in full yokai form. Her hair reached her ankles, a wild glint in her eyes as she smirks at the war God. 

"The contract is now broken" Nooroo states "But even so Lila will continue to be a faithful familiar to the mikage shrine"

"Ugh, you damn yokai fox"

Nathanael searches for another talisman. He finds a crumpled one deep in his pocket. He straightens it out and writes on it. Throwing it into the air. "Entrance to the underworld: Open!" it hits the top of the sky and lets out a golden flash then falls to the ground. 

"It didn't work!" Nathanael rakes his hands through his hair. "What am I going to do now?" he looks to Felix who is sitting on the ground leaning against a rock, breathing heavily from the fever overtaking him.

He can hear the approaching fire and demons drawing closer. His time was running out. "Felix, run away as far as you can, I'll distract them so you can escape"

"How?" Felix looks up.

"It'll be okay, I should have one talisman left" he looks around with a hopeful smile "We should be getting back to the surface really soon, hang in there Felix" he then runs towards the approaching fire and army.

Felix's eyes widen. _'What can he do with just one talisman?'_ he rubs his forehead _'Damn my head is spinning, what the hell is wrong with this body?'_ he clenches a fist _'I hate having to run away like a coward but I must get back to the surface and regroup for now'_ He glances down at the hair tied around his wrist _'No matter I can always come back to the underworld safely with the use of his hair, I no longer need that boy'_ He pauses when he thinks of how selfless the boy had been for him.

Nathanael runs on through the trees. _'I'll get away as far as I can and stall so Felix can escape, I have to do this myself! I have to!"_

"Found you!"

He looks around to see a large black panther launch itself at him. He gasps. Then bright light bursts in the sky. Nathanael shields his eyes as the Panther is flung to the ground. _'Light?'_ He glances up and his eyes widen.

"Nathanael!" Lila reaches out to him.

Tears fill his eyes and he reaches up to her "Lila!" she wraps him in a hug that he gratefully returns. "I missed you"

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"Yeah" Nathanael buries his face in her shoulder as he cries.

"Thank goodness, I was so worried" she runs her finger through his hair. The panther now in humanoid form tries to sneak off but Lila is too quick for him sending a blast of fox fire at him.

"So Nathanael why did you go all the way to miss the divine assembly just to play with a cat in the underworld, could you explain that to me?" Lila asks.

Nathanael's face flushes as he feels how long Lila's hair had grown _'Was it always this long? Somethings different'_

From some rocks a little above the tree, Felix watches with narrowed eyes. _'It's been a long time'_ he remembers all that happened between them and Lila's betrayal "A very long time, Lila"

Nathanael glances up spotting Felix. He smiles and waves for him to come down.

"It is approaching sunset" Nooroo mutters as he sits outside waiting for Lila's return with Nathanael. "I hope Lady Lila found her way to Lord Nathanael safely"

There is a flash of light from the entrance making Nooroo look around. "Nooroo!" Nathanael smiles.

The Shrine spirit grins happily. "Lord Nathanael you have returned!" he swiftly flies into Nathanael's arms as they hug. "It is so good to see you safe"

"Thanks so much for coming," Nathanael says. _'I'm so glad I made it back to the surface with Felix'_ he glances around for Felix then sees him unconscious across the ground with Lila leaning over him, curiously.

"W-What are you doing?" Nathanael exclaims rushing over and grabbing Lila's shoulder.

"I brought him along cause he happened to be there but who is this man exactly?" her eyes narrow "He appears human but there is no life in him almost as if he were dead"

Felix cracks open an eye unbeknownst to the Kitsune who smirks "If so, I could just drop him back into the underworld" Then Nathanael collapses across Lila's back all his exhaustion catching up with him as he fell asleep.

"Nathanael!" Lila turns to him moving him into her arms "What's wrong?" Nooroo flutters closer "Nathanael?"

"He is asleep" Lila mutters as she gazes down at his peaceful sleeping face. Then she gasps as a cold dagger is clutched to her throat. "Who is this boy to you?" Felix asks, his voice cold.

Lila is able to get away from him, grabbing his wrist, twisting it and then ducking away, all while keeping hold of Nathanael. Felix manages to cut her hand. She glances down at the cut and smirks. Simply licking the blood away.

"So this is the thanks I get for saving you?"

"Not at all" Felix laughs, but it hollow and does not reach his eyes that are narrowed in rage "This is hardly enough to repay you in full, but I am exhausted so you will have to wait" smoke billows around him. Akuma and Mara jump along beside him. "Later!" they both say. They disappear.

"Shikigami, huh?" Lila mutters.

"Who was that man?" Nooroo asks.

"He is of small importance, ignore him," she says "We will head to the grand shrine, I will carry Nathanael there" she looks down at the sleeping boy and pushes his bang out of his face allowing her to see his full face. The man's question echoes in her mind: _"Who is this boy to you?"_ She pauses. If someone were to ask that any other time she would easily reply he was just the God she had to serve but now she did not know how she would answer.

"Lady Lila is everything alright?" Nooroo asks.

She composes herself and nods "Of course, everything is just fine"

"Ah, I feel so revived!" Nathanael says as he finishes the soup "I have had nothing to eat or drink for two days, so this really is the best!" Yeshua turns around a few time before settling beside Nathanael on the mattress.

"I guess you went and prepared a room for me while I was away, Aurore" he looks around the lavish bedroom. It felt like being in a hotel for royalty which he guessed it kind of was.

Aurore did not look as happy as Nathanael, she crouched in the corner with her head down. "But this pains me to no end. I was the one who came with you yet Lila is the one who came to your rescue"

Nathanael's eyes dart about "Where is Lila? She is the one who carried me back here so she should still be in Izumo"

Aurore's face pales "Er, well…she's went out for a stroll, perhaps…" 

"Oh, Okay" he smiles "You know I feel as if I had been trapped down there for a month" he pauses "Aurore, what day of the divine assembly is it?"

"It is the sixth day" a voice outside the room loudly declares. The doors burst open the room fills with gold smoke and when it clears Ali is there on his throne. "I had grown tired of waiting, Nathanael, returning to me three days late is quite a feat" he shakes his head "Not to worry I didn't expect a human God to be able to complete such a task in three days"

Nathanael gets out of his bed but then trips over the blankets landing on his knees.

"I have already heard all about your adventure in the underworld, thanks to that I've been getting an endless stream of complaints"

Nathanael pales "I'm so sorry!"

"All is well" he grins and in his hand appears the lucky mallet "Besides, my missing lucky mallet was returned to me so I shall overlook your tardiness" his eyes narrow "However, The fox's actions cannot be overlooked for she used the lucky mallet to revert back into a yokai, she shall be kept in the east prison until her punishment is decided"

Nathanael's eyes widen in horror "What?"

"I shall deal with Lila while you can commit yourself to the last two days of the divine assembly," Ali says. 

Nathanael stands up clenching his fists "Prison, but why?" he approaches the God in his throne "Lila is my familiar I will not allow-"

Ali holds a hand up quieting Nathanael "But she is not your Familiar anymore, the contract between the two of you has been broken, she has returned to being a dangerous wild fox, I cannot let her run loose"

Nathanael growls and practically kicks the door open as he storms out of his room and turns towards the east prison.

"Are you going to visit that wild fox, Nathanael? I strongly advise against such a thing" Ali says.

"You do realise he is long gone" Aurore points out.

"How it breaks my heart to see you here, Lady Lila!" Nooroo weeps outside the Prison bars "Trapped in a cage like some animal!"

"Shut up!" Lila's ears flatten against her head "You're giving me a headache with your whining" she sits with her back to the prison bars "Besides it is a good thing I am locked up, as a familiar I was able to exercise strong self-control but it appears I struggle with that in this form" she closes her eyes. _'I thought I only protected him because I was a familiar but…'_

"Lila!"

Her eyes open at that familiar voice. She stands up.

"Lord Nathanael?" Nooroo says.

"Nooroo" Nathanael smiles he looks to the cell opposite the spirit and can make out Lila. The kitsune was walking away from the bars. "Lila, I heard from Lord Ali you were being kept here" he runs up to the bars, his hands clutching them as he looks through one of the squares.

"Are you okay?" he asks "They didn't hurt you or anything?"

Lila turns her back to him. He notices the cut on her hand "What happened your hand, you're injured!" 

"You are missing the divine assembly, for what purpose have you come here?" she asks, still refusing to look at him.

Nathanael's eyebrows furrow "I-I came to make you a familiar again" his face flushes "You don't want to be stuck in this place forever, do you?"

"That is none of your business"

Nathanael's eyes go round at her answer.

"It is my choice whether I become a familiar again or not," she says "Allow me some time to make that decision" 

His expression dulled but still, he nodded "I understand" he walked to back to the entrance then paused looking back around "I'll try to negotiate with Lord Ali for your release" with that he turned and left the prison. The air once again filling with silence. Lila walked over to the farthest corner and sunk down to the ground.

The doors closed behind Nathanael and then he finally sunk to the ground, eyes filling with tears. _'Lila is…'_ he covered his face with his hands _'Lila is…'_

"There you are, Lord Nathanael!" A rabbit guard grabs him by his sleeve "The sixth day is starting and you have a lot of work to catch up on!" 

As Nathanael emotionlessly makes the Ema (small wooden plaques) he had been tasked to do. His thoughts fully on Lila. _'I wonder did Lila find it hard to be a familiar?'_ he picks up his first finished batch to leave up to the main table. _'Has it ever felt like a burden to her?'_

' _If either of those are true I have to think long and hard about this too'_ he leaves the main hall and walks along the outside corridor _'So I can manage even if Lila ends up leaving the shrine'_ He stops walking as he thinks that thought tears glimmering in his eyes. He shakes his head so he doesn't cry. _'Is there anything I can do other than to beg her not to leave?'_ he looks heavenward.

He walks on carrying the bundle of ema's. He turns and enters a room. "Excuse me, about these matchmaking ema's"

He looks down and shrieks when he sees the war God across the ground, singed and unconscious.

"Settle down"

He looks to see another God sitting on mat crossed leg and eating some sort of large peach bun. "The war God is currently recovering from his injuries, the peach pill, my miracle cure will heal all his wounds, you see"

Nathanael takes in this information then gasps "Do you mind sharing some of that medicine with me?"

"In exchange for what?"

Nathanael pales.

"Don't tell you were expecting free medicine?"

"Uh well," Nathanael rubs the back of his neck "How about the legendary limited edition delicacy, the peach flavoured sweet potato doughnut?" he takes a talisman from his pocket with a hopeful smile. 

"Peach flavoured doughnut" the Gods mouth watered at the thought. 

' _For Lila, I've found something I can do'_

"Oh?"

Lila peeks open an eye to see Aurore slipping into the cage using her snake abilities. "You're still caged up I see" Aurore smirks. "How long do you intend to stay shut in here?"

She frowns. "Why are you here?" she props herself up on her elbow. "Begone, I wish to be alone" she flops back down on her back and closes her eyes once more.

A crushing silence appears in the dungeons once more. Then Aurore sighs "I heard you wanted to quit being a familiar"

Lila sits up and looks up to the small cell window, moonlight casting across her features. She makes no reply to Aurore's comment.

"That made Nathanael really sad you know" she folds her arms "I'd prefer if you didn't cause my master too much grief"

Lila puts her head in her hands, long strands of brown hair falling over her shoulders and hiding her face from view. "Nathanael's smile gave me comfort when I was a familiar" she mutters "I always kept track of his whereabouts and rushed to his side in times of need. Even when he wasn't there, there wasn't a day when I did not think of Nathanael but that was because I was a familiar…" she pauses "At least I thought it was but even now I cannot get him out of my head" she pushed her hair back and looks to Aurore wide-eyed "Do you know why that may be?" 

Aurore rolls her eyes "I must say Lila for all the ways you try to act so smart you know very little about the ways of the world"

"What's that meant to mean?" Lila snaps back.

Aurore smiles knowingly as she rests her back against the cell door "At this point, Nathanael is just a normal boy you fell for" 

Lila's eyes go round as she processes that information. Aurore bites back a laugh and walks towards her "And with that mystery solved" she reaches into her pocket taking out a small jar of pink pills "Here you go, a parting gift from Nathanael. They are peach pills from the God of health and healing he wished for you to have them"

Lila looks down to the jar Aurore holds out to her with wide eyes then her features fall as her eyes cloud over.

' _We may go our separate ways now but I don't want her getting hurt along her way, she does have a lot of enemies so I want her to have something to keep her safe'_

Nathanael lay asleep in his bed his room cast in darkness until the door silently opened letting in a few rays of light. Lila entered the room and padded across the room towards the bed. She places the pills by his pillow "I cannot accept these" she whispers.

She looks down at his sleeping face with furrowed eyebrows _'Have I fallen in love with Nathanael?_ She leans over him _'How am I meant to know?'_ she reaches and stroked a hand through his hair.

"Lila" Nathanael murmurs in his sleep.

Her eyes widen.

"…Don't go"

Her features relaxed as a small smile graced her lips. She slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. A white glow surrounded them before vanishing. The familiar contract had been sealed once again. 

' _Then…I really have fallen for Nathanael…"_ she thinks to herself as she fixes the blankets that had started to fall off the bed.

Lila, with her hair now cut back to its waist length kneels before Lord Ali with her head bowed. He glowers down at her as a line of Rabbit guards stand on each side of the room.

He finally talks "I have decided…" his voice low. "Since…now it appears there are extenuating circumstances I have no choice but to let you go free…but I cannot let you go free without punishment…"

"I'm so happy you're back to being a familiar" Nathanael grins as he sits down at the breakfast table. Lila says nothing continuing to work at the aisle preparing breakfast, her back to Nathanael. "And…you came into my room last night didn't you?"

Lila freezes in the middle of slicing mushrooms "So you were awake?"

Nathanael shakes his head "No…" his face turns crimson "I dreamed about it…and um in the dream you kinda sort of kissed me"

"Never mind that!" Lila pushes a bowl into the side of his face to shut him up "You must eat now, today is rice porridge with your favourite mushrooms" a sadistic smile appears on her face as Nathanael stares down at the breakfast with narrowed eyes of disgust.

"I made sure to put lots in because I know how much you love them" Lila smirks.

Nathanael glares up at her "You're such a jerk"

Lila turns around heading back to the kitchen aisle _'This is a problem…when Nathanael begins to blush while speaking about his feelings for me I cannot help but want to be cruel to him…what's wrong with me?'  
_

She is pouring out some tea while Aurore enters Nathanael's quarters carrying her blankets and pillows "Hey Nathanael is it okay if I start sleeping in your room?"

Nathanael looks up forgetting about being mad at Lila "Huh, Why?"

"Well," Aurore pouts "Whenever I was serving Lady Ondine she always let me sleep in her room while at the assembly but now that she's not here I feel so lonely!" 

Nathanael, being a soft-hearted fool, felt sad for the snake familiar "Oh, well then okay-" 

"You cannot!" Lila growls turning around with a fierce glare.

"I didn't ask you!" Aurore snaps back "Besides there's plenty of room"

"She's right," Nathanael says "I don't see what the big issue is" 

Lila crosses her arms "Familiars have their own sleeping chambers" her tail swayed in annoyance "It is the rules"

Nathanael grins "I know, what about if you sleep in there with us too, all three of us!"

The cup in Lila's hand smashes to pieces " **I said** **No and that's the end of it!** " _'He doesn't even realise what he's saying!'_

Nathanael carries the bundle of ema's in his arms to the main hall not paying attention to his surroundings as he is lost in thought. _'Lila's in such a bad mood today, I wonder did she actually not want to be a familiar again?'_ he sighs.

"Lord Ali may actually be soft-hearted after all" Noorro says as he sits beside Lila at the koi pond. She is throwing in special pellets to feed them. "Charging you to feed the koi and calling it water under the bridge is a very kind punishment" 

"Lila!"

She looks around to see Nathanael running up.

"I've finally been given a break so do you want to go sightseeing?" he smiles brightly.

They walk along a busy street back in the human world. "I've been in the world of the god's ever since I got here" Nathanael says as he looks through a visitor book for Izumo "so I haven't had time to go sightseeing in Izumo at all" he looks up and gasps "Wow, the grand shrine here in the mundane world is super busy too!"

"Obviously," Lila says beside him "They are celebrating the God's in residence festival right now" 

"We should go too," Nathanael says. He grabs onto her sleeve and pulls her along through the crowds. 

After visiting the main shrine the duo stopped by a small restaurant to get lunch. 

"It's so fun visiting a matchmaking shrine and now we're having lunch" he smiles "It almost like we're on a date"

Lila's eyes widen at his words. "Nathanael…do you still have feelings for me" Lila places her head in the palm of her hand.

Nathanael freezes "What?" his cheeks turn as red as his hair. "I…well, of course"

Lila looks to the side _'Oh, but it is different from before…'_ "I see" she replies.

"But it's okay!" Nathanael says, he rubs the back of his neck "I know it's one-sided you don't have the same kind of feelings for me and that's totally fine" he chuckles "I won't freak out on you because I think I can change how you feel and you don't have to freak out on me" 

Lila's eyes rounded as her smile slipped, her mind conflicted with Nathanael's words.

Nathanael quickly moved on from the conversation picking up the sauce "So I just put this into the-" his sentence is cut off as stuck up lady bangs into Nathanael's chair causing him to spill the sauce over his shirt.

"Excuse me!" she says in a snobby manner not even bothering to cast a glance at Nathanael.

He frowns.

Back in the land of the God's Nathanael pulls out all his clothes from his suitcase throwing the ones he didn't need on the ground. "I knew I should have packed my other one!" he complains. "Hey, would you think the God's would consider me rude if I show up to the assembly in a t-shirt?" Nathanael asks pulling out a black t-shirt with a skull motif on it.

"How would I know?" Lila rolls her eyes looking down at her nails "This is why I tell you to always be prepared, panicking does not help either so-" she cuts off as she looks up to see Nathanael already unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she looks away as she feels a furious heat appearing on her face. 

He glances over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow "I'm changing my shirt…"

"What male in their right mind starts undressing in front of a female?" Lila looks away from Nathanael's direct gaze to hide her red face.

"Uh…" More confusion appeared on Nathanael's face "It's just my shirt…I didn't think it mattered…" 

"Well, it does!" Lila puts her hands on her hips "You should have a little modesty and be more aware!" her eyes still darted about unable to look him directly in the eye. 

He frowns "You don't have to yell at me about it!" his forehead creases "What's your deal? You've been acting weird all day!"

"That is completely you're doing!" Lila retorts "Think about it, just this morning you talked about sleeping in the same room as that damn snake, you lack discretion what if she were to force herself on you as she did before!" Lila turns around.

"Yeah, well what if you didn't worry so much!" Nathanael yells back "Besides that's why I suggested that you sleep in the room too!"

"Enough of this already!" Lila whips around a seething glare in her eyes "do you honestly have so-called feelings for me?" she growls "If your content in just spouting nonsense go recite it to a wall!"

Nathanael's eyes widened welling up with tears and then the dam broke as they all came pouring out. "W-why are you mad, Lila?" he sobs "I don't understand what I did or why you're so upset" he sniffs "Please explain it to me"

Lila's eyes rounded as she realises she had been too harsh. She bites on her lower lip guilty the sighs.

"Whatever I did, I promise to never do it again" he cries, looking to the ground.

Lila comes closer and places a hand gently on his head "I'm very sorry Nathanael" she pulls him closer and he rests his head on her chest as he cries. "I was unbelievably wrong, please do not let this concern you"

"Here you will catch a cold if you remain in this wet shirt" she pulls at the fabric "I will remove it for you" she pulls it down from his shoulders.

Nathanael's eyes widen and his face swiftly heats up in a red blush "N-No! Its O-Okay I-I can do it" he tries to back away. 

Lila doesn't let go of her grip on the fabric "You do not have to though" her voice is sweet but her eyes told a different story as they glinted dangerously. "It is a familiar's duty to look after her Lord and Master" Lila smiles "What is wrong? You said yourself it doesn't matter, am I not correct?"

She moves forward and Nathanael gasps he is pushed on the bed Lila over him as she grips his wrists pushing them into the mattress "And tonight by your request I will stay by your side the entire evening, I am a familiar so there should be nothing wrong with that"

Nathanael stares up a mixture of fear and shock in his eyes. Then Lila releases her grip on his wrists and sits up "Well Nathanael, do you still think this is okay?" she smirks victoriously, tail wagging happily.

Nathanael eyes rounded as he realises what she had been up to. "Go to Hell, Lila!" he screams as he kicks her roughly off the bed.

"Why do you think Foxes don't consider possible consequences, Lila?" Aurore asks as they are both squeezed into the single bed in Aurore's room. The snake familiar is looking at the bare wall with a fed up expression "Oh this isn't about you, by the way, it's about this other friend I have who is also a fox"

Lila makes no reply already lost in her own thoughts. _'I don't know what to do about these feelings…I know I can't tell him…'_

"Oi, Lila, at least have the respect to listen to me complain without falling asleep"

At last the final day of the divine assembly came. Nathanael used his paintbrush to add the final letter to his last ema. "There all done!" he sighed in relief. 

"Make way for someone greater!" Hanae pushes Gods out of her way as she heads towards Nathanael's workstation. "Hey there you are" 

"Oh, Hello Hanae," Nathanael says. 

"Here I got you a gift for finishing all your tasks for the divine assembly" she holds out a gift bag.

"Thank you" he accepts the bag "What about your work?"

"I was done days ago" Hanae laughs "It's a good thing I've got such a serious familiar"

Nathanael blinks "Your familiars are allowed to help?"

"Obviously, why else would we bring them along?" Hanae smiles.

Nathanael feels like hitting himself as he realises how fast he could have been done if he had got Aurore and Lila's help. "Anyway how has the divine assembly been for you, I hope you learned some new things"

"I did!" Nathanael grins picking up one of his finished ema's "A person's destiny is one thread and that single destiny is linked together with other people's destinies"

"That's right" Hanae nods "They intertwine and create bonds all things are linked from the past to the present day" Hanae smiles softly "There are steps leading to every encounter one will have which means that even you talking to me right now is the result of something that's been long in the making"

Hanae claps her hands bringing everyone's attention to her "Now then everyone, hurry up and finish your work so we can start the banquet early!"

Nathanael stacks his work inside the crate beside him. _'I hope I've managed to fulfil your duties the way you would have Lady Rose'_

"I think I'm ready" Nathanael steps out from his room "Lady Hanae got me this to wear at the banquet but I'm not sure I put it on correctly" he was wearing a traditional male kimono for a festival.

"It looks a bit big on you" Aurore comments.

"Incompetent"

Nathanael frowns and looks to Lila.

"You cannot attend the banquet looking like that" she shakes her head "I will dress you, strip"

Nathanael's face goes pale and Lila freezes eyes widening as she realises what she had said.

"N-No, I'll just ask Yeshua for help" he swiftly escapes back to his room shutting the door.

Lila sinks to the floor near Aurore head in her hands.

"You realise you're an idiot don't you?" the snake quips "Tell how does it feel, I'm curious to know what that's like"

Lila glances up "You've been awfully quarrelsome of late, snake"

"Yeah, well it's because I don't find this funny" she looks to Lila with narrowed eyes "The last thing I want is to lose the lord and master that I've finally found don't get carried away and elope with him or anything, okay?"

Lila's eyes widen and then she composes herself looking away "Don't worry I have no intentions of involving myself with the likes of a human"

"Hmm, keep telling yourself that"

"This is amazing!" Nathanael gushes as he looks around the area filled with glowing lanterns, parasols are dotted about to shade the Gods sitting around on brightly coloured carpets and cushions.

"Hello my dear fans" Hanae smirks walking up to the three of them, Gatta following behind in her humanoid form carrying the little Pomeranian dog, Riceball in her arms. "I must say you actually don't look half bad in that"

"Hanae, thank you for the kimono!" Nathanael says.

"It's no bother, in fact, it's a relief after all those tacky clothes you wore I thought you were a lost cause" she giggles. 

Nathanael's smile slips

"Lord Human God" a soft voice speaks up. Nathanael looks down to see a tiny moon rabbit holding out a tray with a glass "Your hard work at the divine assembly is appreciated"

"Sake?" Nathanael says. He picks it up.

"It is a sake cup from Lord Ali, go on drink it" 

Nathanael hesitates _'I don't want to be rude'_ he slowly raises it to his lips when suddenly he is stopped as Lila takes it from him. "Nathanael cannot drink yet I shall have it instead" she drinks it much to everyone's horror.

She looks around at their shocked faces in confusion "What?"

Hanae backs away with her familiar "Have the decency to blush, why don't you?"

"Huh?" Lila looks around "What did I do?"

' _This is why I really want to kill Lila sometimes'_ Aurore grumbles to herself. She slings an arm around Lila's shoulders making the fox be pulled down to her level "Nothing at all, I just want a drink now too"

As the snake and the fox are distracted Nathanael notices the same white butterfly that had helped him at the beginning of the divine assembly _'It's here'_ He chases after weaving around the crowds.

' _I was right, it was you!"_ he comes to a halt at the edge of the crowds where a petite blonde sits under the shade of a pink parasol.

"Hello, it appears we meet again, Mr Kurtzberg" she smiles.

"Hello" he bows his head "Thank you very much for helping me out of the darkness, Lady Rose"

The butterfly flutters to the Goddess landing on her open palm and then flashing once before disappearing. "Your efforts here are appreciated, you're a whole different person compared to a week ago. You did great work, Lord Nathanael"

Nathanael's eyes rounded and he smiles "Nothing could make me happier than hearing you say that"

"I'm grateful to you for being good to Lila," Rose says "Thank you, please keep looking after her for me"

"Huh?" Nathanael smile falls "But does that mean you're not going to see Lila?" he frowns "She won't say it so many words but she misses you very much"

Rose bows her head "I can't do that yet, if I were to visit Lila now it would make my 20 years of absence a waste until she completely ceases to need me I have no intention of seeing her" 

Nathanael looks to the ground "I see…"

"Nathanael, do you know why love between a human and a yokai is considered taboo?"

Nathanael looks up "No I don't"

"The reason humans can fall in love over and over again is because their hearts change with time, the human lifespan is short they do not have the time to be bound down by one attachment" Rose explains "But it is different for the yokai kind, they live for a very long time so their souls do not waver and they never forget, they can endure with the same love for centuries and so their feelings will not change without good reason there are many who grow old without ever loving another" Rose says "But to love someone and to need that person is a highly risky proposition for the yokai kind that was certainly true for Lila"

"Of course" Nathanael avoids Rose's gaze "You must be talking about the man named Haruto"

"Yes" Rose smiles "Lila has quite a bit of history behind her as well but I have used my powers to make her forget her past temporarily though I'm sure you understand things can't stay this way forever"

Nathanael is shocked at this information but manages to find his voice "Then why did you bring me and Lila together?"

Lila wanders along the pathways looking around in concern for Nathanael.

"Lila believes that humans are fleeting and frail creatures because of this she fears becoming involved with them"

Lila moves on then comes to a halt, eyes widening as she sees just ahead Nathanael talking to a familiar figure.

"I think you can teach him humans are not as weak as she believes they may be," Rose says "My goal is to rekindle her bond with humanity, to have him take your hand and not mine. I want to give her the opportunity to choose you"

Nathanael's eyes widen. Then he hears running footsteps behind him. He glances over his shoulder to see Lila hurrying towards them "Rose!"

"But she still has a long way to go" Rose chuckles and then her body glows before vanishing completely. Lila reaches too late and stares to the sky with glossy eyes. Nathanael watches her in concern.


	26. The God goes back to his childhood

Nathanael stared mindlessly at the TV screen as he sat alongside Aurore around the coffee table as they ate snacks. "A wedding huh" he mutters while watching the daughter of some rich businessman marrying some man who he presumes is also rich.

Aurore glances at him "Sorry, what?" her eyes twinkled "Does this mean you are interested in one?"

"Yeah, in fact, I've got a proposal already"

Aurore's face paled "Huh?"

"Lila thinks I'll say no but I know for sure my answer will be yes," Nathanael says his eyes cast over as he daydreamed.

" **What?!"** Aurore screams.

* * *

"Ever since we have come back from Izumo I have felt constant needling pain in my chest" Lila complains to herself. She pressed her hand to chest, over her heart and frowns.

"Lady Lila!" Nooroo comes fluttering anxiously into her room "You need to go to the New Year God's place before the New Year arrives we need to receive a new talisman and soon" he holds out a slip of paper to the kitsune.

Lila looks up, dropping her hand back to her side "Oh is it time for that already?" Lila gasps as her door is kicked open and a furious snake familiar stands in the doorway "A **word** _fox_!" she hisses.

Before Lila can speak Aurore is in front of her and hits with an upper hook to the jaw. "A lowly familiar proposing marriage to her lord and master deserves to die ten thousand deaths! Outside Now!"

Lila moves up from the ground rubbing her jaw "As usual your words are a mystery to me" her eyes narrow and she bares her teeth "Which hardly matters for now I will skin you like the slimy serpent you are!"

Nooroo ducks out of the way as a war ensues between the fox and the snake.

" **Stop that!** "

They both come to a halt and look to the doorway as Nathanael stands with his arms crossed. "Honestly where did you get the stupid idea that I'm the one getting married?"

"So you aren't getting hitched?" Aurore says with round eyes.

"No, of course not, I just received a letter asking me to allow a wedding to take place at the shrine," Nathanael says.

"I see, so who is the couple?" Lila asks.

"It's…Mylene and Ivan" Nathanael says.

"No! That is absolute nonsense, I will not allow it!" Lila growls "A yokai cannot marry a human!"

"Well, how would you know unless you give it a chance, you killjoy!" Nathanael snaps back. "When she and Ivan are ready for their big day they would love to hold the ceremony here, to be there from when they met up to when they get married would be so amazing!"

Lila rolls her eyes "They are playing house but planning matrimony not to mention an interspecies one at that I fear your immaturity leaves you unqualified for this"

Nathanael glowers at the kitsune "I don't care, I'm doing it" he folds his arms "I've been making really good progress as a God in case you haven't noticed"

"Yeah, I have faith that you can totally pull it off!" Aurore smiles then looks at Lila with a teasing smirk "and even if Lila won't co-operate, don't worry you can always count on me"

Nathanael grins "Thanks, Aurore!"

Lila rolls her eyes and folds her arms "Damn Reptile" she hisses under breath.

"Oh, thank God I'm so relieved!" Aurore says "I totally thought you were going to marry Lila and leave this shrine"

Nathanael's face turned red with a blush but he quickly shook his head then looked to the ground "No way, I don't think I'll ever marry anyone"

Lila's eyes widened as her face paled.

"Lady Lila!" Nooroo cried, waving the slip of paper anxiously in front of her face "You must hurry if you do not get to the New Year God's Shrine before the gates close we will miss our chance"

Lila blinked herself out of weird state. She nods "You're right, I shall leave immediately"

"Hold on a second" Nathanael says "Are you talking about that God you always have to go visit on New Year's Day?"

"Yes" Lila replies walking over to her wardrobe chest "it's also the one who bestows abundance and fortune each year" she opens the doors and pushes clothes to the side, even throwing some out onto her already messy floor. "There was only one, the original…" she finally pulls out an orange haori jacket with a gold leaf design. "He had taken on the entire job by himself, which was foolish of him as it leads to him suffering bad health due to overworking himself" she slips on the haori jacket. "In the end up twelve spirits were given celestial forms and powers to help out and they alternate each year to do the Job"

Nathanael nods "That's zodiac animals isn't it?"

"Yes" Lila turns to him "And it has become customary to visit the Celestial animal who represents the New Year and receive a new talisman from the new presiding God"

Nathanael smiles "Sounds great, I'll get my coat" he starts to head for the door.

Lila's forehead creases "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to come too of course" Nathanael glances over his shoulder.

"You can't, only me and Aurore will go," Lila says, folding her arms "Though I can't guarantee Aurore will ever return" she shoots a glare in the snake familiars direction.

"Oh, I was just going to say the very same thing about you" Aurore hisses back.

"If you two are going to act that way I'm definitely coming!" Nathanael says.

"Incorrect!" Lila points an accusing finger at him "Wherever you go trouble is soon to follow, it will be safer if you stay here"

Nathanael pouts "I'm the one in charge here am I not? So I say I'm going!"

Lila snarls, eyebrows furrowing "But-"

" **Would someone just** **go already!** " Nooroo screams.

' _Here we go, always the same story he's oblivious to his limits, always wanting to investigate everything'_ Lila grumbled to herself as they approached the large torii gates surrounded by a sparkling fog.

Nathanael ran on towards them grinning "Wow, this is really the Year God's shrine?" he comes to a halt craning his neck to stare u at the top of the tori gate.

"Well, it's the entrance at least," Aurore says coming to stand on Nathanael's left while Lila stood on his right.

The fog cleared away a little to reveal two more tori gates, each of the tree torii gates had one of their names engraved on a placard.

"There are so many tori gates," Nathanael says narrowing his eyes to see through the fog that covered the entrance managing to glimpse more red torii gates behind the first set. "So we just have to pass through them all"

"It is more complicated than that" Lila sighs "As it always is, each torii gate represents a year in your life, you must pass through each one while seeing past moments in your life so you may learn from them" she rolls her eyes "A waste of time if you ask me, but still there is no going around it"

"I get to see my past memories played out!" Nathanael gasps "That's amazing!"

"You will not be entering, it is far too dangerous," Lila says "Remain here while me and the snake go to visit the New Year God"

"What!?" Nathanael frowns "That's not fair!"

"Trust me you're not missing out on anything" Aurore deadpans "I hate this part of the trip, it always makes my head feel spinney"

"You mean you feel dizzy," Nathanael says

"I call it the twelve-year hangover" she replies, then stands up.

"Oh, well I'm sure I'll be fine" he smiles "Now all I have to do is go through the Torii gate with my name on it" he runs towards his Torii gate.

"Nathanael!" Lila shouts to no effect as he heads on through the fog and out of sight. "That boy!" she huffs.

"You have to be jealous of him, right" Aurore says "He always goes about with such a free spirit, he never worries about anything" she looks to the ground "Truth is I'm scared, I don't want to relive those years after I lost Lady Ondine and I was nothing but a lonely shut-in"

"Nathanael does define devil may care," Lila says

"There's the real irony" Aurore laughs bitterly "He is free, free to do anything he wants except marry you of course but he accepts that willingly"

Lila shoots a glare in the snake's direction.

"…Smart boy" Aurore finishes.

"Unfortunately he cannot hold a candle to you at being manipulative" Lila snarls.

"Your amazing, Lila!" Aurore says in a snarky tone "I mean you know Nathanael SO _Incredibly_ well"

Lila's face turned red, a mixture of rage and embarrassment.

"You know I'm really not digging the vibe here anymore, _Byyee_!" she walked quickly through her Torii gate smirking.

Lila sighed and composed herself. She glanced in the direction of Nathanael tori gates wistfully. _'She's right, I probably know Nathanael better than anyone ever has, his habits and his mannerisms, yes'_

* * *

"Lila!" Aurore whined. She sat on a boulder head in the palm of her hands as she stared intently at the Torii gate Nathanael was supposed to come out of. "Nathanael went in there a while ago but he still hasn't come out yet"

Lila's eyebrows furrowed inwards as her mouth twisted into a side placement creating a crease in the cheek. _'Why do I already feel something troublesome a foot, oh right! Because I predicted this!'_

Lila stands up and starts storming towards the exit of Nathanael's Torii gate. Aurore jumps up and is quick to follow. "Don't yell at him, okay?"

They walked through the Fog passing under many red Torii gates. "It is very likely that his consciousness has become stuck somewhere," Lila says.

"You do know it's forbidden to pass through someone else's gate, right?" Aurore shrugs

"It is too late, snake!" Lila snaps, walking along with her hands curled into fists at her sides "Where do you suppose Nathanael's consciousness is"

"I wouldn't have the faintest idea," Aurore says "Anyway aren't you not supposed to be the one closer to Nathanael, you should figure this out"

Lila bares her teeth "I swear when I find him, he's getting slapped!"

"It's not his fault!" Aurore defends him.

Then Lila comes to a halt eyes widening as she sees a figure coming out of the fog from the distance. Aurore crashes into her back and lets out a cry. "Oi, why'd you stop?!" Aurore glances around and her eyes go round jaw-dropping. "Is that…Nathanael?" she exclaims.

A red-haired boy only about five years old came running through the fog laughing joyfully. He ran past the two familiars not even seeing them. Lila reached out a hand to stop him then paused.

"Lila!" Aurore cried "Why are you just standing there? That was little Nathanael!" Aurore points in the direction the boy had run off.

"Huh" Lila blinks in shock "It couldn't be…" she trails off biting her lower lip.

"Yes, it is!" Aurore says "His consciousness has gone back twelve years in time!"

Lila gasps "No! This is bad!"

Nathanael ran along jumping over the cracks in the pavement giggling to himself. He clutches the bag in his hands tightly.

"Nathanael, "On your way home from school?"

He comes to a stop looking up to see a large imposing figure of a man, his brown-ginger hair was a tousled mess and smoke from his cigarette swirled around him. He freezes, large seafoam eyes rounding. "Hi Daddy"

His father crouches down "What's that you've got there" he nods to the small plastic bag Nathanael is holding in his hands.

Nathanael grins and holds it out proudly "I've got a bag of bread crusts for mummy!"

Mr Kurtzberg lets out a throaty laugh "I've got something you'll like better, look" he reaches into his pocket and takes out a large bar of chocolate.

Nathanael's eyes light up and he gasps in excitement "Oh!" he holds out his tiny hands "Chocolate, Yummy!" he holds it to his chest happily.

His dad stands up "I won it at the pachinko parlour, it's a prize just for you" Nathanael smiles happily up at his father. "No I've got to go" he tussles Nathanael's hair before starting to walk off "I've finally hit the big time so let your mum know I won't be back for a while"

Nathanael watches his Father walk off into the mist with large round eyes. Then he looks down at his bar of chocolate and smiles. He puts the bag of bread crusts into the little school satchel around his shoulders then skips off clutching his treasure to his chest.

"Nathanael" He stops and looks up to see a strange girl with blonde twin-tails. "There you are! A tiny version of you is so cute too!" she clutches her hands together "C'mon we've got to go home, okay"

Nathanael's eyes narrowed and he stomps on her foot "Kidnapper!" he turns and runs off screaming down the street.

Lila bites back laughter as Aurore hops about crying about her foot. "Well there's no denying it, that's definitely Nathanael"

"I told you!" Aurore hisses through her pain.

' _He acts beyond his limits and even at this age he is equal parts reckless and crazy"_ Lila can't fight off the smile that appears on her face _'Not only that, he has this way of scampering about, I find it adorable…'_ she pauses as she realises what she is thinking. She shakes her head _'Whatever the case I must hurry and bring Nathanael back home in his proper form'_

Nathanael walks up the steps of the bleak building. He licks the last of the chocolate from his fingers, the only leftovers being the melted stains across his face. He comes to a halt when he hears raised voices and his mother's scared tone.

Outside their apartment door stands three men of large build. His mother keeps her head down, red hair falling over her ears and hiding her face. "I'm so sorry, you have our deepest apologies," she says.

"Well, come on are you going to pay up or what?" one of the men roars at her. "I saw your husband hanging around the pachinko parlour this morning, if you've got the money for gambling games then you can damn well pay us"

"Yes, your two whole months behind on the rent now!" one of the other guys said.

"I'm so sorry…" Mrs Kurtzberg says, trembling. "I promise I'll have my husband pay you all by Monday, I'm sure"

Nathanael begins to shake, he looks down at his hands covered in chocolate and guilt overcomes him. He furiously wipes his hands on his top and trousers leaving stains. The shouting becoming a jumbled mess in his mind.

The men finally walk off and Nathanael slowly approaches. His mother turns around and spots him. Her worried expression melts away into a smile "Nathanael, good your home"

He manages a smile "Mummy!" he rushes into her arms as tears fill his eyes.

Mrs Kurtzberg laughs "Look at the state of you, let's get you cleaned up, okay" Nathanael nods as he clings to his mum letting her take him back inside the apartment.

Lila watches from outside the building, sitting high in the branches of a tree. "Nathanael has barely ever spoken of his parents, now it makes sense"

Aurore gives her a shove with her foot as she is sitting behind "Makes sense my tail, let's hurry up already"

Lila ignores the snake's whines. "His mother is suffering in secret from an illness, it is doubtful she will live much longer"

Aurore's eyes widen in shock.

"One crept away in the night, the other stayed just to die" Lila mutters.

Through the window, they can see Nathanael fast asleep curled up on his mum's knees as she strokes his head.

"Well as sad as that is we've got to get out of here quickly!" Aurore says.

"Wait!" Lila orders "Just a little longer…" her eyes glaze over _'That is a Nathanael I do not know at all, Seeing Nathanael at this age is fascinating'_ Lila thinks to herself.

Nathanael bites into the rice-cake with relish. "It's so yummy, mummy!"

Mrs Kurtzberg smiles "I'm glad you like it sweetie" she heads to the refrigerator "I'm putting the leftovers in the freezer so if you ever get hungry you know they're there" she opens the fridge and then exclaims "WHAT, No, the money o hid in the freezer to pay this month's electric bill is gone!" she pushes aside ice blocks and a bag of vegetables "How did he find it there!" she collapses on the floor much to Nathanael's shock. "Curse you, that was the best hiding spot I could come up with"

Mrs Kurtzberg then begins to cough. Nathanael gasps jumping down from his seat and rushing to her side. "Mummy, do you feel yucky again?"

"No, No, I'll be fine" she lies, managing a smile. She pushes herself up into a kneeling position and strokes Nathanael head pushing his hair out from his eyes "I'm sorry, Nathanael" she clutches him in her arms "Now listen to me, maybe someday Mummy will have to go away for a while, if that happens you have to be a big boy and take care of yourself okay?"

Nathanael frowns but nods.

"You'll have to clean the house and lock the doors every night," his mother says.

"Will I be all alone then? What about daddy?" he asks.

A scowl appears on Mrs Kurtzberg's face "What about daddy? Don't you dare count on that good for nothing father of yours! And don't tell him where you keep your money, I don't care if he begs or cries you keep it to yourself, kapiche"

Nathanael nods slowly.

"Good Boy" she says and strokes down the wayward hairs on his head. "and I'm going to leave you with one last piece of advice" she says "Under no circumstances can you count on love, it's just a trap so whatever you do don't get married it'll only lead to you getting depressed, I want you to live a long happy life even if it means you have to stay single to do it, okay"

Nathanael smiles "Okay" he nods "When I grow big I'm going to stay single and do everything all by myself!"

"Great!" his mother says.

"Interesting, Nathanael got his nerves of steel from his late mother" Lila mutters.

"Human children all grow up learning from the example of their parents, Nathanael is no different, his parents set the example of who he would become" Aurore says "Now can you tell me why you have gotten so comfortable sitting here, I can understand wanting to watch Nathanael as cute as he is now but you do realise these are just his memories none of it is actually real per say"

Lila glances at Aurore.

"We gain nothing from watching, while Nathanael is in pain we should just get him out of here," the snake says.

"Yes, you are correct," Lila says. Looking at the scene that had now unfolded as his memories had sped up. A young Nathanael was crying at his mother's funeral. Lila bit on lower lip feeling a little guilty she had made Nathanael go through it all again.

' _But even so…I have to see more'_

The memories flashed by after his mother's death as Nathanael slowly grew up surrounded by misery. While all other kids his age got to have childhoods Nathanael was left to looking after an apartment and no good father. Lila and Aurore watched in horror as bad thing after bad thing happened to the boy. Then when he was six his father started a fire when he was too lazy to put out his cigarette before falling asleep. The whole apartment block was burned to ash luckily everyone escaped.

Nathanael walked through the street beside his father clutching his bag straps. He paused and looked up at the sky which was starting to fill with snowfall. He held a hand up to catch some but his eyes didn't hold any light that they would usually contain.

It made Lila feel furious for what he had been put through. Still, she knew she couldn't do anything. These were merely memories and there was no changing them.

Nathanael sat in his class as other kids ran around shouting and laughing about the snow or how it would be Christmas soon. Nathanael would hide in the corner, his head down and hair shielding his face from view. He would draw quietly on any piece of scrap paper he found. It seemed to be the only thing that kept even a little part of him sane.

As he walked home through the cold a few of classmates went the same way as him talking happily between themselves.

"Hey, Ami what are you asking from Santa Claus," a boy named Jake asked.

Ami straightened her dress "Last year I asked for a fashion-dream dolly so this year I'm asking him for a fashion-dream dollhouse"

"I'm getting a remote control race car, much cooler than some dollhouse," Jake says.

"I'm getting a bicycle," another says. They all look to Nathanael in front. "Hey, Nathanael what are you getting"

"I'll be okay" Nathanael turns to face them and holds the key which was on a chain around his neck "I clean my house and keep my money hidden, I lock all the doors so no strange man will get in while I'm sleeping even if he begs or cries, you should all lock your doors before you go to sleep too"

His classmates fall silent then Ami speaks "You're such a weirdo, Nathanael!" they all start to back away.

"Santa Claus comes down the chimney idiot!" Jake says. "And he brings presents, he isn't bad!"

"You're going to be on the naughty list!" another exclaims.

"I've seen enough!" Aurore wails theatrically "I can't watch anymore, the pain is overpowering!"

"This Santa guy has claws?" Lila asks, with a blank look.

"You are not helping at all!" Aurore complains. She holds a net in her hands. Lila raises an eyebrow. "It looks I'll save him while you sit there like a couch potato"

"I am not a potato, I am learning about Nathanael" Lila retorts. _'Nathanael…it is no wonder he got such a determined and stubborn attitude it is the only way he could survive surely he would have been crushed under the weight of all this without it, the poor boy"_

"Nathanael, dear" Aurore calls. "Long time no see" Nathanael looks up at her with a confused expression then recognition dawns on his face.

"Ah, don't look at me like that!" she steps away to keep her feet safe "I'm here to help you, I'm Aurore, your primary and most loyal familiar, don't you recognise me?" she tilts her head. "I guess there was no way you could have remembered me"

Nathanael glares "I do remember you" he takes a breath then shouts "Stranger danger!" he points accusingly at Aurore.

She sighs "I should have known"

Nathanael runs past her hoping to escape when suddenly he collides with someone's legs. He falls on his butt and looks up to see a girl with long brown hair and fox ears. He blinks. _'She's pretty and seems nice…'_

"Nice save, Lila" Aurore runs towards them

Lila grabs Nathanael small hand, clasping it in her own larger hand "Come quickly, we have to run"

Aurore comes to a halt, eyes narrowing.

Lila picks Nathanael up holding him to her side "The stranger is closing in" she smirks devilishly at Aurore. Nathanael nods and holds onto her kimono. Lila sets off into the sky, roaring flames of fox fire appearing underneath her.

"Hey!" Aurore exclaims.

' _That is what you get, you lousy snake'_

* * *

Lila walks along a street filled with blurry buildings as she gives Nathanael a piggyback. He was currently pulling on her ears much to her annoyance. "Your ears are so funny, kind of like a cats," he says tugging at them as Lila winces.

' _I swear, why did I get caught up in this mess?'_

"Hey, can you hear a lot?" Nathanael asks. He decides to test it out before waiting for an answer " **Hey! HEY!** " he shouts into her ears.

She flattens them against her head and glances at him with a frown "Don't do that!" she shakes her head and sighs. Then she puts him back down on the ground to walk alongside him. He runs beside "come on, I want to touch your ears now, please"

' _Right, now I suppose we should head to the exit'_ Lila thinks totally blanking the younger version of Nathanael as her eyes dart about _'Now which direction'_

"I said I want to touch your ears now, please…Please?" Nathanael says tugging at the bottom of her kimono.

Lila looks down at him "No" she says bluntly then starts to walk on. Nathanael pouts but continues to walk alongside her, this time quietly.

' _hmm, it is weird I thought at first all the scenery was blurry but there are parts surprisingly more detailed than others'_ she looks around her eyes scanning the area. She glances at Nathanael and then realises what is going on. _'I see this is the world of his memories so the more he paid attention to something back then the more clearly it appears now'_

Lila looked at the ice cream stand Nathanael was staring intently at, it was more detailed and clearer than any of the other surroundings. "Would you like some ice cream?" she asks.

Nathanael jumps and looks up at her like a deer caught in headlights. "No, ah, t-that's okay, thanks!" he rambled.

"It is no problem" she held out a hand and in a puff of smoke, a small tub of ice cream appeared with a spoon as well.

"Oh, wow!" Nathanael's eyes widened.

Lila smiles and hands it down to him.

"That was amazing, big sister!"

"Big sister?" Lila repeats feeling weirded out by the name. She decides to ignore it. "If there is anything else you desire then let me know, I am happy to fetch it for you" she smiles.

' _In this world, the things you long for are as plain as day, for me satisfying those wishes is a simple matter'  
_

Lila continues to get Nathanael everything he wants ranging from balloons he saw other kids being handed out and kids toys he stares longingly at through the shop windows.

They stopped in a diner and Nathanael stared at the dinner in front of him which was all of his favourite foods. "Is this really my dinner?" he asks.

"Of course it is," Lila says, she strokes his hair putting down the wayward strands only for them to spring up again

"For real?"

"Anything you want if it will help you smile"

Nathanael begins to eat his dinner with a joyful smile.

After that they end up on a beach as Nathanael draws in the sand with a stick he found. "The suns going down," he says "Everyone will be going home now"

Lila looks at the sunset with round eyes _'His sunset is huge!'_ it took up most of the sky.

"I don't want to go home," Nathanael says in a trembling voice "at home I'm all alone, nobody is waiting for me," he says "I have to be all by myself" he finishes his drawing, it was of a house.

Lila glances at him ' _I understand, I know what you truly desire'_ she places a hand on top of his head "This is only for the time being, in a few years when you are older you will become the head of a household rowdier than you can imagine" she removes her hand from his head to fold her arms.

Nathanael looks up at her with wide eyes "Are you telling me I'm going to get married when I'm older and then I'm going to make a new family to replace my old one?"

Lila looks down at him "Not exactly…"

"That's good!" he declares putting his hands on his hips "Because I'm not getting married"

Lila frowns "And why is that?"

"Because my family has really bad luck with no good losers!" Nathanael says "Love isn't real and marriage is a trap" he folds his arms while grinning proudly.

Lila's forehead creases and she pouts "It is not that you have bad luck but that you are a poor judge of character" she crouches down to be on eye level with Nathanael "Take me for example, I can fill all your days with happiness, anything that you wanted I could readily provide there could be no one more dependable than me to bring back the bacon as they say"

"I see what you're trying to do, you're using yummy foods to try and trick me into a loveless marriage" Nathanael exclaims. He pouts and eyes Lila suspiciously "so do you really love me, I need to know"

Lila freezes eyes widening. _'When asked in such a direct and adorable way…'_ She looks to the ground as her cheeks tinted pink. Finally, she looks back up and places a hand on Nathanael's head _'...how could I not tell the truth?'_ she smiles "Yes, I do love you" Then she takes his hands in hers an amused smile on her lips "Well then, will you marry me, Nathanael?" _'I will always ensure he has that carefree smile on his face'_

Nathanael grins "Okay"

She stands back keeping a hold of Nathanael's hand as they head towards the exit.

* * *

' _What am I going to do?!'_ Lila rakes her hands through her hair _'To have gotten swept up in the moment and proposed to him! How am I meant to get out of this one?'_ she covers her hot blushing face with her hands already imaging the scenario.

" _Lila, you ask me to marry you right?"_ _Nathanael smirks._

' _He's going to keep bringing it up! Using it against me!'_ Lila silently prays for the ground to swallow her up so she never has to see him again.

"What is the matter, Lila?" Aurore asks coming out of the Torii gate with an unconscious Nathanael. "You're awfully fidgety" she smirks. "Don't you worry about a thing, I can keep a secret as a fellow familiar" Aurore smiles "Nathanael won't know a thing about what you did to him as a child"

"Wait seriously?" Lila stares at Aurore in shock.

"SO you **did** do something!" Aurore growls.

Lila snarls. They are about to launch into a fight until Nathanael's voice cuts through the tension " **Stop!** "

They look to where Nathanael had been set on the ground to see him sitting up rubbing his eyes awake. "Where are we? What happened?"

"You're on the other side of the Torii gate," Aurore says.

Nathanael frowns "Huh, when did we go through? I must have fallen asleep, it does feel like I woke up from a really long dream"

"Yeah, what kind of dream?" Aurore asks.

Lila feels a mixture of relief and conflict. _'It would appear I was worried for nothing, Nathanael doesn't remember and even if he did he would think it was just a work of fantasy'_

"I don't know I can't remember anything so it mustn't have been that important" Nathanael says.

Lila feels like she was hit in the chest with a sack of bricks. Her hands curl into fists as her nose screws up in rage. _'Not important huh? I'll remember that next time you try to confess your love!'_

"Right then, let's get to the year God's shrine grab the new talisman and go home" Nathanael starts to walk off with the two familiars following.

"The entrance should be around here somewhere" Aurore mutters.

"I've never met next year's God before, I wonder what he's like, have you ever met him?" he looks to Lila "Lila?"

Lila looks at him with a glare. _'Does he really not remember?'_ she decides to test him to see. "Nathanael would you like some ice cream?" she makes a tub of ice cream appear similar to the one she had made before.

"Oh, neat-o" Nathanael says taking the ice cream without even a second of recognition.

"Ice cream, my love, I missed you!" Aurore stares at the ice cream longingly.

Nathanael raises an eyebrow "Since when have you loved ice cream?"

"Ever since that time at the beach" Aurore responds.

"Oh then here you can have it, you don't mind do you, Lila?" Nathanael looks to the kitsune in question.

"No" Lila grits out, she minds very much.

"Good" he hands Aurore the ice cream who begins to eat it with a joyful smile.

Nathanael laughs "Jeez, Aurore your just a child!"

Lila's eyes narrow _'He says that with no irony despite the fact he was the child a few minutes ago'_

"Oh that reminds me, you take after your mother a lot" Aurore mentions.

Nathanael's eyes go round "You think I take after my mother?" he says "I don't know, I always thought I took after my dad in ways, I was really young when my mum passed so I don't remember much" he smiles ruefully "All my photos of her burned in a house fire we had"

Lila's eyes widened as she hears the sadness in Nathanael's voice. They continue to walk on. _'It seems twelve years is enough time for a human to change' a_ s she is busy thinking she doesn't look where she is going and walks into a wall of wool. She stumbles back "What the?!"

"Are you alright?" Nathanael looks to her with eyes filled with concern. Then all three of them crane their necks to see how far the _wall_ of wool went.

" **Hey!"** a voice shouted down they looked up to see the figure of a boy with messy black hair. "Are you the human land God?"

"Oh, Lord Year God it's you," Aurore says.

The boy slowly clambers down through the wool as he shears at it with special clippers "Sorry I can't give you a proper greeting but I've got to shear all this wool by the New Year or else we'll have a lot of problems"

Nathanael glances over at the end to see the sheep face peeking out from the bundle of wool. It bleats happily.

"What the heck!" Nathanael exclaims.

"This is the Zodiac sheep," Lila says.

"So this thing is a sheep!" Aurore says then launches herself into the floof of wool. "I expected it to be a lot softer…"

The black haired boy slid down to land on the ground near the trio. "I wish!" he leans against the wool his green eyes filled with annoyance "This guy keeps going on about how having lots of wool will be all in next year, but if I can't get him trimmed down then there is no way he'll fit in the shrine" he sighs.

"Then why did you wait until the last minute to handle it?" Lila deadpans.

"If it's not too much trouble we actually came to get a new set of talismans," Aurore says waving the slip of paper in the air.

"Oh yeah" Marc stands up "They're just through there" he points at the small shrine that the sheep was almost crushing with his wool.

"Wait that's your shrine!" Nathanael exclaims

"So small no wonder the poor guy can't fit in!" Aurore says

"He hasn't fit since this morning so I told him it was time for a haircut much to his dismay" Marc recounted.

"Baaaaaaaaa!" The sheep begin to shake its head which causes him to fall more to the side the shrine beginning to crush under his weight.

"No stop your crushing the shrine!" Marc cries.

"Too bad it's not softer" Aurore comments.

"Leave this to me" Lila holds up her hand and a FoxfireFoxfire appears.

Marc's eyes widened "You can't burn him!"

Nathanael walks around and puts his hands on either side of the sheep head "All that fluff must be really heavy"

"Baaa"

"This new year is going to be all about you" He smiles "You should try to look your best for the occasion"

The sheep looks like he is thinking about what Nathanael said "…Baaa?"

"Well, if I had fur as incredible as you did then I would show it off, I'd strut my fluff so everyone could see"

The sheep looks to marc "Baaaaa!"

"Oh, so now I can shear you!"

Lila's eyes widen "Since when did you become a sheep whisperer?"

"Since now!" Nathanael laughs.

"You're incredible Nathanael!" Aurore gushes.

"I know right!" he smirks.

Lila rolls her eyes but finds herself smiling.

Now they stand inside the shrine as Marc sits on his cushion, the sheep tucked under his arm. "You have my gratitude land god" both he and the sheep bow their heads.

' _How did it get so small?'_ Lila wonders, eyebrows furrowing.

"Here is next year's talisman" he holds out the talisman which Nathanael happily accepts.

"Thank you very much, Lord Year God"

"Oh and one more thing a present" Marc holds his hands up and a golden ball forms between them "I heard how you said after the fire you didn't have left so here" the gold subsides and a photo is left in its place. Marc hands it to Nathanael who stares down at it in shock. A smile appears on his face as his eye fills with tears.

"What is wrong, are you all right?" Lila asks.

"It's my mum," he says.

' _I see, his memories have not vanished completely after all"_ Lila smiles _._

* * *

Back at the shrine, they are all crowded around the living room coffee table as they watch Christmas movies and drink mugs of hot cocoa. Yeshua is sitting staring out the window in his humanoid form when he lets out a shout "Guys, it's snowing!"

Nathanael gasps in excitement scrambling up from the floor and rushing from the living, through the hallway and out the front door "Wow you're right!" he rushes outside "look it's already piling up! How cool"

He blinks as flashbacks from his lonely childhood flashes through his head then a familiar voice he can't quite place echoes in his mind.

" _Only for the time being"_

His forehead creased as he wonders who said that. He can make out a figure but they are cloaked by a shadow.

 _"In a few years, you will become the head of a household rowdier than you can imagine"  
_

A small smile appears on his face as he looks over his shoulder at the very rowdy group inside. Aurore and Yeshua were currently fighting with the two spirits doing a bad job of stopping them.

' _Strange, I can't remember who told me that'_ Nathanael thinks as he looks back up to the dark sky that is clouded with snowfall.

"Nathanael, can you peel this for me?"

He looks around to see Yeshua holding out an orange.

"I can't get it open"

"Sure" he smiles and takes the orange to peel.

Then grabs Yeshua by the head pushing him down "You can do it yourself you stinkin' brat!" she snarls.

"That's right!" Aurore fumes "Nathanael is not your dad so stop acting like a baby!"

"Calm down," Nathanael says as he continues to peel off the orange skin "I don't mind if Yeshua thinks of me as his dad for now"

Yeshua smiles.

"Here you go" he hands over the peeled orange.

Aurore folded her arms while frowning "Nathanael you aren't thinking of going off and getting married are you?"

Nathanael's eyes widened and he pauses before saying "I plan on staying single for a long time" Lila frowns. Nathanael glances at her then looks away smirking "Or not"

Lila's eyes go round and she can't help her face heating up. She ducks her head to hide the blush.

"Or not!?" Aurore's face pales.


	27. The God leaps into the past

**I honestly can't believe what I watched...The story writing in miraculous gets worse season by season. Lila is acting very out of character in some scenes, in my opinion, they just want another Chloee because they don't know how to create interest in their series with girl drama over an overrated boy. If anything I would have rather prefered if Lila became like a Shego from Kim possible but miraculous could never be as good as that show anyway I'll stop complaining and let you all read this chapter**

* * *

Nathanael pushed open the door and grinned "It's snowing!" he ran out his feet crunching under the snow and held out his hands catching the snowflakes that twirled in the air. He laughed and turned to the two spirits standing at the porch. "Come on let's have a snowball fight!"

"Lord Nathanael you should really put on a coat you'll catch a chill" Nooroo complained and was promptly hit in the face by a snowball courtesy of Nathanael.

The artist laughed "Come on, hurry!"

Nooroo frowned and started to pick up snow with Duusu helping intending to get the boy back for being hit.

Lila padded out from the warmth of the shrine to check what all the laughter was about. She came to stand on the porch shivering a little as she observed Nathanael run around with the spirits throwing snowballs while laughing. She smiled and felt a small blush burn on her face. Her affection for the boy growing. She continued to watch feeling a sense of déjà vu at seeing Nathanael's face lit up with joy. Then a feeling of pain gripped her. She gasped as her chest tightened and her head felt a piercing pain. She placed a hand on her chest and stumbled back to the door. A darkness trying to take over her eyesight.

Nathanael and the spirits were continuing to play not noticing what was happening to Lila until Duusu threw a snowball which Nathanael dodged it as it hit against the white entrance pillar of the shrine a loud cracking sounding out as it started to fall to pieces. Nathanael whipped around wide-eyed "What?" Then the whole structure collapsed evoking shrieks from him and the spirits. Lila collapsed to the floor struggling to breathe.

' _What is happening?'_ her eyesight cleared a bit as a purple mist surrounded her and a long black haired God appeared to her.

" _Don't you remember our contract?"_ The voice echoed inside Lila's head. Lila's eyes widened her face draining of colour.

" _I will turn you into a human, but the condition is that you must spend your entire life with that man"_

Lila pressed her hands to her head. _'What is this?'_ smoke swirled around her in her vision as ash fell from the sky replacing the pure snowflakes.

" _I will grant your wish, what is the name of the man?"_

' _Who is talking to me?'_

"Lila!" Nathanael ran towards the shrine "The Pillar gates just came crashing down!"

"Lila's powers were keeping it up, I don't understand" Duusu cried.

Nooroo frowned "If the Gate came down it can only mean…" he trails off and looks to Nathanael with worry.

Nathanael gasps realising what he means and runs faster back to the shrine "Lila!"

Lila shuts her eyes as her new memories locked themselves away leaving her only in the past. A bright light appeared then slowly faded away leaving a figure of a boy with red hair. It came back to her. "The man's name is…" she felt it on the edge of her tongue as her forehead creased was it Nat-No his name was… "Haruto." She spoke his name clearly. Darkness surrounded her and she was transported to a different memory. She stood on a hill, the ground was blackened with the trace of death. The few trees that still stood were burnt and twisted. No life existed on that hill except one being. A dying God.

Lila came to stand before the God who sat against a tree looking back at the kitsune with dull lifeless eyes.

"You have come to make a deal haven't you," the God says.

Lila nods "I wish for you to make me human so I can live my full life with a boy"

The God smiles "I know, I may be dying but I am still a God. That makes me all knowing" Their gaze looks deep into Lila "Tell me what his name is"

* * *

"Lila!" Nathanael screams as he rushes up to her. She lays unconscious across the ground a black mark travelling up her body as the shrine crumbles around her. He quickly kneels down beside her leaning over her with wide concerned eyes. "Lila, please wake up!" he pulls her body into his arms and rests her head on his lap. Tears glisten in his eyes. Aurore rushes out of the shrine in a panic and comes to a stop when she sees what is happening. Her gaze settles on the black marks across Lila's skin. "What's that?"

Nathanael strokes his fingers through her hair blinking back tears "Lila, please come back to me"

Lila's eyes flicker open slightly. Nathanael coming into her focus. She gasps eyes widening. "Haruto?"

Nathanael's eyebrows raise. Then Lila pushes him away "Don't look!" she stands up body shaking from her weakening body. "Aurore, help me to my room"

Aurore rushes to her side and provides support as they walk back inside the shrine. Nathanael is left sitting on the floor watching her leave worry highlighting his features.

' _Does she...has she remembered about Haruto?'_

As Aurore helps the weakened Lila away the Kitsune starts to cough. She uses her hand to cover her mouth and when she takes it away blood covers it and drips down her lips. Aurore gasps in shock. Fear and worry grips Nathanael who swiftly stands up. "Lord Nathanael the peach pills!" Nooroo hands him the bottle of miracle medicine. Nathanael nods and rushes to Lila intending to give her some. The kitsune once again slaps him away.

"That kind of stuff won't work!" she snarls "Just stay out of the way!"

Nathanael's eyes widened in shock.

Lila then slips from Aurore's grasp onto the ground. She cries out in pain as the black mark scorches further up her skin branding across her face.

"Lila, hang in there!" Aurore exclaims kneeling down beside her.

Nathanael stands frozen not knowing what to do, his face draining of colour. _'What should I do?'_ he clenches his hands _'Lila needs help or she might die!'_

Just as he thinks this an orb of bright light flies past him starting to resemble a butterfly it floats towards Lila who lay on the ground wincing in pain.

" _Do you finally remember Lila?"_

Lila's eyes shot open a light gasp coming from her as she sees Rose emerge from the light kneeling down beside her with a kind smile. "Everything will be okay soon" she speaks gently "I will make sure you can no longer suffer" she brings Lila into a hug which the kitsune gratefully returns closing her eyes as a sense of tranquillity washes over her "Rest easy" Rose whispers then in a bright flash Lila disappears.

Nathanael gasps "Lila!" he looks to Rose with wide eyes. The Goddess smiles "Do not look so worried, Nathanael" she holds up a small round mirror in her hand "I have put Lila inside this mirror to rest"

Nathanael gives a sigh of relief. Then Rose holds her free hand up. A light pink light weaves through the shrine restoring all that had become destroyed. Nathanael, Aurore and the spirits look around with bright eyes.

Rose's gaze settles on Nathanael an unusual determined expression on her face. "Now come we have a lot of work to do and not much time to do it" she walks on into the main room with Nathanael hurrying behind.

"Will Lila be okay?" he asks.

"That will depend," Rose says bluntly. She sits down upon some pink cushions on the floor and beckons Nathanael to sit opposite. He hesitantly does so.

"Now I have travelled a long distance you wouldn't happen to have any sake?" she looks to Aurore who loiters in the doorway glaring suspiciously at the newcomer.

"I serve only Nathanael, get it yourself!" she hisses.

Nathanael looks to her with a frown "Aurore do as she says"

Aurore pouts and storms off muttering under her breath.

Nathanael looks to Rose with deep worry creasing his forehead "What was happening to her? Those black marks I've never seen anything like it before"

Rose sighs "I cannot fully tell all, all I can say is those marks are not an illness they are marks of a curse and if we do not stop it taking full hold of Lila then she shall die" she looks down at her lap, eyes brimming with tears. "I have now frozen her heart and sent her to sleep inside my mirror"

Nathanael's eyes go round "How do we save her?" he whispers.

Rose looks up at him "Lila's life depends on you. That is if you want to save her, it will not be easy" Rose's stare is intense as she warns Nathanael.

Nathanael's eyebrows furrow "Of course I am!" his cheeks flush "I would do anything for Lila!"

She smiles "You truly do love her as I already suspected, I am happy" she clasps her hands together. "Now" she returns to a serious expression "Let us go somewhere comfier"

Aurore comes in carrying a tray with a jug of sake and a glass. She places it down beside Rose, frowning. Rose's eyes brightened. "Aurore may I request one more favour from you"

The familiar glares at her "What now?" she snarls, folding her arms.

Rose continues to smile "I want you to bring me your time wending incense burner"

Aurore sighs then look to Nathanael who looks back with wide eyes filled with sadness. "Very well, if it will help"

"Thank you, Aurore," Nathanael says. She nods and heads off to retrieve it from her room.

As they waited for Aurore's return the room was plunged into a sombre silence until Nathanael spoke "May I ask how many days does Lila..." he stops unable to say the sentence. he bites on his lower lip then speaks again "I mean, How many days do I have to save her"

Rose's forehead furrows "Lila only has seven days left"

Nathanael blanches and gasps. The ocean inside of his eyes cracks and begins to flood with tears. "But how?" he asks "I don't understand"

Rose bows her head "Very well I will tell you what I can, you have agreed to save her I suppose the more you know the better" she pulls on the sleeves of her kimono and takes a breath. "Many years ago-too many to count I first met Lila, the shadow of death was on her face I couldn't just sit there I knew I had to help. So I took her home and she told me her story" Rose sighs "She had made a contract with a fallen God and though the God was weak at the time their power was still strong, I couldn't erase it only stop it for some time but to do so I had to lock away most of her past memories"

"This contract" Nathanael speaks suddenly "Did it involve a boy, Haruto?" he looks away from Rose's gaze heartbreak obvious in his eyes.

Rose simply nods "It did" she ruefully smiles "she wished to become human so she could live her life with him otherwise as a kitsune she would have to watch him die while she went on living"

Nathanael's hands tighten in his lap, eyes narrowing as he looks back to Rose "If she is dying because she remembered him can't you make her forget once more? Make her forget everything about him!" his voice rises, jealously tightening its hold around his heart.

Rose's eyes widen "I cannot do that"

"Why not?" he cries "I want to save her but once I do she will remember _him_ , she will never love me and I do not think I can handle that" he furiously wipes away the tears on his face feeling selfish for his feelings.

Rose strokes the mirror on her lap "Lila didn't want you to see her when she was suffering do you know why?"

Nathanael frowns "Because she doesn't want my help, she thinks I am useless" he looks down to his lap.

"No, it is because she treasures you more than anyone," Rose says.

"Don't lie to me" Nathanael hisses.

"It is not a lie" Rose's voice is surprisingly sharp making Nathanael look up round-eyed. "Lila loves you too, you are the one she loves the most"

Nathanael blushes and stares at Rose in surprise "Really, How would you know? You're just saying that!"

Rose smiles "No, you see falling truly in love with a human is what breaks my spell, Lila was truly in love with you that is how she finally remembered everything"

Nathanael finally smiles, his face heating up more at Rose's words "Fine, I believe you"

Aurore hurries back "Sorry I took so long, I had forgotten where I put it but here it is" She places it down in-between Rose and Nathanael.

"Right so what's the plan?" Nathanael asks.

Rose grins "I haven't the faintest clue"

The room falls silent and still until…

" **What!** " Nathanael, Aurore and the spirits shout in unison.

Rose merely blinks "I said-"

"We know what you said!" Aurore growls.

"You said I had to save her and you asked for the incense burner you obviously have a plan!" Nathanael says, running a hand through his hair.

Rose shakes her head "I just asked did you want to save her" she giggles "And Aurore's incense burner is a very rare item I only wished to see what it looked like"

Nathanael's face took on a look of fury "You mean you came here got our hopes up and now you sit there not a care in the world when Lila is dying!" he growls.

Everyone (except Rose) looks to him in shocked surprise and perhaps a hint of fear they had never seen Nathanael so angry he looked ready to kill someone-most likely Rose"

Rose giggles and nods "Exactly!" she claps her hands "Why don't you think of a plan, I'm more of a doing person, not a thinking person" she finishes her drink of sake and holds out the glass to an annoyed Aurore "can you bring me another glass of sake please"

"Get it yourself!" Aurore storms out of the room.

Nathanael reaches up to rub his neck his hands coming to feel the chain of the necklace he always wore, he looked down twisting the pendant in his fingers as he remembers when Lila had gifted it to him. _'When Lila gave me this she was okay and happy, I wish I could go back to that day that way I could-'_ His eyes widen as a plan comes to mind "That's it!" he exclaims standing up "I will travel to the past and stop her from making the contract!" he grins victoriously.

"You can't do that" Rose's words erase his glimmer of hope and he looks to her with a frown. "The past is a delicate thing if you were to tamper with it especially key events you could change the future and cause destruction" Rose says.

Nathanael kneels back down "Then how am I meant to help her?" he bows his head "Please you must have some idea"

"Your idea is good but as I said it may change the present, if Lila does make the contract then there would be no reason for her to come to this shrine and so you will have never met, are you okay with that Nathanael?" Rose asks, eyes seeming to look deep into his mind.

Nathanael bites his lip as he thinks of all his precious memories of Lila. _'If I go to the past I could never meet Lila all these memories would be taken from me…'_ his eyes narrow "Even so I have to do something, if it means Lila lives then I will willingly do anything!"

Rose smiles "Good, but no need to get so riled up!" she laughs "We have six days left it'll be fine"

"No!" Nathanael's forehead creases "We must act now!" he stands up and hurries off to find Aurore he checks her room but finds it empty. His eyes widen and then realization dawns on him.

* * *

 _'Once, no, If Nathanael saves Lila then he will never have met me...he loves Lila yet is willing to erase his timeline with her..and me'_ Aurore sat watching the plum blossom tree sway lightly in the wind that only blew around it. Her eyes glisten as she blinks back tears She sighs. _'If Lila had never become a familiar I would still be here at Yonomori shrine all alone…'_ she folds her arms around herself _'If saving Lila means Nathanael will smile again then I must help in any way I can'_

The night fog carriage appears in the sky and Nathanael appears in the large doorway "Aurore!" he shouts down, he holds out a hand "Won't you come back home, I promise I won't abandon you"

Aurore's eyes round and she finally smiles "Okay"

* * *

Back at the shrine, Nathanael lays down on the carpet in the main room the incense smoke starting to twist around. "The fallen God who made the contract with Lila must know of a way to remove the curse from her" he mutters "I will find them" Aurore kneels beside him using her powers to guide the time wending incense burner.

"Nathanael you must be careful you are travelling very far back it will be a very different world then to the one you live in today if you are in any sort of danger you must promise to return"

Nathanael sleepily nods then his eyes flutter shut as his body begins to travel to the past. As he once again travels through familiar light he thinks to himself _'I won't change the past because that is how our fates are connected…'_

Rose smiles to herself overhearing his thoughts _'I am glad he has finally worked it out, it was important that he figured it out himself'_

* * *

A medieval army marched towards another horses feet thudding against the soil while men marched behind carrying swords. At the very back one soldier of larger rank saluted to their general "Aota's army has a thousand men while we have two thousand we should charge straight in and finish this before morning dawns!"

The general stood high on a hill and looked down on the battlefield with calculating eyes. He opened his mouth to speak when his head was sliced right off. The men around him gasped eyes widening.

"Out of the way!" the murderer kicks his back sending his body tumbling away. The soldier's faces go white as they see who it is.

"I, Hawkmoth am your new general" he grinned, a frightening grin. "You all serve only me if I hear of any complaints you can follow your old general to hell" he laughs.

They took in his death-like pale skin, piercing purple eyes and sharp black nails.

"A demon!" one man cries his body shaking.

Hawkmoth's gaze settles on him and he smirks sharp teeth flashing "Do you have a problem with that"

"Yes!" another soldier declares and aims his rifle. "You will pay for killing our general" The other two copy.

Hawkmoth's eyes take on an amused gleam as he stares at the weapons "They look interesting"

They all fire at the demon with a large bang. There is a large cloud of smoke and when it clears away Hawkmoth stands unscathed. He tilts his head "Those sticks of yours are quite noisy, coincidentally I like noisy things especially if they bring destruction"

"Monster!" the men screamed and took off running. They didn't get far as a katana sliced through them blood dripped down its sliver.

"You took your time," Hawkmoth says.

"I was enjoying the show" Lila smirks. Her katana flashes and returns to an orange fan now speckled with blood. "I was wondering do I really need to help him or can he handle them on his own and then I remember you wouldn't be as feared today if it wasn't for my help"

Hawkmoth's eyes narrow and he walks towards her grabbing her by the throat "I don't need you for anything!" he hisses down. Lila's face remains emotionless. "If it wasn't for me you'd be dead in some gutter remember that" his eyes flash.

Lila finally smirks and grabs his wrist her strength tightening around it and forcing him to let go of her throat. "Oh, I remember how could I forget you bring it up that much" she turns and starts walking away her kimono trailing the ground behind "Now as you seem adamant you can manage without me I'm taking three days off, after all, every worker deserves a holiday" she laughs.

Hawkmoth glares after her "Why do you need three days?" he shouts "What are you up to?"

"I need my beauty sleep" Lila replies, a smirk of her face "When I wake up I hope that you have finished your little take-over game it's taking an awfully long time" she laughs once more before vanishing out of sight.

Hawkmoth is left standing alone fuming. "That fox! If I didn't need her power I'd kill her for being so annoying" he snarls.

* * *

Nathanael was now in the past with the mission to save Lila but right now he was getting nowhere in that mission all because he was currently tied up in some out-building while some medieval townspeople interrogated him. He bowed his head.

The townspeople-all men whispered between each other. "He seems like an ordinary boy" one whispers.

"It's just an illusion to trick us into trusting him, those dirty yokai have tried that before" another hisses back.

Nathanael rolls his eyes getting fed up of listening to them have the same argument over and over again.

"I told you I'm not a Yokai!" Nathanael shouts.

They all look at him with glares. Then one approaches and prods him in the face with the end of a stick. "Stop lying!" he growls "Aren't you that wild fox, Lila's underlying?"

Nathanael's eyes widen _'Lila?'_

The man smiles triumphantly "Aha! That look means you do know something!" he looks to the other men "As I told you this one's a yokai!"

"Now we can finally find that demon fox!" Another man cheers.

"Why?" is all Nathanael can think to say.

The man glares down at him "to get back our ordinary peaceful lives we must kill all yokai starting with their leaders second in command, that wild fox Lila!'

' _Lila is?'_

The man grabs Nathanael by the collar of his shirt "Now tell us where that fox's lair is!"

"I don't know!" Nathanael exclaims.

The man drops Nathanael to ground causing him to wince. He then lights his stick and orders the men to do the same. They surround Nathanael whose eyes round with fear.

"Tell us where that fox is hiding or else we'll burn you!"

The door of the out-building flies open "What is all the noise about?" Nathanael looks to the doorway and his eyes widen in shock standing in the doorway is a red-haired young man except for the different hairstyles and clothing he looks almost identical to Nathanael.

"What are you brutes doing to that boy?" his voice is seething, blue eyes narrowed.

' _That is…its Haruto isn't it'_ Nathanael thinks not knowing whether to hate the boy as he remembers his other time in the past and seeing Lila care for the man so much or like him from coming to his rescue now.

"It's none of your business!" the man shouts "You aren't old enough to understand!"

Haruto's eyes burn with a rage "I am 20 years old I think that makes me old enough and I heard you mention yokai so I think it is plenty of my business"

The men grumble "Fine, this boy is a yokai"

Haruto swiftly approaches Nathanael and grabs him by the collar a seething rage on his face "Are you a yokai?"

Nathanael's eyes widen and he gulps at the look of deep hatred in Haruto's eyes. "I-I'm not" he stutters out.

Haruto stares at him a few seconds more before finally dropping him to the ground "He is telling the truth" he looks to the men "Let him go free, that is an order"

"But he knows of the Fox yokai Lila!" the leader of the group says.

"Only because you are announcing it all over the village" Haruto snaps back "Now do something useful for a change and go get that Fox's head!"

"How dare you talk like that to me!" the man exclaims "I am your elder"

"You may be my elder but my intelligence is far greater than yours so I suggest you shut up before I make you" Haruto looks up to the taller man with narrowed eyes.

"And how will you do that?"

Haruto smirks "Like this" he lands a hard hit to the side of the man's jaw and he stumbles back pressing a hand to the side of his face.

"Now you're Suketora, right" Haruto looks to the crowd of other men and from the back steps a bright-eyed young man "yes!"

"Help me untie this boy" he instructs.

"Of course, Haruto!" he grins "Anything for you!"

* * *

Nathanael walks alongside Haruto. His clothes are covered in dirt and his face is scraped. Haruto glances at him "Are you okay, I'm sorry about them, they have never seen a yokai before" They approach a grand house- well, grander than the rest of the small wooden cottages that are built around the village. Haruto steps up the steps and opens the door beckoning Nathanael inside. He follows. ' _Why am I following him? This is Haruto, the man Lila loved to death I should hate him and stay away yet here I am going inside his house'_ Haruto shuts the door and then looks to Nathanael curiously "You are not from around here are you?" he gave him a once-over focusing on Nathanael's clothes. Nathanael blushes as he realises his outfit is very out of place for the time period. "Where are you from?"

Nathanael opens his mouth to speak then winces holding his cheek in pain "Did they hurt you?" Haruto asks coming forward and grabbing Nathanael's chin turning his face to see the bruise along his cheekbone. He frowns "They truly are savages"

Haruto's eyebrow's furrow _'I don't know why but I feel protective over this boy, how can it be?'_

Nathanael's eyes flew wide open as Haruto brings him into a hug. He finds himself lost for words. Then Haruto lets him free form the hug "I will get a cold cloth for your bruise, you can stay here for the time being" he smiles. "What is your name?"

"I'm…Nathanael"

* * *

Lila let out a loud sigh as she sits in the back corner of a noisy bar in the world over yonder. _'I am bored of this place and the creatures in it'_ Her green eyes narrow as she watches another male yokai approach her table hoping to _get +lucky_ unfortunately for them Lila had brains, unlike the other whores that crowded the place.

The yokai places his hands on the table leaning down a little to look at Lila "Hey so-"

"Fuck off or else I'll start by cutting your tongue from your mouth" Lila snarls and her eyes flash with a warning.

He backs away to his groups of mates she hears him mutter "Bitch" and rolls her eyes. She rests her head in her palm and her eyes glaze over. _'The males around here or either pure wimps or uncultured brutes is there seriously no one suitable around'_ then her mind flashes back to a memory of a young red-haired man.

She smirks "He wasn't scared of me despite being a feeble human and he wasn't boring, Yes, that one will do" she comes back out of her thoughts just as a far wall of the pub is smashed to pieces. The yokai in the pub scream as a God of large-build steps through the broken wall.

"I am the God of war!" he bellows "Where is Lila the Fox?" his eyes search and miss seeing Lila sitting in the shadows. Her eyes widen and she starts to grin. "I have come to eradicate all yokai causing trouble starting with her"

Lila stands up and steps up on her table flipping open her fan to hide her grin behind it "Then what are you waiting for?" his eyes finally find her and he glares. "I must warn you I'm not that easy to defeat maybe you would rather come back when you're stronger" she smirks.

"How dare you insult me!" he yells and rushes towards her his footsteps shaking the ground and he raises the sledgehammer in his grip. As he brings it down Lila jumps and grabs onto the beam of the roof swing herself to stand crouched on it. "A God like you came to a place like this just to kill me!" she starts laughing "How the mighty do fall!"

His eyes narrow "You insolent fox! You won't be laughing when I smash your head open"

"Big words from a little God" Lila teases further. She flicks her fan shut and then in a flash a katana is in her hand she jumps down and he raises the sledgehammer. The katana clashes against the shaft of the sledgehammer. Lila's eyes widen in shock when her katana breaks apart in pieces "What!"

Hachiman grins "My sledgehammer is a divine item there is no way you will defeat me just kneel down and die with the little honour you have left"

Lila growls "I would rather kill myself than die by the hands of a no-good God"

"We don't always get what we want" The God grins and his sledgehammer flashes into a sword "Now die Fox!" he raises it and brings it slashing down it slices along Lila arm she cries out in pain. The Pub owner had had enough of the destruction to his pub he took a purple ball in his hands and threw it to the ground between Lila and the God "Leave Fox!" he shouts. Lila takes her only chance of survival as the smoke surrounds her she uses the last of her strength to get away. When the smoke clears the God yells out in anger "I will end you, Fox!"

* * *

Lila escaped to the human world and hurried through the forest clutching her bleeding arm. She comes to a path before she collapses losing blood had left her with no more energy to move.

"Damn him!" she mutters "To think I could be so easily humiliated by a damn God!" she removes her hand from her arm and stares at her bloodstained hand in shock "Blood…this is my blood, I have never seen it before" she whispers lightly. She falls across the ground gasping. _'I can move no more'_

Then in the dark of the night a light appears before Lila she looks up to see a child holding a flaming torch "It's the fox yokai!" he cries an goes rushing back to his village.

Lila's eyes widened in worry. _'He'll tell his adults and they'll all come I can't fight them in this state…I'm dead!'_

"Father, I found the fox!" the child screams.

Lila snarls "Kids are brats!" she shakily pushes herself up from the ground and her eyes dart about looking for a quick way to escape. She isn't fast enough as a large group of humans rush from the village carrying torches, pitchforks and other weapons.

She tenses her hand willing all the power she has left to create a Foxfire. It drains all her energy and she feels shaky on her feet her vision blurring.

"Kill her!" they shout.

* * *

Nathanael puts down his cutlery and smiles gratefully to Haruto "Thank you for the meal, it was delicious"

Haruto smiles "I'm glad you enjoyed it" he looks back down to his empty plate "The others find it weird that I know how to cook, they say it's only for Girls but they have never been alone in the world"

Nathanael raises an eyebrow "what do you mean?"

Haruto looks up wide-eyed "I don't know why I feel like telling you but I am orphan, The Lord of this Village adopted me as a son when he found me wandering the forest starving and alone, it was the yokai's fault" he fist thuds against the table "They burned my village down and killed everyone in it, I was the only one who escaped"

Nathanael gasps "I see, I'm sorry to hear that"

Haruto ruefully smiles "you needn't be all will be well when I kill that bitch of a fox"

Nathanael's eyes widen and his heart fears for Lila. _'I thought Haruto and Lila were in love but he seems to hate her with a passion'_

"I must say you pull off my clothes very well" Haruto grins changing the subject "You may keep them for the time being if the others see your old clothes they will suspect you are a yokai again"

Nathanael looks down at the traditional male clothes of Haruto's time period he was borrowing. "Thank you"

The door flies open and young boy runs in carrying a burning torch "Master Haruto it is terrible!"

"Fuuta what is it?" Haruto stands up his body tensing.

"The wild fox, Lila they spotted her in the forest" Fuuta cries.

Nathanael's eyes go round in shock. Haruto's eyes had taken on a determination.

"The village men have her cornered at the river"

Haruto goes rushing out grabbing his sword "I will be the one to kill her! They will not take this from me"

Nathanael gasps and stands up chasing after Haruto. They run towards the forest when a shout goes out "I've caught the fox!" The colour drains from Nathanael's face.

A crowd surrounds the boy who shouted. Haruto pushes his way to the front to see who it is. It is Suketora who is grinning while holding up a fox cub. "Do you think if we use this fox as bait she'll come out?" As the crowd starts to shout insults at the boy Nathanael sneaks off into the forest in search of Lila. His shoe's squelch under soft grass and mud as he makes his way to the river bank.

Lila lies across the ground by the river, her body numb. _'My body…it refuses to move…if they find me…am I really to die in such a place'_ she hears footsteps approaching and her eyes widen as she slowly turns her head to see the approaching shadow of a person. _'A human…would a disguise work? I only have a little power left…hopefully, it is enough'_ she takes one of her leaves and embeds her magic in it and uses it to disguise herself as a child. _'Still, with this injury, I might be found out'_ her eyelids flutter getting heavier to keep open.

"Lila!"

Just before she closes her eyes she catches a glimpse of a human. A Boy with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She feels her heart beat quicken. Her eyes fall shut just as the boy kneels down stroking her head. She finally drifted into an unconscious sleep

"You'll be fine now, Lila"

Nathanael picks Lila up into his arms and holds her gently. Fuuta bursts through the bushes in a fluster. "Nathanael! What are you doing?" Nathanael tightens his hold on Lila and then turns to look at the young boy. "I found this injured child we must take her back quickly!"

Fuuta nods. He and Nathanael hurry back through the forest avoiding the crowd on the hunt for fox blood and back up the country path to the main village.

When they arrive back at the house Haruto is standing outside he sees Nathanael approaching carrying a child and his eyes narrow. "What happened to the kid?" before Nathanael can answer Haruto point's his sword in the boy's direction "It could be the Fox, I heard they can change forms"

Nathanael's eyes widen "She's…a child I know…please help her" Nathanael pleads.

Haruto gazes intensely at the sleeping child in Nathanael's arms then slowly lowers his sword with a loud sigh "Very well, bring her inside, we'll get her warmed up"

They all rush inside. Haruto contacts the village doctor who comes rushing and swiftly cleans, stitches and bandages up the wounds. Haruto places her in a spare bed pulling up the covers to keep her warm and well rested then he glances at the door and raises an eyebrow. he can see Nathanael's shadow as he lingers outside the door. he shakes his head and calls out. "Nathanael why don't you stop hiding and come to show your face"

Nathanael pales and curls up in a ball in the corner shaking his head. "I can't" he mutters. _'I'm not meant to be the one she falls for…only Haruto is lucky enough for that'_

Haruto comes into the hall and looks at Nathanael with a raised eyebrow "Are you okay?"

Nathanael stands up quickly dusting off the borrowed clothes he wears "Y-Yeah" he smiles sheepishly "I'm just..." he rubs the back of his neck and ducks his head "I'm Not that good with kids" he smiles than before Haruto can say anything else he turns and walks to his room quickly ignoring Haruto's calls of his name.

* * *

Later that night. Lila is left alone in the room breathing heavily as a fever takes it to hold and makes her body feel like it is burning. when the door to her room creaks open. Nathanael peeks into the dark room. His eyes adjusting to the dark and making out Lila's figure fast asleep. Seeing it is safe he tiptoes in. Coming to kneel beside her bedside he strokes her head "Get well soon" he whispers "I brought your favourite, Ricecakes" he places the plate on her bedside table.

Lila peeks open an eye _'Ricecakes since when did I love them? Who is this person? Why are they being so overly-familiar?'_ Then she sees those bright blue eyes and kind smile. _'It's him again'_ her heart thumps in her chest _'When I return to my original form…How shall I make him m_ _ine?'_

* * *

 **Leave a comment and tell me what you think so far! This Au story is almost done so I'll be posting the last few chapters over the course of next week :D**


	28. The Fox falls in love

**I'd be really grateful if you voted in the poll in my bio to decide what fanfiction idea i should work on next, thanks :D**

* * *

Three men stand outside Haruto's house- the men that had kidnapped Nathanael- all wearing angry expressions. "Didn't that strange boy you took in pick up a wounded child?" he points an accusing finger at Haruto.

"That's right there is no mistaking it! That child is a disguised fox!" another yells. "That boy is the yokai's underling like we tried to warn you!" the third man hisses. The leader steps forward "Hand that boy and brat to us!"

Nathanael comes rushing down the hall when he hears the shouting outside "What is Haruto doing?"

"Nathanael, stop!" Fuuta stands in front of him "You can't go out there, leave this to Master Haruto"

Haruto eyed the three men down with a cold glare "I was the one who picked up the child who was clawed by the fox and collapsed by the river" he says smoothly "Isn't this your fault as you failed to capture the fox in question?"

The men frown and Haruto continues "If you understand now then you better get back to hunting down that Fox"

"Haruto" the man narrows his eyes "If you don't hand over that brat then we will have reason to suspect you" he smirks

Haruto growls "Get away from my house before I have reason to kill you all!" he turns to walk back in then stops glancing over his shoulder "And if that child is the Fox as you accuse her off then you needn't worry for I will tear her apart with my own hands"

Nathanael gasps as he overhears. Then an old man pads past him to the front door "What is this all about?"

"Lord Yohei!" the men exclaimed.

"There is a fox yokai taking refuge in this house!"

"Don't speak such nonsense!" Lord Yohei says sharply " There is no yokai of any kind in this house am I right, Haruto?" he looks to the younger man.

Haruto bows "Yes, Father"

The Lord turns to the men with a fierce glare "Now I order a Stop to these insolent rumours!" he glances at Haruto "Haruto may be lowborn but when I adopted him I saw the man he could become and he has indeed grown into the handsome brave man I envisioned, Right now nobles and rich men are begging me to let their daughters marry him so I will not have you ruin Haruto's reputation"

Nathanael stays hidden in shadows feeling fearful. _'No one is this house is on Lila's side, except me that is'_

The doctor comes once again to check on Lila's condition. While Haruto kneels beside the doctor helping him. Nathanael hides outside. "This wound is not healing at all," the doctor says worry in his voice he hands the old bloodstained bandages to Haruto who hands him the new ones while disposing of the old ones.

"I have never seen a wound like this, if this keeps up I don't see her lasting much longer" the doctor speaks gravelly. "Fetch me a damp cloth quickly I need to clear the blood though she is losing a lot"

Nathanael sits on the steps looking to the sky with sad eyes. _'I'm an outsider…I shouldn't interfere with the past'_ he looks to his laps clutching his hands tight by his side _'That's why I need Lila to open her eyes, please Lila you've got to get better'_ Then he remembers he already has what Lila's need for a fast recovery, he smiles.

* * *

Lila was trapped in darkness too weak to even dream. _'It's so hot…I can't take this any longer…'_

Nathanael peeks in seeing the doctor and Haruto had gone he sneaks in and takes out a bottle with peach coloured pills. He opens the lid and kneels down to Lila he tips the bottle slightly and gives her one.

' _What's this, I feel lighter'_ Lila's eyelids flutter as she feels a sense of tranquillity wash over her erasing her pain and the burning heat of fever. Through hazy eyes, she can just make out the boy with the kind blue eyes before her eyes shut close exhausted. _'What have you done now?'_

A while later Haruto is in the room checking on the girl his eyebrows raise when he see is making a miraculous recovery. Fuuta then comes in carrying a tray with a drink of water and one of the pills.

Haruto looks to him confused "How is it possible? The doctor said she was done for"

Fuuta grins "It's all Nathanael's doing he has this strong medicine that works wonders"

Haruto nods and walks past Fuuta to find Nathanael sleeping outside the door. "Nathanael!"

"Ahh!" Nathanael sits up quickly being shocked awake. He looks up at Haruto with a concerned gaze "How is Li-ah I mean how is Vixi doing?"

(His made-up name for her is bad and obvious as he didn't have much time and this is also Nathanael who is bad at lying-like really bad)

"She is fine" Haruto's eyes narrow "As for you why are you sleeping in a place like this?" he sighs "You should watch over her more closely it will do you no good to hide out here"

Nathanael pales then shakes his head "No, I…"

"Won't that child feel more content if she sees you?" Haruto asks "I thought she was a child you knew?"

"She is…" Nathanael trails off looking away. _'I can't let her see me because I cannot meddle with the past…but I can't just say that to Haruto'_

Haruto ignores Nathanael's strange behaviour and kneels down beside him then sits down leaning his back against the wall "I will be leaving tomorrow"

Nathanael's eyes widen.

"Don't look so worried it is only for four days at the most, I will leave Fuuta here to help you" he smiles "I will be heading to the capital on Father's orders, a rich landlord has a beautiful daughter or at least he says she is the most beautiful girl in the land" Haruto rolls his eyes "No matter about that, it seems I am to marry her to bring in more wealth to my family and she to hers" Haruto sighs then fixes a smile on his face.

"You're getting ma-married!" Nathanael exclaims.

"If our Fathers both agree to a reasonable dowry for each of us then yes it is most likely"

Nathanael's eyes go round and his lips draw in a tight line "But you don't wish to marry this girl?" _'How can Lila and Haruto fall in love if he goes off to marry another girl it makes no sense'_

Haruto chuckles "Don't be so dramatic" he smiles ruefully "I came from nothing, just an Orphan from a burnt down village so when Lord Yohei took me in and made me his son I was more than grateful now is my time to show how grateful I am of his kindness so I will marry this girl if it makes him happy"

Nathanael is shocked by Haruto's selfless words.

"And marrying is a good thing too" Nathanael looks to him in question. "When I marry I can finally create a family of my own blood, no longer will I be truly alone in this world" he smiles and looks to Nathanael with a kind gaze "Though it is weird I somehow feel connected to you like we are family, it is weird I know" Haruto laughs.

Nathanael smiles "No, I understand"

* * *

' _My fever it has gone down'_ Lila finally opens her eyes light flooding her dark world. Her eyes focus and then she sees a young boy crying over her. She frowns. Then she is smothered in a hug.

"You have finally awoken, Vixi!"

Lila's eyebrows furrow. _'Who is this boy? Why he is touching me…wait for a second VIXI! Who the hell is naming me such an insulting Name?'_ Lila starts to push the boy off but he keeps clinging to her.

"The medicine worked didn't it!" He cries "Your hungry aren't you, Vixi?" Lila bites back a growl at hearing that dreadful name again. _'I shall kill the person who dares to make fun of me like so!"_

Fuuta finally let's go to Lila's relief and goes rushing out. She gives a sigh of relief but it doesn't last long as he comes running back in with a plate of rice cakes "Here it is your favourite"

Lila feels like screaming _'Who the hell is making up this shit!"_ Still, she takes a rice cake and bites into the soft filling. Then she gasps eyes brightening. _'These are delicious…maybe I do love them?' s_ he quickly devours all of them on the plate, licking her lips.

"You are very hungry, I shall make fish!" Fuuta heads to the door.

Then she remembers the boy who saved her and gave her rice cakes before. "Wait, what is the name of the boy who made these, the one who carried me here"

Fuuta pauses and bites his lip. "It was…" he remembers what Nathanael asked of him.

" _Please don't tell her about me, I need you to promise"_

"Master Haruto, he was the one who saved you" Fuuta glances away.

Lila's eyes widen and she blushes a little.

"My Master is busy so you should rest for a while longer," Fuuta says then rushes away.

Lila looks down at her empty plate a smile appearing on her face. She is surprised by it. She had never actually smiled before. _'Haruto…'_ Lila places the plate aside then lays back down intending to rest some more before she is fit to leave.

Night descends upon the village. Lila lays on her side unable to sleep when she hears whispers outside her room.

* * *

"Is she asleep?"

She quickly shuts her eyes and hopes it is the boy with the bright blue eyes coming to visit her. _'Haruto that was his name'_

"She is, she hasn't completely recovered yet after all" Fuuta whispers back.

Lila continues to pretend to sleep as she hears light footsteps come in and stop by her bedside. She feels a gentle hand stroke her hair. She cracks open an eye and sees it is the red-haired boy. she quickly shuts her eyes.

Fuuta sits on the edge of the bed "Get well soon, Vixi" he grins "When you're feeling better I'll take you fishing, you'll love it and Master Haruto's fishing skills are the best"

Nathanael takes a damp cloth and places it on Lila's forehead. He chuckles lightly "So you should get better soon, alright"

Lila sighs to herself _'I wonder if you knew I was actually a yokai would you care so much? Would you still smile at me so kindly?'_ she falls into a deep sleep.

When she wakes up she sits up and looks to her side to see another plate of rice cakes and a cup of water. "Rice cake's again" she mutters.

* * *

"Have a safe journey, Haruto" Nathanael says as the boy clambers upon his horse ready for the long journey to the capital to meet his future bride.

"Yes, be safe," Fuuta says.

He smiles down at Nathanael and Fuuta "I will and I trust you will look after the house, Fuuta"

The boy nods.

"And Nathanael please don't leave in my absence, okay"

Nathanael's eyes widen and he can only nod.

Once again as night comes and darkness cloaks the sky Nathanael hides behind the door of Lila's room "Is she asleep?" he asks in a whisper looking to Fuuta who nods.

"Yes she is"

With confirmation, she is asleep and won't see him Nathanael sneaks in to care for her.

Lila once again pretends to sleep as she hears their light footsteps and hushed voices. "She didn't eat any of the rice cakes!" Nathanael quietly exclaims worry in his voice "Maybe she is starting to feel unwell again or she does find them delicious" he sighs looking down at the new plate of rice cakes he had made "I made a new batch too!"

"That's not it, It's probably just because Vixi ate lots of the fish I caught," Fuuta says. "She'll be feeling too full to eat anything else give her a day or so"

' _Must they keep calling me Vixi?'_ Lila thinks to herself a small frown appearing on her forehead.

"Her wound is continuing to heal" Nathanael smiles "That is good"

"She will be strong enough to not need rest soon," Fuuta says, once again sitting on the far edge of the bed.

Nathanael nods a smile on his face. "That's right" he gently strokes her hair. Lila's frown eases away as she feels his gentle strokes through her hair. _'Once I have fully recovered I will take him with me'_ then another thought enters her head. _'But why does he only visit in the night when he thinks I'm asleep…it is weird'_

Once again as a boring day passes for Lila where she nibbles away on the rice cakes on her bedside table to pass the time and night approaches and she hears their whispers outside her door the same " _is she asleep?"_ nonsense her annoyance grows and just as they are heading inside she sits up exclaiming: "I am not asleep!"

They both shriek and the blue-eyed boy hides behind the wall outside while Fuuta stands awkwardly in the doorway.

"Ah, you are still awake!" Fuuta grins awkwardly holding the small wooden basin with water and a cloth as well as fresh bandages. "Don't you know it is time for kids to be asleep" he chuckles "Now I'll change your bandages so when you wake up you'll feel better"

Lila ignores the boy's rambling glaring at the doorway _'Isn't he going to come in? What is his problem?'_ she looks away from the door with sad eyes.

* * *

Nathanael sits on the outside steps of the house staring blankly ahead. Fuuta carrying in washing glances at him and frowns in concern.

"Nathanael" He makes no reply so Fuuta calls again "Nathanael!"

Nathanael blinks suddenly and looks to Fuuta with wide eyes "Sorry, I was miles away did you want something?"

"You look very pale, you should rest," Fuuta says.

Nathanael smiles "It's okay, I'm naturally pale" he looks away "Haruto has been gone for three days"

Fuuta nods "Yes if all went well he should be returning soon for a little while at least until he must again leave for the wedding"

"Yes," Nathanael says "I've been thinking since Vixi seems better already I shall leave this place tomorrow"

Fuuta's eyes widen "What! No, you can't!" he exclaims, "Master Haruto told you he wishes for you to stay!"

"Sorry" Nathanael sighs "But I must leave"

Tears fill Fuuta's eyes "Why?"

Nathanael bites on his lower lip "I am outside, I mustn't get in the way of her and Haruto" he says.

Fuuta's eyebrows raise "What does that even mean"

Nathanael stands up "Time will tell" he answers before walking off.

Lila lies in the bed staring at the ceiling with a frown and a pout while ignoring Fuuta's rambling about feeling better and going fishing tomorrow. _'He has not come tonight either…I want to see him!' s_ he sits up a bit and turns to look at Fuuta with a glare "hey, Brat where is Haruto?"

Fuuta glares back "Don't address him so casually! He is Master Haruto to you and everyone else!" Lila rolls her eyes as Fuuta scolds her.

"Honestly Vixi you need to learn some manners!" Fuuta folds his arms.

Lila growls "My name isn't Vixi!"

Fuuta frowns "Then what is it?"

Lila sighs as she realises she can't tell him her true name and no new names come to mind. "Vixi is fine, I suppose"

Fuuta raises an eyebrow confusion on his face.

"Anyway what is _Master_ Haruto doing?" she asks _._

"Master Haruto has gone to a rich man's place in the capital to agree to a betrothal to his daughter" Lila's eyes narrow at the news.

"Isn't it great news, Master Haruto can finally become the lord of a rich household much richer than this!" Fuuta babbled "Master Haruto is an orphan y'know his village was burned down by terrible yokai and his family died in it but then Lord Yohei took him in and made him his son, he has gone through a lot of pain in the past so that is why I want Master Haruto to be happy" Fuuta smiles widely.

Lila yawns and looks unimpressed making Fuuta glare at her. "See this is why you are the brat! Go to sleep!" he storms out of the room as Lila lays down looking to the far window.

' _So he is to be another girl's groom?' she closes her eyes 'Humans are fragile weak things the slightest hit can kill them, to be killed is the end of the game…If he is going to be beside another woman, then I will just have to end his time in the game by doing that it will also help me stop having such weaknesses'_

Lila grins maliciously to herself as she opens her eyes and sits up. _'I think I have recovered enough it is time for me to go and find that man'_ she gets out of the bed and then removes the disguise once again appearing back in her real kitsune form. She walks out and pads through the hallway coming out to the porch where Fuuta lies curled up asleep. Her eyes narrow and dart around _'Now where is that man?'_

She looks to the distance and can spot him already leaving before she had a chance to carry out her plan. She frowns _'I won't let him get away so easily'_

* * *

Nathanael walks along the narrow path intending to leave before anyone wakes up. His time in the past was affecting him greatly and already his body was weakening. He felt his body burned and he breathed heavily. _'I can't stop I've got to continue Lila doesn't have much time left!'_ his head was beginning to feel light and a dizziness was taking over.

He didn't notice the kitsune sneaking up behind with a smirk. She reached out to grab him just as he collapsed falling across the ground. Her eyes widened and she looked down at him with worry she could see his flushed face and his chest rising and falling at a far too fast rate. She remembered her thoughts from before: _'Humans are fragile weak things the slightest hit can kill them'_ Guilt takes over her and her eyes filled with sorrow.

He moves to sit up and does not notice the large and venomous serpent slinking towards him. Lila does and instantly fires a foxfire at it burning it to cinders. Nathanael gasps and looks around only to see nothing.

Lila hides far in the shadows of the swaying trees. _'I intended to play with him…to make him suffer…but I can't…I don't want this boy to die? But why do I care so much?'_ her expressions dulled as she battled her thoughts. When Hawkmoth had taken her off the streets he had trained her into a ruthless killer, he had made her into his finest warrior…warriors were not meant to have feelings. They are not meant to care about another's life. Yet here she was caring for the life of a red-haired boy. She slinks off into the forest ears pressed to her head and tail swaying sadly.

* * *

Nathanael stands up continuing to search around him. _'Was there someone behind me?'_ then a stinging pain jolts down his body and he winces _'I have no time I must go quickly…fuuta said that there is a fiend who lives in the lake up ahead maybe he is the fallen god I have to find'_ he hurries on every step becoming harder than the last then he reaches a clearing and decides it will do. He reaches into his travel satchel and takes out a talisman and paintbrush dipped in ink. Tying a string to it and then writing Fallen God on it he sends it off holding onto the string so he is able to follow.

He quickly follows praying his body is able to hold on a bit longer. Then he comes to a halt as he hears a crying voice echo through the forest. The talisman floats in the air. He frowns _'Who is it?'_ then the string breaks off. He gasps as the talisman speeds off through the air. He chases after despite his legs burning and every inch of his body screaming at him to stop. Then he approaches a lake where the talisman lands upon a crying kappa female.

Nathanael's expression goes blank and the kappa looks to him with round eyes brimming with tears.

"Are you a fallen God?" he asks.

She sniffs "On days my lower back hurts I get in a bad mood"

He sighs.

"Don't look at me!" she screams ducking back into the water.

He sighs again and wades into the water after ducking deeper down trying to reach her. Unfortunately, his body had decided to stop listening to him the water pushed against him and he found himself struggling to breathe.

The Kappa deep under the water looks up at him with wide eyes then the water bursts upwards pushing him back onto the bank. He lay across the ground gasping for air. The Kappa waddles up from the lake holding his satchel. "It's not my fault you almost drowned" she empties out the water inside it and his bottle of peach pills falls out. Her eyes brighten and she gasps.

Nathanael sits up and grabs her shoulder "Fallen God, tell me how to remove Lila's curse"

The Kappa looks to him in confusion "Curse?"

Nathanael explains and she falls down upon a rock in shock then starts to cry into her palms "Did I really do something as awful as that!" she weeps.

"I'm not talking about now but in the near future," Nathanael says trying to calm her down.

"I'm just living quietly in this lake" she whimpers "A hundred years ago I ate human flesh" Nathanael's face contorts in horror "and now I am living as a peaceful Kappa, I find it extremely rude to be referred to as fallen God and such!" she looks up from her hands "I don't have the power to turn yokai into humans either"

Nathanael's face falls _'As I originally thought'_ he looks to the ground sadly _'What shall I do now? Lila is counting on me'_ Pain pierces his heart and he winces.

"No one would be able to do that not even a fallen God," the kappa says "But I do have an idea of the person you are looking for"

Nathanael looks up with hopeful eyes.

"kuromaro of Mountain Ontake," she says "He should be able to change yokai into humans"

"Mountain Ontake's kuromaro?" Nathanael asks.

"He is a fallen God of old who is quite powerful, he knows magic only the ancient possessed" the kappa explains "No other God can stand up to his power"

"Please tell me where I can find this mountain!" Pain shoots up Nathanael's legs and makes them feel numb. _'I'm losing the power in my legs…'_

The Kappa smirks "I could tell you for a price of course"

"Anything!" Nathanael exclaims.

"Those pills" she points to the bottle on the ground "Give me them and I shall bring him here"

Nathanael nods "You can have them but bring him here" he hands her the pills and she jumps around joyously. "With these, I will no longer have back pain!"

"Call kuromaro!" Nathanael demands his body aching, even more, he knows he doesn't have long left.

The kappa nods then yells into the night " **Kuraomaro!** "

Nathanael looks into the sky to see it darkening as ash filled clouds filled the sky.

"I told you he would come, he's a pretty lonely guy I think he likes the company"

Then a large shadow fills the sky and voice booms out "Beings of the lake what can Kuromaro do for you?"

Nathanael, breathing heavily, tries to stand up. _'Just a bit longer…if I hold on just a bit longer I can save Lila…'_ he opens his mouth to speak but no sound comes out. His eyes widen. " _Nathanael it is time you came home"_ a soft voice echoes in his mind and then he is pulled into a bright light. _'No! I was nearly there! Just a few more seconds would have done!'_

* * *

He jolts awake and pain spreads across his body. "You should lie down and rest" he looks to the voice to see Rose standing by his bedside. "You need to recover your strength" He glares at her "You were the one who brought me back"

She nods "Your body wouldn't have lasted much longer I will not have you hurting yourself under my care"

"But Lila!"

"She is fine, she is still alive at least" Rose offers a rueful smile "she wouldn't want you risking yourself for her please rest for her sake at least" Nathanael sighs then lies down his pain slowly easing away.

"Why did you bring me back? I could have saved Lila if you gave me a few more seconds!" his eyelashes became wet with tears "I do not care about myself all I care is to save Lila!"

Rose sighs "Do not talk such a way" she sits down on the edge of his bed "Just as you care for Lila, lots of people care for you they would not want you throwing your life away when you do not have to"

Nathanael sniffs then shakily stands up on the bed "I don't care! I'm going back to the past!" he then falls across the bed his legs giving up.

"You cannot in your state!" Rose's voice becomes fierce "You are to rest and think about my words" she gets up "You must be in good shape to make the journey to the past" then her eyes soften "Are you hungry?"

He slowly nods "Now that you mention it"

"Good, everyone is busy preparing your meal come!" Rose gently guides him out of the room. She pushes open the door to the living room and everyone has kneeled around a low table with plates of food laid out. Luka, Mylene, Adrien, Kagami, Aurora and the spirits look up with grins when Nathanael walks in with Rose supporting his weight.

"Welcome Back, Lord Nathanael!" Aurore says.

Nathanael's eyes widen "What's with everyone gathering like this?"

"They just barged in" Rose giggles anxiously.

"Lord Nathanael!" Nooroo and Duusu rush to him and rub their heads against the sides of his face as their form of a hug. He laughs "I'm happy to see you two as well"

"Nathanael!" Aurore pushes the spirits away and grabs Nathanael in a hug "I am so glad you are safe again"

Then Aurore is roughly shoved out of the way by Mylene who grabs Nathanael by the shoulders and looks up with tear filled eyes "I heard of how your dearest Familiar was in a bad state and rushed here immediately"

"Dearest!?" Aurore mutters, nose crinkling.

Adrien slams his drink down on the table "That Fox should die for once!" his head is prominently slammed into the table by Kagami "Please ignore my husband he is drunk, he means to say please tell us if we can be of any help at all"

Nathanael smiles.

"Hey, Nathanael" Luka stands in front of him "I heard you weren't feeling well so I brought you this" he holds a black bottle "It's an miracle medicine passed down by my family take it so you can get better" Before Nathanael can answer Mylene also barrels Luka out of the way "I forgot to say, look at this gift Ivan chose to bring you from Disneyland!" she pushes the framed painting of Nathanael's name made by painting Disney characters and other Disney elements into his arms. He looks down at it and smiles "Wow, this is amazing! Thanks so much!"

"Where is that pathetic fox! Let me fight her!" Adrien yells standing up. Kagami sighs and rolls her eyes.

"She's in here" Rose points to the pocket mirror in her hand. Everyone's (except Nathanael) eyes go round and they stare at the mirror in wonder. Adrien stomps forward and points accusing into the mirror "Hey, Fox they say you're going to die? How disappointing, repay your debt to me first and then die!" he is again hit across the face by his wife.

"Dear, please behave yourself"

Luka folds his arm and glares at the mirror with Aurore backing him up. "Seriously it's just as Adrien says don't cause extra pain for Nath" Aurore nods "Yeah, a familiar who burdens their master like this is the worst"

The spirits fly up "Please come back quickly" they chorus.

Ivan comes to stand alongside them with Mylene hugging his arm "Yes, I need you to come back to strengthen my human makeover so I can visit more theme parks with Ivan" Ivan blushes "Mylene, there's no need to be like that"

As everyone surrounds the mirror- which Rose patiently holds up- shouting insults or demands. Nathanael sighs _'I'm thankful for everyone being here for me but from the sounds of it I'm the only one that truly cares for Lila's condition'_ he tightens his fists _'I've got to do this for Lila!'_

"Everyone let's eat!" Nathanael says kneeling down at the end of the table. Everyone quickly kneels back down where they had originally been.

"Here Nathanael you better eat up" Aurore passes up his plate.

"Thank you, I'll eat up and then return to the past" he smiles.

* * *

 **Back in the past:**

Lila lay across the floor of an abandoned cabin she had found deep in the woods. She stares at the ceiling with an emotionless face.

' _Lately, I have not wanted to do anything…killing and fighting does not excite me anymore…why?'_ she sighs and the wildcat that had been resting against her side moves to pad along her chest. _'It is because of that boy…ever since that day I have changed…I am not myself'_ she moves her hand and flicks some fire at the cat who jumps away quickly onto the floor and digs it's claws into the floorboards as it yowls, fur standing on edge.

Lila finally sits up "This is unlike me, very unlike me" she stands up "I must return to Hawkmoth no doubt he is raging to know where I have been for so long, he will have plenty of work for me"

* * *

She bursts in through the doors of Hawkmoths large mansion house, he had taken it from his previous owners- they had all been killed.

"Hawkmoth! Hawkmoth!" she quickly pads through the long dark hallways and goes into the main room. Hawkmoth sits on a throne at the top of a large podium. "I have returned!"

"So you have, have you recovered?" he smirks knowingly down at the kitsune.

Lila is checking out the new weapons at the side of the wall when Hawkmoth asks this. She looks up at him with a frown "What do you mean"

His eyes narrow "Well Furball here was telling me that you have become lovesick, is it true?"

Lila's face pales and she glances to the side of the throne to see a round furry monster hiding in the shadows. It looks back with unblinking eyes. She puts on a smirk "Me in love?" she laughs "How ridiculous!"

Hawkmoth's gaze on her softens a little and he smirks "I also had a good laugh when I heard it" he stands up from his throne and slowly walks down the steps towards Lila. He backs her up into a corner and looks down at her with eyes flashing a warning "I told him that you wouldn't be as foolish to be infatuated with a human male" Lila looks up with wide eyes. "And I told him if that did happen to be true I would make sure she learnt how painful a decision like that would be" he flashes a sharp-toothed smile "You understand Lila"

She looks to the floor "Of course I do"

"Good, remember you are worthless in this world and the only thing your good for is working for me" his sharp claws dig into her chin as he forces her to look up "Don't make me regret taking you in"

"Yes, Hawkmoth," she says in a monotone voice.

He steps away and Lila finally breaths. "Now I have work for you, news has been spreading of a young man that lives in a village near the river will be having a procession before he is married" Hawkmoth grins, "Furball here says he is admired by many…what was his name again…oh yes, Haruto"

Lila's eyes widened at hearing the name.

"I want to test how admirable this man really is, will he be able to stand up against me and my power, I would hardly think so" Hawkmoths smirks "Still I do like a game"

Lila calms herself and fixes an emotionless expression on her face "Sounds like a boring game"

Hawkmoth laughs, the same sharp laugh as always "Furball when does the procession start?"

"It is after three days" Furball's voice is squeaky yet dull.

"Right, I shall go with you Lila" Hawkmoth smirks "I wish to see the terror on the boy's face it will hilarious"

Lila narrows her eyes "You should get someone else to do it, I'm not interested in such silly games it will do nothing to bring you more power"

Hawkmoth grins "I know, sometimes it is nice just to play with the humans they can provide good entertainment you know"

Lila starts to walk out "It is not my type of entertainment"

Hawkmoth narrows his eyes "Then you do not care what I do to him"

Lila stops and looks at him with narrowed eyes also "I do not care" she lies then she continues on her journey out of the mansion.

* * *

Back at Mikage shrine Nathanael fixes himself into the clothes he had borrowed from Haruto from the past and places his travel satchel repacked with all he needs over his shoulder "Well I'll be going back to the past" his eyes narrow in determination.


	29. The God becomes a Groom

**Thanks for reading this far! I hope you like this chapter. Leave a comment I love getting comments from all of you.**

* * *

Nathanael collapses to sit in a shadowed corner of the busy market. He rests his arms on his knees and his face in his arms. _'With only mount Ontake as a clue this place is too big to search on foot'_ he sighs and looks up _'just how much further is it from here?'_ He buries his face into his arms.

"Nathanael?"

He looks up at the mention of his name and comes face to face with Haruto who looks down at the boy in concern.

"What are you doing in a place like this?"

His eyes widen in shock and he quickly stands up almost stumbling over himself "Haruto!" he laughs nervously "I could ask you the same thing" He rubbed the back of his neck as he smiles anxiously back.

Haruto raises an eyebrow "I think you should come back with me"

* * *

"So Vixi isn't with you?" Haruto asks watching as Nathanael gratefully eats the food that had been placed in front of him at the table. He had also been grateful to come into the warmth of Haruto's house. He looks up at the mention of Lila or well the fake name he had made for her.

"I heard the day you left she also disappeared," Haruto says, "I thought for certain she had left with you"

Nathanael puts down the cutlery in his hands and bows his head "I'm sorry for leaving without telling you" _'I had no idea Lila left the same day I did, I wonder if I somehow messed up linking her and Haruto's fates together'_

Nathanael looks up "Why are you here in the capital anyway?" his face brightens "Ah, have you settled your negotiations for the arrangement of your marriage to the rich girl?"

Haruto's face hardens "She was nothing but a vain bitch so I told her and her father to stuff their marriage arrangement!"

Nathanael gasps.

"But thanks to that I found a much nicer girl that I will marry" Haruto blushes a little "the wedding will be very soon so I am here in the capital to check fittings for my outfit"

"It's true!" the door bursts open with Fuuta and Sukeroku stand in the doorway. "Master Haruto will now marry into a kind Lords family" Sukeroku happily cries.

Fuuta gasps "Nathanael, you came back!"

Nathanael smiles "Fuuta, it is nice to see you again!" then he turns a glare on Sukerota "And your one of the ones who captured and tied me up!"

Sukerota rubs the back of his head as he sheepishly smiles "Sorry about that, I'm here as Master Haruto's attendant right now"

"That's right" Haruto nods "So did you two reach an agreement at the drapers?"

"Yes!" Sukerota says.

"Good then we shall return to the village tomorrow" he looks to Nathanael "Shall you be returning with us?"

Nathanael's eyes widen and then he nods "Yes if it is no trouble to you" _'If I return to the village I can go find that kappa again who will be able to call kuromaro to me'_

"Of course not" Haruto smiles "But Nathanael please don't vanish without a word this time" he begins to walk out "I shall take a bath"

' _So Haruto is to Marry a Lady'_ Nathanael thinks _'Does that mean he and Lila won't…no, don't think about such things, whatever you wish can't happen if I change the past then something terrible could happen'_

"What took you so long returning? Lady Watanabe's envoys will be coming soon" Lord Yohei exclaims "Look at the filth of you, the procession is tomorrow! Go clean yourself!"

Haruto bows his head "Yes, sorry Father"

Then Nathanael came trudging to the door covered head to toe in black ash and dripping black ink. He stops in the doorway and everyone turns to stare at him in horror.

"Haruto, the mountain somehow has gotten pitch black ma-may I stay here for tonight?" Nathanael trudges into the house. _'Kappa is already gone. I can't risk calling him again or else it may happen again'_

* * *

Nathanael dries his hair after his bath. He sits on the spare bed. _'If I don't leave this place soon then something terrible may happen'_ he falls on his back across the bed. "But how do I reach mount Ontake quickly?" he mutters.

"Nathanael?"

Nathanael sits up to see Fuuta in the doorway carrying a cup of tea. "Are you okay?"

Nathanael chuckles "Yes, I'm fine"

"Here you go then" he walks in and hands the cup of hot tea to Nathanael who cups his hands around it gratefully. He takes a sip as Fuuta talks.

"I must admit we thought you were some shadow yokai at first" he laughs

Nathanael chuckles "Lucky for you I wasn't" he sets the cup down on his bedside table "Where's Haruto?"

"He is preparing for tomorrow it will be his last day as an unmarried man," Fuuta says.

Suddenly the candlelight flickers out both Fuuta and Nathanael gasp as they are plunged in darkness the only light coming from the full moon in the sky.

"What's happening?" Nathanael asks.

Then there is a thud that shakes the room and through the window some sort of yokai phases in with glowing red eyes and an echoing voice. "Are you Haruto?" it stares down Nathanael who gulps.

"A Yokai!" Fuuta screams.

"Lord Hawkmoth is looking for you!" it reaches a clawed Hand towards Nathanael who backs away his eyes widening In fear then the Yoaki's head is cut clean from its neck. Haruto stands behind with eyes filled with vengeance. Blood splatters across his cheek.

It's head lands near Nathanael who shrieks and moves away quickly as blood stains the place. "Damn you, striking me from behind…what defiant attitude" It laughs manically

"What's all the fuss?" Lord Yohei can be heard down the hall.

"Master Haruto is everything okay?"

The yokai utters one final warning "You belong to Lord Hawkmoth now don't think your procession will go smoothly"

Nathanael's eyes are round with terrified shock "Hawkmoth?" he mutters.

Haruto with dull soulless eyes raises the sceptre in his hands to finish off the job when Lord Yohei rushes in restraining him. "Haruto stop this at once!" he cries "Quickly somebody clear this up and deal with it secretly"

"Ye-Yes!" Fuuta stutters, running from the room.

Nathanael stares up at Haruto in shock. He had never seen the man so out of control, he was like a man out for vengeance.

"Even though tomorrow is the procession…Just what are we to do?" Lord Yohei sits down in the main room as Haruto bows in front of him. "It is too late to postpone it and being tactless will send my head flying" Nathanael stands in the doorway watching with worry.

"Still you shall depart tomorrow as planned, you are fine with that, aren't you, Haruto?"

He nods "Yes, Father"

Nathanael rushes in "It is dangerous! Please reconsider tomorrow's procession!" he pleads to the lord "This Hawkmoth who is after Haruto isn't an ordinary Yokai!"

Lord Yohei glares up at Nathanael "You are not of this family, stay out of this"

Nathanael frowns "He might get killed!"

Lord Yohei sighs "What will be, will be"

Nathanael gasps at how heartless the Lord is.

"We must trust this situation to the Gods"

"No way" Nathanael mutters. He looks to Haruto who is keeping a brave face. _'He says leave it to the Gods well I'm technically a God and I have to protect Haruto all he wants is a family to make him happy…I will make sure he lives to have this family'_ he tightens his hands into fists.

"Then I will be his substitute and ride the palanquin in his place" Nathanael declares.

Haruto gasps "Nathanael!" he glares "I will not allow you to pretend to me! I will not be responsible for your death!"

"That's a good plan" Lord Yohei grins. "You nearly have the same figure and looks as Haruto too it is almost as if this was fated to happen"

"Father!"

Nathanael smiles "In exchange for that I want you to locate a certain person, I want you to use all the men and horses in your employ and deliver my words to them, their name is kuramora and they live on mount Ontake" he takes a talisman and a paintbrush dipped in ink writing the words fallen god, kuramora, Mount Ontake. He sends it flying up and it floats to the door where it sticks.

Haruto and Lord Yohei gasp.

"This talisman will lead you to them, these are my terms for being his stand-in"

' _This is how I can save both Haruto and Lila'_

Haruto continues to glare at Nathanael while his adoptive Father nods "So be it. I'll prepare my men and horses. However, I cannot make any assurances of your life"

* * *

"I have grown bored of this mansion," Hawkmoth says as he walks about the room impatiently.

Lila is curled up on a window seat looking out of the rain-streaked window "Have you? I must say you have stayed here for a month much longer than any other of your temporary homes" she stretches out her arms. "Where shall you move next? The ocean perhaps?"

Hawkmoth grins "The ocean, hmm that is a good idea I heard the dragon king has an eye of immortality that may provide useful for me" He looks to Lila "You seem to have returned to your usual self that is good"

They do not notice the fur-ball monster listening from behind the doorway with prying eyes. Then he is picked up "Who put this mop here? No, bother" the Woman tosses him aside and walks into the room. Her dark pink boots clicking against the ground.

"Hawkmoth, your faithful servant Ivy has returned from Izumo"

Hawkmoth looks to the green-skinned Yokai who had arrived and grins "Ah good you are just in time I have a job for you"

Ivy bows, pinks stands of hair falling from the twisted buns on her head tied up with tiny lilac flowers "Whatever you wish of me"

"There is a man, Haruto he is having a procession tomorrow" Lila's eyes widen as she hears Hawkmoth talk. "The last guy I sent failed miserably, they say he is the bravest warrior that he can defeat any yokai" Hawkmoth laughs "I wish to prove them wrong"

Ivy's golden eyes narrow "So you want his head?"

Hawkmoth smirks "Yes, bring me his head you can do what you want with the rest of him"

"I will see that your wish is granted, Hawkmoth" Ivy bows "I will not fail you"

"Good, ask that furball there for directions he was the one who told me the news"

Lila looks to the fur monster with a seething glare it catches her look and gasps a little. She stands up and pads off towards the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Hawkmoth asks.

"To find a better room to sleep in" she snarls back.

"Sweet dreams" Ivy calls after her.

Lila walks through the dark halls with a hardened expression _'I don't care…it just annoys me that the boy I failed to capture is going to be killed by those guys…that's all'_

* * *

"Isn't this too reckless?" Haruto follows after his Father down the corridor with a frown on his face "A yokai is sure to realise that it isn't me!"

"Stop talking about Yokai" Lord Yohei growls "What if someone were to hear you?" he looks over his shoulder at Haruto with a glare "I cannot afford to fall out with Lord Watanabe so you are to hold your tongue and do as I say"

Haruto's forehead creases and he pouts looking to the ground.

Fuuta walking a little behind them eyes narrowed _'How horrible, the lord only cares about protecting himself he doesn't care about Haruto at all'_

"But Father, if the yokai were to find out that Nathanael wasn't me they might head straight to this house with an army," Haruto says.

They arrive outside Nathanael's room and pause. "Hm, that may be true, you are the target so they must have heard how brave and noble you are this boy may be too plain and weak to fool them" Lord Yohei frowns The door opens and servant bows "My Lord, Nathanael is ready"

Lord Yohei and Fuuta walk into the room to see Nathanael they gasp in amazement. His hair had been pulled back into a small ponytail the way Haruto usually wore his hair. His clothes were traditional Japanese groom's clothes, He looked identical to Haruto.

Haruto stands in the doorway pale with shock. Lord Yohei grins "Why you two could be twins! The yokai won't see through this at all!"

Fuuta's eyes widen _'There appearances are nearly identical, how do two strangers look so alike? Well except for their eyes Nathanael's are much more round and brighter than Haruto's…'  
_

Then there was a loud thud to the doorway as Haruto hit his fist against it "Idiot! Did you think I would thank you for looking like that?" he screams face twisted in anger "If I were to let you die for me then I could never be happy! You're just a nuisance"

Nathanael's eyes widen "Haruto, I'm sorry for being a nuisance but I just want you to be happy…and I also want to be happy that's why I promise you I will not die" he smiles, his eyes sparkle with happiness.

Haruto finally sighs and manages a small smile "Nathanael you don't look like me at all"

Nathanael raises an eyebrow.

"I could never-my eyes will never be as bright as yours, yours are filled with kindness while mine are hard and cruel" he looks to the ground _'His eyes are filled with hope…they don't even show the slightest doubt…I envy him'_

Nathanael chuckles "Promise to find Kuromaro for me, Lord Yohei"

Lord Yohei pales suddenly remembering their deal "O-Of course!"

The next morning Haruto leaves the house quietly as planned only taking a few clothes and leaving on his horse with two soldiers walking on foot by the horses side.

Nathanael clambered up into the palanquin with some difficulty. _'Damn these short legs of mine'_ he thought in annoyance. Once he was finally inside they headed off. Four soldiers on each side carrying it-luckily Nathanael was quite light so it wasn't too much of a struggle. Nathanael sat inside, butterflies in his stomach as he bit on his lower lip.

' _I'm going to be tricking that Hawkmoth, he seems really dangerous still I've got my talismans and the dagger Haruto gave me I'll be fine'_ he took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. He glanced down and smiled when he saw the amulet necklace around his neck _'I also have the necklace Lila gave me she said it would protect me'_ he smiles and touches the dragon amulet _'I believe her, so nothing should go wrong'_

* * *

Lila lay in darkness hiding her face in her arms _'What is wrong with me? I cannot keep calm thinking of their plans'_ she rolled over and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling _'It must just be that I myself lost the nerve to kill that human all because I wasn't my usual self that's all'_ she pushes herself to stand up. _'I will not let them guys steal my prey so easily I will go and take him myself so I can finish the job'_ she smirks

"Yes, this is more like me" she mutters heading for the door.

The soldiers move down the road slowly in a parade one carrying the flag of the Yohei clan in front followed by the palanquin and then some soldiers leading horses with luggage tied to their backs.

"Nathanael, My load is heavy can we stop here for a minute?" Sukeroku whines "Nathanael!"

Nathanael pushes back the curtain of the palanquin and glares daggers at the boy "Shut up!" he hisses "I'm Haruto right now not Nathanael, what if yokai are listening!"

Sukeroku pouts "Master Haruto would never get angry with me"

Then a thick fog rolls in around them. Nathanael frowns "Where is all the fog coming from?" he shrieks as the Palanquin thuds to the ground as the soldiers let go all of them holding their throats as they struggle to breathe. Nathanael's eyes widen. Then he watches in horror as some start to cough up blood. _'It's poison!'_ he covers his mouth then looks to Sukeroku who is gasping in fright.

He leaps out of the palanquin towards Sukeroku "Suke, don't breath in the air!" before he reaches the boy he shrieks as jagged vines wrap around his waist and pull him towards the sky and into the forest.

"Apologies for making you wait, my dear Groom, I am Ivy and I have come to collect you on Hawkmoths orders" she smirks.

A green-skinned yokai steps out of the shadows and flicks her hand the branches hold Nathanael up in the air and twist around his legs and arms pulling them further away from his body he winces. "So you finally show yourself, yokai!" he snarls. _'Hawkmoth didn't come himself this yokai looks weak…'_

"You bitch, release Master Haruto now!" a soldier shakily stands up and charges at Ivy with his sword drawn he doesn't get far as Ivy punches him right through the chest and rips out his heart with a wicked laugh. Nathanael's eyes widen in horror and he regrets his earlier thoughts.

"Now for the rest of you" she laughs. New vines shoot towards the soldiers left and grab them around the throat choking them. Sukeroku runs from them eyes wide with fright.

"Stop it! Don't kill them!" Nathanael exclaims "I won't defy you, I'll go with you to wherever Hawkmoth is!"

Ivy looks up at him with a twisted grin "I don't care if you defy me because after I've prepared their bodies for their funeral, _**you**_ will be next, Master Haruto"

Nathanael's eyes go round in horror at the Yokai's words. His drains of any colour it had.

"After all, there is beauty in death you know" Ivy smirks "It will be my job to decorate you to the best of my ability and present you to Lord Hawkmoth"

"Y-Y-You've got the wrong person that isn't Master Haruto!" Sukeroku cries but is muffled by his hands placed over his mouth.

"Suke!" Nathanael shouts. _'This is no good, if this carries on then everyone will die!'_ He pulls his arms free a bit from the vines and reaches into his clothes and takes out the dagger he had hidden. He slashes the vines and frees himself.

He gracefully lands on the ground and takes off running down the forest. Ivy turns to stare at him. "I'm right here! Catch me if you can!"

"Fleeing is useless" Ivy smirks as she clicks her fingers and more vines shoot up from the ground towards Nathanael. They catch him around the waist. "You can't escape me with those legs of yours" then her eyes widen as she notices only his navy cloak is in the vines. She turns the vines around and notices a white slip of paper attached to the cloak. "What the-!"

Nathanael runs on through the woods, bushes jagging at his trousers and narrowly avoiding being slapped in the face by branches. _'When I'm running like this I remember that incident in the underworld …during that time Lila came and saved me'_

He gives a cry as something shoots into his leg, he stumbles over wincing and collapses on the ground. He shakily sits up and stares at his leg where a sharp rounded piece of bark had pierced him in the leg. He slowly reaches and pulls it out. Blood trickles out of the hole it made. Tears filled his eyes and his lower lip trembles.

' _Right now I'm helpless and alone…I want to see you, Lila'_ he leans against the tree beside him.

"You can't run away anymore" He looks up to see Ivy slowly approaching. "That dart had poison in it, a numbing drug to be precise" she smirks "I made it myself, want to hear how it works? Well, first your legs will rapidly become unmovable and then your head will cease to function…"

Nathanael's eyelids drooped and he his whole body began to grow pale. _'I can't move…I wonder if I'm going to die…without seeing you again, Lila'_ Then he shut his eyes. He heard the slash of a sword and Ivy's cry. He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw through blurred eyesight the yokai had fallen to the ground her back sliced. Behind her stood Lila, her long hair floating in the light wind.

"My bad, Ivy" she smirks down at the yokai "That boy is mine"

"L-Lila!" Nathanael manages a small smile, tears welling in his eyes.

Ivy moves her head, body shaking "Are you going to disobey Lord Hawkmoth?" she asks with narrowed eyes "He'll find out and you'll be done for"

"Oh, sweet Ivy," Lila says mockingly "You really don't understand a thing" she moves past the dying yokai and towards Nathanael. The boy's eyesight was blurred but he could slightly make her out.

' _Lila…'_

The kitsune leans down and pulls Nathanael up by his arm "Finally I have caught you, now how shall I end your life?"

' _Lila?'_

She throws Nathanael's body over her shoulder and holds a hand out to sky as it begins to rain.

' _The one holding me right now isn't the Lila I know It's the frightening Lila from years ago'_ Lila walks on deeper into the forest while carrying Nathanael.

After a while, they come to an abandoned Cabin and Lila kicks open the door and throws Nathanael inside. He winces as his body hits the ground.

Lila approaches and his eyes widen as she holds him down. "So you can't move due to the poison, how boring" she pulls at his haori half-coat and the shirt underneath.

' _I'm Afraid…'_

Lila leans over him, long strands of hair falling over her face "Hey, look this way"

' _Although I'm afraid…somewhere in my heart, a part of me doesn't reject it'_

Lila frowns and pulls his hair to make him look at her "Hey..."

A light blush cast over Nathanael's face _'I wanted to see her again…I wanted to touch her like this…forever'_

"Look at me, Haruto"

Nathanael's eyes widen at her words and then tears filled his eyes. Lila moves back a bit and stares at him in shock.

"No…please don't look at me" he cries _'I'm not Haruto'_ Tears drip down his cheeks. Lila's eyes widen and glimmer with concern.

"L-Leave me alone…" he sobs. _'If I could move my arms right now I would cover my face…I want to shout I'm not Haruto and leave this place…'_ "Please Lila"

Lila sighs and lets go of her grip on Nathanael's wrists and moves away from the boy. "Don't…weep like that" she mutters. Then she reaches again but is gentler with him as she brings him into a hug "When you cry…it drives me insane" Nathanael lays his head against her shoulder.

Nathanael calmed down as he relaxed in the warmth of Lila's arms and listened to the sound of the rain hitting the ground outside. _'I wonder if everyone escaped safely'_ slowly he falls asleep.

* * *

Nathanael's eyes fluttered open and he saw it was early morning as the weak sun filtered in through the narrow window. He tries to move but he realises he can't. _'…My body I can' move…something is holding it down…'_

"Don't squirm, just be still" Lila murmurs.

Nathanael's eyes widen and his face flushes as he realises that Lila is cuddled up beside him, her arms wrapped around his body holding him close. "Li-"

"Don't talk, keep quiet" she says "Keep on sleeping until I'm ready to wake up"

He moves his body a little and looks over his shoulder to see the face of the sleeping Kitsune. He frowns and pushes her arms off him then swiftly moves away to the other side of the room.

"Where's this? Why are you here?"

Lila cracks open one eye and her eyebrows furrow as she slowly sits up.

' _That's right, yesterday I got attacked by a yokai and Lila…'_

Lila grabs at his chin moving his head to look up at her. She smirks "Hm, it doesn't look like all of the poison has left your body yet"

Nathanael's eyes widen as Lila moves in to kiss him. _'No, she'll become my familiar!'_ he quickly pushes her face away.

"W-Why are you here? I heard that Hawkmoth is coming for me though…"

Lila looks at him with a glare.

' _Oh right…I must not get involved with Lila here'_ Nathanael's eyes go round and he bites on his lip as he realises something _'If I hadn't become Haruto's double then it would have been Haruto who met Lila here have I messed up the past already?'_

He is shocked out of his thoughts as Lila picks him in a bridal hold "I won't surrender you to Hawkmoth, I will keep you" she looks down at him with narrowed eyes "Do your best not to displease me"

Nathanael's eyes widen _'this is the wicked Lila from years ago I can't get let my guard down around her'_ he gasps as Lila starts walking off towards the door. "Wait, where are you taking me?" he exclaims and tries to push himself out of her arms.

"The rain has stopped so we are going back to my lair," Lila says.

"Lair?" Nathanael repeats "So this isn't your home?"

Lila frowns "Of course not! This is just some abandoned cabin why would I live in a place like this!"

She approaches the door and Nathanael tries to free himself again "Wait! I can't go with you!"

Lila stops and looks down at him again, her face displaying her displeasure at his words.

Nathanael blushes and smiles gently "I was really happy to meet you but…I have to go home" _'In order to see the present you again…in order to see the you who calls me Nathanael'_ he looks down to the ground with a wistful expression.

"I don't care about what you have to or want to! If I wanted to I could easily turn you into ashes!" Lila growls. Nathanael gasps as he looks up to see Lila looking at him with a dark expression. "You're just a toy that I'll treat as I please" she smirks.

Nathanael's eyes flickered with annoyance and his lips drew in a tight line as he glowered at the kitsune.

"Be grateful you're still alive" Lila says, she moves to walk off when Nathanael grabs her by her ear and shouts "Stupid Fox!"

Lila winces and drops him to the ground as she holds her ears, a look of pain crosses her face. Nathanael winces as his body thuds on the floor. "When I say I am going home, I _**Will**_ go home and besides I hate the Lila who talks that way!" he growls.

Lila's eyes widen as she looks to him "Y-You...hate me?" she frowns "Even though you would have died if I had not been there you say you are going home because you hate me?" she snarls.

"Yes!" Nathanael yells back, his nose crinkling and face reddening in anger.

"How amusing! How exactly do you intend to get home, you are unable to walk due to the poison" she smirks as she leans down closer to him.

"I'll manage somehow!" he shouts back.

Lila clenches her fists getting fed up with his stubbornness _'This…boy…I should just…'_ her hand lights up with FoxFire. They both continue to glare at each other. Then Lila sighs and the Foxfire disappears from her hand. She stands up straight "Fine do as you wish, I don't expect you to get very far but I'm not going to stop your foolishness" she turns and leaves the Cabin "You will probably end up dying in this hovel alone!"

* * *

' _Such a weak boy alone in the depths of the forest, what can he do when he can hardly walk? He'll give up overnight anyway by that time he'll be more obedient'_ Lila lay in a tree watching the cabin with narrowed eyes. _'And when he sees my face no doubt he will come crying, "Please save me, Lila!"_ she smiles triumphantly to herself. _'He himself should know his place as an insect below me'_ she closes her eyes to take a nap a memory shocks her awake.

" _I hate the Lila who talks that way!"_

Her eyes widened then she frowns _'For his words to get to me so deeply like this…why do I care what this boy thinks?'_ Then her attention is brought to the lane below as she hears footsteps. Then three men come into view all carrying luggage. She stands up on her branch quietly _'Bandits…I did think this place was in a strange location must be a thieves den'_

Nathanael lay curled up in the cabin shivering. "It's so cold" he mutters and turns around _'That Lila…she is as bad as Hawkmoth'_ then he shakes his head _'No, Lila is different'_ he sighs "Actually she's…always been gentler"

Then the cabin doors are kicked open. Nathanael pushes himself up to see three men of Large build in the doorway. His face drains of colour. _'They look dangerous…'_

They spot Nathanael instantly. Their faces twist in fierce glares. "What's a weakling like you doing here?" one smirks. They walk into the cabin.

"Uh…" Nathanael finds himself lost for words in his fear.

"I think we better get rid of him, we can't have our location getting tossed around" Nathanael gasps as one of the men grabs him by his collar. _'No…Lila!'_

The men all shriek as their clothes all randomly start to go on fire. They stumbled about trying to put out the flames. Nathanael's eyes widen and he looks to the doorway where Lila stands.

"See, I told you and I was right, you can't do anything by yourself!" she smirks as she holds a foxfire in her palm.

"It's Foxfire!" a bandit cries.

"A yokai! Run!" another screams.

Two of the men run from the cabin as Lila slowly walks inside. The other man is bent over holding his arm which is burnt. Lila reaches him and raises the katana in her hand.

Nathanael gasps and uses the little power he still has in his legs to stumble over and grab her arm. "Stop, Don't kill him!" Nathanael pleads, looking up with round blue eyes.

"Why not?" Lila asks. "He is a human every human deserves what they get"

"So are you saying I deserve to die just because I am human?"

Lila's eyes widen and she glances away "Well…no, but you're different"

He frowns "and I want to believe you are different too…different from Hawkmoth, so please Lila let him go" he grips onto her kimono "Aren't you a fox who understands human pain?" he can stand no longer and sinks to his knees and bows his head so she cannot see the tears that threaten to flood his eyes.

Lila looks down at him with gentle eyes and a soft smile "Then say you don't hate me" she quietly mutters. _'Wait, why do I care-'_

"Huh?" Nathanael finally looks up with round watery eyes. A blush brightens his pale skin. "I…I don't hate you"

Lila's katana clatters to the ground and returns to a Fan. Lila presses her had to her face trying to hide the reddening blush across her face. She feels her heart ' _Ba-dump'_ in her chest. _'I wonder…what this feeling is…'_

She glances at the man who is shaking in fear. Her lips draw back in a snarl "Get out of here before I change my mind" He flees from the cabin.

Lila then sits down and puts her arms around her legs. Nathanael glances at her and moves closer to her.

"…Thank you"

"I don't need your thanks"

Nathanael sighs and looks to the floorboards "Why do you hate humans so much?"

Lila's forehead creases and her hands curl into fists grabbing onto the fabric of kimono. "Everything is their fault, it's their fault I'm an orphan"

Nathanael raises an eyebrow "How is it their fault?"

Lila looks away hiding behind her long hair "It's a long story"

"It's not like I'm going anywhere" he chuckles.

"I don't feel like talking about it"

"Fine but at least answer one question"

She looks to him with curious eyes "What is it?"

"Why…why do you work for him? Hawkmoth I mean, you're better than that are you not?" he speaks quietly looking at Lila with a gentle gaze.

"I don't need your judgement! You're just after saying you don't hate me"

"That's why I want to know your choice for working for him"

Lila sighs "I haven't got a choice…I would have nowhere else to go and anyway what else am I good at? Nothing…at least that's what he always says"

"You shouldn't listen to him then, I know for a fact you're really talented"

Lila looks to Nathanael with raised eyebrows and a deepening blush "How?"

"Oh, um…just a feeling"

She chuckles "You don't have to try and cheer me up y'know" she looks to the patterns on her kimono "But I guess if you're interested I could tell you how I came to be working for Hawkmoth.

"I would like that" Nathanael smiles at her encouragingly and so she starts: "I was only seven and having no parents I was living on the streets…"

 _Lila peeked out from the sidewalk. The market was busy with stall holders- mainly tanuki's selling items and food. Lila's eyes narrowed and she spotted the stall selling meat, her mouth watered. Her belly grumbled with hunger._

" _Mummy can I have the teddy!" a yokai child pulled at their mum's sleeve._

 _Lila's nose twisted and she frowned. 'She wouldn't survive a minute on the streets…pathetic' she shook her head and focused on the mission at hand. As soon as the Tanuki's back was turned she would get over there and grab some food._ _She closed her eyes and focused in on her powers. An orange glow surrounded her and then in a poof she had transformed into her fox form- a small fox kit at this stage, as she was still very young._

 _She scampered through the marketplace dodging feet and rushed under stall tables until she came to a halt under the table of the meat stall. She hampered down watching the tanuki sell some hot sausage rolls to some customers. She licked her lips in anticipation._

 _Then he finally turned around to check on the pig roasting in a large oven. She transformed back into her kitsune self and slowly reached up and an arm and grabbed some food. With her arms filled with fresh food she crawled out from the table and sprinted off._

 _She was spotted and the tanuki let out a loud shout. "Oi! Get back here thief!" That brought everyone's attention to her. Lila winced but went on running. She could sense she was being chased. Her eyes narrowed and darted around for a quick escaped she spotted a narrow alleyway not too far away._

 _She turned right and headed to it grinning when she was almost near the entrance she came to a crashing halt into someone's legs. She stumbled back, some of the food falling from her arms onto the dusty cobblestones. She looked up, eyes wide with fear to see a grey-skinned demon yokai glaring down at her. His purple eyes pierced into bringing all her nightmares to her mind. She gulped, he looked rich and dangerous.  
_

 _He had on a dark purple suit and was carrying a cane with a purple orb at the top. "S-sorry, sir if you d-don't mind moving I'm in a r-rush" she managed a smile despite her shaking legs.  
_

 _He raised an eyebrow. Then the tanuki and his stallholder friends came into view behind Lila. "You there, sir, stop that thief!"  
_

 _Lila's face drained of colour. "Thief, hmm" he peered down at Lila with a twisted smile. She gulped and tried backing away but then remembered the angry tanuki's behind. She was stuck._

 _The demon picked her up by the collar of her t-shirt. She let out a yelp and the rest of her food fell to the ground causing her eyes to fill with sorrow. The Tanuki came running up out of breath "Thank you, kind sir, if you give her to me I'll see to it she gets what's coming to her"  
_

" _I cannot give her to you" Lila's eyes widen at his response and she looks to him with hopeful eyes. "She's mine" Her eyes fill with fear and she struggles to get out of his hold "I'm not-" he clamps a hand over her mouth silencing her cries. "You know what kids are like" he chuckles "They all go through a rebellious phase"_

 _The Tanuki folds his arms "Very well what about all this food here, I'll need paying my business doesn't survive by giving handouts to any old sort!"_

 _"Here," he tosses a few pennies at the Tanuki "Now have a nice day" he turns and walks off carrying Lila under his arm as she kicked and tried to claw out of his hold. "Your efforts are for nothing" he laughs "But I appreciate the spirit"_

 _Lila growls. "Let me go, I ain't going with you anywhere and I ain't doing anything for you!"  
_

 _He sighs "I'll let you go when we get to my place"_

" _I don't want to go to your place!" Lila screams._

 _"We don't always get what we want unless you're me of course" he takes another turn down a dark alleyway and at the end is a dark black door that blends into the twisting shadows._

 _Lila finally falls still and quiet. Her face draining of colour as the darkness seems to twist around evoking fear in her heart. 'What is this place? A murderers den or worse?' The door swings open and the demon man stepped through._

" _Lord Hawkmoth you're back early" a spider-like yokai scuttles into the light, her body a multi-colour of gold and black. She blinks full white eyes that freak Lila out._

" _Ah, Yes Anansi I have brought a new champion I see a bright future for me if she is trained well" Hawkmoth grins "Now go fetch some clothes in this kitsune's size I can't have my champions wearing rags"_

 _Lila's eyebrows raised. "And tell Kung Food to prepare a meal when I found her she seemed quite hungry" he laughs as Lila glares up at him._

" _Now I'm going to set you down but I'll advise you not to run or try to fight as you won't get free either way" Hawkmoth puts her down and despite his advice, Lila goes running to the door she tries to barge it open but to no use. She glares around at him. "Let me go! I ain't being your champion or whatever I may be a thief but I ain't no type of slut!"_

 _Hawkmoth raises an eyebrow then lets out a roaring laugh. "Why what kind of thing do you think we're running around here? The worst thing we commit is murder"_

" _Murder!"_

" _Don't look so shocked, the people we get rid of deserve it" Hawkmoth sits down in a plush purple seat and pours himself a glass of wine._

 _Lila continues to stand in the corner between the door cloaked in the shadows. "Why?" she questions quietly._

 _Hawkmoth takes a sip from his glass "Because they are against me" he smirks "It would do you wise to join me, I have big plans and those who are not on my side will simply have to be disposed of"_

 _Lila gasps and wraps her arms around herself. "So you want me to kill people? I don't think I can…"_

" _Of course you can't right now but I was watching you, little kitsune, you're quite smart and sneaky I know you will be a great champion"_

 _Lila frowns "My name is Lila I'm not little kitsune"_

" _Lila, hmm…it's not quite the right name for a champion how about Volpina?"_

 _Lila shakes her head "I like Lila just fine!"_

 _Hawkmoth leans back in his chair "Fine it doesn't quite strike fear in people's hearts but I guess it's what you do that matters"_

' _Volpina doesn't strike fear in people's hearts either!' Lila thought but kept her mouth shut. Then Lila sniffed the air and smelled the heavenly smell of warm food. Another demon yokai came into the room carrying a plate of food. "I made a meal as asked, Lord Hawkmoth"_

 _Hawkmoth waved his hand towards Lila "Give it to the Kitsune, watch she doesn't bite though," he laughs while Lila glowers at him.  
_

 _Kung Food headed towards to Lila and held out the plate filled with freshly cooked food steam wafting off it. Lila's tummy rumbled. She did all she could not to just snatch the plate off him accepting it politely. He handed her a fork and she dug in stuffing food in her mouth rather messily.  
_

 _"My, my you are a hungry Fox" Hawkmoth laughs again "So then it's settled you will work for me, you are wise to agree"  
_

 _Lila frowns about to shout out she wasn't joining his shitty team then she pauses to consider it. 'I mean I'll get warm and fresh food not to mention proper clothing and shelter' she points the fork accusingly at Hawkmoth. "I have terms!"_

 _Hawkmoth smirks gazing down at her "Terms? A little fox like you?"_

 _Lila's lips draw back in a snarl. "I may be little but I'm not stupid"_

" _And that's exactly why I picked you, so tell me your terms"_

 _Lila takes a bite from a slice of pork, chewing and then quickly swallowing. "I want food, shelter and pay if I am to work for you"_

 _Hawkmoth laughs "Well, I think I can spare some food and you will be with me at all times while training so of course, you'll have shelter now about this pay I'll have to see how good you are before I even consider it"_

 _Lila pouts "Fine, I'll show you how good I am!"_

" _That's exactly the spirit I want to see" Hawkmoth stands up "Now I'll be leaving I have work to do" Lila moves out of the way as the door swings open and Hawkmoth walks out twirling his cane._

 _Lila smiles to herself 'Maybe this place isn't so bad…'_

"And that's how I came to work with Hawkmoth…I was nothing then and now I'm worse than nothing but I can't go back" Lila bows her head.

Nathanael forgets all about keeping his distance and places a hand over Lila's. She looks to him with wide eyes. "You had no choice, Lila, from what I heard you were living a hard life"

"So…so you still don't hate me?"

Nathanael chuckles "I still don't hate you"

Lila smiles, her face heating up. "Then I'm glad I told you"

"So am I," Nathanael says. _'To find out about Lila's life is precious information to me'_

* * *

 **So that's Lila's backstory is revealed! what do you think of it? I really wanted to write how Lila came to work for Hawkmoth in this Au, hope you enjoyed reading it.**


	30. The God meets someone

**Please vote in the poll in my bio, this story is nearly over and I'll need to start another after well I don't actually need to but I love tomatofox and want to keep the ship alive somehow.**

* * *

Nathanael stared into the pond's water his reflection shimmered upon its surface. _'The Lila of this time is much rougher than the one in the future'_ he dipped his hand into the cold water and pushed his hand along making the surface ripple in small waves. "At least my body has recovered a little, I can move more now" he mutters.

"Haruto!"

He pouts at hearing Lila call for him with that name but quickly fixes a calm expression on his face. He turns and gasps when he sees Lila standing right behind him. She carries a basket which she reaches into and holds out a fish "Eat this"

Nathanael frowns "I am not eating that!"

"Why not? It is fresh, I just caught it a minute ago" Lila says

"It's completely raw! I am not a wild animal!" he complains.

She sighs "No, but you sure are a spoilt child" she puts it back in the basket with others "Fine have it your way I shall cook it" she places the basket down and then comes to sit alongside him staring at him curiously.

Nathanael blushes swiftly looking away from her gaze and moving away a bit.

"Are you…scared of me?"

Nathanael's eyes widen. "Uh, I just said I didn't hate you…but that doesn't mean I'll go away with you" he looks back to the water "I shall be returning home"

Lila's brows furrow and she reaches across and grabs his face forcing him to look to her "To your fiancée's place, is it?" a snarl is in her voice. "You were about to get married but human girls are all…worms, you'd be better off just calling it off"

Nathanael pushes her away and quickly hides his blushing face. "I won't do something just because you tell me to! They are my precious in-laws" _'I've got to keep up the act of being Haruto whether I like it or not'_

Lila pouts "Fine but is this also something you got from that woman?" she holds up her hand holding Nathanael's necklace out.

Nathanael looks to her and gasps "That's my-" he reaches to grab it but Lila turns away hiding it from him. "I found it in lying on the cabin floor just now and picked it up" she frowns "Did you receive this from that worm of a female?"

"No!" Nathanael exclaims. "It's not like that…that's mine so-" he sighs _'I received that from Lila, that's why'_ "It's very precious to me so please can I have it back" he holds his hand out.

Lila pouts then reluctantly hands it back to him. He turns away from her hiding the necklace in his hands. "All you ever do is get angry with me or cry" she complains, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Then she smiles as an idea comes to mind.

She stands up then grabs Nathanael shocking him. "W-What are you doing?" she lifts him back up in her arms.

"I am going to show you something good" then they take off into the air. Nathanael looks down and sees how far from the ground they had got. He shrieks and tightens his grip around Lila. She bites back a laugh at that.

"P-Put me back down!" he says "I can't go with you!"

"Why not? You said you didn't hate me"

He looks up at her smirking face and glares. "That isn't the point!"

She looks down her smirk vanishing and being replaced with a scowl. "Then are you scared of me?"

"I'm not scared!"

' _In fact I…really like you'_ he blushes as memories of Lila he knew fluttered through his mind _'But the person Lila see's right now isn't me…she thinks I'm Haruto that's the only reason she likes me now'_ He closes his eyes tight and grips onto Lila's kimono hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

Lila slowly lowers down having reached the place she wished to show Nathanael. "You can look now"

Nathanael moves his head out from hiding and opens his eyes. He gasps in awe at the place. It is a large meadow filled with cherry blossom trees their petals falling off then twirling together in the light wind like they are performing a dance.

Lila smiles at his reaction. She lets him get down from her hold. He holds his hands out moving forward to catch some of the petals in his hands. _'I wish I had my sketchbook I would love to paint this…in watercolour would be pretty'_ he continues to walk forward "There's so many of them! It's amazing!"

"I'm glad you like them, I like to come here when I'm feeling sad so I thought it may make you happy as well" her face flushes a dusty pink as she confesses.

Nathanael smiles "It's like being in a dream" he runs forward to catch some more petals laughing quietly to himself.

Lila can't help but smile at his behaviour. _'He's quite adorable…'_ her eyes go round at her thoughts _'What is happening to me? This boy is making me go soft…but he also makes me feel happy…I don't think I've ever been happy like this before'_

Then Nathanael lets out a cry as his body once again gives up and he starts to fall to the ground. Lila gasps and rushes forward she quickly slides down to the ground so that he falls on her instead of the hard ground.

"Sorry, my legs are still unsteady" he chuckles. Looking up at her his head now rested on her lap.

She giggles "It's okay, you finally smiled, I want you to always be happy like now"

His eyes go round and his face flushes. _'That time on the Ferris wheel she told me to smile as well'_ he stares up at the sky filled with pink petals _'Forgive me, Lila the one hearing those words shouldn't even be me'_

"If you like this place so much I can order some yokai to build a mansion here that way you can view the cherry blossoms whenever you wish," Lila says as she reaches out catching some passing petals.

"But the cherry blossoms will completely scatter soon" he moves himself to sit up "And I too must leave, to return home"

Lila scowls.

Nathanael looks over his shoulder at her with a sheepish smile "If it okay with you could you drop me off at my home?"

"Are you stupid!" she pushes him and he falls onto the grass on his back. His eyes rounded as she leans her body over him her hands holding down his wrists. "Be mine"

His face flushes at how direct she is. Then she gasps and moves away covering her mouth with a hand. "No, wait I forgot, you don't like it when I speak like that"

"Do you remember that rainy day?" she smiles a little "I met you for the first time in that old Hut where you were taking shelter from the rain...even though it seemed you were going to be eaten by a yokai you tried to stand up against me too" she chuckles. Then she looks down at him softly "Since that day…every time I saw you, thought of you this feeling inside me gets stronger…I think this feeling is…affection" A flush crept up her face.

She places a hand to her cheek "I am in love with you"

Nathanael's eyes rounded in surprise, a light blush dusted across his face.

"I know it was you who saved me by the river and I know that every evening you sneaked in and patted my head"

Nathanael gasps to himself _'That was…me!'_ his eyes shine with tears.

She moves closer and strokes through his hair, moving strands of his hair behind his ear. "You are more precious to me than anything…stay by my side"

Nathanael bows his head as tears fall from his eyes.

Lila's eyebrows furrow and her jaw tightened. "Why are you crying?!"

"S-Sorry" he wipes away the tears but they won't stop coming. _'I have had to pretend to be Haruto all this time but right now I want to answer as myself'_

Slowly he reaches taking her hand in his, he entwines his fingers in hers. "I already am all yours" he confesses.

Lila's face brightens with a smile and can't help her face from reddening.

"But not now"

Her smile disappears.

"I must return home right now, I have important stuff I must do" Nathanael reached over with his free hand and placed it gently on her cheek. "I will become your husband in the future, that's why" he brings her in for a hug "promise me, Lila, when the time comes don't avoid it like you always do and say it properly as you did now"

"The future…when will that be?" her forehead creased, "You think I'm so easily fooled by fine words"

Nathanael's eyes widened and he feels a stabbing pain in his heart that vibrates through the rest of his body. He slowly collapses. Lila gasps.

"What's wrong? Haruto!"

Nathanael lay across the ground panting heavily. _'My time…is up'_ He reaches up to her "Please Lila…return me to…my home"

Lila gazes at him in shock then she gritted his teeth as her eyebrows furrowed "But why!" tears filled her eyes and she wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a hug "I don't want to!"

"Please, Lila" he whispers.

Reluctantly she stands up carrying Nathanael and calls back her carriage. Stepping on it then took off casting a dark purple mist across the sky.

' _Goodbye Lila, let's meet again in the future. Then, we'll always, always be together'  
_

Nathanael grips onto Lila's kimono as he gasps for air his eyes falling shut. Lila looks down at him in worry. "Pull yourself together, Haruto!"

"I'm…alright"

' _This isn't good if this keeps up I'll disappear in front of Lila!'_

"Where…are we…going, Lila?" he asks. Still unable to open his eyes.

"The place where you live" she looks down at him "You wanted to return home, right" she bites on her lower lip "Even I don't know how to help you"

Nathanael finally opens his eyes and looks down to see the large manor of Lord Watanabe's coming into view. His face pales _'Haruto will be in there with his new wife…'_ and he looks to Lila. "Er- just drop me off on the outgrounds we don't want anyone seeing you"

Lila nods and the carriage flies down to the outer grounds. Lila quickly hops off and leaves Nathanael on a porch of an outbuilding. He holds onto a pillar "Thank you for bringing me here, Lila"

He manages a small smile "I'll be alright now gone before people see you"

Lila's eyes narrow and she slowly reaches out and takes Nathanael's hand in hers. "If I let you go I fear I will never be able to see you again for a really long time"

"That may…be the truth"

' _I probably won't see the Lila of this time ever again'_

She reaches out and strokes his cheek gently "Then promise me one more time that you'll definitely be my husband" Nathanael's eyes widen and he flushes red. "And as proof of your promise leave your necklace with me"

Nathanael gasps as Lila leans over him her long hair falling over her shoulders. "Please, if not, then I can't go on living"

' _Thank you, Lila. You believed in me and showed true affection"_ he reaches around his neck and unclasps the necklace letting it fall into his hand which he holds up to Lila. _'The only thing I can leave behind is my precious memories of you'_

Lila takes it in her hand and clasps it to her chest with a smile. "Hurry up and fix your sickness and when that time as you say comes…" she backs away to her waiting carriage "I will come and get you" she then gets on and rises back into the dark night sky.

Nathanael watches her leave his hair moving in the light wind. She is gone just as his body starts to glow and he is slowly transported back to the future.

' _Soon…I will be able to save Lila'_

Nathanael woke up with a gasp. "I must go to Mt. Ontake!" Then he winces and falls back on the mattress as the usual pain took hold of his body.

Rose, sitting on a pink cushion, smiles. "You are back that is good, you should rest now" she moves to stand up.

Nathanael slowly sits up on his bed. "But Rose I-"

"It is alright, you have done all you have to do" she looks to Nathanael with twinkling eyes and a smile that holds a secret.

Nathanael eyes widen "I don't understand…"

Rose giggles "You soon will but now all we have to do is wait to see what happens with the seeds you have sown"

Nathanael raises an eyebrow "…Did you bang your head on something, Rose? "Or maybe I have the concussion…"

"Never mind that" Rose laughs, she raises her hand to let a butterfly made of light land in her palm "This will be your last time travel, do be careful"

Nathanael nods "Right, I've got to save Lila"

"Yes, you must go meet Kuromaro this time" Rose sets the time incense burner back on the desk near Nathanael. Once again misty smoke twirled into the air as Nathanael lay down. "Find the key to breaking Lila's curse…"

Nathanael's eyes flutter shut and then he feels the familiar sensation of falling…


	31. The Love of a God and Fox

Nathanael opens his eyes and squints as he stands up in the blizzard that surrounds him. _'Is this snow?'_ he holds a hand up and catches some of the blizzards he gasps as he tightens his fist and it crumbles through the gaps in his fingers. "Ash…" he mutters.

He takes a deep breath and moves on his feet crunching the soil beneath. He keeps his head bowed to avoid getting any of the ash in his eyes. He looks around and all he can see is bones and skulls, they litter the mountainside. He wonders if they died due to the God who lives here, a shiver passes down his spine.

Nathanael's eyes narrow and he pushes on. _'I can't give up now…I'm almost there…soon Lila will be safe again…'_ The wind whips his hair into his eyes and he pushes it back. Moving onwards up the steep climb.

He blocks his face as the wind blows strongly again then he steps forwards and the ash disappears. He gasps looking around and up to the onyx coloured sky, not even one star seems to shine. The moon struggles to light up the mountain through a thick mist.

"Ah, you have come"

Nathanael jumps as a voice speaks. He looks wildly around eyes darting to see who spoke in the darkness. Then his eyes adjust and he sees them. A figure lying on the cold ground.

"A-are you Kuromaro?" he rushes forward "I have a request!" he kneels down before them "Someone is dying due to a spell you have cast, please tell me how to save them!" he reaches to touch the body then gasps as he feels how cold and stiff it had become, it almost felt like touching a statue.

Kuromaro chuckles "It is a fox yokai, right?" he closes his pure white eyes and sighs "It seems she was unable to marry that man named Haruto after all"

Nathanael's eyes widen. "Haruto…what happened to Haruto?"

"That man…died"

Nathanael gasps. The place around him seems to darken even more.

"Everything is over"

"Died, why?" Nathanael cried. "What happened Kuromaro?"

"Do you want to know?" the God weakly smiles "Then I shall show you just a bit" They slowly raise their hand a white light forming "…the events of that day"

Nathanael gasps as a harsh wind blows around him. He closes his eyes and when he finally opens them he can see the past. He sees a bit of the same scene he had seen with Aurore the time he went to get the dragon kings eye but it soon disappears as wind and ash surround him again before floating away.

He is back on the mountain but now he sees Kuromaro is sitting under a dead tree a fox yokai approaches the God.

"Lila!"

She walks on past Nathanael unaware of his presence. Nathanael bites his lip. _'This is still just an image of the past…will this show me the key to breaking Lila's curse?'_

"What brings a fox like you to these parts?" Kuromaro asks "You must have an impossible wish"

Lila nods, "I do…would you be able to grant it?"

"I am capable of many things, my dear but I cannot tell you if you do ask"

Lila's eyes narrow "I want to become Human…No, I must become Human. If I do not I will never be able to be with the one I love" she chews on her bottom lip "are you capable of that?"

Kuramora smiles "affairs of the heart are always my favourite"

"That doesn't answer my question," Lila says.

Nathanael's eyes widen as he watches then he sighs looking to the ground. _'Lila…you would change yourself to be with Haruto…why?'_

Kuromaro stands up and walks towards Lila "A yokai like you truly has feelings for a human male?"

Lila frowns "Can you do it or not? If you can't tell me who can"

Kuromaro laughs "You're quite the impatient one, I must warn you if you were to go through with this…it could mean you doom yourself to death…do you still wish to change yourself to be with this human male even at that cost?"

Lila pauses for a moment then she nods "I do not care, I would rather die than live without him"

' _You feel that strongly for Haruto…_ " Nathanael looks to the ground _'I wish I didn't have to see this…'_

"I'm so happy!" The god flings their arms around Lila and presses a kiss on her lips. Her eyes widen in horror as do Nathanael's.

Kuromaro release's Lila "The contract between us is now sealed" Lila furiously wipes her lips with her sleeve, glaring at the God with a crimson face. "On the next full moon, I will turn you into a human"

Lila moves her hand away from her lips and black smoke escapes. Her eyes widen.

"However I have a condition, you must marry that man for life. If you do not that curse mark will eat away your life" Kuromaro grins.

Lila smirks "That's fine by me, it was my wish from the beginning to marry him"

Nathanael watches with held breath as Lila makes the deal.

"Then I shall grant your wish…now what is that man's name?"

"His name is Haruto"

Nathanael frowns _'Lila you absolute idiot! You don't go around making deals with fallen Gods like that! Now through your foolishness the current you is about to die"_

"Then I shall have you offer an article that stands as proof of our contract" Kuromaro holds their hand out.

"An article?"

"That's right, a great Yokai like you is about to become human this a major contract"

Lila sighs and reaches into her kimono under all the fabric she takes out a necklace it twirls as she holds the chain. Nathanael gasps as he realises it is his. The one he had given her as proof of his promise.

"I can only give you this…it is precious to me as it belongs to him, he gave it to me as proof of his promise to one day be my husband" Lila blushes as she confesses this to the God. "He said it would happen when the right time comes that time maybe when I have turned human…maybe it may be even longer than that, still, I will wait no matter how long"

Nathanael's eyes widen and his face flushes. His eyes flood with tears. _'Does this mean…was this what Rose was going on about but how would she…'_

"He promises me that the time will definitely come and so I believe him" Lila smiles.

' _Lila, of course, it will'_ he runs forward but then the image glows and Lila disappears. His eyes go round and he reaches a hand out "No wait…" he stares up into the sky at the last sight of the disappearing light.

"Please wait, you stupid Fox!" he exclaims, his eyes glossy with happy tears. "When I return to the future, this time I will make you say that you like me!"

"I'll make you come with me to thousands of art galleries, ride the Ferris wheel five times in a row and have you compliment me for getting better at using my powers!" he wipes away the tears around his eyes. _'That's why I'll go back…I'll return to the future where Lila is waiting for me'_ he sniffs and smiles.

"Kuromaro please give that necklace back to me!" He turns around to face Kuromaro then freezes in shock as Kuromaro drops it into their mouth and eats it fully.

Nathanael's face drains of colour "W-W-What!"

"Hmm, I don't know if metallic is a good taste…maybe I should have added some sugar…" Kuromaro looks to the horrified redhead and smiles "Oh, Right, I cannot give you back the necklace for obvious reasons as well as the fact it belongs to this era now, if you were to take it back to your era then you could cause a rift in time and Lila would be erased from every timeline"

Nathanael gasps.

Kuromaro sinks to the ground "return to your time and search for the necklace yourself" Kuromaro sighs "to do that keep in mind where I am sleeping…I will die here"

"Haruto died before Lila and so the condition could not be fulfilled by either me or Lila" Nathanael kneels down to hear the dying God. "Kuromaro…"

"We, who could not fulfil the promise must pay the price" the God smiles "That is my contract"

"Why?" Nathanael asks "Why would you forge such a contract?"

"A human like you wouldn't understand…" the God says "I wanted to be connected with someone….deeper and deeper, rather than live alone for eternity I preferred to share my fate with the one I linked to and meet my end, that was my wish"

Nathanael's eyebrows raised.

"Return to the future, Goodbye Human" Kuromaro finally shuts their eyes and the mountain falls silent. Nathanael's eyes flickered with sadness "Goodbye Kuromaro" he murmurs then stands up. He turns and runs back down the way he came.

' _The first time I met Lila I was scared because she was a kitsune and I didn't know her nature and as a bonus she had a bad attitude, was sarcastic and didn't know when to shut her mouth"_ Nathanael sighs then smiles _'But…it didn't take me much time to fall for her'_

"She said she would wait no matter how long" he recalled "But she's been waiting a long time cause of me, I can't let her wait any longer" he narrows his eyes and runs on "I've got to return to the future and get that necklace!" then his footing slips and he shrieks as he falls down and goes tumbling down until he finally falls face first onto a blanket of grass.

He winces and slowly pushes himself up off the ground he looks around and grins. "I'm back, it's mikage shrine!" he walks on looking around at the building. _'Is it just me or does it look newer than normal?'_ he shakes his head and concentrates on the mission at hand.

"Rose!" he shouts as he spots her at the edge of the property sitting under a willow tree. He rushes towards her.

Rose looks up as Nathanael approaches and gasps as Nathanael suddenly hugs her. "At last, as you said this will soon be over" he smiles "I've found the way to break Lila's curse, I'll be able to see Lila again!"

Rose raises an eyebrow "Um, who are you exactly?" she tilts her head "And how do you know about Lila?"

Nathanael's eyes widen "It's me, Nathanael, you know me!" he frowns "You gave me the shrine…" he stands up and looks around the shrine again. Then it dawns on him. _'Wait…am I still in the past?'_

Rose grabs his arm "Wait, do you know how to save Lila, truly?" Rose's eyes go round "Please tell me what you know!"

Nathanael looks to her and nods.

Aurore slams open the door of the guest room and looks in with a furious look "Damn Fish!" she snarls as she sees they are all in _her_ room snoring. She slams the door shut and trudges into the living room where Rose is sitting sipping her tea with the spirits keeping her company.

"Lady Rose all the fish-folk are snoring in my room"

"It's the guest room"

"Exactly, My room!" Aurore folds her arms.

Rose doesn't glance up from her gaze on the television "Leave them be, they are doing no harm"

Aurore frowns "Nathanael is the only one doing hard work everyone else either sleeps or…" she looks to what Rose is watching and her anger grows "Or they watch stupid shows about wedding cakes!"

"It's not stupid, it's actually really heating up, okay so Angelia wants a three-tiered wedding cake but George is like No way two is enough!" Rose grins "so yeah it's very interesting"

Aurore stomps her way in front of the TV and points accusingly at Rose "I'm beginning to think you don't care at all about what happens to Lila!"

Rose gasps "How harsh! Of course, I care!" she looks down into her cup of tea "Ever since I made her my familiar I have cared for her"

"Then why leave for twenty years in the first place?"

"I've always worried about Lila, Lila had a debt she had to settle one day but I had no idea how to help her, how could I when I did not even know how great of a price she had to give" Rose ruefully smiles "Still I tried everything possible but nothing I did worked but then on a certain day twenty years ago the fog was lifted when I met a boy who knew how to save Lila, I was really happy"

Aurore falls silent. Then she jumps in shock when there is a bang of smoke and Nathanael falls on the ground.

"Nathanael!" she exclaims.

Nathanael looks up "I'm back" before he can even blink Aurore has him in a tight hug.

"Welcome back, are you okay?"

He chuckles "I'm fine, but you're kind of hurting me…"

"Welcome back, Nathanael" Rose looks to him "You found a way to break the curse didn't you?" she smiles knowingly.

Nathanael grins "Yes"

Soon Nathanael is on the night fog carriage heading to Mount Ontake. _'It's took a while but now I know how to save you, Wait for me just a bit longer, Lila!'_

Lila's eyes flutter open taking in the darkness that surrounds her. _'I just heard Nathanael's voice…' she looks to the only spot of light 'No wait was it…Haruto's? That can't be right he is gone, he died a long time ago'_ she reaches up a hand to the light and can see the black marks tainting her skin. _'My consciousness….is slowly being eaten…by the darkness….the curse's marks will soon consume me'_ Her eyes fall closed again.

"Lila, so you were sleeping in a dark place like this" she hears Rose's voice "Sorry for sealing you inside the mirror but you can come out now, you'll be fine"

Lila opens her eyes and looks to the light where she can just make out a figure. "Come, let us go to a brighter place"

"I don't want to!"

"You're such a cautious child" Rose giggles "Nathanael has gone to retrieve the proof of your contract, just for your sake"

Lila's eyes widen _'Nathanael…'_

"I'll show you shall I?" Rose smiles then sends in a butterfly to the darkness. Lila sits up as it comes in then changes into a ball showing Nathanael and Aurore in the night fog carriage.

"Nath, are you sure this is the right mountain?" Aurore questions. Nathanael stands at the edge the doors wide open "Yes"

"It's quite stormy tonight, maybe we should wait and come back tomorrow" Aurore grins "I'm sure Lila won't die just yet"

Nathanael ignores her. "Ah, I remember that place!" he leans out more to point at the ground below.

"Nathanael, leaning out that much is dangerous-" A harsh wind blows into the carriage and shakes it. Nathanael shrieks as he tumbles out.

"Nathanael!" Aurore cries and rushes to the doors. She looks out to see Nathanael had landed in a tree. He doesn't seem fazed as he points below "Aurore lower the carriage to the ground below, I'm sure that's the spot!"

"What the hell is he doing!" Lila yelled "He's going to get himself killed!" she stands up.

"Yes, he is risking his life just to save you," Rose says "Once he has the necklace the curse will be lifted and you all will be free, that's why you should come out" Rose smiles.

Lila shakes her head "There is no way he will be able to erase this curse…it is my punishment, I let Haruto die alone….Humans are weak and Nathanael is no different, there is nothing I wish for now"

Rose sighs "Lila, you still don't understand Humans do you?" she looks down into the darkness "They just have a different way of living than you"

"Haruto left a child behind in the feudal lord's house, didn't he?"

Lila's forehead creases as she slowly remembers "Yes, That little weak creature…I assume it died as a baby"

Rose shakes her head "No, she survived and went on to have a family of her own and then that girl also went on handed life to the next generation and that is how she became linked to Nathanael's generation" Rose smiles "As that girl's daughter grew up and had a child of her own, Nathanael's mum to be exact"

Lila's eyes widened. "Nathanael is a descendant from Haruto" Rose finally says. Lila gasps.

"Yokai may live for much longer than a human but humans for all those years link their lives in that manner, Humans aren't weak, Nathanael's existence is proof of their strength"

Nathanael runs into the shrine and is greeted by the spirits. He wastes no time as he runs on down the hall to Rose's study.

"They won't disappear like bubbles, on the contrary, you're on the verge of disappearing now…that's why you should come out" Rose's hand reaches into the darkness.

Lila's eyes go round as she processes what Rose had just said. "Lila…" Rose calls. The Kitsune looks up to light to see Rose but then Rose is shoved out of the way by Nathanael who rushes towards Lila. Her eyes widen. "Lila!" he holds out the necklace "I've come to get you!"

"You promised me that you'd marry me right"

A flush crept up her face as she realises what had happened. All this time Haruto had actually been Nathanael. She smiles and reaches up to him.

 _We met again after those years with our memories lost, it was a completely different meeting._

He hands the necklace into Lila's palm and then wraps his arms around her in a hug. A glow forms around Lila's body and the marks slowly disappear.

"Let me see" Nathanael moves his hands to cups Lila's face. Lila looks at him with round eyes. He smiles when he sees the curse marks had gone.

 _There were a ton of things I couldn't tell you back then._

"Lila, who am I?" he asks,

Lila giggled. "You're Nathanael"

"That's right" Nathanael smiles. Nathanael looked at her fondly for a moment, and then he leaned in to kiss her. Lila's heart fluttered as she gently kissed back.

* * *

 **The last chapter which is kind of an epilogue is coming next Friday! and I shall soon be posting the next tomatofox fic in the new year hopefully**


	32. The God ties the knot

_~ **Many Years later~**_

Mylene gently pushed open the door and peeked around "Lila, are you ready?"

Lila turned around a nervous smile on her face "Uh, Yes-I think so" she looked down and flattened her skirts. She looked back up at Mylene and asked: "I look okay, right?"

Mylene Smiled and Looked Lila up and down while nodding "Of course you do. Nathanael will think you look beautiful"

Lila blushed and turned to look in the mirror one last time. She was wearing a traditional bridal Kimono that was red with decorative patterns of orange and gold. Her long brown hair was pinned up with many a hair clip each one decorated with a red or goldish-orange flower.

She turned to Mylene with a smile "Okay, I'm ready to marry a dork"

Mylene giggled "Well, Come on, Nathanael's waiting for you"

Lila walked over to the door and followed Rose out.

Nathanael waited in the shrine's main building. Many guests filled up seats waiting for the ceremony to start. Nathanael was wearing the traditional male wedding robes. He fiddled with the cloth. It felt weird to him.

"Stop doing that!" Luka snapped. He had made Luka his best man much to Lila's annoyance.

"I can't help it, it feels weird on me" Nathanael complained.

"You only have to wear it for today and you'll get more used to it," Adrien said sitting a row behind with his wife, Kagami. She smiled "Yes and you look very handsome in it I'm sure Lila will be impressed"

Nathanael blushed "Thank you" Luka then nudged him. "You better stand up, Lila will be arriving very soon"

Nathanael gasped and quickly stood up nerves in his stomach. As Rose was the Goddess of love she stood before him to officiate the wedding. She offered Nathanael a smile "It'll be fine" she whispered. He smiled back then the music started.

He glanced behind him and gasped quietly when he saw Lila making her way down the aisle. She was gorgeous he had no idea how he had ever managed to get someone as amazing as Lila to agree to marry him.

She slowly approached Nathanael a smile and a blush on her face. Her bridesmaids; Mylene and Aurore followed behind, the latter only got to be a bridesmaid because she wouldn't stop annoying Lila about it.

Lila finally reached him and she gave her bouquet of tiger lilies and white lilies to Mylene. Nathanael reached out a hand which she took in her own and then took his other hand in her own.

Nathanael smiled and blinked back tears causing Lila to giggle quietly. "You can't cry now it hasn't even started yet"

Nathanael chuckled "I know that it's just I never imagined this day would happen and you look so gorgeous"

Lila blushed "You look quite handsome yourself"

Rose gave a cough "Sorry to break this up but shall we start the ceremony?"

The couple blushed and laughed. They both nodded their heads glancing at each other with smiles.

The ceremony had been going well and now was the time for the vows and the rings. Nathanael glanced back at Luka who had been keeping the rings until now.

The tengu blinked "What?"

"The rings" Nathanael hissed.

"Oh right, where did I leave them" He began to pat his suit looking for them "Wait I can't-" Horror transformed everyone's faces and Lila looked ready to murder him. He began to laugh "Gotcha's, your faces were so funny!" he reached into his pocket and took out the black box with the rings "Here you go"

Lila continued to glare at him while Rose took the box opening up to two rings. Nathanael's was a simple silver ring while Lila's was similar with an emerald on it.

Rose smiled "Nathanael would you like to go first?"

Nathanael nodded and Lila's attention was back on him a sweet smile appeared on her face. He took Lila's ring and she held out her hand.

Nathanael began to say his vows: "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." He put the ring on her finger.

Lila took Nathanael's ring from the box and said her vows: "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live."

"I now declare you husband and wife." Said Rose an excited grin on her face "You can kiss now!"

(They're her OTP aka Rose is me)

Lila rolled her eyes at Rose's enthusiasm. Then looked to Nathanael who blushed. They slowly leaned in to kiss when a ringing broke the moment. Lila leaned away, Nathanael blinked in confusion.

"Sorry, let me just get this" Lila said taking a phone out from a secret inside pocket. Nathanael's eyebrows raised as did everyone else.

"Who the hell got the Kitsune a phone?" Ivan whispered.

"I think Nathanael did so he could call her" Mylene whispered back.

"He's bound to be regretting that now" Luka sniggered quietly.

"It's not important," Lila said looking at the phone screen then threw it over her shoulder it fell down the steps and broke "Now where were we?" Before Nathanael could complain that she couldn't keep just breaking phones as soon as she got them. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a dipping hold. Nathanael gasped in surprise causing Lila to smirk. Then she kissed him and everyone cheered.

* * *

 **~1 year Later~**

Nathanael paced outside the door anxiously. He could hear Lila's cries of pain and bit on his lower lip in worry. He wanted to be in there with her and he had been but then when Lila had squeezed his hand too tight and he had said ow she had got furious probably just to take her pain out on him. Rose had pushed him outside for his own safety so that was why he was pacing while praying that Lila and the baby would be okay. Lila being a kitsune was unable to go to a human hospital and so was having a home birth. Hanae knew some spells to ease the pain but even she said the spells wouldn't do much for dulling the pain of birth.

"Would you stop pacing you're going to burn a hole in the floor" Aurora complained. She glared at Nathanael from the chair she was sitting in.

"I can't help it-I'm too worried to sit still" he replied continuing to pace and wring his hands.

Aurore sighed "This is taking forever, I'm just going leave" she stood up to leave when Lila's cries stopped.

Nathanael's eyes widened as he gasped. He stopped still in his tracks

"Has something happened?" Aurore voiced his thoughts.

Then they heard an infant's cries. Nathanael was already heading towards the door when it opened and Rose peeked out "Nathanael you can come in now" Nathanael rushed in.

"Can I come in?" Aurore asked.

"Lila said no" Rose said, slamming the door in Aurore's face.

Nathanael walked into the room to see Lila sitting up in the bed and holding their baby in a bundle of pale orange blanket. She looked quite exhausted but when she saw Nathanael enter she smiled and it brightened up her face.

"Come to say hello to our little boy," Lila said

Nathanael gasped and came closer "It's a boy"

Lila nodded "Yes, quite like his daddy"

Nathanael sat on the edge of the bed up near Lila and looked at his newborn son. Nathanael smiled and felt tears glisten in his eyes. He reached out and gently stroked the little boy's face. The Baby had green eyes like his mother, he had tufts of red hair like his Father and being half kitsune he had two small fox ears standing up.

"He's beautiful" Nathanael whispered.

"Takes after me in the beauty department" Lila smirked.

Nathanael rolled his eyes and smiled. The baby made a gurgling sound and reached up one of his hands grabbing on to Nathanael's finger. Lila giggled "He gets his adorableness from you". Nathanael laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment but what are you going to name him?" Hanae asked.

Nathanael's eyes widened "Oh, well I-" he cut off and looked to Lila who smiled.

"I did have an idea," she said quietly "But we don't have to choose it..." Nathanael placed a hand on her arm "What is it? I'm sure it's good"

Lila looked down at the little boy, stroking his head "I was thinking…Kitt" she looked back up at Nathanael "What do you think?"

Nathanael looked at their son and then grinned "Kitt, it's perfect for him"

"You sure?" Lila asked "You don't have to agree if you don't like it"

"If I didn't like it I would tell you" he chuckled. He nudged his nose against her own. Lila giggled and pressed a quick kiss against his lips. She broke away and smiled "Okay, so Kitt Kurtzberg it is"

Kitt let out a happy coo at that. The couple laughed.

"I think he likes it" Nathanael chuckled.

Lila rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily "Yeah I think he does"

Happiness transformed Nathanael's face as he glanced between his wife and son. He had everything he could ever wish for.

' _I'm most definitely the luckiest man alive'_ he thought with a blissful smile.

* * *

 **We have reached the last chapter the next fic is going to be your lies are art 2 but i do have other work to do so please be patient for i have no idea when i will get around to writing it.**


End file.
